Forbidden Melody
by twiobsession14
Summary: Bella knows her senior year could be ruined. Mr. Cullen knows it just might end his career. But they'd rather sneak in the shadows than walk lonely in the sun. And they quickly discover it's not just the music pulling them to each other.AH teacher/student
1. Notion

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Twilight; it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**A/N: I'm currently going through the earlier chapters and rewriting them. I don't want to take the story down, rewrite, then put it back up. So I apologize for any errors or confusion. **

**

* * *

**

_High School. _

Just thinking those words made me cringe. I still often wonder how I made it through three years with my sanity still intact. But there I was, in my senior year of high school, not knowing how I was going to make it through one more year of teen angst.

Sure, I had friends. They helped a lot with the whole "brightening my day" crap, mainly Alice.

My friendship with Alice was questioned on a day-to-day basis. No one really understood how two people, who were considered polar opposites, could even function in a friendship. But neither of us gave a shit if other people got us. I liked wearing clothes; Alice liked buying clothes. I liked playing my clarinet in my spare time; Alice liked playing with Jasper's dick in her spare time. That sounds like enough common ground for a friendship to me.

Alice's boyfriend, Jasper, moved from Texas to Forks during the middle of freshmen year. He had P.E. with us and, luckily for Alice, she wasn't a complete klutz like I had been (everyone has their awkward phase). So when a softball almost hit a distracted Jasper in the jaw, Alice quickly caught it before it made contact. Once they looked into each other's eyes and heard violins playing – as Alice claims – there was no chance of separating them after that.

_Just my fucking luck. _

Whenever Alice wasn't with me, she was with Jasper. At first it made me feel slightly bad that I was keeping them from sucking each other's face off twenty-four seven, but Alice assured me that being apart made it all the better to see each other again.

It was the first day of school and, according to Alice, I promised her she could dress me once a month, including the first day of school. I must have been on some imaginary crack that day because I couldn't remember making that alleged promise, but Alice insisted that I had.

_Well how bad can it be?_ That had to be the bullshit question of the year.

Just as I finished taking my shower, I heard my rarely used cell phone go off; playing the ringtone I specifically set for Alice. It was that horrendous song "Barbie Girl". Most people would probably find it cute that I had set that song for her. Honestly, I had chosen it because I knew that song annoyed the shit out of her.

I quickly ran to pick up my phone, knowing Alice wasn't known for her patience.

"Hey Alice," I said as soon as I flipped open my phone.

"Wow, you're actually out of bed already? I thought I'd have to climb up the side of your house and jump through your fucking window to get your ass up. Now come open your front door, it's starting to rain out here!"As she spoke I heard her banging on the front door downstairs.

"Hold your goddamn horses, I'll be right there."

Since I was in nothing but a towel, I hastily pulled on my sweatpants and tank top, sans any undies, and made my way downstairs. As soon as I opened the door Alice's face turned into a look of pure disgust.

"I hope you didn't plan on wearing _that _to school," Alice said as she passed me to let herself in.

"Sure, Alice, come on in. Would you like a cup of tea?" I spoke sarcastically.

Alice just frowned at me, not pleased.

"No, Alice. I just threw something on to answer the door," I sighed.

"Good. I know you don't like getting too dolled up but that doesn't mean you should go out looking like a train wreck."

"Thanks Alice. You're the greatest best friend a girl could ask for,"I said, laying on the sarcasm.

Alice simply smiled and head up the stairs to my room. Once she was inside, she sat on my bed and held up a black duffel bag I had failed to notice.

"What's in the bag?" I said suspiciously.

"Oh just I few things I need to help get you ready today," she said innocently.

I immediately saw through her fake innocent act and walked over to unzip the bag.

Alice snatched the bag up and ran to the other side of my little room.

"Alice," I said in a warning tone.

"Bella just promise you won't freak out okay? It all may look overwhelming at first, but it's really not as bad as you think." She was backing away from me slowly, like I was a predator and she was my prey.

"Okay, Alice, I'll stay calm just show me what's in the bag," I said unenthusiastically.

"Alright." Alice slowly unzipped the bag, revealing the contents.

I took a step back as I saw the deep red fabric fall out of the bag along with a pair of black strappy heels. Alice carefully lifted out a chrome box, her make up kit that I had seen many times before.

Alice set her kit down and picked up the red fabric, which I could now see, was a dress. _Oh no_, it wasn't just any dress, it was blood red with a black ribbon right under the bust where it poured out into flowing fabric. The straps were awfully thin and the back had small buttons instead of a zipper. If I was being honest with myself, I had to admit that the dress was gorgeous, but did she really expect me to wear this shit to _school_? Who wears a fancy dress to fucking school? The ridiculousness of the concept just screamed Alice.

But instead of voicing my thoughts of how I didn't want to go to school looking like a podunk fashionista, I kept my mouth shut. I knew I could get over wearing the dress, as idiotic as it was, but with every positive in my life there had to be a negative. The negative, in this case, would be the black heels still lying on the floor. Alice's insanity shone through at that moment; because insanity is the only excuse she could possibly have for expecting me to wear those.

"Alice, are you insane?!"

A hurt look flashed upon Alice's face. "What? You don't like it?"

"No, Alice, the dress is fine. I just hope you have another pair of shoes in that magic bag of yours," I said, eyeing the black bag.

"Bella, please? You promised I could dress you. I know they might look intimidating now, but once you put them on you'll love them," Alice said while picking up the heels and handing them to me. "Go on Bella… just try them on."

I glared at her as I went to sit on my bed, knowing that if I tried to put them on standing up I would end up with my face meeting the floor…which wouldn't be the first time.

The heels fit perfectly. It took me a minute to figure out where all the straps went but Alice assisted.

"Okay Bella, try them out." Alice looked much too excited. If she wasn't my best friend I'd swear she was forcing me in them just to see me fall on my face for a good laugh.

I slowly got up, using my nightstand for support. I began taking a slow step but my foot began to wobble and I hastily sat back down on my bed.

"Alice I really don't think this is a good idea. I don't want to go to the hospital on the first day."

"Bella just give it another try. This time think more about walking and less about trying not to fall."

She extended her hand to help me get up. I grabbed it and she pulled me onto my feet, which must have been difficult since she's a full head shorter than me.

I managed to walk across my room a couple times, and Alice seemed to think that was enough reassurance and began working on my hair. Once I had a head of flowing brown curls, Alice helped me get my dress on.

By the time we were ready to leave, it was pouring outside.

"Alice, how the hell am I supposed to not only walk in heels all day, but also do it in the pouring rain?"

"Don't worry Bella. I'll hold an umbrella over you while we're outside. I'll be your own personal umbrella holder like celebrities have," Alice said with a laugh and a huge smile. She was actually excited about this shit. I swear she purposefully made sure that all the attention was centered on me any chance she got. I suppose it was sweet in some annoying I-want-to-punch-you-in-the-ovaries way.

Surprisingly, we managed to make it to the school in one piece. Alice's parents were obnoxiously loaded –why they lived in Forks was beyond me – and had bought her a canary yellow Porsche for her sixteenth birthday. Ever since she got it she would hardly ever let me drive my old Chevy pick up. I loved my truck but Alice always complained that it didn't look good when a pretty girl got out of an ugly car. I always had to refrain from rolling my eyes at that one.

Alice drove her Porsche, which definitely wasn't a common car you see around town, at about double the speed limit. I used to tell her to slow down, being raised by a police chief and all, but she always told me to shut up and enjoy the ride. As we walked into the main lobby, Alice closed the umbrella and shook her short black hair.

"I hate the rain, it always makes my hair frizz," Alice complained as she combed her fingers through her hair.

"Alice, stop it. You look great." I smiled at her.

She returned my smile and looked me up and down. "Well if I look great then you look fucking gorgeous."

I felt the blood rush to my face and was sure that it was now matching the color of my dress. Just as Alice was about to say something, Mike Newton popped up next to her.

"Damn Bella, you been eating your Wheaties! What have you been doing over the summer? You look like a whole new person," Mike said as his eyes wandered all over my body. It was pretty sickening, considering Mike was the little pervert that your parents always told you to stay away from.

"I…Uh...Well…" I couldn't seem to form a full sentence. Mike was still looking at everything but my face.

"God, Mike! You're so disgusting!" Alice yelled at him. This immediately pulled his eyes away from me and onto Alice. Mike looked at her with what can only be described as a hateful glare.

"Hmm, looks like you haven't changed a bit, Alice. You're still a _nasty_ little thing."

I wasn't surprised by the instant hostility between Mike and Alice. I was fairly positive they had never gotten along. It looked like this year wouldn't be any different.

"Mike Newton, you better back the fuck up before I shove this umbrella right up your-"

"ALICE!" Jasper came running up frantically. Most people would probably doubt that Alice would actually hurt anyone, and she wouldn't...unless their name was Mike Newton.

Jasper must've clearly seen how threatening Alice looked with her umbrella raised in the air and Mike Newton being in perfect shot.

"Alice, please give me the umbrella." Jasper held out his hand and gave Alice a stern look. It was almost cute how he would more or less scold her like a parent would.

Alice pouted her lips as she handed over the umbrella.

"Jazz, I was only going to hurt him a little bit," Alice said while pouting her lips even more.

"Yeah, right. You could never do any damage to me sweetie," Mike said with a smug look on his face.

"_Oh_ you don't think so?" Alice said as she grabbed the umbrella out of Jasper's hand and started to move towards Mike again.

Jasper swiftly grabbed her around the waist with one arm and yanked the umbrella out of her grasp with his other hand. "Alice, please stop this!" Jasper begged.

Alice huffed and immediately settled down.

Mike glared at her. "Yeah, tame that little beast of yours."

I could see Jasper tighten his grasp on the umbrella, his knuckles tearing white. "I am only going to say this once so listen up. I'm not going to put up with your bullshit this year, Newton. Stay the _fuck_ away from my girlfriend or you're going to need this umbrella surgically removed from your ass!"

_Wow._

Jasper had to have been _really_ pissed off because he never, being the southern gentleman that he was, threatened people or used expletives. Mike seemed to realize this and quickly turned and walked away, tail between his legs.

Jasper turned back to Alice and handed her the umbrella. "Jeez, Alice, only you could take an everyday object and turn it into a weapon. What am I going to do with you?" Jasper looked down at her, a smile playing on his lips.

She smiled up at him and they began to snuggle into each other's arms adoringly. I took that as my cue to leave.

"Hey guys, I'm going to head to class. Thanks for saying something Alice, Mike creeps me out so much I didn't know what to say."

Alice's focus turned to me, noticing it was my first time speaking since the fight had started.

"Oh, Bella, don't worry about it. You're my best friend; of course I'm going to protect you from vile creatures like that sick basta-"

"Alice…" Jasper said cautiously, reminding her to stay calm as he rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"Sorry Jasper. I'm calm, I promise." She gave him an apologetic smile.

I couldn't help but laugh at how silly she was acting.

"Ok, so I'll see you guys at lunch," I said as I was about to turn and leave. "Oh, and Jasper…?"

He turned and looked at me.

"Keep that little devil out of trouble please," I said with a smile.

Jasper laughed and nodded his head while Alice giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

I made my way to my first class. Fortunately, my friend Angela was in it and offered to sit by me so I didn't have to worry about having to sit by myself.

Angela was a pretty girl, just slightly above average looking. She had been friends with me since sixth grade, when we both started band together. We bonded because we were both late starters, everyone else had started in fifth grade, and we both played B Flat Clarinet. Angela and I also shared a passionate love for anything having to do with band or music in general.

"So Bella, what did you do this summer?" _God, how many times was I going to have to hear this today?_ "Did you have fun?" Angela was honestly curious. She was sweet like that. If you ever needed someone to really listen to you, without judgment, she was the person to go to.

"Um, I didn't really do much. I hung out with Alice and Jasper a lot." Yeah, I spent my summer being a freaking third wheel. Alice kept pressuring me to find a boyfriend. Ha! As if it was that easy! Like I could go outside and see a cute guy, walk up to him and say "You're my new boyfriend. End of Story." That definitely was not going to happen.

"Oh yeah, I hung out with Jacob quite often too," I added, remembering the many late nights we had of hanging out… and how they all came to an abrupt end.

Jacob was my second best friend, if I were to put them in order in a "Top Friends List". He lived down in La Push about fifteen minutes away and went to school there on the reservation. Jake and I had been friends since we were toddlers. He was the only one of my friends who knew _everything _there was to know about me. He knew my likes and dislikes, my facial expressions, he understood the joy I got from having a mouth like a sailor, and he was my only friend who had ever met my mother.

The last time I saw my mother was in seventh grade. She used to pop in and "check" on me and my dad, Charlie. I guess you could describe my mother in about two words: _flamboyant _and _crazy_.

She never really was one for having a "home life" and my dad told me she could hardly sit still while she was pregnant with me. Charlie and my mother, Renee, met when he rescued her after a motorcycle accident. Maybe he should have realized how crazy she was from the get go. But he loved her and she claimed she loved him, though now I'm not sure if he doubts her sincerity or not.

She got pregnant with me about two weeks after they met. They never got married and eight days after she had me, Charlie woke up and she was gone. She would call now and then, asking how I was doing, and sometimes she would just show up about every six or seven months. Soon she just stopped showing up.

Her last visit was when I was in seventh grade. I came home to find her sprawled out on the lawn drinking a coke. She said she had just come from Egypt and was just stopping to freshen up before she went to Florida. She wasn't kidding about _just freshening up_ because after she spent two hours in the bathroom, she kissed me on my cheek and left saying a simple "See ya later kid" over her shoulder.

Once I realized she was gone again, I called Jake and he rode his bicycle all the way to my house. He let me cry on his shoulder and just talk and talk until Charlie finally came home from work. That night I could swear I heared my dad crying himself to sleep in his room.

But Jake was there for me when everything was tough and I needed him the most. This summer was no different. Whenever I didn't feel like imposing on Alice and Jasper's relationship, I would call him up and we'd find something fun to do. That was until last weekend.

_Jake and I were hanging out at his house watching Dirty Dancing, when he suddenly turned to kiss me. I was taken off guard, to say the least, and didn't have time to respond in any way. When Jake stopped and looked into my eyes, he said "I love you."_

_I panicked and started to fidget. Sure I loved Jake, but not in the way he was hoping for. _

"_Bella, I said I love you." He stared at me expectantly._

"_Jake I… I don't know what to say," I said honestly._

_Jake leaned closer to me, making me lean back into the armrest of the couch._

"_Bella it's okay. I know you love me too. We are made for each other, destined to be together. We shouldn't fight it anymore." He looked deep into my eyes._

_I couldn't even being to comprehend what was happening so I said the first thing to bubble to my oh-so-stupid mouth._

"_I don't love you, Jake." The moment I said it I wished that I truly could somehow take it back._

_Jake's face turned to such a potent red that I almost feared he was suffocating._

"_WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T LOVE ME?! THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE! I KNOW YOU LOVE ME, BELLA, I KNOW YOU DO! DON'T LIE TO ME!" Jacob was yelling at the top of his lungs. For the first time in all the years I've known him… I was _really_ scared of him._

"_I'm sorry, Jake," I whispered at almost an inaudible level._

"_Bella…" I looked up at him, hoping he would tell me it was okay and that we could still be friends._

_He turned away from me and said "Get the fuck out."_

_I was frozen. I couldn't believe that he was angry with me for not loving him. It broke my heart to get up and walk out his door, knowing that I had just broken his as well. _

I hadn't seen Jake since then and it had been about a week. Everyday, I would debate whether or not I should go to La Push and tell him that I really was in love with him, for the sake of our friendship. But I know it would be wrong to lie to him like that just so I could have my friend back. I was selfish at times, but I could never be that selfish.

Once I was pulled out of my thoughts, I realized that I had been through four classes and was on my way to lunch. I was actually managing to walk in the heels Alice had forced me into. I was more than happy that my ankles were still functioning at this point. Upon entering the cafeteria, I spotted Alice and Jasper at a table, whispering and staring at each other, and made my way over.

"So Bella, how's your day going so far?" Alice said with a smile. I was almost positive they were just having one of their "vocal love making" sessions. They said it was their way of having sex in a crowded room. I don't ask questions.

"Um, I guess it's going okay. I don't really remember much. I feel like something's going to happen soon, I just don't know what."

Ever since talking to Angela this morning, I had a weird feeling like something life changing was going to happen today. You know that feeling you get in the pit of your stomach that makes you go insane? Yup, that was it. I was anticipating it so badly that I had blanked out through all my classes. For all I knew, the major thing had already happened and I was too busy thinking about it to notice.

"Well something is going to happen soon, Bella," Alice said knowingly.

I stared at her, confused.

"You have band class next period Bella!" _Oh yeah._ "You've been waiting all summer for band. Aren't you excited? I heard there's a new director."

"WHAT?!" I nearly screamed.

There was no possible way there could be a new director. Our old band director, Mr. Bean, had been at our school since it opened forty-five years ago.

There was no way that he would leave now. He lived for band, just like me and everyone else. Our band motto was "Eat, Sleep, Breathe, and Feel the Music." Sure it's a little cheesy, but it was true.

Mr. Bean was the one who came up with that motto and no one who makes a motto like that, and also truly lives by it, would just up and leave.

But I guess the true reason I was upset was because I had spent the last three years of my life kissing that man's ass. I wanted so badly to sit in the front row, in which the top players of the clarinet and flute sections sit. By the end of last year I knew I was a shoe in to be in the front row this year.

_So where the fuck is Mr. Bean!? _

"Alice, this is terrible! What am I going to do? I spent this entire time kissing Mr. Bean's fat ass and now that fucker leaves! Just my goddamn luck," I ranted.

Alice and Jasper stared at me wide-eyed.

"Oh, sorry guys… I guess I got a little carried away," I apologized with a smile that I'm sure didn't look natural in the least.

Alice reached across the table and rubbed the back of my hand.

"Bella it's going to be okay. I've heard how good you are and there's no way this new director can't see that. I'm sure you'll be first or second chair," she said with a smile.

"Yeah, Bella, Alice is right. You are going to be fine. I heard he's a pretty good guy from one of my friends on the drum line," Jasper tried to comfort me.

Jasper's attempt to comfort me actually worked a little. I knew the drum line had already met this new guy because they start practicing for marching band two weeks before school. The rest of the band had our first practice scheduled for afterschool today.

As lunched ended, I made my way out of the cafeteria and started walking towards Spring Hall. Our school was more like a community college campus than a high school. It was split up into two main buildings and then a smaller one, Spring Hall, which was just for Art and Performing Arts classes.

As I made my way down the main hall of the building, I spotted Angela for the second time today. I walked over to her locker as she pulled her shiny clarinet case out.

"Wow Ang, get a new clarinet this summer?" I was in awe as she opened up her case to make sure she had reeds.

My clarinet was the same one I'd had since sixth grade, when I started out. My dad couldn't afford to buy me a new one. It was hard enough buying reeds all the time and I knew asking for a new clarinet would be completely out of the question.

"Yeah, it's wooden! She plays like an angel," Angela laughed. "I still have my plastic one for marching band. I wouldn't dare take this beauty outside," she said with mock horror and laughed.

"So did you hear we have a new director?" I asked bitterly.

"Oh yeah, I did. I heard he's something."

"What do you mean _something_?" I was completely confused now.

Angela smiled. "I heard he is a total hottie," she giggled.

I did not care if this guy is cute or not. If I wasn't in the first row this year, I promised myself I would quit band and take another class, or go home early since band was my last two classes. My schedule was missing one class and trying to be the total suck up; at the end of last year I told Mr. Bean I would be a teacher assistant for his seventh period. There was no actual last period class, but I would be busy sorting music and things like that.

"Angela, I don't care what he looks like. I'm going to end up having to kiss his ass double-time so I can get in the first row."

"Don't worry, Bella. I know you'll be in the first row with me." Angela gave me a comforting smile.

There was no doubt that Angela would be in the first row. She was ranked second in the county and was in All State Band, which is a _big fucking deal_.

I returned her smile and we began walking towards the band room doors. Right as we entered, I saw _him_.


	2. Charmer

**Disclaimer:****I do not own Twilight; it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

There he was, just sitting there looking so fucking beautiful. I was sure my eyes were playing tricks on me. How could something so beautiful be a high school band teacher?

He had perfectly tousled bronze hair, a nice sculpted jaw line, and from what I could see the most amazing body.

I saw the back of Angela's head and realized that I had stopped walking. I forced my brain to send a message to my legs screaming, _"WALK YOU IDIOT!"_

As I resumed walking into the room, Mr. Beautiful Band Director Man turned his head and looked directly at me.

My breath hitched as I rocked back slightly on my heels –which nearly killed me. His eyes were the most entrancing things I had ever seen and I stood in front of him in awe.

The moment his eyes caught mine, I had the strongest urge to _touch_ him. Sure I had had urges before – even cravings – but I've never wanted something, or someone, as much as I wanted him in that moment. I was pretty sure I was going insane.

As my thoughts wandered, I noticed that he was staring at me with wide-eyes.

_Hello, Stupid! You're still staring at him!_

"Hello, I'm Mr. Cullen, your new band director." He extended his hand without looking away from my eyes, or even changing his facial expression.

I tore my eyes away from the hold he had on them and looked at his outstretched hand.

_First day and I already get to touch him! Mission fucking accomplished. _

I reached out to shake his hand. Right as my hand neared his, a bass clarinet player walked pass me and accidentally bumped me with her case. I went falling into Mr. Cullen's side and he quickly wrapped his arm around my waist to help steady me.

"Whoa, are you okay?" Mr. Cullen asked, still holding on to me tightly. He probably could already tell I was an absolute mess.

"Uh… yeah, I'm okay," I said, staring into his gorgeous green eyes while resisting the urge to run my hand through his hair.

He helped me steady myself and seemed a bit reluctant as he let go of me. I figured he just didn't want to have to catch my uncoordinated ass again. I wouldn't blame him.

"So what's your name miss?" He said quickly as if I would run away or something.

"Oh, um, yeah… my name is Bella, Bella Swan... well it's actually Isabella but uh… yeah I go by Bella," I babbled, feeling like a dazed and confused fool.

"Bella, that's a beautiful name," he said genuinely as he continued to stare at me.

I, being the big fucking idiot that I am, blushed so deeply I could tell I looked like a damn fire truck.

"Thank you," I mumbled as the bell rang and I took my seat.

Mr. Cullen stood in front of the whole class and looked pleased.

"Hey guys! My name is Mr. Cullen. I am the new band director here at Forks High School. I'm so glad to be here. I've never dreamed of having a band this skilled under my control. So with that said, please tell me if I'm ever getting too power mad," he laughed as everyone laughed along. His laugh was the most attractive sound known to man… or at least to Forks High.

"So listen ladies and gents, I want to make this year as enjoyable and fun as possible, especially for the seniors." All the seniors in the room hooted and hollered as Edward smiled at us. "I know it may be weird having a new director for your senior year, but I promise to do my best to give you a good time_."_

_I know how you can give me a good time._ Oh, that needs to stop right fucking now.

"To start off today, I have a few announcements. First, don't forget we have marching band practice after school today. We'll meet here and then head out to the field. Second announcement, I know it's early in the year but I need soloists to represent us in the county 'Play Off'. Yes, I know it is lame but I really need you to come represent our band. And last but not least, if anyone needs help finding someone to take private lessons from, I can provide numbers for instructors."

I had never taken lessons. My skill was _supposedly_ natural, but I figured if it was so _natural_ then I wouldn't have to try so damn hard to be in the front row.

"Alright then, let's get started," Mr. Cullen said with a big smile. "For today you can stay in these seats, but next week we'll have chair tests to re-seat you in the correct order."

My heart jumped as he mentioned chairs. What if he doesn't think I'm good enough? What if he thinks I'm too much of a kiss-ass? How the hell am I going to sit in a room and play for him without fainting_?_

For the rest of class we played numerous pieces that were all pretty easy. Mr. Cullen would joke around and laugh with us the whole time. He was definitely a breath of fresh, delicious air. Everyone was visibly excited that Mr. Cullen was obviously one of those young, laidback, fun teachers – basically a total opposite of Mr. Bean.

When the bell rang for everyone to leave and head to their last class, I panicked. I had a whole class period alone with Mr. Cullen. _Did he know that?_

I said good bye to Angela and watched as everyone filed out of the room. Mr. Cullen turned and looked at me puzzled.

"Don't you need to head to your next class?" he asked, although I could almost guarantee he looked slightly sad as he did.

"Um, no, actually… this _is_ my last class. I'm your teacher assistant," I said looking down.

I heard a loud smack and looked up to see Mr. Cullen with his hand on his forehead.

"Of course! You're Isabella. I guess I'm a little slower than normal on the first day of school. Please forgive me," he said with a breathtaking crooked smile on his flawless face.

I looked down again as I fidgeted with some of the fabric of my dress. "It's okay," I mumbled as I tried to think of something slightly more interesting to say, and also hating Alice for making me look stupid wearing this dress to school.

"Well Bella, what would you like to do?" he suddenly asked, making me look up at him.

"Don't I have to organize music or clean something?" I asked bewildered.

"Nope, it's too early in the year. I haven't had time to mess anything up yet," he lightly chuckled. "So for the next few weeks you won't really have much to do."

"Oh…" That was all that I could manage to get out. Mr. Cullen caught my eyes in a hold again that I knew I was too dazzled to break.

"Bella, if you don't want to stay here, you could always just go home early. I won't tell," he said with a small smile.

There was something lingering behind his words that made me feel like he really didn't want me to leave. He was probably scared he'd get into trouble if I got caught leaving campus.

"Or you could just go practice your clarinet in one of the practice rooms," he added.

As tempting as those options would have sounded if it were Mr. Bean offering them, I knew I wouldn't be able to consider them when I had a third option; stay with him.

"No it's okay, I don't really want to go home and then come back for marching band practice. And if I practice my clarinet now I won't be able to play very well at practice." I was proud of myself for coming up with excuses to stay with him so quickly. At the same time, I was mad at myself for wanting to stay with him. Though, it isn't uncommon to hear of a student having a crush on one of their teachers, but actually spending alone time with them might not be as common. There was no way this could end well.

Mr. Cullen smiled from ear to ear when I told him I would stay. "So what would you like to do Bella?" he asked, seeming rather excited.

I racked my brain for something intelligent or interesting to say and came up with nothing. _Great Bella, let him see exactly how fucking dull you are._

"Uh… I don't really know… we can talk?" It came out sounding like a question.

"Talking sounds good," he laughed. "What would you like to talk about?"

"Well that depends," I said cautiously.

He chuckled. "On what?" he asked in mock suspicion.

"Well…," I wasn't quite sure how to word it without sounding too forward. "Um, is it okay if I ask you about yourself? I mean, it doesn't have to be too personal, just basic information. I don't want to disrespect you, Mr. Cullen."

He smiled while staring at me for a minute, before getting up and walking over to me. He sat down in the seat backwards, so he was facing me with his legs spread on either side of the chair. I couldn't help my eyes from inspecting his body, _all_ of his body, as he sat so casually in front of me.

He looked deep into my eyes as he spoke. "Bella, please don't be afraid to speak your mind with me. You and I will be spending a great deal of time together and I want it to be as comfortable as possible. So go ahead and ask me whatever you want." When he finished he smiled at me and I'm pretty sure I almost fainted like a fucking fangirl.

"Okay, Mr. Cullen," I replied and returned his smile.

"Edward," he suddenly said.

"What?"

"Call me _Edward_."

"Are you sure that is okay?" I asked warily. "I mean, I get the whole 'speak freely' deal, but you're still my teacher. Isn't that kind of inappropriate?"

"Maybe…" He paused, thinking it over. "But here's how I see it. If I can call you Bella, then you can call me Edward. If you want to call me Mr. Cullen, then I'll be forced to call you Miss Swan," he said, trying to fake a stern look.

I laughed and shook my head. "Ok I'll call you Edward."

His face seemed to light up as soon as I said his first name.

"So what's your first question, Bella?"

Damn… maybe I should have thought of my questions before suggesting this. I decided to start off slow and easy. _Hmm… there was something else I wanted to do with him slow and easy… _I really needed to cut that shit out.

"So Edward, how old are you?"

He chortled at how simple my question was. "I'm twenty-four."

"Wow." I didn't actually mean to verbally say anything but it seemed as though my lips were in direct correlation with my thoughts.

He laughed. "What?"

"I guess I didn't expect you to be so young," I answered honestly.

"Oh, Bella, don't tell me I look like an old fart already!"

I couldn't help but laugh at the adorable face he made.

"No, no, that's not what I meant. I knew you were young, I just didn't realize how _close _you are to my age."

"Well it's good to know I'm not the next Mr. Bean… yet," he laughed.

I laughed with him as I tried to come up with another question.

"Where are you from?" It seemed simple, sure, but you can tell a lot about a person from where they come from.

"Well, I'm originally from Chicago. I was born and raised there by my parents, Edward Sr. and Elizabeth Masen. They were killed when I was about eleven. My brother, Emmett, and I remained in Chicago, but we went to go live with my godparents, Carlisle and Esme Cullen, and they ended up adopting us. I truly do think of them as my parents…"

He trailed off and looked like he was deep in thought and I didn't want to disturb him. So I happily sat and stared at his face. Edward finally snapped out of his thoughts and looked at me.

"Oh, I'm sorry Bella…. umm, right… I went to the University of Chicago and after I got my degree, I moved to Alaska for a few months and now I'm here in Forks." He ended with a joyous smile.

_Wow… I didn't expect to get all of that from my one little question._

"Why did you go to Alaska?" I asked.

He looked up at the ceiling, avoiding my eyes. "Uh… I guess you could say I went to find myself." He looked kind of pissed off as he said it.

"Oh, that's code for 'none of your business' right? It's okay Edward, I understand if you don't want to-"

"Bella, no," he cut me off. "It isn't code for anything. The reason I went to Alaska was because I was involved with a woman named Tanya. She was a manipulative, conniving bitch, and I don't ever want to see her again." He was fuming by the end of his rant.

I just sat and stared in shock from his words. He finally calmed down and looked back at me again. He must have seen something in my face because his suddenly looked terrified.

"Oh god, Bella, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to go off like that, it's just that…" he trailed off looking for the right words.

"You hate her?" I tried to help.

He smiled and nodded his head. "Yes, exactly, I hate her."

We sat in silence for a few minutes, just looking around with our eyes repeatedly meeting each other's. Every time we would catch each other staring, I would blush… no surprise there.

"So…" Edward broke the silence. "Anymore questions?" he asked with a crooked grin.

"Hmmm… not that I can think of right now." I had questions, but every time I would look at him I would forget every goddamn one of them.

"Well I think I have some questions of my own," he said, still grinning.

"Oh no, this cannot be good," I said with a mock worried face.

"Oh, please, I'm sure my questions won't be that hard for you to answer."

"We'll see. Go ahead." I was suddenly really nervous.

"Okay… where are you from?"

_Easy._ "Here," I answered quickly.

"Do you live with both your parents?"

"Uh no… just my dad." I know he gave me his background information on his parents and everything, but I wasn't comfortable talking about my mother with anyone but Jake…and I couldn't even talk to him now.

"Are your parents divorced?" he continued.

"Um, no, actually they were never married," I answered honestly. I wasn't sure how far he would go with this and what I would be willing to answer.

"Where does your mom live?" _That was it._

"I don't know." Right when I said it Edward got a confused look on his face and I immediately regretted saying anything about her. "Edward can we talk about something else, please?"

"Sure Bella." He ran his hand through his sex hair as he thought of another question.

"Are you a big band nerd?" he asked with a smile, trying to lighten the mood.

I couldn't help but smile back at him. "Sure, if that's what you want to call it."

"What do _you_ want to call it?"

"I would call it being extremely dedicated."

He nodded his head. "I like that. That's probably the best answer I've ever heard."

We both laughed.

"So do you like school here?" he asked, continuing on with his endless questioning.

"Uh, I like my friends and I like band… other than that, schools pretty monotonous."

He frowned. "Bella, you should be enjoying high school, especially your senior year."

I shrugged. I didn't really see his point.

He looked like he was thinking for a moment, before he clapped his hands together with a pleased look. "Okay, this is our mission for this year: we're going to make sure this is the best damn year of your life," he proclaimed with a huge grin.

I laughed at his enthusiasm. "Yeah, good luck with that, Edward."

He smiled. How was his mouth not hurting from smiling so much? Mine was. It felt like I was blowing up a crap load of balloons, yet I still couldn't stop smiling.

"Maybe I should sign you up to be the school mascot. That might be fun." He tried to hold in his laughter.

"No way!" I said as I gently nudged his arm.

Right when my hand touched his toned arm, it was like my whole body couldn't move. It was like I couldn't break away from him without breaking off apart of myself too.

_What an odd feeling…what the fuck is going on here?_

We stared into each other's eyes for the millionth time as my hand stayed attached to his arm. I could feel the heat of his body almost burn my hand. The sudden urge to kiss him almost knocked me out of my seat. Edward was still staring at me when he opened his mouth to speak. But right as he was about to say something… the fucking bell rang.

I jumped and removed my hand from his arm. I felt so cold now that I was no longer touching him. I also felt a deep longing to touch him again. I wasn't sure what was causing these feelings and I couldn't decide if I wanted it to stop or not.

"Well… I better go get ready for practice." Awkward couldn't even describe how I suddenly felt.

When I looked at Edward, he was staring down at the ground.

"Yeah, you should go do that," he mumbled without looking up at me.

I didn't know what else to say so I turned to walk away. But, as fate would have it, my heel caught on a snag in the carpet and I saw the ground moving towards my face.

Right when I was ready to scream from the pain… I realized I didn't feel any. I also realized my eyes where closed and there was something hard and warm around my waist. I opened my eyes to see that I was standing upright again. Then I felt it, I felt _him_.

Edward was holding me so tight against his body that I could feel every part of him. I inhaled his scent and it made my head spin. He smelt so fucking good, almost _too_ good. If he'd smelt any better, there would've been no way for me to stop myself from jumping him right then. Which I figured might not be too difficult from what I was suddenly feeling against my lower back. _Is that for me? Did I make him…_ excited_?_ Edward quickly let go of me and took a step back.

There was no way in hell—absolutely _no way_—Edward Cullen wanted me like that. I had to quickly stop my delusions and get my brain to make my feet work so I could get out of there… fast. Without turning or looking at him, I quickly walked away, whispering a quick "Thank you".


	3. Spiral Staircase

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; it all belongs to Stephenie Myer.

* * *

**

I made my way to the parking lot to meet Alice at her car. I had stored a bag of sweats and shoes – _thank God_ – in her car so I could change before marching band practice.

My brain was still trying to process the events of the last hour. I was still thinking about how amazing Edward's body felt against mine for that brief moment, and how badly I wanted to stay pressed against him. But I knew that it was ridiculous for me to get excited about anything. He was still my teacher and he probably just thought of me as another student.

I spotted Alice and Jasper waiting at her car for me. As I got closer, I could hear their faint whispering.

"No Alice, you can't interfere with other people's lives like that," Jasper cautioned her.

"But Jasper, she'll thank me for it later and he-" Alice suddenly realized I had approached them. "Oh, hey Bella! How was band?"

I looked at her and Jasper suspiciously; I knew they were up to something. Although it sounded like Jasper was trying to discourage Alice from whatever shit she was planning, I knew he would go along with anything she said.

"Band was okay." Okay didn't come anywhere near describing how amazing band class truly was today. But I didn't think it was a bright idea to blurt out how I spent the whole time wanting to be ravished by dear Mr. Cullen.

"Oh well, that's good," Alice said awkwardly. Even if I hadn't heard their little whispers, it was pretty damn obvious that she was hiding something.

"Yeah, well I have to get to practice. Can you unlock the door so I can grab my stuff?"

After I got my bag, I turned to walk back to the band room, anxious to see Edward again.

"Uh... Bells?" Alice called after me.

I turned to look at her. "Yeah, Alice?"

She looked at Jasper and he raised his eyebrows, warning her not to go on with her plans. "I won't be able to pick you up after practice today, so I called Charlie and told him to come get you."

I nodded. "Okay, Alice. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

They waved goodbye and I made my way back inside. I was still wondering what Alice was scheming, but my thoughts were redirected the moment I saw Edward.

He walked past me, without looking at me, and went into his office.

_Fuck. This cannot be good. He must be mad at me… but for _what_? He probably thinks I tried to throw myself at him earlier. I need to talk to him and clear this up._

I didn't want to make band an uncomfortable environment. It wasn't really for his benefit as much as it was for my own. Band was my sanctuary, my one place where I could get lost and not want to be found. If I couldn't be comfortable in band, then I wouldn't know what to do with myself.

I quickly went to the bathroom to change into the sweats I had packed this morning. Unfortunately for me, I had a sneaky little shit as a best friend who somehow replaced my sweats with a pair of tight black shorts and a deep blue tank top that hugged my body.

_Was she crazy?! I can't wear this to practice! God, I must look like a major slut._

This outfit was something that a girl on color guard would be wearing. Everyone in the band knew that all the color guard girls at our school were major whores, and they probably would laugh at me for trying to wear the clothes that they did. I cringed as I imagined the body-rocking laughter I would hear when I exited this bathroom stall.

I had the embarrassing outfit on and was fidgeting with it, trying to magically make more fabric appear. With no success, I sighed and put on the sneakers that Alice had graciously packed. They were Nike's with a blue check that matched the color of my tank top.

As I began to work up the nerve to exit the stall, someone loudly knocked on the door.

"Hey! You coming out anytime soon? I have to pee like no other!" the girl yelled over the stall door.

I gathered my stuff and flung the door open. Just my luck, it was the color guard captain, Jessica. She looked me up and down and I braced myself for the coming verbal torture.

"Wow Bella… you look hot!" she exclaimed with an astonished, yet smug smile on her face.

_Did she really just say I looked hot?_

I felt my face heat up and there was no doubt a blush was plastered on my cheeks.

I ran my hand through my loose curls, which were still holding up from when Alice did my hair this morning.

"Thanks, Jessica," I muttered as I moved out of her way and then out of the bathroom.

Once I was in the hallway, I immediately felt like all eyes were on me. But to my surprise, they really weren't. Well there were a few boys that I caught sneaking peaks at me, but other than that, no one gave me a second glance. I was feeling a bit more comfortable and even managed to forget what I was wearing all together.

After chatting with a few friends I hadn't seen in a while, I made my way to Edward's office. I was unsettled from his cold demeanor when he passed me in the hall and I was anxious to talk to him. Maybe I'd apologize or something – although I would have no idea what I was apologizing for.

Practice didn't start for another ten minutes and I knew that Mr. Bean would always take that intermediate time to clear his head in his office, and think about how to construct practice each day.

When I came up to his office, I saw that all the blinds were closed and a light was on inside. I slowly knocked on the door.

"I'll be out in ten," he yelled from inside.

I let out a defeated sigh, turning to leave before I made things worse.

"Who is it?" he suddenly asked.

"It's uh… me, Bella Swan," I answered, wondering if he would tell me fuck off.

I heard some shuffling and then the door being unlocked.

"Come in."

I hesitated for a moment before I twisted the doorknob and walked into the tiny office.

Once I stepped in, I closed the door behind me and turned to face him.

He was hunched over his desk, examining a broken saxophone. I pulled up a chair and sat next to him, facing his side. He didn't say a word, but kept looking at the saxophone, searching for whatever was wrong with it.

I cleared my throat.

His head snapped up as if he were pulled out of his thoughts. His eyes instantly met mine.

"Yes, Bella, can I help you with something?" He looked nervous and I couldn't imagine why.

"Um… well I just wanted to uh…" I couldn't even form a coherent sentence. This man's turned me into all kinds of goo.

"What is it Bella?" He looked so concerned. He probably thought I had mental issues and forgot to take my meds. So I just blurted it out.

"Are you mad at me?"

A dozen different emotions flashed across Edward's face. I was pretty sure I saw confusion, anger, and then… pain?

Edward looked down at my hands that were placed in my lap. He spun his chair a bit so that he was now facing me.

"Bella, I'm not mad _at you_. How could I be? I was the one who got too personal and scared you away this afternoon. It was inappropriate for me to say and do the things that I did earlier. I apologize for making you uncomfortable."

_Was he insane?!_ He must be able to read minds because he just took the words right out of my mouth. _Well what the hell am I supposed to say now?_

"I'm not."

Edward's head snapped up. "You're not what?"

I gave him a small smile. "I'm not uncomfortable around you. Actually I feel… I feel the exact opposite."

Edward's lip twitched as if he was trying not to smile. "Well Bella, I'm glad you said that. And if you ever do feel uncomfortable please, let me know okay?"

"I-I don't think I'll ever feel uncomfortable around you," I said honestly, looking down at my hands. He followed my gaze and looked pensively at my hands.

"It sounds weird, but I feel like… I don't know." He was struggling to word something correctly. His brow was furrowed and he was lightly shaking his head.

"I think I know what you mean. It feels like we've… like we've known each other for more than a day…" I don't know how I worked up the nerve to say that, but there was no point in regretting it now.

Edward looked up into my eyes.

"Bella, you're-" There was a loud knock on the door, interrupting him and irritating me. _Why does he keep getting cut off right when he has something important to say to me?!_

"Mr. Cullen, everyone is ready for practice," the interrupter spoke through the door.

"Uh, okay, I'll be right out," Edward yelled back.

He looked back at me and I waited to see if he would continue with what he was going to say before. _No such luck._

"Bella, we should head to practice now."

For some strange reason, when he said that it sounded more like "_Bella, we can't do this_" which sent my mind into a motherfucking frenzy. Maybe I was right before and he didn't want me like I wanted him. _Well then fine, I'll try and let go of my insane obsession with him… _Yeah right, like that's possible.

Edward stood up and walked out of his office without another word. Edward and I were outside of his office and no longer on a friendly level. We were now Mr. Cullen, the teacher, and Bella Swan, the student.

Marching band practice went smoothly… well except for the unspoken awkwardness between me and Ed- Mr. Cullen. He didn't so much as look my way for the full two hours. Luckily, Angela and I were next to each other for most of the drill so I had someone to talk to, and it helped distract me from Mr. Cullen.

When practice ended, everyone headed back inside the building to put their instruments away and go home.

After I put my clarinet away, I remembered that Charlie was supposed to pick me up instead of Alice. Charlie had never been the most punctual person in the world, so I decided to take my time, saying bye to all my friends as they left the band room, and headed out to their cars. Once everyone was gone, I realized that I was the only one left… well there was one other person.

Edward was in the corner of the band room, inspecting all the bass drums.

I was pretty sure he was just trying to find something to look at because there was absolutely nothing wrong with any of them.

He must've felt me staring at him because he slightly turned his head in my direction, his back still facing me.

"Is there someone coming to get you? I can't go home until all students have left."

It shocked me how bad it hurt when he said that… like he was annoyed I was still there.

_Calm down, Bella. It's been a long day and he probably just wants to head home._

"U-uh yeah, m-my dad is coming to get me. Actually he's probably here now." I turned and walked out the door.

As I walked to the parking lot, I noticed there were only two cars left, and neither of them were Charlie's. I figured one was Mr. Cullen's, but whose was the other?

I walked closer and it occurred to me that I recognized the car. It was an old, beat-up Rabbit.

_Fuck no… this can not be happening._

Suddenly the driver's side door opened and there he was. _Jacob Asshat Black_.

_What the hell is he doing here?!_

"Hey, Bells," he said with a big smile on his face.

"What the hell are you doing here?" _Talk about speaking my mind._

I was in complete shock and I'm sure he could easily see it on my face.

"Alice called, she said you missed me, and told her you wanted me to pick you up tonight."

So this was the fuckery she had been planning earlier. _How could she do this to me?_ It was too soon, I couldn't handle talking to Jake right now. To make things even worse, I still was thinking about Mr. Cullen and how everything had gone wrong today. How could my best friend do something like this to me…?

_Wait a minute._ I had to stop my anger at Alice as I remembered that I never told her what happened between Jake and me. I had only told Alice that we had a little spat and weren't talking. I never mentioned that he confessed his love for me and I completely shot him down. I also hadn't mentioned that I was angry at him for speaking to me in such a hostile manner, which ended up with him kicking me out of his house.

"I'm sorry Jake, but Alice was severely mistaken. I didn't even know she called you."

Jake shrugged his shoulders. "Well she obviously saw how miserable you've been without me. You can't blame her for calling me."

_Miserable? Are you fucking serious?_

"Jacob, I am not miserable. Just go home alright." I was trying to stay calm.

"Bella don't be stubborn, I'm already here. Let me take you home, you know you want to," he said with a smug look on his face.

I had no idea who this person was, but it was not my Jacob, the Jacob I had known since I was three.

"Jacob, just leave me alone. I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Goddamnit, Bella!" His calm demeanor vanished "Why do you always have to be so fucking stubborn? You still are in denial that you love me and now you are trying to convince yourself you don't want to be with me!" Jake's words came out like acid.

"Jake I told you, I don't love you!" I yelled at him. I was frustrated that he continued to make the situation worse than it already was.

Jake, unexpectedly, grabbed my right arm and tried to drag me into his car.

"Jacob, let go of me!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Shut the fuck up and get in the fucking car, Bella!" He tightened his grip on me and managed to shove me into the passenger seat. I began kicking my feet out the door at him, trying to kick his stomach or dick, while also trying to free my arms. Every time I got an arm free he would just grab it painfully hard in another spot.

"HEY!" I heard someone yell and I immediately knew who it was, there was only one person it could've been.

"Let go of her right now!" Mr. Cullen yelled as he approached Jake. Jacob hastily let go of me and stepped away, realizing that this was a teacher and not some random kid who he could just punch in the jaw.

"What's going on here?" Mr. Cullen was furious as he looked between Jacob and me.

"Bella, come here. Come on, get out of there," he said softly, motioning to me with his hand to go to him.

I hesitated, looking at Jacob, scared that he might just punch Mr. Cullen anyways and ride off with me.

"Bella it's okay… come here." I could hear the sincerity in his voice and it comforted me.

I slowly slid off the seat until my feet were stable on the ground, then walked past Jacob to Mr. Cullen. He held his arms out to me, and I gladly accepted the invitation, walking into his arms and letting them encircle me.

"Young man, you need to leave before I call the police," he said sternly in his teacher voice. I could tell he was trying to hold back his anger because his arms were tight around me, and there was tension in his voice.

A worried look flashed across Jacob's face and I knew exactly why. If Mr. Cullen called the police, and even mentioned my name, Charlie would be here in seconds. And if Charlie heard that Jacob had forcibly put me in his car, the police would have to take both Jacob _and_ Charlie in.

Scared by Mr. Cullen's threat, Jacob speedily got into his car and drove away. I let out a huge breath that I hadn't been aware I was holding. Mr. Cullen handed me a handkerchief to dry my tears – I hadn't even realized I was crying – and rested his head on the top of mine and I could feel his breath in my hair.

"Bella, are you okay?" he asked into my hair.

"Yes I'm fine… now. Thank you, Mr. Cullen," I said as I was wiping away my tears.

As soon as I called him 'Mr. Cullen', he let go of me and stepped back. He was back to being the cold Mr. Cullen, who wouldn't even look at me.

"Well I'm glad you are okay," he said distantly.

"Yeah…" I awkwardly trailed off, not knowing how to react to this detached version of him. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow." I turned to begin my long walk home.

"Where are you going?" he asked, sounding concerned again.

_God, this man's mood swings were giving me whiplash._

"I'm walking home." I turned and looked at him.

"I thought you said your dad was coming to get you."

"Uh…" I really did not want to explain this to him. "It turns out he's not. I guess he forgot."

He looked like he was struggling with something, but it seemed to be resolved quickly.

"Bella, I don't think you should be walking all the way home, especially considering what just happened. I'll uh… I'll give you a ride home."

I knew it would just make things more awkward between us, but it was an irresistible offer. "Okay."

He walked me to his car, a shiny silver Volvo, and opened the door for me. I almost felt special but then again he probably opens the door for everyone. He seemed like that kind of guy.

When he got inside, I told him where I lived and he started driving out of the parking lot. It was silent, too silent. Every breath I took sounded like it was amplified. I had to find some way to end this terrible silence between us.

"Thank you again, Mr. Cullen… for helping me."

His eyes stayed on the road. "Bella, don't thank me, of course I helped you." My heart fluttered as he spoke. "I-I mean, anyone with a heart would have," he quickly added. My heart went cold abruptly.

"I just wish I would have gotten there sooner, before he had a chance to hurt you." I saw his hands clench the steering wheel.

"He didn't hurt me, I'm fine." I tried to calm him.

"Bella look at your arms, you are surely going to have bruises tomorrow."

I examined my arms. He was right; I was definitely going to have bruises in the morning.

_Great, just what I fucking needed… evidence._

"Don't worry about it. I'll live," I said, trying to lighten the mood.

My attempt didn't work. We were stopped in front of my house now.

"Bella…" Mr. Cullen turned to look at me.

I met his gaze. "Yes?"

"Please, please be safe. Promise me you'll try."

"I promise," I whispered softly, a bit taken aback by his sudden intensity.

He reluctantly turned back to face the windshield. "Goodbye, Bella. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Y-yeah… see you." I handed him back his handkerchief he'd given me and got out of the car. I quickly walked to my front door.

As I walked inside, I looked back out the door to try and catch one last glimpse of Mr. Cullen before tomorrow. I watched as he sped off down the street. Once he was out of my sight, I closed the door and sank down to the floor. Although the day had gone in so many different directions, I still had a huge smile on my face, and I couldn't help but to laugh giddily.

Not only did we have a personal talk together, but we also acknowledged the comfort we felt with each other, and he saved me from Jacob. Mr. Cullen and I wouldn't be anything more than teacher and student, but that didn't make me any less excited.


	4. Red Morning Light

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to **_MuseAlongMeghan_**. Thanks for the wonderful reviews and support!**

**

* * *

**

The sound of my alarm woke me up the next morning.

I rolled off my tiny twin sized bed and headed to the bathroom. I dazedly took a shower, then washed my face and brushed my teeth. I made my way back into my room, slightly more alert after my morning bathroom routine.

As I picked out a shirt to wear, a nice light green short sleeved t-shirt, I noticed the dark purple splotches on my arms.

Mr. Cullen was right, I looked pretty beat up. I still couldn't believe how Jacob acted last night. I was almost positive I would never speak to him again.

Realizing I couldn't wear the shirt without bringing attention to my not-so-pretty arms, I grabbed a long sleeved dark brown shirt instead and threw on some jeans. Luckily, Alice wasn't driving me to school today. But that meant I had to rush to get to school in time – I drove the speed limit.

As I pulled into the school parking lot, I was relieved to see that I wasn't running late and was almost an hour early.

_What! How the fuck did I get here so early? _

Then I remembered that I had set my alarm an hour early yesterday so that Alice had time to make the "transformation". I had forgotten to change my alarm back to the correct time.

_Well great, what am I supposed to do for an hour?_

As if answering my question, Mr. Cullen's Volvo pulled up and parked right next to my old truck.

I tried to avoid eye contact at all cost, so I pulled out some Calculus homework that I had finished last night and acted as though I was working. I heard his car door close and I could almost feel him approaching my truck.

There was a light tap on the window. I looked up, acting as though I hadn't even been conscious of his presence, and saw him smiling down at me. I smiled back at him and put my homework back in my backpack and flung it over my shoulder.

He stepped back so I could open my door and get out. We stood in between our cars just looking at each other.

"Well good morning Bella. I didn't expect to see you here so early; I didn't expect to see _any_ students here this early," he laughed to himself, while still smiling down at me. His smile faltered after a second. "Are you alright?"

I immediately knew what he was getting at but I figured showing him my bruised up arms would not be such a great idea.

"Yeah, I've been better but I've definitely been worse. You'll come to find out that I make frequent trips to the hospital," I joked.

He didn't laugh. "Has he done that before?" Mr. Cullen looked alarmed.

I shook my head rapidly. "No, no, that's not what I meant. I mean, yes I take frequent visits to the hospital but no, Jacob's never done anything like that before."

"Then why did he?"

"Well… uh… he… I…" I couldn't find the right words to say, knowing that I would sound like a heartless monster no matter what.

"Never mind, Bella, we can talk about this another time, ok?" he offered, seeing how distraught I was.

I just nodded my head in response.

Mr. Cullen's face started to brighten up. "So… why exactly are you here so early?"

I looked down slightly embarrassed. "Well… I... uh accidentally set my alarm too early and didn't realize until I was already here."

He laughed. I blushed thinking he was laughing at my stupidity, luckily I was wrong.

"I do that too. It's a lot more embarrassing in college though." He looked at me with the most amazing crooked smile I've ever seen in my entire life – or in my dreams.

I was aware that I should've probably responded to him but I was too dazzled by him to even think of forming coherent words.

"Well…uh" He put his hand on the back of his neck looking almost… nervous. "You can come inside with me if you'd like. I can make us some coffee." He looked at me with eyes that looked almost pleading.

I wished I could tell him he didn't have to try and persuade me to go anywhere with him; his offers where irresistible.

"Okay." I was surprised I could even say one word without stammering like an idiot.

He gestured for me to go ahead of him and I was glad that when I passed him I felt his body brush against mine. It was maddening to not reach over and pull my body against his. But I had to promptly remind myself that he was my teacher and not some hormone-driven teenage boy. He probably didn't want some all-too-willing teenage girl anyways…

We made it to the band room where he unlocked the doors and turned on the lights. I had never seen the room so empty before. All the chairs and stands where racked up, which is something Mr. Bean would never allow done.

"Uh, Mr. Cullen, why is everything racked up? Are you going to set up the room all by yourself?" Setting some chairs and stands out might sound like an easy job but not when you have a band of over seventy people.

"No, actually we aren't playing today… well not playing instruments that is," he said with a mischievous grin.

I cocked my head to the side and gave him a suspicious look. "Well then… what are we doing?" I questioned.

"Well, I was thinking maybe we could play indoor games today, you know, to help us all bond together. I'm still the new guy to everyone." His face fell as he finished. He looked so adorable it made my heart ache.

I walked closer to him; we had drifted apart as he put his things away. I stopped when we were about a foot apart.

"No one looks at you as 'the new guy'. Everyone likes you," I tried to comfort him; I quickly realized that I didn't like it when he wasn't smiling.

His eyes lifted from the ground and gazed into mine. "Do _you_ like me?" he asked with innocent eyes.

Did he really just ask me that? It was suddenly my turn to look down and, of course, blush.

"O-Of course I l-like you Mr. Cullen," I stuttered.

He lifted his hand and placed it under my chin, guiding my eyes to look into his again. "I told you to call me Edward," he whispered.

I could feel the blood creeping to my face and I tried to look anywhere but in his eyes.

"Yes, I like you Edward and I'm sure everyone else does too."

"Bella that's not what I-" He was cut off when the door to the band room opened and a janitor walked in. Edward almost fell backwards as we swiftly separated.

The janitor smiled and waved at as – he must not have seen anything.

"Good morning Mr. Cullen," he spoke loudly so we could hear him across the vast room.

"Good morning, Larry. Good to see you." Edward smiled nonchalantly like we hadn't been doing anything we weren't supposed to… which we really weren't… _right_?

Larry emptied the trash can in the corner and wished us a good day as he left the room.

"So… what games did you have in mind for today?" I asked, trying to keep our time together from becoming awkward.

"Oh, right, I was thinking maybe some of those generic indoor bonding games. You know, like the pass the orange game."

"The what?" I asked, completely confused.

He chuckled at my confusion. "You've never played the pass the orange game?"

I shrugged. "Can you show me?"

As soon as I asked I regretted it because I saw about a dozen different emotions flicker across his face. I was able to catch shock, excitement, and finally hesitance.

He probably was thinking about how to politely say "No" to me.

_But then why would he have looked excited? What could be so exciting about showing me some silly game?_

"Um… sure." He turned and reached into his bag that was sitting on the floor next to his left foot. He stood back up with an orange in his hand. I wasn't really shocked to see the orange but I wasn't sure how blunt the title of the game was.

He walked over to me so that we were just as close as we had been before we were interrupted.

He held up the orange. "Put this under your chin and hold it there without using your hands." He pressed the orange to my throat and I pulled my chin down to secure it.

"Ok… now I have to take the orange from you and hold it just like you are but I can't use my hands. The object of the game is to not drop the orange. It will be a lot more fun with a long line of people."

His eyes trailed from my eyes, to my lips, and then to the orange. He began to lean in, keeping his eyes on the orange. He angled his chin up and his head to the side so that he could get a good grip on it. When he finally came close enough to grip the orange under his chin, his cheek pressed against my jaw and a shock went through my body.

I couldn't believe how badly I wanted to touch him and kiss him and for him to kiss me. As if hearing my thoughts and torturing me, his lips lightly brushed against the base of my neck. A shiver went up my spine and I nearly dropped the orange.

Edward pressed his throat to the orange and I released it as I felt him firmly grasp it. He slowly – and I mean extremely slowly – began leaning back away from me but when he caught my eye he stopped. I hadn't realized I was holding my breath until I started silently panting from the excitement I felt because of his proximity.

He looked down at my lips for barely a second before his eyes returned to mine. He held my eyes as he began his descent to my mouth.

He was so close I could feel his breath on my lips. Just as I was about to end the prolonged torture, he gently pressed his lips to mine.

A jolt of passion went through my whole body the moment I could feel his lips moving on mine. I heard the quiet _thump_ the orange made when it hit the ground but ignored it and focused on continuing my kiss with Edward.

It wasn't a deep kiss – there was no tongue action going on – but it felt like it meant so much more than just something pointless and spur of the moment. It felt like it was overdue and badly needed.

Forgetting where we were, I was about to press my body to his when we started hearing people talking out in the hallway. We quickly stepped away from each other before anyone could see us. Knowing my luck, someone would walk in, see us kissing, and that would be just about the end of both of our lives.

Luckily, it was just some people passing by and they hadn't seen us. I realized that it was closer to the time school would be starting and the parking lot was probably full now.

I managed to muster up enough courage to look at Edward. He ran a shaky hand through his beautiful bronze hair while looking intently at his feet.

I didn't know what to say, I didn't even know if I could speak. I was still panting from the kiss and my mind wouldn't process anything except for the fact that I needed to leave before anyone caught us in here together.

"I-I should leave now," I said, breaking the silence. I quickly turned and grabbed my backpack as I made my way out the room. I could feel Edward's eyes gazing at my back as I left.

My mind was still trying to comprehend what the hell just happened as I made my way to the parking lot. I easily spotted Alice's Porsche and made my way over to greet her.

"Hey Alice."

She turned and her mouth formed a huge grin. "Hey Bella, did you like my little surprise last night?" She was obviously proud of her _little_ fucking surprise.

"Uh no, actually I didn't." Her face fell as curiosity replaced her excitement.

"Why? I thought you wanted to talk to Jake. I could tell how much you missed him; you've been moping around lately."

"Alice, I didn't tell you this before because I felt so awful about it, but the reason Jake and I weren't talking was because… he told me he loves me and I told him I don't love him. He kicked me out of his house that night and we hadn't spoken since."

My eyes had drifted down from the shame I was feeling. Alice was quiet for a moment, letting it sink in I guessed.

"Oh, Bella I'm so sorry. I should really start listening to Jasper; he told me not to meddle. I just figured you and Jake were being immature and not talking to each other over something stupid. I'm sorry Bella."

"It's okay Alice."

She leaned in to wrap her little arms around me but the moment her arms touched my bruised skin, I winced from the pain. Alice noticed and leaned back away from me.

"Bella what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Yea Alice, I'm fine." She could tell I was lying.

"Isabella Marie Swan, don't you dare try and lie to me. What happened?" she demanded.

I subconsciously pulled at my sleeves and Alice noticed. She swiftly reached for my sleeves and pulled them up as far as they would go. Alice gasped in shock and horror as she took in my bruised arms.

"Oh… my… gosh… Bella, who did this to you?"

I opened my mouth but was unable to say anything. My silence must have tipped off Alice because a knowing look came across her face.

"Did Jacob do this to you, Bella? Huh? Did he hurt you? Answer me, Bella!" Alice was visibly furious and I needed to calm her down before anyone noticed the commotion.

_That's just what I needed; everyone knowing what happened and sprouting rumors from it._ In a town as small as this one it would only take a matter of minutes for Charlie to find out.

"Okay, okay, okay Alice. Please calm down and I'll tell you what happened." I waited to continue, making sure she was calming herself. Alice seriously should've considered Anger Management for when Jasper wasn't around

Alice nodded for me to continue.

"Well after band practice last night, I waited in the band room for awhile since I thought Charlie was picking me up – he's never been a timely man. After I realized everyone was gone, except Mr. Cullen, I came out to the lot to look for him. Well that's when I spotted Jacob's car. He got out and told me about how you had called him and then he started yelling at me and telling me I love him. Then he…," I trailed off.

It hurt to talk about Jake like this because I knew it wasn't _my_ Jake. My Jake would have never done something like that to me or anyone else for that matter. But that wasn't the Jake that I had known… this Jake had hurt me.

"… he grabbed me and forced me into his car. I tried to fight but he's so much bigger than me and he easily overpowered me. There was no way I would have gotten away from him on my own."

"How did you get away then?" Alice was so caught up in the story her face was blank and her voice was detached.

"Uh… well I wouldn't have if Mr. Cullen hadn't come to my rescue." I couldn't help but smile when I said his name. Alice looked suspiciously at me and I quickly continued my story to avoid questioning. "He saw what Jake was doing and told him to get away from me. He threatened Jake that he would call the police if he didn't leave, so he left. Mr. Cullen ended up driving me home."

When I was finished, Alice just stared at me with wide eyes. Suddenly, her little body started to tremble and she began gasping for air. I was about to ask her if she was okay, when her shoulders slumped and her legs were visibly giving out.

I quickly grabbed her around her slight shoulders and pulled her to me, supporting all her weight against my body.

"Alice! Alice, please, calm down," I tried to sooth her. My efforts obviously weren't working because she continued to shake and panic.

"Oh god, Bella! What if he had gotten you in the car with him! He could have…," she was unable to finish her sentence as a fresh wave of hysteria came over her.

I knew if I didn't calm her down quickly, people would begin to notice the scene I'm sure we were making. I wrapped my arm around Alice's waist to hold her up while my other hand fished into her pocket to retrieve her car keys. Once I had them in hand, I unlocked the car and gently placed Alice in the passenger seat.

I made my way to the other side of the car, while I quickly texted Jasper to come meet us. I got into the driver's seat and sat on my right foot so I could turn my body to face Alice. She was still shaking and her eyes were darting around as if she was paranoid. I took hold of both of her hands and started rubbing soothing circles on them.

"Alice, please stop. I'm alright, he didn't hurt me." Her head snapped up at my words.

"Bella look at your fucking arms, he did hurt you! I can't believe I was so stupid! I should have just shut my big mouth and kept out of it. Now look what I've done! I almost got my best friend-"

"Alice," I cut her off, knowing what she would say next – _no_ girl would want that said to her.

Her head went down and she lent back on her seat. I saw her eyes glistening right as a few tears began to roll down her tiny cheeks.

"Bella, I love you so much. You're the best friend I've ever had and I promised myself I would always protect you. I know you always think its silly how I act, but I can't help it. I feel selfish knowing how happy I am and I just want to make sure you get that happiness too. You deserve it more than anyone."

My heart broke as I heard my little pixie say those words to me. I had no idea she felt so strongly about protecting me and securing my happiness. But it all made sense; Alice and I didn't have any siblings and all we ever had was each other.

We were almost complete opposites, but it was like we were two halves of a whole. If she was happy, I was happy. I just wished I could have someone mean to me what Jasper meant to her.

_But maybe I did have someone…_ I stopped that thought before it had a chance to finish.

I squeezed her hands, which were still placed in mine, to get her to look at me. Once she looked at me with her puffy pink eyes, I held her gaze.

"Alice, I love you too. I couldn't have wished for a better best friend. I don't want you to worry about me, okay? I just want you to be happy, just like you want me to be. And I _am_ happy, Alice. I don't want you to think otherwise. You deserve to be happy just as much as I or anyone else does. Just be happy Alice, and don't worry about a thing."

A smile spread across her face as my Bob Marley reference cheered her up.

I reached over and hugged her, glad to see that she was finally calming down.

We both let go of each other and looked up when we heard a tap on the passenger side window. I immediately saw that it was Jasper and smiled up to him. Alice turned her head around to see her loving boyfriend smiling down at her. She opened the door and climbed out of the car. I got out of my side and was pleased to see Alice wrapped in Jasper's arms as her body was noticeably relaxing.

I had texted Jasper, knowing that no one could relax Alice like he could. It was as if he had some special power that could only affect Alice's moods… it was strange. But I was glad that he could because Alice is the type of person who was in need of a constant chill pill, and Jasper was definitely that.

"Hey guys, I think I'm going to head to class now. I'll see you at lunch," I smiled to them.

Alice looked up and smiled before she tucked her head back into Jasper's chest. I mouthed 'thank you' to Jasper and he smiled back reassuringly.

I walked through the crowded hallways towards my locker. I hated the location of my locker this year. It was in the back corner of the biology hallway –biology was a freshmen class and I had NO classes anywhere near this hallway.

And to make matters worse… it was right next to the boy's bathroom. The toxic fumes seeping out of there made my head pound and my nose burn.

_What the fuck do they do in there for it to smell so bad? _

The more I thought about it, the more pissed off I became. By the time I managed to open my locker, I was fuming.

_How dare they give me a locker so far out of my way! I'm a goddamn senior and I shouldn't have to put up with this shit!_

I'm not really sure where this sudden sense of entitlement came from but I couldn't seem to fight it off. I snatched all my things out of the locker and slammed it shut.

The people around me, all freshmen, stared at me as the echo of my locker rang through the hall. I stomped my way through the hall, to the next building, and right into the main office. I walked around the corner and into the guidance wing of the office. I made my way over to my counselor's small office and knocked on the door.

The door swung open and there stood my counselor, Mr. McMahon.

"Hey, Bella! Good to see you," he said with a jolly smile on his face.

"Yea, you too," I said unenthusiastically, with the scowl I had worn all the way over there still planted on my face.

His smile wavered and he quickly moved aside and directed me to a chair.

Mr. McMahon and I had a special bond, we considered each other friends. I would compare this friendship to the new one I shared with Edward, but they were almost completely different. Mr. McMahon and I shared funny stories with each other and enjoyed having long analytical talks about almost anything. He knew me pretty well and we were comfortable around each other.

But that friendship was nothing like mine and Edward's. With Edward, it didn't feel like just some "buddy buddy" friendship… for some reason it felt like more. It _really_ felt like more this morning when his lips were moving on mine…

As I started thinking about Edward and this morning, I heard Mr. McMahon clear his throat.

"Bella, why are you smiling all of a sudden? Just a moment ago you seemed mad about something…," he questioned.

I snapped out of my fantasies and reminded myself why I had come here.

"Yes, Mr. McMahon, I am angry. Why do I have a locker in the biology hallway?" I asked as my frustration quickly returned.

"Well, Bella, we have more students this year than we normally do. We had to shift around a lot of the lockers and some seniors must have gotten moved in the process."

I huffed. "Well can you do something about this? My locker is nowhere near any of my classes, next to the boy's bathroom, and it smells like something died in it. Can you _please _see if anything else is available?" I begged.

He nodded his head in understanding and turned to his computer. He was swiftly typing as he stared at the screen, intensely, with furrowed brows. A smile spread across his face as he printed out a paper and turned back to face me.

"Ok Bella, there is an open locker but it's in Spring Hall. I figure since you spend a lot of time there for band that would be a good spot for you."

I smiled widely at him. "Yes, that's perfect! Thank you, Mr. McMahon!" I tackled him in a hug as his swivel chair spun around a bit.

He smiled and laughed as I let go of him and stepped back. "You're welcome, Bella. Here's the locker number and combination," he said as he handed me the paper he had just printed off.

We said our goodbyes and I made my way to Spring Hall to store my things in my new locker. When I walked into the building, I was not surprised to see it empty. Class started soon and not many people had first block in the art building.

I easily found my locker and was pleasantly surprised to see it was located directly next to the band room. _Talk about perfect location._

As I opened it and placed my things in, I heard footsteps come up behind me. I spun around startled and came face to face with a toned chest. I immediately knew whose beautiful body it was, and when I looked up, my thoughts were confirmed. _Edward_.

He stood in front of me looking down. He had a small smile on his face and his hands shoved in his pockets. He just kept staring at me and he seemed almost… hesitant. So I took it into my own hands to strike up the conversation and end the awkward silence.

"Hi," I said, gazing into his beautiful emerald eyes.

"Hi," he responded softly. He was still being very hesitant.

"I just got this great new locker so now my binders won't smell like dead rat," I attempted to lighten the mood.

"That's great," he said halfheartedly as he shifted his weight uncomfortably. I wasn't sure what to say and that left my mind to wonder.

_Did he regret kissing me? Had it just been an impulse thing and he didn't want me to get attached? Yeah, I'm sure a boy – no, a _man_ – like him would not want some scrawny little seventeen year old that's still in high school. He probably thought I was just some little girl who dreamed about having a fling with a teacher. He's probably trying to think of a way to tell me not to get my hopes up. Why don't I just help him out?_

"Bella about this morning-" he began but I cut him off, not wanting to be the one put into the awkward situation. _As if I could avoid it._

"I know Edward, it was no big deal. Let's just forget it happened, okay?" I knew there was no possible way in hell I could _forget it happened_ but I didn't want our friendship to become even more strained.

He looked like he was almost… hurt for a second but then his face quickly became composed. "Yeah Bella, you took the words right out of my mouth," he said as he ran his hand through his stunning untidy hair.

The pain is words brought to me stung worse than I had imagined. But I had to hide my hurt and get away from him before he could see it.

"Well I, uh, better get to first block," I told him as I turned to close my locker. When I turned back around his eyes were down on the ground and his face looked almost pained. He probably felt bad for me.

"I'll see you in class?" It came out as a question, like I was unsure he'd show up for his own class.

When he looked up his eyes were a little glossy. _He must have allergies like Charlie._

"Yeah" was all he said as he looked back down again.

It was the hardest thing for me to do when I turned and walked away from him. I made my way out of the building and quickly ran to my first class. I managed to make it there but with no time to spare. I saw Angela smile at me on my way in, but I didn't have the energy to smile back. I felt like I was completely drained and I could hardly muster up the energy to breath.

_How could he have this effect on me? I've only known him for two days_!

Although it made absolutely no sense to me, I knew why I felt like this. Rejection from Ed – _Mr. Cullen_ had just shattered my heart into a thousand little pieces.


	5. Wasted Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to** _Janellepattinsoncullen _**for her amazing love and support for this story. You are absolutely wonderful!**

**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

From the first moment I saw Bella, I knew I was in trouble.

The thoughts that had flooded my mind should have had me arrested alone.

I couldn't count how many times I had to remind myself that she was my student day.

When she walked into the room, my eyes were glued to hers and I could hardly contain the urge to touch her.

When I extended my hand to her, trying to feel any kind of skin contact, I was ecstatic to have her warm skin on mine. And to make it even better, she fucking _fell_ into my arms. I reluctantly had to stand her up, and the moment her touch left mine, all I could think about was touching her again.

I was more than elated when she told me she'd be staying with me_ – alone with me_ – for a whole class period. I gave her the option of leaving, praying she wouldn't take it. I couldn't contain my smile when she told me she would stay.

The conversation we had had was like nothing I could have imagined. It felt so natural, as if we had been long lost friends that were just catching up with each other. I even told her to call me Edward, to help make it less formal… well at least that's the excuse I used. The real reason is that I just wanted to hear how it sounded coming from her soft lips. Every time she would say it, I would get butterflies in my stomach – I knew it was cliché but it was so damn true.

We spent the whole time getting to know each other comfortably, well except for when I asked about her mother…

By the end of the conversation, my cheeks were burning from smiling so much, but I still couldn't stop. Bella fascinated me and I couldn't help but smile at everything she said and did.

When she playfully nudged my arm, as we were joking around, I fought the unyielding urge to entwine my fingers with hers. I didn't know what came over me, but the moment Bella's soft hand touched my heated skin, I began contemplating ways to tell her how badly I wanted to kiss her, feel her, make love to her…

I had to quickly stop my thoughts as I felt my pants getting tighter. This wasn't good. _She's my student. She's my student. She's my student. _

Although I constantly repeated it in my head, reminding myself that she was my student didn't help to get rid of the dirty thoughts.

Right when I decided I would tell her how badly I wanted her, the bell rang and she said she needed to leave. I couldn't decide if I was happy about that or not but I knew that she had to go either way.

As she made her way out of the room I saw her shoe snag on some of the carpet. I dashed over to her in time to grab her around the waist and pull her up to me. _That was a fucking bad idea._

Her body was pressed firmly against mine and I knew there was no way in hell she couldn't feel the beginnings of a hard on. I needed to let go of her, but I couldn't. She smelt so good, so good that I couldn't even describe it. I just stood there enjoying the heat radiating off of her body and the lovely scent that drifted to my nose. Once I gained some sense, and realized that it really wasn't a good idea to have my hard on pressed against her back, I moved away from her.

Suddenly, she righted her self and quickly left out the door with a simple whispered "Thank You."

That's when I knew I'd screwed up.

I spent time in my office, trying to decide how to handle the situation.

I decided that treating her like any other student would be the best and most appropriate way to go. When I saw her after school, I figured it would be easy enough – and it was… until she came to my office.

I let her in – _mistake_ – and as I tried to "fix" a perfectly fine saxophone, I realized that it was going to be a lot more difficult to treat her the same way as everyone else.

Then, as if she knew just what to say to get a reaction out of me, she asked me if I was mad at her.

_Me? Mad at her? Was this girl insane?_

I quickly told her that I wasn't mad and I apologized for making her uncomfortable. Bella made my heart do flips when she told me she was completely comfortable around me. And even more when she shared my feelings about how we'd felt like we'd known each other for so long. Just as I was going to tell her how much I felt drawn to her, someone knocked on the door, informing me that I needed to start marching band practice.

_Fuck, was I ever going to get a word out to this girl without fucking interruptions?_

But, although the interruption was irritating, it brought me back to the reality of the situation.

_She's my student. She's my student. She's my student._

My little chant seemed to work this time because I managed to tell her we had to head out, while in my head I was reminding myself that this is wrong and we couldn't do anything.

I spent the whole practice staring at Bella. She was wearing a pair of short black shorts and a tight ass blue tank top. The dark colors made her beautiful creamy skin stand out even more. I spent the whole practice trying to find a reason to talk to her, but I had none. She was an excellent marcher, and if I'd commented on anything I would've just seemed like a perfectionist ass.

When practice was over, we all headed to the band room. I waited in the corner, trying to focus on anything but Bella, waiting for everyone to leave. Just my luck, Bella was the only person left. I asked her if anyone was coming to get her, while trying to put on an irritated façade, and when she said yes, my heart sunk a little. Even though I was trying to stay away from any kind of personal positions with Bella, I couldn't help but imagine what it would be like to have her in my car with me.

After she walked out the door, I racked up all the chairs and stands for tomorrows activities that I had planned.

My body was in auto-pilot as I tidied up, while my mind was only on Bella. It was only the first day and I was already missing her after she was gone.

After a few minutes, I decided to head home. When I reached the parking lot, I could see a manly figure and it looked as though he was struggling with something. That's when I heard a scream come from the car and feet flying out at the man – who turned out to just be a rather large _boy_.

I instantly knew it was Bella. It took all the self-control I had in me not to punch that little fucker for putting his hands on my Bella like that.

_What the fuck? _My_ Bella?_

Once I managed to get Bella away from him, and safely into my arms, I threatened the little prick that I would call the cops if he didn't leave.

When he left, I noticed Bella was crying and handed her my handkerchief. I couldn't help but to hold her in my arms and bask in the delicious scent coming off her skin and hair.

I jumped at the chance to drive her home and was elated when she easily accepted. On the ride home, I tried to return to the demeanor I had before everything happened in the parking lot. I realized I was letting myself get _too_ close to her again and I didn't want her to realize how attached I was becoming.

When we said goodnight, she handed back my handkerchief and walked to her door. The minute she left the car I was missing her warmth. Luckily, her scent stayed trapped inside my little Volvo.

As I drove away, I realized that I couldn't get enough of Bella. I would never be tired of her smile, her laugh, her mesmerizing chocolate brown eyes, and her full luscious pink lips…

From that point I knew Bella would be the death of me.

The next morning I woke up much too early. I was faintly aware of the dream I had had but I was unable to remember details. All I knew about this dream was that I was in pure bliss, surrounded by chocolate and an indescribable scent that sent my head – _and heart_ – into a fucking frenzy.

I dragged myself out of bed and managed to be ready in a matter of thirty minutes. Last night I had decided I wanted to have a bonding day with the band, so I had planned a few games I remembered playing on Field Day in elementary school. I figured I could head to the school early and make sure everything was ready.

As I drove to the school, the only thing I could think about was Bella. My mind uselessly fought itself, trying to diverge to some other subject of importance. But that was just it… there was nothing else important anymore. She was the only important thing to me now and it made me sick just thinking about it.

_How could I have such feelings for a girl that I've known for a day?! And to make me even crazier, how could I have these feelings for a student of mine?! _

I'm a sick man, I know, but how can you fight something that feels so natural?

_Can I be strong and treat her like any other student? Can I stop being so personal and intimate with her? How do I avoid the awkward situations that I'm sure we'll be put into?_

God must've been in a joking mood because right as I turned into the parking lot I spotted Bella sitting in a rusty old truck.

She seemed to be working diligently on something because she didn't even realize I had pulled up next to her. I eagerly – a little too fucking eagerly – jumped out of my car and made my way over to her driver's side door. She still hadn't looked up at me, so I lightly tapped on her window to get her attention.

When she looked up, I could feel the smile plastered on my face and was more than relieved when she returned it. She shuffled inside her car and I stepped back so she could get out.

After greeting each other and making sure she was alright, I asked if she wanted to come inside with me, seeing as we were both much too earlier. She accepted, making me sing praises in my head and to make me go completely insane, when she passed by me her body brushed against mine. My self control around this girl was wearing thin.

When we entered the band room Bella looked a little taken aback. She asked me why everything was stacked up and I told her about my "bonding" games I had planned.

I mentioned how I was still the new guy to everyone and I couldn't help but feel saddened by the fact that people might not give me a chance. As I looked tentatively at my feet, I felt Bella get closer. Yes, I _felt_ her get closer, as if there were some kind of force that was growing strong with each movement either of us made.

"No one looks at you as "the new guy". They like you," she tried to comfort me.

I looked up into her eyes and was instantly captivated. I tried to stop myself but I had to ask. "Do you like me?"

Her eyes shifted to the ground and I saw the beautiful blush, which I was quickly becoming fond of, stain her cheeks.

"O-Of course, I like you Mr. Cullen," she stuttered as she continued to stare at the ground.

I missed looking into her beautiful brown eyes already and I couldn't resist the urge as my self control continued to slip. I lifted my hand and placed it under her chin until she was looking up into my eyes again.

"I told you to call me Edward," I whispered.

I could feel the warmth of her blood rushing to her face, my hand still placed under her chin. Her eyes looked away from mine out of embarrassment I guessed… or maybe this was too intimate for her…

I was going to move away from her, because I didn't want her to be uncomfortable around me. But then she spoke again, reassuring me.

"Yes I like you Edward and I'm sure everyone else does too."

I would have been happy – hell I would have been fucking ecstatic to hear her say that – but I knew she didn't mean it in the way I was trying to take it.

"Bella that's not what I-" I began trying to tell her I meant it in another way. I didn't mean, _"Do you like me as a teacher or just a random person,"_ but rather, _"Do you want touch me as bad as I want to touch you right now?"_ But I was interrupted when Larry, the janitor, entered the room.

I quickly moved away from Bella, knowing our close proximity to each other would cause suspicion.

Larry clearly hadn't seen anything, he merely smiled and greeted us before emptying the trash cans and exiting the room.

Before things could get awkward, Bella spoke.

"So… what games did you have in mind for today?"

"Oh right, I was thinking maybe some of those generic indoor bonding games. You know, like the pass the orange game." I hoped she didn't think I was lame for choosing that game or think I was trying to treat them like kindergarteners.

"The what?" Bella asked, looking completely confused.

I couldn't help but chuckle at how adorable her confused little face looked.

"You've never played the pass the orange game?" I questioned.

She simply shrugged her shoulders. "Can you show me?"

As soon as she asked, I couldn't control my mind. It was going a mile a minute.

At first I was excited. The game required getting very close to the other person's face and body. But then I realized Bella couldn't possibly know that.

_What if she thought I was just some fucking perv trying to get close to her? What if it made her uncomfortable?_

I suddenly wasn't so sure showing her the game was the best idea, especially with my self control becoming weaker by the second. I decided that saying no to her might make me look like an idiot later, when she saw what the game is in class.

"Um… sure" was the brilliant answer I gave her.

I turned to get the orange I had placed in my bag this morning.

Once I had said orange in hand, I walked over to Bella so that we were as close as we had been a few minutes before.

I held the orange up to her. "Put this under your chin and hold it there without using your hands."

I pressed the orange to her smooth pale throat and she pulled her chin down to secure it in place.

"Okay… now I have to take the orange from you and hold it just like you are, but I can't use my hands. The object of the game is to not drop the orange. It will be a lot more fun with a long line of people," I tried to explain, trying not to make this weird.

I couldn't stop my eyes from lingering on her lips before my gaze went down to the orange. As I leaned in, keeping my gaze on the orange to stay focused on the task at hand; I angled my chin up and tilted my head to the side, in order to get a good grip on the little orange. My cheek pressed against her jaw as I took the orange from her grasp and I felt a shock go from my head to my toes. I wanted Bella, and I wanted her _bad_.

I slowly pulled back, trying to inhale as much of her sweet scent as I could, but when my eyes locked with hers… I couldn't move.

I could hear her softly panting against my skin and it drove me damn near insane. My eyes, unconsciously, trailed down to her lips and then back to her eyes.

_My self control has officially departed. _

I leaned in closer to her, while checking her reaction to my proximity. I hesitated for a second, thinking that maybe she didn't want this. But she hadn't moved away yet, so I decided to try my luck.

I gently pressed my lips to hers and immediately felt complete. Her lips were soft and warm and I couldn't think about anything but the way they felt moving against mine.

I wouldn't have even noticed I had dropped the orange if it hadn't hit my foot. But I ignored it and kept my focus on Bella's lips.

The kiss wasn't deep or anything but it was the most passionate one I'd ever had. It took the last shred of self control I had not to take her to my office and ravish her. But to help backup my little self-control, we heard people talking in the hallway and quickly separated from each other – ending the kiss much, _much _too soon.

It was just some people passing by who, luckily, hadn't seen us. I didn't know what to say or do so, like the idiot I am, I stared at my feet like they were the most interesting things in the room. I ran my shaking hand through my hair, a nervous habit that I had acquired all the way back in middle school.

I could still hear Bella silently panting from the kiss.

"I-I should leave now," she said, breaking the silence, as she grabbed her backpack and quickly left the room. I watched her back as she walked away from me, leaving me with my thoughts of what had just happened.

I went to my small office in the back of the room and sat down in my chair. I tried to go over every face Bella had made and every word she had said, trying to decipher her reactions. I wasn't sure if she was mad that I kissed her or whether she enjoyed it. I mean… it _seemed _like she enjoyed it. I wanted to talk to her so badly, to find out what she thought about it all, but I wouldn't see her until band and we definitely couldn't talk then. I would have to wait until after class was over and we had our last block with each other – alone.

It was almost time for school to start and I decided to head to the teachers' lounge to try and scavenge up some coffee. When I exited the room, I instantly saw Bella. She was standing at a locker putting her things inside. _Talk about perfect location._

I approached her and she spun around into my chest, obviously feeling my presence. When she looked up at me, I smiled down at her and shoved my hands into my pockets. I was excited to see her but still hesitant, not knowing how she felt about seeing me… or kissing me.

"Hi." I could feel the awkwardness already.

"Hi," I spoke, softly still feeling the hesitance from her undecipherable face.

"I just got this great new locker, so now my binders won't smell like dead rat." I could tell she was trying to lighten the mood but I still wasn't sure of her feelings and it was driving me insane.

"That's great," I respond, uncomfortably, not really knowing how to respond.

She looked like she was deep in thought_. _

_God, what I would give to be able to read her fucking mind right now! _

I decided to take matters into my own hands and just tell her how I felt. I wanted to tell her that the kiss was amazing and I would love to do it again.

"Bella about this morning-" She suddenly cut me off before I could finish.

"I know Edward, it was no big deal. Let's just forget it happened, okay?"

_FORGET IT HAPPENED!? _

That was the most amazing thing I had experienced in my life and she just wanted me to _forget_ it happened!?

The pain soared through my body and ended at my heart, as it picked up speed and hurt with every unsteady beat.

I didn't want Bella to see how much pain I was in, and I definitely didn't want to increase the awkwardness between us.

_What teenage girl wants a man, her teacher at that, pining over her?_

I quickly composed myself and hid my feelings from her.

"Yeah Bella, you took the words right out of my mouth." I tried to play it all off coolly as I ran my hand through my hair, wishing it was her hand running through my hair.

"Well I, uh, better get to first block," she said as she turned her back to me to close her locker.

My eyes immediately shot to the ground as my composure was beginning to slip. The burning I was feeling from her rejection was tearing me to pieces. I could feel the wetness in my eyelids, trying to break free, and I knew I had mere seconds before I became fucking Niagara Falls right in front of her.

_When did I become such a fucking pussy? What was this girl doing to me? _

"I'll see you in class?" It sounded like a question so I knew I had to look up and answer her.

I lifted my eyes to hers and managed to get out a "Yeah" before my head slipped back down to the ground.

I couldn't even look at her when she turned to walk away from me. As soon as she was gone… the emptiness began to set in_. _

_What the hell just happened?_

I'll tell you what happened; I got rejected by Bella Swan… and that shit hurt my heart in worst ways than I knew possible.


	6. McFearless

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

Somehow, I managed to make it through class without bawling my eyes out.

If someone asked what went on in class, I couldn't have answered. I don't even recall moving my head throughout the entire period. I had zeroed my focus in on a speck on the far wall in the front of the classroom and hadn't looked away.

My mind fought itself the whole block, trying to think about anything – absolutely _anything_ – but Mr. Cullen… or his eyes… or his smile…

It was much harder to do than I thought.

The bell finally rang, pulling me out of my thoughts. I gathered my things, which wasn't hard because I had only gotten a pencil out and hadn't even used it, and I started walking towards the door.

"Bella?" I felt a light tug on my arm.

I turned to see Angela, looking at me with a worried look on her face. Oh great, now I have to dodge questions from my overly perceptive friends. _This should be good._

"Yeah, Ang?" I tried to look normal but I'm sure it wasn't successful.

"Bella, are you feeling okay? You looked so spaced out in class today. It's way too early in the year to start spacing out in class. What's going on?"

I tried to quickly come up with something that would lay her curiosity to rest.

"Uh, I just… uh… don't feel too great this morning, Angela. I probably ate something bad last night and it's just screwing with me today. I'm sure it'll pass," I tried to lie smoothly.

The truth was; I didn't even remember eating dinner last night. I only remembered thinking of _him_ all night….

I quickly diverted my thoughts before the pain could cross my face.

Angela seemed to accept my explanation. "Okay Bella, but if you don't feel better when I see you in band, you're going straight home."

Angela was so adorable when she took on her motherly attitude. In a weird and twisted way, she was almost like a stand-in for my own long-lost mother. She would never know how much I appreciated her for that.

"Yes Angela, I'll go home if it doesn't pass soon," I tried to appease her, waving bye as I exited the room.

My next class just went the same as the first. I would choose a spot on the wall and then stare at it as if I would miss something important if I looked away. My thoughts were still dancing around the subject of this morning, but every once in awhile I would slip and think about him. With each mental slip came a physical wince. Every time I thought of him, it felt like pouring rubbing alcohol on a fresh cut.

By the time I entered the lunchroom, I was almost in a panic.

_This was it. After this I have to go to band and I will no longer be able to avoid him, mentally or physically. _

I was scared of how I would react to seeing him. I was scared that he would just laugh at that reaction. I was scared that his laughing would make me run out the room crying. I was scared that the safe haven that band was for me, was now ruined. And most of all… I was scared that I would never see, talk, touch, smell, or kiss him again.

It was stupid to think that he would even care about some stupid little high school teenager, anyways. He had agreed with me in the hallway this morning that our kiss was "no big deal". For me, it was the _biggest _deal ever! I wished so badly that we didn't have to end it, but for obvious reasons it was necessary. Students weren't even allowed to kiss in the buildings, so I was pretty sure students and teachers weren't allowed to either.

_But he looked so sad._ I thought about how terribly sad he looked this morning and I tried to find all kinds of reasons for it, but came up with nothing. The only thing that actually fit was that he… he wanted me as much as I wanted him…?

_But then why would he have agreed with me when I said it was "no big deal"? Maybe he has a fear of rejection just as bad as my own?_

Nothing was making sense anymore.

"BELLA! What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

I was yanked out of my thoughts by Alice's yelling. I realized we were halfway through lunch and I hadn't uttered a single word. I didn't even remember sitting down at the table.

"Huh?" I looked up at her angered face.

"I said; what the fuck is wrong with you? You haven't said one word this whole time, Bella. You have that spaced out, deep in thought, look on your face. What's going on?"

_Its times like these that I wish Alice didn't know me as well as she does._

There was no way in hell I could feed her the same bullshit I fed to Angela. So what do you do when you can't lie… you fucking run!

"Uh nothing… I'll see you guys later. I have to go talk to Mr. McMahon." I knew mentioning my counselor would ensure she wouldn't try and follow me. After her break down earlier, I was sure Alice wanted nothing more than for me to go talk to my lovable counselor. Unfortunately for her, that wasn't where I was headed.

In all honestly, I didn't know where I was headed. I let my feet move to where my mind was reluctant to admit I wanted to go.

I ended up at my locker, standing awkwardly in front of it. I opened it up and took out my clarinet case, while shoving my backpack inside of it. I couldn't help looking over my shoulder, hoping he was behind me again.

_No dice._

I still had about fifteen minutes before people would start piling into the building before class started. So, since I had nothing better to do with myself, I walked into the band room to work on some homework.

I scanned the room to see if Mr. Cullen was anywhere in sight. To my surprise – and if I was being honest, disappointment – he was no where to be found.

_He must be on his lunch break in the teacher's lounge. _

I sighed as I got a chair off the rack and sat down, pulling another one up in front of me so I could prop my feet up. I pulled out the worksheet I was given in my math class and realized that I had forgotten to get back my pencil. I had lent it to the boy next to me, since I obviously wasn't using it. I huffed in annoyance and got up in search of a writing utensil.

Unlike most band directors who want their students to mark their music, Mr. Bean forbid us from making any kinds of annotations on our music. He said it should all be _mental_. So it was hopeless to try and find a pencil in the band room. Realizing I wouldn't find any in there, I decided to look inside Mr. Cullen's office for one.

I didn't hesitate to walk into his office, knowing it was empty. But to my utter astonishment, there sat Mr. Cullen.

He had his head on his desk and I could hear his light snores. _What was he doing sleeping in the middle of the day?_

I stepped into the small office and gently closed the door behind me. He looked so peaceful while sleeping. His face was completely relaxed and he even had a slight smile on his face, which was contrasting with the puffiness around his eyes. _Had he been crying?_

I stood there staring at him for what felt like eternity, but was actually about four minutes. I decided to hurry up and find a pencil before someone found me in here with a sleeping Mr. Cullen. I spotted a pencil on the other side of his desk but I couldn't walk around to get it. His office was completely cluttered and just about filled to capacity.

I stood with my hips pressed against the edge of his desk and leaned over to try and reach the pencil, without touching him. I had to wiggle my fingers a little to get it closer to my grasp. But just as I had it in the palm of my hand, I noticed the saxophone he had been working on yesterday was teetering dangerously close to the edge of the desk. I swiftly moved to grab it before it crashed to the ground, but as I moved for the sax my hips hit against the desk, causing it to move.

I heard the light snores, that were filling the room, come to an abrupt stop. I was frozen in the position I was in; standing bent over at his desk with a saxophone in one hand and a pencil in the other. I could see Mr. Cullen begin to raise his head and when he did, he got an eyeful of my stomach, as I was still stretched out over his desk before him.

To my surprise, he didn't look shocked to see me. His face was completely calm, like he expected me to be here in his office like this.

I began to stand up straight so I didn't look like an idiot. I placed the saxophone back on his desk on my way up. The whole time, Mr. Cullen and I had our eyes glued on each other.

I was standing up straight by the side of his desk now. He slowly turned his chair so that he was facing me. I didn't utter a word, scared it would ruin whatever moment we were having and the awkwardness would come back to us.

With his eyes still on mine, Mr. Cullen lifted his hands and placed them on my hips. My bones become stone the second he touched me and I couldn't move an inch if I wanted to. He closed his eyes and leaned forward to press his cheek against my stomach. I could hear him inhaling against the thin fabric of my shirt. His hands began rubbing smooth circles on my hips.

My hands, somehow, moved and placed themselves in his soft, messy hair. His hair felt so good as I ran my hands through the bronze strands. He lifted his head and slowly began to stand up, his hands still on my hips. My hands stayed in the position they were in, causing them to run down his body as he stood up in front of me. Our eyes were on each other's once again and I couldn't help but notice the desire his held.

_Did mine look like his right now? _I was positive they did because desire was exactly what I felt.

When he was standing straight, looking down at me, he placed his hands on my cheeks. My hands had settled at his waist and I was now panting like an idiot.

The last time we had kissed, he was slow and hesitant. But this time, he crashed his mouth against mine. His lips were urgent as they moved with mine. I tightened my grip on his waist as he placed a hand on my back to pull me closer to him.

I felt his tongue sweep against my bottom lip, wanting to deepen the kiss. I, all too willingly, accepted and opened my mouth for him. His tongue plunged between my lips and started to massage my tongue. I moaned from the warmth and the delicious taste of his tongue.

Mr. Cullen was the only guy I had ever kissed, except Jake – and that wasn't freely. But Jake didn't kiss me like this; there was so much passion and hunger in this kiss.

I started to get light headed from lack of breath and he must've too because he released my lips. He kept his head bent and placed his forehead against mine. We stood there, panting against each other's mouth.

I still wasn't sure what had just happened, but I knew I'd pay for it later.

Mr. Cullen must be able to read minds because the minute I though that, his head snapped up and he had a horrified look on his face. He was still panting as he let go of me and tried to step away. I just released him and stood there like a moron waiting for him to say something.

"I-I…" he had his mouth open as he tried to find something to say. I was begging him with my eyes not to reject me again. I didn't think I could hold myself together if he said this kiss – this beautiful, passionate, lustful kiss – was _no big deal_ too.

"Oh, God… excuse me," he mumbled as he pushed past me out of the office.

I don't know where it came from, but I had a sudden burst of confidence and I determined I wouldn't let him walk away without an explanation. I wanted him to explain everything; the mood swings, what he was always trying to tell me, the kiss this morning, the sad and puffy eyes, and most of all, the kiss that just happened. I wouldn't let him get away without an explanation.

I spun around and bolted after him. He was just about to walk out of the band room doors.

"Stop!" I yelled to him and he halted with one hand on the door, ready to leave.

"Bella, I-I'm sorry. I just… I just…" his head was down and he sounded like he was crying again. _What is with these mood swings?_

"Edward… talk to me… please." I could hear the tears in my own voice before I could feel them slide down my cheeks.

He turned slowly to face me with his eyes glossy and his hands clenched. I would have thought he was mad at me but he looked more like he was mad at himself.

"Bella I'm sorry. Please forgive me." He looked like at any moment, he would drop to his knees.

"Forgive you for what?" I was completely confused now. "Why are you running away from me?"

His hands went to his hair and gripped it tightly. "Bella I shouldn't have taken advantage of you like that. I'm sorry; I didn't realize what I was doing."

_He didn't realize what he was doing? He didn't realize he was kissing some scrawny little high school student_.

I couldn't let him utter one more word, in fear of my heart having a permanent crack down the middle.

"First of all, you didn't take advantage of me! I wanted you to kiss me!" I could feel the confusion I felt earlier, turn into anger and everything that built up over this short period of time was now pouring out of me. "Second of all, you shouldn't have kissed me if you don't want me!" I had to push back the lump in my throat enough for me to get that last part out. I didn't even bother trying to hold in my tears.

Edward stood in front of me, his expression half shocked and half… pained.

I stood there panting, waiting for him to respond to my guts being spilled out. But the silence continued and my head slowly dropped to the ground as I realized what the silence meant. _He didn't want me_.

I decided to just reassure him that I wouldn't make things awkward for him, or maybe that I could just drop out of band all together. I couldn't find the strength to lift my head, so I ended up apologizing to the floor, hoping he got the message.

"Mr. Cullen I'll-" I was abruptly cut off as a set of soft lips crashed onto mine. His hands, almost roughly, grabbed my face and I could hear him inhale through his nose deeply as his lips rested on mine. I was frozen in place. My mind was trying to process what was going on but it had shut down about ten minutes ago.

Since my mind wasn't helping anymore, I let my body take over. I pressed myself into him as I had wanted to do this morning. We fit perfectly together, almost as if we had been custom-made for the other. I wrapped my fingers around his belt loops and pulled him impossibly closer to me. I heard him make a quiet gasp and I almost smiled.

Needing air, he gently pulled back from me, my hands still in his belt loops and his hands now resting on my neck.

He placed his forehead on mine once again as we tried to catch our breath.

"I'm not going to say this again, Bella. Call me Edward," he panted out.

"And as for all the things you said before, you're completely false. I did take advantage of you."

I opened my mouth to oppose but he quieted me with a peck on the lips.

"Just let me get this out, Bella." I nodded my head for him to continue.

"Bella, from the moment I saw you, I knew I was in trouble. I ran through so many thoughts in my head of us together and it made me sick."

He must have seen the saddened look on my face because he began rubbing comforting circles on my neck. "Bella, it's not _you_ who made me feel sick, it was me."

My expression screamed confusion. He was really giving me a headache today.

"Bella, you're my student. Having any kind of relationship with you would be wrong."

"But Edward, I'll be eighteen in March. After this year, I won't even be your student," I tried to reason with him.

"Bella, what are you trying to say?"

_What _was_ I trying to say? Was I saying I would wait a year for us to be together? Could I wait a whole year? We both knew the answer to that; a big whopping HELL NO!_

"I don't really know…" I looked down, feeling stupid.

He placed his thumbs under my chin and pulled my eyes back up to his.

"Bella, I'll wait for you if that's what you want." His voice told me he meant it but his eyes told me it would be more than unbearable for him – and I knew it would be for me too.

"No, that's not what I want."

His face looked pained again and I realized my words had a double meaning.

"No, no, no Edward; that's not what I meant. I meant that I don't want to wait… I-I" _God, what a time to sound like an illiterate idiot._ "I want to be with you _now_…" I trailed off, scared of his reaction.

He opened his mouth to respond and – right on cue – the bell rang.

We swiftly separated from each other, something we were getting quickly used to.

He walked up to the white board – that was frequently used by each section of the band to leave posts about section meetings or just to leave cute messages – and began writing out the scales he had mentioned he wanted us to work on at home.

He wrote next to where the clarinets had written "_Clarinets massacre Trumpets_".

I was still nervous because he still hadn't said anything to me.

"We'll talk after class is over," he spoke, with his back to me still writing on the board.

I just sat back in the chair I had been in earlier and stared at my clarinet case. All of the clarinets had named our instruments last year and written them across our cases with a silver sharpie. My clarinet's name was Chester – because how lame is '_Clarence the Clarinet'._

People started to pile into the room. Mr. Cullen was now standing by the door, greeting the students and asking them to remind him of their names. Most people just laughed it off and reminded him but some people – of the _asshole_ species – gave him a hard time for forgetting and made sure he pronounced it perfectly.

I noticed his eyes trail to me but before I could be engulfed in those beautiful emeralds, Angela caught my eye.

"Hey Bella," she approached me with a bright smile.

I nodded my head at her in acknowledgement but didn't make any effort other than that. I was internally freaking out about what just happened with Edward.

"Bella, are you feeling any better? You still don't look too good," she frowned down at me.

_Was I feeling better? Well I honestly didn't know how I was feeling. _

Everything that was just said and done in the last fifteen minutes hadn't sunk in yet. I hadn't even had time to think about everything Edward said to me… or what it meant for us. _Us._ I definitely liked the way that sounded.

"Uh… yeah Angela, I'm feeling better. I just need to go to the bathroom." That wasn't really a lie. I just didn't tell her the reasons for _why_ I was feeling better, or why I was going to the bathroom. Although, the latter wouldn't commonly be asked about.

I got up from my seat and made my way across the band room. I passed by Mr. Cullen, who was still standing at the doors, chatting with a trumpet player named Tyler. I had to step in between them to get out, seeing as they were blocking the doors.

As I passed by, I caught Mr. Cullen's eyes and his chipper smile slightly faltered. A flash of worry covered his features and his eyes were slightly inquisitive. I knew I couldn't just outright say something to him.

_I mean, wouldn't it be weird if you had to give your teacher an explanation as to why you're going to the restroom?_ It would've made things look out of the ordinary between us and that was definitely _not_ a good thing.

So to alleviate his anxiety, I let my shoulder lightly graze his chest as I passed by. For some reason I knew it would put him at ease and the gesture was subtle enough that it would escape notice by any onlookers.

I felt him faintly sigh at my touch and it made my heart flutter and my hand twitch. I wanted to touch him even more than before – if that was even possible.

When I left out the doors, I went directly to the bathroom, which was conveniently located right across from the band room.

When I entered the bathroom, I went straight to the mirror. I examined myself, noticing the bright twinkle in my eyes. My face was a bit flushed and I noticed my hands were faintly trembling. I was so… I had to stop and think of the exact word that could describe the mental whirl I was in. I was so… _excited_.

I was excited I kissed a guy. I was excited that I enjoyed it, more than I could have ever anticipated. I was excited that he told me he wanted me and that he would wait for me. But most of all, I was excited that he wasn't Mr. Cullen anymore, he was officially _Edward _to me.

Before I left the bathroom, I wet a paper towel and dabbed it over my heated face and neck. Once I felt relaxed enough, I exited the bathroom and returned to the band room. When I entered, Edward was telling everyone about the fun activities he'd planned for today.

"So guys, the objective for today is to just have fun and bond together. So with that said, let's have some fun!" He clapped his hands together with his last statement and everyone cheered in excitement.

I wasn't really in the mood to play games but I knew I'd just have to put on a smile and play along. I could see Angela across the room, smiling at me. She probably still thought I wasn't feeling well. But I didn't want any further questioning from her, so I gave her a quick smile and then walked over to a group of people who were playing some kind of card game.

They were all sitting in a circle on the floor with a pile of cards in the middle. I was trying to figure out what game they were playing, when someone unknowingly answered my question.

"B.S.!" the girl, whose name escaped me but I knew she played bassoon, yelled.

The boy next to her groaned as he collected the pile of cards.

I lightly chuckled at the scene in front of me before I began to wander away. I looked around, taking in the room, and saw all the activities going on. Everyone seemed to be having a good time, I even noticed Angela playing _Twister _with some other people on the opposite side of the room.

The atmosphere was great but for some reason I didn't feel the want, or need, to take part in it. It all seemed pretty silly and I just wasn't in the mood for it. So I grabbed Chester and went down the hall to a practice room.

The practice rooms were a secluded set of rooms where one could go and… practice. They're pretty self-explanatory. The doors were usually locked but I saw that one of the doors wasn't fully closed. I pushed the door open and turned on the lights as I set my clarinet down. I was relived to see there were still two chairs and a stand left in the room.

_Edward must have only racked up the ones that were left in the band room._ The thought of Edward made my stomach flutter and a smile come across my face.

I closed the door, knowing the knob was locked, and sat down in one of the blue chairs. I took my folded up marching band music out of the compartment in my case and placed it on the stand. We had started working on it in instrument sectionals the other day at practice, but it was still very new to me.

I spent about thirty minutes working on the complicated string of eighth notes that started the first movement. It was tricky because of the added accidentals and then playing it in two-four didn't help. Once I got that down, I moved on to working the more musical parts of the piece. I was so focused on shaping the phrases and making significant dynamic changes that I hadn't realized class had ended. There was a clock on the wall but they were all usually wrong. I just disregarded the time and went back to the music – I was actually enjoying working on it.

As I dove back into the beautiful composition, I heard the handle of the door rattle and keys jingling. My back was to the door so I had to turn to the side to see who it was.

My heart jumped, when Edward entered the room. He had a smile on his face as he stepped in and closed the door behind him. I didn't know what to say so, of course, I just stared at him like a dumb-fuck.

"Bella, that sounded beautiful," he complimented as he walked over to stand next to me.

I broke my stupid stare and smiled up at him. "Thanks. I was just trying to get a head start on practice today."

"Well you're going to outplay everyone else," he continued to smile at me.

I noticed he was still standing there next to me, which was slightly uncomfortable.

"You can sit," I said timidly. I still didn't know where we stood and I wasn't about to give up this opportunity to talk alone with him.

"Okay." He went over to the other blue chair and pulled it so it was right in front of me. He sat down and moved the stand from in between us.

I quickly took apart my clarinet – trying not to fling spit on him – and placed it back in the case.

When I was done, I looked up and saw him just staring at me with that same grin on his face. I wasn't sure what to say so – like always – I just blurted things out.

"So… what now?" I asked, knowing he would understand.

His smile fell and his eyes trailed to the ground down by my feet. I immediately regretted asking and ruining his mood. I loved his smile and I felt like a complete ass for taking it away. The last thing I ever wanted to do was take away that beautiful smile.

"I don't know," he kept his head down and his voice low.

I let out a huff as I thought about how frustrating our situation was and that we couldn't even answer that simple question.

Edward raised his head and looked into my eyes. I couldn't tell what he was feeling but his face looked much like how it had earlier this afternoon, when he'd tried to run away from me. He was having some kind of internal battle and I needed to reassure him that everything was okay.

"Edward… I told you I wanted to be with you and I meant it. Everything is up to you now." I felt so vulnerable as the words came out my mouth.

He shook his head. "Bella, you can't say that."

I was partially puzzled and partially getting ready for the coming rejection.

"Why not?" I asked hesitantly.

I heard him lightly laugh to himself. "Because if everything was up to me, you'd be pressed against that door in a matter of minutes."


	7. Closer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

"_Because if everything was up to me, you'd be pressed against that door in a matter of minutes."_

My breath hitched at his blatant remark. I couldn't believe he was so forward. That didn't sound like a comment he would make, at least not one he'd say to me. My breathing didn't falter from the surprise of his remark; it came from what he was suggesting.

He wasn't only saying he wanted me, he was telling me _how much_ he wanted me. I wasn't sure how to respond to that so I sat and stared.

His leg started bouncing and he ran his hands through his messy bronze hair.

"I'm sorry Bella. I shouldn't have said that," he offered in apology before looking down at the ground.

I scoffed at his apology. His head snapped up and he looked taken aback.

"Stop apologizing after you say or do things I like," I playfully reprimanded him.

The smile from when he had walked in the room quickly reappeared – and I was far more than elated to see it.

"So we're going to do this?" He asked with a hopeful look on his handsome face. I smiled and nodded my head.

His smile widened and it took everything in me not to touch or embrace him in some way.

He tried to control his enthusiasm as he gave me a warning look.

"Bella I want to make sure you know what this means," he began.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Edward I-"

"Bella just listen… please?" His eyes pleaded with me so I just nodded my head for him to continue.

"Bella, forming any kind of relationship between the two of us is very risky. I want to make sure you understand how much damage this could cause. If we were ever caught, or even suspected of having an intimate relationship, I could lose my job and you could be expelled. This incident would follow us both for the rest of our lives. We will have to sneak around and keep this secret. We'll have to lie to our friends and family. It will also thwart any plans that we could have together that would be in the public eye. We can _never_ be seen together."

He ended his speech by looking at me with a warning gaze. I could tell he was waiting for me to run away from him, back to the high school boys who wouldn't go to jail for being with me. I wasn't afraid and I didn't want him to be. I knew we could make this work no matter what limitations we had. I wanted him and he wanted me.

In a bold move, I got up from my seat and walked over to him then sat down in his lap. I was stiff for a moment – not knowing what his reaction would be, but he placed his arms around me, so I relaxed and rested my head on his shoulder. _God he smelt so damn good!_

"I'm not afraid." I whispered to him.

I felt him sigh into my hair as he whispered, "you should be."

"Well I'm not. I want you and you want me, that's all that matters. We don't understand why we have this… feeling but I don't think I can fight it. I don't _want_ to fight it…" I trailed off.

"Bella, I just want you to understand how dangerous this could be for you. This is your senior year in high school, if we were caught—it could mess everything up for you."

I could see what he was trying to do. He was trying to convince me to leave; to think about what I was doing and change my mind. That wasn't going to happen. I'd never felt this way before and I couldn't just ignore it… _ignore him_.

I sighed. "Edward just stop, ok?"

"Bella you-"

"Edward." I raised my voice a little and lifted my head to look into his eyes. "Please."

I was pleading to him with my eyes and I must have gotten my point across because he just closed his eyes and nodded his head.

"I'm sorry. I…I guess I figured it would be easier if you changed your mind now instead of later." His eyes were still closed and I longed to see those beautiful pools of green again.

I placed my hand on the side of his face and turned his head to face me. He still hadn't opened his eyes so I leaned in and lightly brushed my lips against his. He didn't respond at first but then I felt his lips peck mine and I couldn't help the smile that graced my face.

He started placing light kisses all over my face and I opened my eyes as the uncontrollable giggles escaped me. I could see he was now smiling and laughing with me.

He tightened his hold on me as I squirmed and all I could think about was that I wanted him to hold me even tighter.

The bell rang for last block to end and we both stopped moving. The only noise in the room was the sound of our breathing.

Edward slowly leaned into me and ducked his head to kiss my neck. I closed my eyes for a second to relish the feeling.

When he sat back up he huffed, "we have to go now."

I nodded my head and tried to get up. His arms were still securely wrapped around me and I could hardly move.

"Uh, Edward…you going to need to let go of me."

He stared at his arms as if he was trying to will them to move. I laughed at the determined look on his face.

I patted his arm for some encouragement – even though I didn't want him to let go either.

"Come on, Edward. You can do it." I tried not to laugh out loud from the absurdity of this little pep-talk.

It must have worked though because his arms began loosing and moving away from me.

Once he released me, I pecked his cheek and stood up. I quickly put my clarinet back in the case and grabbed my music off the stand. Edward was standing at the door waiting for me.

"You ready?" he asked, with one hand on the knob.

"Yup" I chirped.

He smiled at me and opened the door. He let me walk out first and I went straight down the hall to the band room. People had started arriving and they were getting ready for practice.

I went to the bathroom and changed into my sweats – no short shorts – and went back to the band room. On my way back, Jessica passed by me in the hall.

"Wow Bella… you look… back to normal." She laughed and walked away. _Bitch._

But maybe that bitch had a point. Maybe Edward would change _his_ mind once he saw how boring and plain I really was.

I looked myself up and down and cringed a little. I did look a little… hobo-ish? I never really cared about what I looked like at practice – only the whores on color guard seemed to, but now I was freaking out about my shabby practice clothes. A tattered white t-shirt and oversized, worn grey sweatpants never looked so bad – well at least not to me.

Luckily, I didn't see Edward anywhere in sight. I figured he was already in his office.

"Hey Bella." I turned around and saw Alice standing in front of me.

"Alice, what are you doing here?" I was completely confused.

"Surprise! I joined the color guard!" She smiled up at me.

"You what?" Alice hated school activities so I wasn't sure why she would even consider joining color guard.

"Well, I would have joined the band but I don't know how to play an instrument so I joined the guard." She was almost bouncing around. "I mean, how hard is it to throw a flag in the air right?"

"Why?"

Alice rolled her eyes at my continuous questions. "So I could spend more time with you, Bella. Today at lunch, when you were totally out of it, I decided that we needed to spend more time together. So I asked my counselor to send an email to ask Mr. Cullen if I could join and he approved!"

I had a blank stare as I tried to take in everything she was telling me.

Alice's smile fell as the silence continued.

"You're not excited," she said dejectedly.

"Oh, Alice," I hugged her tight, "I'm so sorry. I was just processing everything. Of course I'm happy you joined the band… well color guard. I've missed you lately." I let her go and smiled down at her.

"Good! Well I have to go meet the other girls; they have a lot to teach me," she said as she bounced away towards the color guard room. I didn't like the fact that my best friend would be hanging around a bunch of sluts. But since everyone knew Alice and Jasper were inseparable, I figured her reputation was solid.

"Alright guys, time to head out!" I heard one of the two drum majors call out.

I ran into the band room to grab my clarinet and then followed everyone else out to the field.

We learned ten sets – movements – and had sectionals. Throughout practice I quickly glanced at Edward. My heart sped every time I caught him looking at me too. Whenever I wasn't sneaking peeks at Edward, I was intently watching Alice. Jessica and some of the other experienced guard girls were teaching her how to toss flags and rifles. If my calculations were correct, she hit them about thirteen times; she hit herself twenty two times.

By the end of practice I was completely void of energy. I dragged my feet as I walked to the band room. I put away my clarinet, grabbed my backpack out of my locker and said my goodbyes to everyone. Alice walked with me out to the parking lot as she informed me of her troubles at practice.

"I have a huge ass bump on the back of my head now. Who knew catching a fucking flag would be so hard," she complained.

She rubbed the back of her head and had a frustrated look on her face. I unsuccessfully tried to hold in my laughter

"Yea Bella, laugh it up. I'm sure your clumsy ass wasn't perfect when you learned to march."

My laughter stopped because… she was right. When I learned how to march I was a complete mess. I would trip over my own feet and fall all the time – usually taking someone with me. Most people just think that marching band is some easy sport where all we do is walk around on a field. And to all those fuckers I say, "get your ass up and try it!"

The endurance needed for marching band is the same as any other sport. _Yes, SPORT! _

When I first joined marching band, I was overwhelmed. From memorizing music, knowing where you are going as you play said memorized music, and moving gracefully with perfect technique, I was left flabbergasted.

I thought doing all of it would be damn near impossible. But as I grew more comfortable with marching, which requires rolling your feet and pointing your toes to an extreme degree, I realized I could actually be pretty good at it. Now marching and playing was like a second nature to me.

"I'm sorry, Alice. You're right; I was a fucking mess too. You'll get the hang if it though," I reassured her.

"Thanks, Bella. I'll see you tomorrow!" She kissed my cheek and ran over to her Porsche.

I climbed into my truck and headed home. The whole way there I let my mind wander and I smiled as I thought of _him_.

When I pulled up to my house I was surprised to see the cruiser in the driveway. Charlie had been working late recently. I walked up the driveway to the front door. When I walked into the house I immediately smelt something burning. _Oh, God!_

I ran to the kitchen. When I entered, I saw Charlie frantically running around and some something on the stove top burning. I hurriedly pushed him aside and grabbed the pot of, what looked like, burning meat. I tossed it into the sink and turned on the faucet. As smoke ascended from the pot I turned to face Charlie.

"What are you doing?" I questioned him.

"I was cooking some hot dogs." He looked defiant.

"Dad, you don't cook," I stated.

He just shrugged and leaned against the counter.

I put some soap and water in the pot to let it soak. I went to the fridge to find something to make for dinner. I hadn't been grocery shopping in awhile so there wasn't much to choose from. Fortunately, I spotted something with promise.

"How does peanut butter and jelly sandwiches sound to you?" I asked over my shoulder.

"Great," he said compliantly.

I pulled out the jars and grabbed the loaf of bread. Charlie went to the living room to watch TV while I prepared dinner.

Making the sandwiches took all of ten minutes. I put them on a plate and when to the living room to eat and watch TV with Charlie. I hadn't spent much time with him lately and I felt bad.

We ate in silence while we watched some pointless reality show that was almost painful to watch. This reminded me why I didn't watch TV.

When we were both done eating I took the plate and washed it off in the sink. I attempted to scrub the pot of burnt residue but the task became too tedious for my drained body. So I ended up tossing the pot in the trash and making a mental note to buy a new one.

I was almost to the stairs when I heard Charlie call me into the living room.

"Yeah Dad?" I asked. Charlie was sitting in the one armchair that we have in the living room so I sat down on the couch across from him.

"How's school going?" he questioned.

I shrugged trying to play down the events of the past days. "It's ok I guess. I'm pass the exciting phase of high school; I'm onto the utter monotony phase."

Charlie chuckled. "I'm sure you'll find something exciting about this year."

_If he only knew…_

Actually, if Charlie ever knew about Edward and I, there really wouldn't be anything exciting about this year… because Edward would be dead. Rule number one in life: never fuck with a cop. Rule number two: never fuck with a cop's daughter.

No one could ever know about our relationship but even more than that, _Charlie_ could never – ever – know about it. He would take far too much pleasure in shooting Edward.

But even my fears of Charlie finding out couldn't change my mind about being with Edward.

"Yeah Dad, I'm sure you're right," I smiled.

"Everything ok with band? I hear there's a new director." _Only in a small town like Forks would your father know such an inconsequential fact such as that._

"Yeah, his name is Edw-" I cut myself off realizing I almost just called my teacher by his first name in front of my father. "His name is Mr. Cullen."

Charlie had a look on his face as if he were examining me. "What's he like?"

_Amazing. Charming. Gorgeous. Sexy. Best kisser ever._

"He's nice," I answered vaguely.

Charlie shrugged and put his focus back on the TV. "Alright then. Make sure you do your homework."

I got up and headed for the stairs. Before I ran up them I stopped.

"Hey Dad?" I called.

"Yeah, Bells?" He turned his head to look at me.

"Next time you make hot dogs…try putting water in the pot."

I laughed when Charlie rolled his eyes and I headed up the stairs to my room. I shut my door and collapsed onto my bed. My body sank into the mattress as I kicked off my shoes.

I then closed my eyes and let my mind drift back to exactly where it craved to be…_Edward_. As I began to think of his messy bronze hair my eyes snapped open and I sat straight up.

I just about lunged for my cell phone that was sitting on my nightstand and quickly dialed the number. I tapped my fingers as the phone rang.

"_Hello?" _

"Alice!"

"_Bella ? What's wrong?"_ I could hear panic in her voice.

"Can you take me shopping tomorrow?" I rushed the question out in one breath. _Silence._ I wasn't sure what it meant but it scared me.

"Uh…Alice?"

"_You want me to what?"_ I knew she had her "what the fuck?" face on right now.

"I want you to take me shopping tomorrow…" I explained. "Just for practice clothes!" I quickly added before her brain could start plotting a full makeover.

"_Really!?"_ Her enthusiasm was unsettling_. "Wait…why?"_

"Why what?"

"_Why do you want me to take you shopping for practice clothes? You hate shopping and you love your sweats."_

It never crossed my mind that she would be this suspicious. I guess I should have fully thought this through before calling.

"W-well I-I just wanted to um…" _Great, now she'll really believe whatever lie I come up with._

"_Bella, don't bother lying to me. You know I'm going to find out the truth anyways."_

She was right. Alice always knows when I'm lying and then she manages to find out what I lied about. I can't just tell her about my relationship with Edward but I also couldn't lie about it either.

"_It's about a boy isn't it?"_ Sounded from the phone.

How does she always know?! It's insane to think that one person could be so inquisitive but seem to always infer the answer on their own. I mean, sure, Edward's not exactly a "boy" but she was definitely in the right ball park. So I quickly concluded that telling her the truth – well as much as I could while still getting around the entire truth – would be the best.

"Yes, it is. Now will you take me shopping or not, Alice?" I was trying to avoid the inevitable questioning I was sure to receive.

"_Of course I will! I thought it was just a distant dream that I could someday take you shopping with out all the bitching and moaning."_ She chuckled to her self.

"Yeah well this is a one time deal, Alice. So don't get too fucking excited." I said, trying to thwart any ideas that just popped into her head.

"_Ok Bella, I won't get carried away. But if you want me to do this, you can't oppose everything I say. I need some open-mindedness." _Alice warned.

"Yeah Alice, just promise me you won't get too carried away."

"_Of course I won't."_ Bullshit.

"Yeah sure…I'll see you tomorrow."

"_Goodnight!"_ She chirped before hanging up the phone.

I placed my phone back on the nightstand and flopped back into my bed. I was so relieved that Alice agreed – although I never really doubted she would. I was excited and nervous at the same time. _What if he will just think I'm some slut like Jessica?_

_Great._

I really wasn't thinking things through today.

I pushed those negative thoughts aside so I could think about Edward… just Edward. I let my mind make perfect little scenarios where life was easy and we could be a happy couple. It was all mainly silly little things like us walking down the street together, holding hands. Or us playing and tickling each other at a park. They were all the same; some form of PDA between Edward and me.

This reminded me of something he had said earlier today.

"_We can never be seen together_."

It really hit me at that moment that what he said was completely true. These simple things that other couples took for granted could never be a reality for me. My relationship with Edward would truly be a secret.

I wasn't sure exactly how I feel about this surreptitious situation, but for now I was just going to try my best to keep it under wraps. I didn't want to give Edward any idea that I might change my mind. If I was sure of anything at this point, it's that my feelings for Edward would never change. It was inconceivable and unexplainable how we just naturally gravitated to each other but I didn't need to know the details, all I needed was Edward.

The light sound of rain tapping on my window woke me up the next morning. I groaned as I rolled off my bed and went into the bathroom for my morning routine. Once I was done brushing through my tangled brown hair, I went to my closet to pick out some clothes. The bruises on my arms were still visible so I decided to go for the long sleeved look again. It didn't bother me too much; I usually dressed in layers anyways.

I was aware that I had never set my clocks back to the correct time, which meant I was up an hour earlier than I should be. I was lying to myself if I thought that I didn't change my clocks because I wanted to finish the homework that I failed to do last night. If I was being honest, I knew I wanted to get to school as early as possible so I could spend some time alone with Edward before school started.

My intentions were abundantly clear when I just about sprinted to my truck. Charlie had already gone to work, so I was glad I wouldn't have to explain my early departure to him.

My seat got a bit wet when I briskly hopped into the cab.

The rain had picked up and I was thankful I had a spare umbrella in the truck. When you grow up in a town like Forks, you learn that it's prudent to always have an umbrella handy.

It didn't take long before I pulled into the school parking lot—it was empty.

As I parked in the same spot as yesterday and shut off the engine, the panic hit me.

_What if he wasn't here early today? What if he didn't invite me in again? How the fuck was I going to explain being here so early? Should I just tell him the truth?_

The questions were mindless, but I couldn't stop myself from thinking them. Edward was like some unattainable level that I was striving to reach.

I sat in my truck, nearly hyperventilating, freaking out about my stupid assumption that he'd be here early again. Just as I was about to drive back home and sit in my driveway for an hour… a silver Volvo pulled into the parking lot.

I felt the smile tug at the corners of my mouth and heard the faint giggle that came from my throat. If I wasn't so goddamn happy he was here, I might have slapped myself for being so fucking lame.

When he pulled in next to me I didn't hesitate to jump out the truck. Right as the engine to his car shut off, the driver side door opened. When he was finally out of the car and our eyes met, I felt butterflies in my stomach. It was so fucking cliché but I couldn't help it.

His mouth was turned up in a wide grin and I couldn't help but return it, so wide that my cheeks began to burn a little.

He walked around to the front of his car and I met him there.

"Hi," he said faintly.

"Hi," I managed to whisper back.

"I-I wasn't sure you were going to come early again…" He looked down at me with joyful eyes.

"Well I came early because I was hoping you would too." I continued to smile up at him.

His smile grew impossibly bigger. "Come on, let's go inside."

He gestured for me to walk ahead to Spring Hall. When we entered the building it smelt like bleach and soap. It was clear that the janitors had already cleaned the building. I was glad because that meant there would be no interruptions for the next hour.

I entered the band room and flipped on the light switch. Just as I was putting down my backpack, I felt Edward grab my arm and spin me around to face him. I saw a gorgeous smile on his face before he crashed his lips to mine. I stumbled back until I felt my back hit a wall.

His lips felt even better than last time as they moved with mine. When his tongue swept across my bottom lip I eagerly opened my mouth for him. I felt his body press me harder against the wall as his tongue plunged into my mouth. I was almost overwhelmed by this kiss but I never wanted it to end. I was disappointed when he began to move away from me.

We both stared at each other sucking in air. I could feel the pout that was forming upon my face. Edward smiled and placed his forehead on mine.

"I have to let you breathe at some point, Bella. If you pass out and I have to take you to the hospital, how am I going to explain that?"

I sighed and closed my eyes, keeping my forehead securely against his.

"Don't worry, someday I'm going to do more things to you that will leave you gasping for air… and I won't stop until you tell me to," he whispered.

I opened my eyes to stare at his beautiful green emeralds. I felt the blush as it crept to my face from his suggestive comment. My eyes quickly diverted to the floor. Edward placed his hands on my heated cheeks and caressed them with his thumbs.

"I love your blush. Don't be nervous with me. We will only do what you want to, Bella." I could hear the seriousness of his tone.

In the previous days I had discovered that I could be braver around Edward than I could with anyone else. So I used this newfound bravery to tell him how I felt.

"Edward, I'm not nervous because I don't want to do… _things_ with you. I'm nervous because I do." I told him the honest truth.

He removed his forehead from mine and stood up straight. I was a little confused when he grabbed my hand and began leading me towards his office but I just followed him silently.

When he opened the door to his little office, he sat down and placed me in his lap.

I immediately relaxed against him and rested my head on his shoulder, just like I had yesterday.

"I want to know more about you," he whispered.

"Ok… what do you want to know?" I asked hesitantly.

"I want to know whatever you want to tell me." I wasn't sure what he was trying to do but decided telling him more about me could only help our situation.

"Well…my dad's name is Charlie. He's the chief of police-" I stopped talking when I felt Edward stiffen.

"… Edward?" He still didn't respond. "Edward? Are you ok?"

I lifted my head to look at him and his eyes were straight ahead, staring at the wall in front of him. I wasn't sure what this reaction meant and it was making me nervous.

Just as I was about to freak out he finally said something.

"Your father is the chief of police?" he questioned, still looking intently at the wall.

"Y-yes…" I still didn't know where this was going but I had a feeling it wasn't anywhere good.

He closed his eyes while deeply sighing. He lightly shook his head and let it fall closer to mine.

"Fuck… I'm so going to get shot for this," he whispered. I could hear the humor in his tone and allowed myself to laugh with him.

"You'll only get shot if we get caught," I laughed out.

Edward had relaxed back against his chair again. We spent the rest of the morning talking about nothing of importance. It was nice to just sit together and not have to worry about anything.

By the time we started hearing people in the halls I was much too comfortable to move. Edward was lightly stroking my hair and I was enjoying the scent of him.

I huffed as I began to get up out of his lap. "I guess I should head out now."

"Yeah…" He looked poignant as he pouted up at me. I giggled a little at how silly he looked.

"Well are you going to give me a hug before I leave?" I inquired because he was still in his char looking up at me.

"U-uh yeah Bella… just uh… give me a second." He looked embarrassed and I was confused as to what he could possibly be embarrassed about.

I just stared at him as he started to wiggle his feet. _What the hell is he doing?_

He gradually moved more and more of his leg until he was fully jiggling his legs. He then stretched his legs out before him – well as much as he could within the small office. When his legs returned to the ground he got up and gave each leg one last good shake.

I stared at him bemused.

He shrugged. "You were sitting on my legs so long they went to sleep."

I blushed realizing his legs were aching while I was contentedly sitting on them.

"Why didn't you tell me to get up?" I asked with my eyes on the ground.

"Because the last thing I wanted was for you to get up, Bella. I could care less about my legs going to sleep; just knowing you were sitting on them made me satisfied."

He lifted my chin until my eyes met his. "Plus, they fell asleep thirty minutes ago so they were completely numb by now." He smiled, making me laugh.

"Ok, but next time tell me when they start to go to sleep so I can at least shift my weight or something," I advised him.

His smile grew to an indescribable size. "Bella, I'm just happy there will be a next time."

I smiled back at him and leaned up to press my lips to his. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer.

I laughed at his eagerness as I pulled away. "I have to go now."

"Yeah, I know." He sighed and released his hold on my body.

I gave him a quick peck on the cheek before I turned to leave his office. I grabbed my backpack which I had put down near the doors to the band room. I was just about to push open the door when I heard Edward call to me.

"Hey Bella?" He called and I turned around to see him standing at the whiteboard.

"Yes?"

His mouth turned up into a playful smile. "You better be on time to my class." He winked.

A shiver went through my body as I nearly ran out of the room before he could see my reddened face. When I reached the parking lot I went straight to Alice's car. I could see that she was waiting for Jasper which meant I had a few minutes to talk to her alone.

When she spotted me approaching her, a look of confusion came upon her face.

"Hi, Alice," I greeted her, ignoring her strange look.

"Hi, Bella." She was still looking at me strangely and it was making me uneasy.

"What?" I inquired.

Her head cocked to the side. "Did you just come out of Spring Hall?"

_Shit, I was fucking spotted_.

"Yeah um…I was just putting my clarinet away in my locker." I was so full of shit and I was hoping Alice would buy it.

_No fucking dice. _

"You didn't even take your clarinet home last night, Bella." _Why is she so observant? _

"Alice I-I um…" I tried to formulate another lie but lying isn't exactly something I was talented at.

"Bella why the fuck are you lying to me? What are you hiding from me?!" Alice was clearly pissed that I was lying to her. A cardinal rule between us was that we could always share everything with each other. Sure, I felt bad that I was lying to her… but there were just some things you couldn't even tell your best friends. For instance, you probably shouldn't tell your best friend you've become romantically involved with your band director.

"Alice I just-"

"Hey ladies!" _Thank God for Jasper! _His interruption saved me from being backed farther into a corner by Alice.

Alice was still glaring at me, trying to decode my actions and words. I decided to just appease her the only way I could… by fucking stalling.

"Hi, Jasper. Uh Alice, we'll finish this conversation later ok?" Her expression didn't move one bit so I knew I had to fully reel her in. "And I'll give you all the details while we're on our full makeover shopping trip this weekend," I bribed.

Her face began to relax and she nodded her head.

I let out a sigh of relief that she was letting go of the subject for now.

"Well uh… yeah, I'm going to head to class now. See you guys at lunch." I waved and turned to walk towards my first class.

Before I could walk away I felt a light tug on my arm. I turned around to see Alice intently looking at me.

"Just so you know… I'm not as dumb as you think I am, Bella. I know exactly what's going on here and you're going to tell me _everything_."


	8. The Bucket

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to jamielotr4ever. Much love to my beta, erinmiyu.**

**

* * *

**

_Fuck_.

That was the only thought that was going through my head.

Alice knew… I knew she knew… she always knew. I was almost expecting her to say something right there in the parking lot, in front of everyone. But if Alice did know then I was positive she was going to give me hell until I confessed to her. She liked that whole I-know-you-know-I-know-so-I'm-going-to-glare-at-you-until-you-tell-me thing.

I hated when Alice glared at me; it made me extremely nervous. So to spare myself the apprehension, I went to the library to eat lunch. I figured everyone would just assume I went to practice my clarinet… but maybe that wasn't what I wanted them to presume.

What if everyone started to notice how much time I spent in band… with Edward? Truth was, I would have gone to the band room, but I knew that this was Edward's lunch period too. He was probably in the teacher's lounge talking to people his own age… women his own age. _Whoa, Bella! Don't start that insecure bullshit._

So that is what led to me sitting in this old rickety chair in the corner of the library. Lunch had just started so I knew I'd be here for awhile. I grabbed a book off of the shelf and started to read the synopsis. The book sounded interesting enough to keep my attention, so I opened it up to the first page.

I had just finished chapter five when I glanced up at the clock. I was flabbergasted to see that it had only been roughly fifteen minutes. _I know I'm a fast reader but c'mon!_

I sighed as I looked back down to the book. I read the first line of chapter six before my attention was abruptly focused on something else – _someone_ else.

My head shot up when I heard a familiar voice drift through the library. I spotted him instantly. Edward was walking through the library, chatting with someone. I tried not to look obvious but my eyes couldn't help but to follow him across the library. He seemed to be discussing something intensely with the person, who I recognized was Mr. Kane, the principal.

Edward didn't look happy, which made me nervous. My eyes snapped back down to my book as the fear of being caught overtook my thoughts. I stared at the letters on the page but I didn't read a word. My eyes shot around the page as my mind ran wild with worry. I didn't have any crazy questions to ask myself because there were so many possibilities. All I knew was that it couldn't be something good.

I was trying to calm myself when I noticed a pair of shoes in front of me. They were black converse that were slightly scuffed up from frequent use. I would have assumed it was just another student because there were so many people who wear converse at our school, but these feet were visibly larger than that of a high school student.

I slowly looked up until my eyes fell upon the dazzling face that I was growing fond of. His soft pink lips were turned up into a smile and I had to remind myself we were still in the library. It took everything in me not to get up and press my lips to his, but I knew it was dangerous to even ponder that thought in such a public place.

When I look into Edward's eyes I saw the mischievous look they held. _What is he up to?_

"Hello, Ms. Swan." He sounded formal, like a teacher talking to a student.

"Hello, Mr. Cullen." I copied his tone so no one was suspicious as to why a student was speaking to her teacher in such a casual manner. It was odd calling him _Mr. Cullen_. I loved saying Edward--it made me feel closer to him.

"Ms. Swan, I was wondering if you could get started on sorting the music for the Winter Concert. I was going to wait to ask you this afternoon but I saw you sitting here and figured you could use this time for something _productive_."

I didn't miss the slight fluctuation he made on that last word and even if I had, I definitely did not miss the way he winked his eye at me. It took everything in me not to grab him and run to the band room. He was far too… I couldn't find the right word to describe him.

My excitement had distracted me and I realized I hadn't answered him. "Oh, yes, of course I can do that for you, Mr. Cullen."

"Thank you, Ms. Swan. This is very generous of you. We should hurry and go now so we can _utilize_ this time."

_He didn't have to tell me twice._ I nearly shot out of the rickety old chair. I flung my bag over my shoulder and put the book back in its correct place on the shelf. Edward was walking right beside me as we exited the library. Although we were clearly walking together, Edward had an authoritative stance. To any onlooker it would seem as though I was in some kind of trouble and my teacher was taking me to some form of punishment.

_Oh how I want him to punish me!_

What the fuck?! Where were these dirty thoughts coming from? I sounded like such a pervert, yet I still couldn't stop the wayward thoughts about him that flooded my mind.

I was so excited to spend time with Edward that I was nearly running to the band room.

He must have realized my increased pace as he hurried to keep up with me. After what felt like hours, we finally got there. I headed directly to his office. I was halted when I felt Edward tug on my hand.

"Bella, we don't have to go hide in there. No one is in this building for the rest of this lunch period." He smiled and led me over to some chairs that were set up against the wall farthest from the door.

There were two chairs, so naturally I went to sit in one so he could sit in the other. But before my butt could reach the seat, Edward pulled me onto his lap.

"Edward, there are more than enough chairs here."

He shrugged. "True, but I bet none of them are as comfy as I am, right?"

I giggled at his logic. "You're right."

I snuggled into his chest and relaxed as I inhaled his delicious scent.

"So why were you in the library?" he questioned.

"I uh… just wanted some alone time." I didn't think it would be a good idea to inform him of Alice's suspicions.

"Have you eaten anything?" His face was covered with concern.

"No, but I'm fine Edward," I rushed to say it as I felt him shift my weight and slip from under me. "Where are you going?"

He walked to his office and I could hear rustling inside. When he came back out I saw that he was holding a brown paper bag in one hand and a red Gatorade in the other. He motioned upward with his head, as a sign to tell me to stand up so that we could resume our previous position. Once I was settled back on his lap, he handed me the items.

"What is this?" I peeked into the brown paper bag before reaching in.

"It's your lunch, Bella." He smiled before he took a swig of the Gatorade.

I pulled out what I assumed was a ham and cheese sandwich. It was slightly squished and poorly made. Edward must have seen the displeasured look I had on my face.

"Sorry, I know it doesn't look appetizing. I made it myself so it's probably not very good. There's a bag of chips in there, you should probably eat that instead… "

My heart throbbed painfully when I saw how ashamed he looked. His voice had grown soft as he spoke, trailing off to a murmur. The guilt that I felt for my actions made me want to slap myself. How could I be such a jerk?! He gave me his lunch and I practically spat on it.

It pained me to see him so hurt, so I did the only thing I knew that might help both cheer him up and serve as an apology. I took the sandwich out of the plastic bag it was in and took a massive bite. It honestly didn't taste as bad as it looked.

Edward's eyes widened as he observed me eating the ham and cheese mess. After a moment, I felt him squeeze me and whisper in my ear. "Bella, you're incredible."

I was relieved that he was in high spirits again. I swallowed the food and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"This sandwich is amazing, just like you."

We sat in comfortable silence as we shared the lunch, passing the sandwich and Gatorade between us. I never liked sharing food or drinks with people – everyone has some germaphobic tendencies – but it felt natural to do it with Edward. He remembered to tell me to shift my weight once in awhile so that he didn't lose feeling in his legs like he had this morning.

When we finished our meal we set the trash on the floor and wrapped our arms around each other. If it hadn't been the middle of the day, I would have surely fallen asleep.

"How much more time do we have?" I was too comfortable to move my head enough to glance at the clock but I feared we were running out of time before lunch was over.

I felt Edward sigh into my hair. "We have about twenty five minutes left."

I sighed and snuggled even closer to him. The way our bodies molded together was astonishing. It made me wonder why everything about him was so perfect for me. I surely didn't deserve him, so why had God made him especially for me?

I wasn't sure of the reason but I knew I wanted to enjoy Edward as much as I could. I wanted to know everything about him, every part of him. I wanted to know where he's been and where he's going – hopefully nowhere anytime soon.

"Edward, what's your brother like?" It was a random question but I had been racking my brain for a good question to ask. I remembered him mentioning his brother but never giving much detail; I didn't even know his name.

Edward chuckled. "Emmett's an interesting character. He's probably the happiest motherfucker you'll ever meet." I was smiling as Edward chuckled at thoughts of his brother. "He's only a year older than me. We used to always get into trouble together when we were younger. The principal's office was like a second home to us."

I was slightly shocked. "Wow, I never took you for the illicit type," I joked.

"Why not? I'm breaking the law right now, being here like this with you."

The mood abruptly shifted. There I go, fucking ruining the moment. I looked down at the ground, not knowing what to say to salvage the conversation. But when I felt Edward's lips touch the top of my head, I knew I didn't have to.

"Sorry," he breathed into my hair. I looked up into his eyes and weakly smiled, letting him know everything was ok.

He took a big breath before he continued. "He and his longtime girlfriend, Rosalie, just got engaged. They have been together since ninth grade. They still live in Chicago."

There was an unmistakable look in his eye… one of sheer longing.

"You miss them don't you?"

He smiled weakly at me. "Yes, I do. But I'm glad they're happy together in Chicago. That's how the best man is supposed to feel right?"

"Why don't you visit them? And your parents too?" I wondered.

He sighed. "As terrible as it sounds, I just don't have time. Work keeps me busy and there's no way I could leave during marching band season."

"You must feel so lonely here with all of your family and friends so far away." I frowned as I thought about it.

He smiled and pressed his soft lips to mine. "Bella, if this is being alone, then I want to be completely isolated. As long as you're with me, I'm sure I'll be fine… more than fine."

I'm sure it wasn't the sweetest thing someone's ever said to another person but it made my heart flutter. I still couldn't believe what was happening. Edward wanted me as much as I wanted him. It was a crazy concept but true nonetheless.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard the bell ring. It seemed like time was always in short supply whenever I was with Edward. I smiled when I heard him say "never enough time" under his breath. It was nice to know we were having the same thoughts.

I placed a sweet peck on his lips before I stood up. As I stretched my tense limbs, I felt pressure on my bladder. It was definitely time for a bathroom break.

I turned to Edward, who was picking up our trash. "I have to use the bathroom. I'll be right back." He smiled and nodded as he headed towards the trash can.

When I was done relieving myself, I just about ran to the band room. But upon arriving, I heard a nauseatingly familiar voice. My feet stopped so abruptly that I nearly slammed into the door.

"Thanks, Mr. Cullen." I heard Mike Newton say.

I opened the door and walked in as Mike turned to walk out. He purposefully brushed his shoulder against mine as we passed.

"Hey Bella," he said, trying to sound seductive.

I wanted to be a bitch and say _"I'm sorry Mike, did you say something? I was just too busy throwing up in my mouth from how goddamn disgusting you are."_ But I knew I'd never have the guts to say something like that to anyone.

"Hi Mike," I muttered as he winked – _gag!_ – and left.

When my eyes met with Edward's he did not look happy.

"Who the fuck is that kid?" He sounded highly annoyed.

"He's just this major pervert. Why was he here? And what was he thanking you for?" I questioned.

"Shit, Bella, I just told that little fucker he could join the drum line." I nearly laughed at the hilarity of Edward's words… until they registered in my mind.

"Edward, you just let the biggest horn dog in this school join marching band. Not to mention the fact that Mike and Alice are about ready to slit each others throats. Absolutely no good is going to come out of this." I shook my head as I thought of the impending fallout.

"Well actually Bella, some good is coming out of this. Mike is an amazing percussionist. He came with a recommendation from the top percussion instructor in this state. That's why I let him join the drum line."

"But then why is he just now joining band?" I simply was not seeing the logic behind Mike's sudden interest in being on drum line.

Edward just shrugged. "He said he's been taking private lessons since he was eleven. He just decided he wanted to show off a bit now I guess. And he also mentioned it looked good for college or something."

"Well I guess I can't complain too much, he _is_ going to help the band. But I'm not going to be the one to tell Alice." Edward chuckled at the fear on my face; he didn't realize I wasn't kidding. Angry Alice was frightening… but Alice angry about anything having to do with Mike was fucking petrifying.

"Bella, you should probably go get your clarinet before everyone starts showing up for class."

I had completely forgotten that the bell had rung and it would be a whole hour before Edward and I would be alone again. I pouted as I nodded and turned to retrieve my clarinet from my locker. I couldn't help but smile every time I opened my locker and was not assaulted with the sickening stench that lingered in my old one. I think my favorite counselor deserves a gift for pulling off the speedy locker switch.

"Hey Bella." I turned to see Angela standing next to me looking far too cheerful.

"Hey Ang, what's up?"

"Ben asked me out!" she blurted out. Ben was a French horn player that Angela had a thing for.

"Wow Angela, that's great!" I threw my arms around her and give her a big hug.

"I know! I'm so excited! Bella, you should've seen how adorable he-"

I tuned her out after that. I felt bad about it but listening to her gush about her date with Ben was a surefire way to dampen my good mood. I could never gush to her or Alice about Edward. Just knowing that Edward and I could never go out on dates or anything like that pissed me off. We would have to keep our relationship a secret from everyone.

We walked to the band room while Angela was still talking about Ben, and took our seats. We still hadn't been chaired so Angela and I sat in the first two seats.

_I have to remember to ask Edward about the chair test_. I was content that I wouldn't have to suck up to him like I had Mr. Bean. Although sucking up to Edward didn't sound like such a bad thing.

Thankfully, class went by quickly. It was getting harder and harder to just sit there staring at Edward. When the bell rang, everyone packed up their instruments and left. Edward was standing at the door saying goodbye while I picked up stray pieces of music left on stands.

"Bella, stop cleaning." My head shot up when I realized Edward was now standing in front of me.

I shook my head and continued. "Edward, in case you've forgotten, I'm your TA. I'm supposed to be doing this."

Edward moved the black stand that was in between us and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I'd much rather you be doing this." He pressed his lips against mine.

I relished in the feeling of his lips moving against mine. It felt like every time we kissed we were becoming closer and closer. When the kiss ended due to lack of breath, Edward let his lips linger on mine before we both sat down to relax for a bit.

He placed his arm around me and I leaned my head on his shoulder. I was a little surprised – and dismayed – that he didn't pull me into his lap like he had during lunch. The thought of lunch made me remember something I had forgotten to ask about before.

"Edward, why were you talking to Mr. Kane earlier?" I questioned.

I heard Edward huff a little before answering. "I was trying to get approval for a field trip to New York. There's a Christmas Eve parade there that our marching band has been invited to be a part of."

"What?! Edward that's amazing!" I couldn't possibly contain my exultation. Our band had never gone anywhere or done anything interesting. It would be a dream come true to go to New York. But my excitement was cut short when I realized Edward's disconcert.

"Edward, what's the matter? Why aren't you happy about this?"

He sighed. "The problem is that he didn't approve, Bella. He said the trip was too far away and that it was unrealistic for me to think every member of the band and color guard would agree to go so close to the holidays."

_Are you kidding me?! _Everyone would be dying to go if they heard about this.

"Well are you going to try and change his mind?"

"I don't know what else I can do," he said with a defeated shrug.

I was frustrated with Edward's passive attitude. This trip may not be a big deal to him but I knew it could really help the collective mentality of our band. So I decided I'd take matters into my own hands. I knew I would need to make a trip to Mr. McMahon soon.

"Bella?" Edward pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Hm?" I looked into his green eyes.

"I asked if you wanted to practice. I could help you perfect those chromatic runs in the second movement," he offered.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." I figured we should probably do something productive.

The hour went by too fast for my liking. By the end of it Edward had successfully helped me play the tricky parts flawlessly. It made me smile to think how well we worked together.

Edward gave me a chaste kiss and went into his office before everyone started arriving for practice. Once I was changed and ready, I effectively avoided Alice. The fact that she was in color guard instead of the band made it easier; color guard had their own separate room where they all slut it up before practice. It still bothered me to think Alice would be grouped with that crowd but I wasn't too worried, Alice was too sweet for it to affect her reputation.

I happened to pass by the guard room when I heard Jessica tell another girl how thrilled she was that Mike Newton had joined the drum line. _Oh, shit!_ I anticipated the repercussion of Jessica's statement. Alice didn't disappointment because about a millisecond after the remark left Jessica's overly glossed lips, I heard Alice scream

"WHAT?!"

The idea of being around Mike Newton more than necessary – actually, being around him _at all_ – infuriated Alice. I wasn't shocked when I heard Alice's rage, but I was surprised when she ran out of the guard room and flew over to where I stood.

"Did you know?" she questioned. Her anger poured out with each word.

I already knew Alice was upset with me from this morning, so I figured lying wouldn't help things. She would know I was lying anyhow, so I was forced to tell her the truth.

"Yes, Alice, I knew." Her face managed to turn a deeper red than it was a second ago, so I quickly added, "But in my defense Alice, I just found out this afternoon, when he asked Mr. Cullen. This is the first time I've seen you since then so there was no possible way I could have told you." My explanation was unyielding.

I hadn't missed the flicker in Alice's eyes at the mention of Mr. Cullen. _Shit, she's back on my trail._ I almost laughed at my thought, I sounded like one of the villains from an episode of Scooby-doo.

Alice seemed calmer as she nodded her head. "Ok Bella, I believe you. We'll talk more later." And she gave me that goddamn suspicious stare before she turned and walked back to the guard room.

Practice went well. It was actually quite humorous. Alice's flag was no longer hitting her in the head; it now seemed to have some kind of magnetic pull to Mike's head… and back… and shins. Alice would stand by Mike and "accidentally" not catch her flag after she tossed it into the air. The pissed look on Mike's face was priceless. I even noticed Edward silently chuckling a few times at the sight.

When practice ended, I was too tired to even think. My body ached and I was positive I smelt like sweaty gym socks. I practically tossed my clarinet into my locker and headed towards my car.

When I got home the porch light was off and Charlie wasn't home. Once I had dragged my feet all the way to the kitchen, I popped a pepperoni pizza Hot Pocket into the microwave. I realized I hadn't cooked anything in awhile so I decided I would go to the grocery store this weekend and pick up some things.

Two minutes later, I walked up the stairs with my Hot Pocket to my room. I stumbled over a book lying on my floor as I threw my backpack down and flopped onto my bed. I devoured the Hot Pocket before it had time to even cool down, successfully burning my tongue.

I stripped off my clothes and hauled my nearly lifeless body to the bathroom. I turned on the shower and made sure the water was as hot as I could stand it. A contented sigh escaped my lips when I felt the steaming water hit my drained skin.

The shower relaxed me to the point that I had to hold myself up against the wall so I did not dose off. When I was done washing myself, I got out and wrapped a big fluffy towel around my body. I hardly had enough energy to dry off.

I opened the door and the steam flooded out of the small bathroom. My room was freezing compared to the sweltering temperature I had just been in. I toweled off as much as my exhausted arms could manage and put on a pair of sweat pants and a tee-shirt. I barely had my pants all the way up before I was crawling into my bed. Considering how worn out I was I thought I would pass out the minute my body relaxed under my sheets, but before sleep could take me my mind wandered to Edward. I faintly smiled as I closed my eyes and his face appeared. Edward was the star of my dreams that night.

The next two days flew by. I felt myself quickly falling into a routine. Every morning I would get up an hour early so that I could meet Edward in the morning before school. We would talk about anything and everything. When it came time for school to start, I would kiss Edward goodbye and discreetly exit Spring Hall.

Alice was civil with me – I figured it was because of the approaching weekend – so I met her and Jasper at her Porsche before heading to class. I sat through my classes mindlessly doing the work as my thoughts resided on Edward. I anticipated our hour alone after band - it was becoming my favorite time of day.

I contemplated spending lunch with Edward again but decided against it, it would bring unnecessary attention to us. I was constantly thinking about ways to be with Edward without being seen with him. I would get exceedingly irritated whenever I passed by a couple in the hallways holding hands or kissing or even just hugging each other goodbye. _Why can't I do that?_ It was a pointless question to ask myself because I knew exactly why I could not do that.

In band on Friday, Edward reminded everyone to spend the weekend practicing for the chair test. For the test we would have to play two randomly selected scales, a prepared piece of our choosing, and then sight-read a piece that we've never seen before.

I was going to ask him what piece of music we would have to sight-read but decided it wouldn't be fair and I also didn't want to take advantage of our relationship. Things would become awkward whenever we were reminded of the fact that we were teacher and student rather than Edward and Bella, but whatever awkwardness we felt would quickly dissolve and we would end up in a tight embrace with his lips on mine.

In contrast to the calm hour I spent before practice with Edward everyday, the comedy I saw at practice had me gripping my sides. Alice's little "accidents" involving Mike Newton and her flagpole were becoming more and more frequent. It was painful trying to hold in my laughter.

Normally we wouldn't have practice on Fridays because they were game days. We would have to report back to school at six o'clock and get dressed in our uniforms. But since this Friday was an away game – and our football team had to travel pretty far for them – we didn't have to go.

After practice I grabbed my backpack and my clarinet and started walking towards the parking lot. I stopped when I realized I hadn't gotten a chance to say bye to Edward. _This weekend was going to suck without being able to see him._ I threw my stuff into my car and turned to walk back to the building but when I turned – as fate would have it – Alice was standing in front of me.

"Where are you going Bella?" she questioned. _Goddamn it!_

"I left my tuner in the band room. I'm just going back to get it." It actually wasn't a lie. I _had_ left my tuner with Edward earlier but had decided I wouldn't need it this weekend.

Alice must have heard the truth in my voice because she nodded her head. "Ok well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow for our _full makeover_ shopping trip. Be ready early! I don't want to waste any time." With that she bounced away to her car.

_Fuck my life._ I was not looking forward to a shopping trip with Alice, let alone a full fucking makeover. I sulked as I walked back to the band room. Edward must have seen my despair because he ran over to me and wrapped me in his arms.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I could hear the concern in his voice match the concern on his face.

I just shook my head and pulled away from him. "Nothing, I just promised Alice I would go shopping with her this weekend and I'm not looking forward to it."

Edward's lips twitched as he tried to fight off a smile. "That's what has you down in the dumps? A shopping trip?" He couldn't hide the chuckle that slipped out.

"Yeah Edward, laugh it up. You're not the one being dragged to a mall to be a life-size Barbie to a crazed little chronic shopaholic pixie."

My words simply made Edward laugh harder. I was becoming annoyed with his attitude so I turned towards the door to leave. I felt Edward's hand grab mine and pull me back to him.

"I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean to upset you." He had an apologetic look on his face and it seemed sincere enough.

"It's ok." I sighed.

"So what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be heading home?" Although his expression looked fine, I could hear the somber tone of his voice.

"Yeah, but I wanted to come say goodbye to you before I left."

Edward's smile was dazzling as always. He took my face between his hands and gently placed his lips on mine. The kiss was sweet and tender but there was a strange undertone to it. I took me a second before I realized what it was… _pain_.

We were going to miss each other over the next two days and we both knew it was going to be painful. We hadn't been apart for more than a few hours since we had developed a relationship. It would sound ridiculous to anyone else, that two people could be this attached so quickly, but Edward and I knew that our bond was forceful.

He kissed both my cheeks and my ear before whispering, "I'll miss you".

I squeezed him tight against me and whispered, "I'll miss you too Edward."

We held each other for what felt like hours before we finally let go with one final sigh.

He gave me a small smile that didn't quite reach his eyes and I returned it as I turned and walked back out to the parking lot.

As I drove home, I felt the ache of being away from Edward grow more as the space between us increased. I was relieved when I pulled up and saw that Charlie was once again working late. I didn't want him to see how bad I must have looked.

I left my clarinet and my backpack in my truck, for some reason I just didn't feel like bringing them inside. I headed to the kitchen and grabbed and apple before going to my room. I felt like a complete loser for calling it a night so early but I just reasoned with myself that I had to get up early for my shopping trip with Alice.

After I showered and brushed my hair, I changed into sweats and went to sleep.

I woke up the next morning to blaring music.

_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_

I groaned as I rolled over to pick up my seldom used cell phone. I didn't even bother to look at the caller id because I knew exactly who it was.

"What Alice?" I groggily mumbled into the phone.

"Bella get the fuck up! We have way too much shopping to do and your scrawny butt better be ready to go when I get there in ten minutes!" She didn't give me a chance to respond as she hung up the phone.

I moaned and placed the phone back on my nightstand. I rubbed my eyes with my hands and looked at the clock. _9:30_

_Fuck! Did she say ten minutes?! _

I almost fell on my face as I scrambled out from under my sheets and sprinted to the bathroom. Charlie must have heard the commotion because he knocked on the bathroom door.

"Bella? You ok in there?"

"Yeah Dad, I just woke up late," I yelled back through the door while still running around the bathroom.

"Late? It's Saturday, where are you going so early?"

I had started brushing my teeth so I had a mouthful of toothpaste. I knew there were only two words Charlie needed to hear though.

"Alice. Shopping," I was able to spit out – literally.

Even Charlie knew how Alice got when it came to shopping. "_Oh_, gotcha. Well have fun Bells." I could hear Charlie snicker as he walked back to his room.

_Did everyone find my pain hilarious?_

By the time I finished up in the bathroom I only had about three minutes left. I rushed back to my room to find something to wear. In any other case I would have simply thrown on some sweats and sneakers but I knew Alice would have a bitch fit if I did. Instead, I found a nice pair of jeans and a suitable shirt. I still wore my sneakers as a silent protest to the whole ordeal, Alice couldn't complain too much about them.

Just as I finished tying my last lace, I heard a horn honk from outside my window. Alice hated honking – she thought it was rude – but all her protocol seemed to fly out the window when shopping was involved. I grabbed my cell phone and ran down the stairs yelling a quick goodbye to Charlie. I ran to the passenger side of Alice's car and jumped in.

Once I was inside, Alice looked me over. "I guess that will do. We'll have you in new clothes in a few hours anyways." She shrugged her shoulders and turned up the radio as she pulled out of the driveway.

The music blared from the speakers while Alice belted out the lyrics. When she saw my dejected posture she gave me a disapproving look.

"Oh, c'mon Bella! Sing along with me, you know you love this song!" She took her right hand off the steering wheel and repeatedly nudged me in my side. Feeling my annoyance building up, I gave in – and in all honesty, I really did love this song and found it almost impossible not to dance to.

"Ok, Alice."

She smiled wide at her obvious victory and turned the radio up so loud the seats were vibrating with the bass.

_Ben Rhymer, Trash People_

_No sex, no sex, for Ben Rhymer now_

_Ben Rhymer, Trash People_

_No sex, no sex, for Ben Rhymer _

_Ben Rhymer he's Trash People_

_No sex, no sex, for Ben Rhymer now_

_Ben Rhymer, Trash People_

_No sex, no sex, for Ben now_

We wailed on the _Noo_o's together as we moved to the fun rhythm of the song.

I was a little surprised – and relieved – that she hadn't immediately dove into the questioning about my lying to her. But I figured she was saving it until the worst possible time, in true Alice fashion.

She sped, as usual, to the mall. She was going so fast that I felt like my body was going to have a permanent etch in this seat. We made it to the mall within minutes of leaving my house, which was terrifying considering the fact that the mall was at least thirty minutes away. My body was tense as I pulled myself out of the car.

"C'mon Bella!" Alice waved to me to hurry up.

Once I caught up to her she grabbed a hold of my hand. "Oh, Bella, you're going to love this place! It's called 'The Bucket'. They have awesome clothes." I almost smiled at how adorable Alice looked, her excitement making her bounce around, until I realized I was about to be mauled by clothing.

"Ok Alice, but _please_ take it easy on me. I'm begging you." I pleaded to her.

She nodded her head without even glancing in my direction. "Sure, sure, Bella. I'll take it easy." _That was real fucking convincing._

Three hours later, I was buried under a pile of designer clothes in a filled-to-capacity dressing room. I begged Alice repeatedly to give me a breather but she was relentless.

"Bella, you don't need air to shop. I could shop on the goddamn moon and still get the job done." I found no humor in her insanity.

My scowl must have finally registered with her as she shut the dressing room door and sat down on the bench next to me.

"Fine Bella, you don't want to shop? Then we are going to fucking talk." _Shit! I should have kept my mouth shut and dealt with the shopping._

I decided playing dumb was my only option. "Talk about what, Alice?"

Alice may be insane but she's not stupid. "Do not fucking play dumb with me, Bella. You know exactly what we have to talk about. I may have ignored it for the past few days, but there's no more avoiding it." I could see the anger bubbling up in her and I knew this was not the time to unleash Alice's wrath… so I surrendered.

"Ok Alice, what do you want to know?" I sighed.

"Why didn't you tell me about him?" she asked.

I shrugged. "I didn't tell anyone about him. I _couldn't_."

"Bella, you can tell me anything. I can not believe you kept this from me." Her anger was now replaced with sadness and it made me feel impossibly remorseful.

"I'm sorry Alice. It's just that, this is such a… delicate situation." I put my arm around her petite shoulders to comfort her.

"I guess I understand a little. But I still don't see why you feel the need to be so secretive about it. No one is going to make a big deal about it." Her statement caught me off guard. What did she mean no one would make a big deal about it?! This was a huge deal!

"Alice are you nuts? If our relationship got out, Edward could lose his job and-" Alice flung herself off of the bench before I could finish my sentence. I looked up at her shocked expression and something dawned on me… she didn't know.

"What did you just say? Who could lose their _job_?" I was almost too afraid to answer her.

I timidly whispered "Edward" and watched as her eyes grew even wider.

"Edward? As in 'Mr. Cullen' Edward? Bella please tell me you are joking. You are not having an affair with Mr. Cullen."

"Alice, don't call it an 'affair'. That sounds so bad." I looked down at my feet.

"Oh, I'm sorry Bella. What would you like me to call it in order for it to sound good?" Her words were drenched with sarcasm and dismay.

I felt tears well up in my eyes as her words hit me. It hurt to know that my best friend was disgusted by me. I couldn't hide the sobs that escaped my lips as my hands covered my face. After a moment, I felt Alice's hand rubbing circles on my back.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to be like that. This whole thing just took me by surprise." I was glad her anger had faded and I allowed myself to wipe away my tears and look at her.

"What did you think was going on?" I inquired.

"I thought you were dating some band geek and just wanted to keep it hush-hush. I mean, who else but a band geek would be in Spring Hall that early in the morning."

I chuckled at her justification. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"So Mr. Cullen huh?"

I nodded my head. "Yup."

"How did that happen? _When _did that happen? It has only been a week," she said in a puzzled voice.

"Honestly Alice, I don't know. From the moment I saw him it was like we had some strange pull to each other. I couldn't help but feel relaxed and comfortable with him. Everything is moving pretty fast but it just feels so… so natural, like we were made for each other…" I trialed off when I saw a smile on Alice's face "It sounds silly, I know."

Alice shook her head quickly. "No, no Bella. It sounds beautiful. Everything you just said is how I feel about Jasper. I cannot help but love him." She smiled dreamily at the thought of her boyfriend.

But something Alice said made me wonder. "_I cannot help but love him_".

_Did I love Edward? _No, I couldn't possibly love him after only a week. _Could I?_

I had never been in love before so I had nothing to compare my feelings for Edward to. I was tempted to ask Alice what love felt like but decided against it. She would probably just laugh at the idea that I thought I loved Edward so quickly.

We piled the clothes that had accumulated in the dressing room into a cart and headed to the register. Alice said that there was one more store she wanted to look at before we left. I unenthusiastically followed her into a store that was covered in pink. I hadn't realized what store I had walked into until after the fact.

"Alice, what are we doing in Victoria's Secret?" I asked in a hushed yell.

"Calm down Bella, I just want to get something new to wear for Jasper. His birthday is coming up soon and I want to surprise him." She started looking at a bra and panty set.

"Well just hurry up ok?"

Alice let out a huge huff. "Bella, maybe you should look for something too. I bet Edward would love to see you in something sexy like this." She held up a lacey bra that was practically see-through. "I'm sure he would just love for you to seduce him wearing some sexy lingerie. You should let him see you in this and then have his way with you." She was obviously fantasizing about her and Jasper from the glazed over look in her eyes.

I was pretty sure Alice was the definition of insanity. I snatched the bra out of her hands.

"Alice are you crazy?" I had to remind myself we were in public so I didn't scream at her.

"Bella, it's really not that big of a deal. It's kind of expected."

"What exactly are you trying to say?" I asked slightly offended.

"Look all I'm saying is that if you're going to do it…you have to _fully_ do it… the right way. I don't want my best friend to come off slutty." She turned and started looking at another rack of clothes.

_What if Alice is right? What if it isn't as big a deal as I'm making it? What if Edward enjoys it?_ Well… there's only one way to find out.

"Ok Alice, show me what to do."

Her head snapped up to me. "Are you serious?" She was in utter shock.

"Yes, Alice. If you think Edward will like it."

She snorted. "Well of course he will like it. I just never expected you to do something so… so… bold."

"God Alice, I'm not a complete prude." I playfully slapped her shoulder. "Now are you going to show me what to get or not?"

"Uh yeah…" She started frantically looking around. I was a little nervous that she would pick out something a little _too bold_ but I trusted her to choose something suitable for me.

After about fifteen minutes, Alice came running up to me.

"Bella I found something perfect for you. It's not too revealing but it's still sexy and classy." She held up a blue and white striped bra and panty set. The straps had blue ruffles that matched the blue stripes and the panties were low-rise bikini cut. I was very pleased with the cute set.

"Wow Alice, that's great." I applauded her.

"I know! It's perfect for you. Let's go buy it." She insisted on paying, of course. She had paid for the other clothes too. When it came to shopping and money, Alice left no room for argument. Alice got herself a cute set too, but it was far more revealing than mine. I figured she and Jasper were at the point in their relationship that Alice could show up at his house in a paper bag and he'd find it sexy.

We lugged all the bags back to the car and shoved them inside. It was just starting to get dark outside and the parking lot was getting pretty empty. Alice looked overjoyed at how much she had accomplished in one day.

"Bella aren't you excited to wear all your new clothes, especially that little number for Edward?" She giggled. Her casual talk of Edward reminded me I hadn't properly sworn her to secrecy.

"Alice, promise me you won't tell anyone about me and Edward. Not even Jasper."

She was caught off guard by my serious tone. "Bella of course I-"

"Promise me, Alice," I begged her.

"Yeah, Bella. I promise I will not tell anyone about you and Edward."

"Thank you, Alice." I smiled and patted her right knee.

I wasn't surprised when we made it back to my house in a matter of minutes. Alice offered to help me take everything in but I declined and managed to juggle the copious amount of bags.

"I'll see you Monday, Alice," I shouted as I walked to the front door.

I didn't see the cruiser so I knew Charlie wasn't home. I had to set the bags down to open the front door. Once I was inside I sat them all at the bottom of the stairs and went to the kitchen for a glass of water. Alice and I had grabbed something to eat earlier so I wasn't very hungry.

When I walked into the kitchen I noticed a piece of paper on the table. It was addressed to 'Bells'. I opened it and read the words in Charlie's scratchy handwriting.

_I went down to La Push for the day, probably staying the night at Billy's. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon. I hope you had a good time with Alice. _

I could just see him cracking up as he wrote that last line. I threw the note in the trash before I drank a glass of water. I struggled to grab all of the bags again and ended up having to make two trips to my room.

After I threw all the bags in the corner, I decided to make a shopping list for tomorrow. I had quite a long list when I was done but was pleased with it nonetheless. I put the shopping list on my nightstand so I would be able to find it in the morning.

As I placed the list down, a pink bag in the corner caught my eye. I walked over and picked up the shiny bag. Of course, it was the Victoria's Secret bag that held my little surprise for Edward.

Just as that thought passed through my mind… I panicked. What was I thinking!? Seducing Edward? I don't even know how to seduce someone! I've never even had sex! The embarrassment that I should have felt while inside the store had finally caught up to me. Although Edward and I were growing so close so fast, I wasn't sure if we were at that stage yet. I didn't even think I was _ready_ yet.

It was at that moment that I decided I would not try and seduce Edward because I simply was not ready to have sex. Sure I had thought about having sex with him but thinking and acting are two entirely different things. I grabbed the striped bag and shoved it under my bed, promising myself I would not wear its contents until I was ready to have sex with Edward. I kicked off my shoes and changed into my sweats.

When I was securely under my sheets, my thoughts trailed back to Edward. I thought about his beautiful smile and shiny tousled hair. I thought about his captivating green eyes and his soft lips. I thought about his firm, toned chest and his sexy muscular_... oh god_. That bag definitely was not going to be under my bed long enough to collect dust.

* * *

**A/N: The link for "No Sex For Ben" is on my profile.**


	9. On Call

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Much love to my beta, erinmiyu.**

**

* * *

**

The bright Sunday morning sun peered through my window. I groaned and rubbed my eyes as I pulled my covers back and swung my feet of bed. If I wasn't so tired, I would have been in complete shock at the sight of sun in Forks. Rain was a permanent resident here and the sun was just a passing visitor.

As I gazed out the window I noticed Charlie still wasn't back from Billy's. I glanced at the clock on my nightstand. _11:00 _They were probably out fishing again.

Once I was done marveling at the bright rays, I walked to the bathroom. When I was done with my morning routine I returned to my room to find something to wear. Luckily, I wouldn't see Alice today. She was going out somewhere with Jasper, so I could just through on something comfortable to do my errands in.

I was relieved when I noticed the bruises on my arms were almost completely gone. They would go unnoticed by anyone who didn't look closely at them. Pleased by this, I threw on an oversized t-shirt and a pair of jeans. I put my hair up into a messy bun that would surely have Alice shouting.

I didn't bother looking in the mirror due to the fact that I could've cared less how I looked. So what if an old woman at the grocery store thought I looked like a hobo… her fuzzy pink slippers wouldn't be any classier.

I chuckled to myself as I grabbed my cell phone and shopping list and shoved them into my back pocket. I ran down the stairs to the kitchen and took some money from the jar labeled 'Food Money'. My grocery list was pretty big so I took more money than I usually would, almost emptying the whole jar.

With keys in hand, I locked the door and left the house. I hopped into my truck where my backpack and clarinet case still sat on the passenger seat from Friday night. I made a mental note to take my things inside when I got back so I could work on whatever tedious homework was lurking inside.

I tried to crank the windows down but gave up halfway when my forearms started burning. The fresh air relaxed me as I drove down the familiar street to the store. I knew the road well enough that it didn't need my full attention, so I let thoughts of Edward occupy my mind. I wondered what he was doing, who he was with… if he was thinking about me as much as I was about him.

I sighed as I pulled into the parking lot of the local grocery store. There weren't many cars in the small lot, but that didn't surprise me. I jumped out and slammed the door. With a glance at the sky I knew the nice weather hold for much longer.

The automatic doors wheezed as they slowly opened in front of me. If I had been walking any faster I would have ran right into them.

A creepy boy behind the cash register smiled at me and I gave him a polite smile in return. I pulled a cart out of the row and grabbed the list out of my back pocket. The first thing on it was bread.

I knew my way around the little store fairly well so I ignored the overhead signs and walked straight to where I knew the bread would be. The cart I was pushing seemed pretty rebellious as it squeaked and moaned in protest while I fought to move it in the right direction.

I spotted the bread and threw it in the cart after checking the expiration date. I looked down at the next item on my list. _Milk._

Once my cart was full of the bare essentials, I decided to start getting more elaborate items. I hadn't cooked for Charlie in awhile and I wanted to make up for it. Charlie loved my Chicken Fettuccini Alfredo, so I decided I would make that for him.

The assortment of pasta was kind of surprising considering the store had been lacking many things I would have considered standard. But I guess pasta is a must have here in good old Forks.

I felt a vibration in my back pocket and pulled my phone out to see who was calling me. The little screen read _Charlie_.

"Hey, Dad, You home?"

"_Yeah, but just for a minute. I came to change and get cleaned up. Billy and I are going out with Harry on his new boat."_

"Ok."

"_Where are you at? Isn't it kind of early to be up and out on a weekend?"_

"Not for me. I'm at the grocery store getting some things to restock the fridge."

"_Ok, Bella. Be careful." _Be careful? What could I possibly have to worry about at a grocery store in Forks?

"Dad, I don't think even _I_ could get into any trouble at a grocery store."

"_Ya never know. I keep hearing reports about guys picking up young girls in stores."_

"And have any of those reports been anywhere near here? And besides, I've been doing all the shopping by myself since I was twelve, Dad."

"_Alright, alright. I'll see you later, Bells."_

"Bye, Dad."

I closed my phone and continued looking for the right pasta. I spotted the fettuccini noodles and grabbed two boxes figuring it would be enough for generous helpings tonight and leftovers for tomorrow.

The cart resumed its obnoxious bellow as I pushed it towards the next aisle to continue looking for items on my list. The variety of sauces was even more impressive than the pasta. There were at least ten different brands of Alfredo sauce.

I was scanning the labels for the right brand when I felt a hand brush against my back. I immediately thought of what Charlie had said on the phone. _I keep hearing reports about guys picking up young girls in stores. _How fucking ironic is it that this shit would happen right after I was warned by Charlie about it?

I spun around to see what freak would be scamming on a teenage girl in a grocery store.

"What the fuck is your problem?!" I blurted out before I could take in the figure in front of me.

_Holy shit_.

I came face to face with the one person who had been on my mind more than anything. He stood in front of me, his hair in its usual messy perfection, with a plain white t-shirt and basketball shorts on. I guess he was taking advantage of the impromptu weather too.

"Hi, Bella." He smiled down at me.

At that moment I realized just how badly I had missed him. I nearly melted into a soupy mess when he spoke my name. _Clean up on Aisle 9_.

"Hi, Edward." I wasn't sure how casual we could be together considering we were in a public place, so I whispered.

Edward let out a chuckle. He must have seen the confusion on my face because he stopped and smiled at me again.

"Bella, you don't have to whisper. I just came in here and there aren't any other cars in the lot except for ours and that kid working the register. There's no one here to see us," he explained.

I looked around both ends of the aisle and sure enough there was absolutely no one in sight. I couldn't hear any other carts moving around the store, so I allowed myself to relax and smile up at Edward.

"Alright," I agreed.

Even though we were alone, save the weird kid up front, both Edward and I knew that it still wouldn't be wise to have any major physical contact. So as a sign to let me know he missed me as much as I missed him, he let his hand lightly brush against mine. I couldn't help but smile and try to contain the girlish giggle that was threatening to escape the confines of my throat.

I began to let my eyes rake over Edward's body, trying to inspect every inch of him that I'd been missing since Friday. But as my eyes took in his relaxed appearance, I was instantly reminded of how terrible I must have looked. The lack of effort I put into getting dressed this morning was suddenly the most embarrassing thing I'd ever experienced_. He probably thinks I'm disgusting and have no pride in my appearance. Just fucking great._ For a second I almost wished he hadn't run into me today… _almost_.

The blood rushing to my face must have tipped off Edward because his face suddenly dropped and worry overtook him.

"Bella? What's wrong?" It amazed me how he could still look incredibly handsome even when freaking out.

I shook my head. "Nothing, nothing. It's just that, well… I didn't really expect to see anyone today so when I got dressed this morning I just kind of…" I looked myself up and down instead of finishing my sentence.

I didn't have the courage to look back up at him, ashamed of my appearance, so I let my head hang down.

"Bella." Edward's voice was calm and relaxed. I could see his hand twitch, dying to reach out and lift my head up.

"Bella, look at me." His voice was still calm but a bit more commanding. I could tell he was frustrated that he couldn't touch me. At that moment I realized what a haven the band room was for us. It was the only place that we could truly be together. _Our place_.

We could touch each other wherever and however we wanted. It was pure torture being near Edward like this but not being able to feel his soft skin on mine or run my hands through his beautiful hair.

"What?" he laughed out. I hadn't realized that I had lifted my head subconsciously and was now letting my eyes eagerly wander all over Edward. "I don't look that bad, do I?"

I shook my head. "No, no… I just got lost in my thoughts." I explained.

"Well what I was going to say is that you look absolutely gorgeous today," he said with a smile.

My stomach fluttered at his words while my heart sped up from his smile.

"S-so do you," I stuttered. I was internally beating myself up, struggling not to reach up and take hold of his plump lips.

We stood there in that aisle, just staring at each other with endless adoration. I wasn't sure how much time had passed when I was pulled out of our mutual trance by my phone vibrating in my back pocket. It was a text from Charlie.

_Hey Bells, sorry but I don't think I'll make it back tonight. We'll have dinner tomorrow ok?_

I was slightly relieved that I wouldn't have to go home and hurry to make dinner. Hopefully, this would give me more time to spend with Edward.

I texted him back saying it was fine and that I'd see him tomorrow. I closed my phone and set it in the front basket of the cart.

"Your Dad?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, he was just telling me that he isn't going to make it home tonight. He's down in La Push with some of his buddies."

"So you're going to be home alone?"

I wasn't sure what to make of his question. Did he want to come over? Was I _ready_ for him to come over? It wasn't that I was nervous to be alone with him—I was definitely eager for us to be alone again—but something about having him at _my_ house seemed like it would take our relationship to another level.

Edward was silently staring at me and I realized I hadn't answered him. "Uh… yes."

He looked as if he was thinking something over as he nodded his head in understanding.

"Well, Bella. Do you mind if I finish my shopping with you?"

I was left slightly perplexed at how quickly he switched gears like that. To be honest, I had forgotten all about grocery shopping.

"Of course not, I could use some help." I smiled. I really didn't need much help but there was no way in hell that I was going to turn down spending time with Edward.

When he asked me what all I needed help with, I told him what brand of sauce I had been searching for. We began searching the shelves, Edward started from one end and I started from the other. I noticed we were getting closer and closer to each other, neither one of us spotting the specific sauce. I was getting ready to tell Edward to forget about it, that I would just have to settle for something else, when I saw his hand shoot out.

"Found it!" He excitedly held the jar up to me with an accomplished grin on his face. I laughed at how thrilled he was.

"Thank you, Edward." I smiled and placed the jar into my overflowing cart.

Edward noticed that my cart was just about filled to capacity. "Wow, Bella, I didn't know you had such an appetite." He grinned.

"Well a girl's got to eat, right?" I shrugged. "And I guess I'll let Charlie have _a little bit_ too," I joked before grinning back at him.

I checked my list and told Edward that the last thing I needed was chicken. He nodded and told me to lead the way—he still didn't know his way around.

I let out a heavy grunt as I tried to push my cart. The natural stubbornness of the cart combined with the weight of all my items left me struggling just to move it an inch. Edward sighed and scooted me away from the heap.

"How about I push your cart and you push mine?" he suggested with an undeniable smirk.

I would have tried to object but I knew there was no way I could push that cart. So I conceded and walked over to his cart. I wasn't surprised to see that it was nearly empty, but I was horrified when I examined the carts contents.

"Edward, why is there only Pop Tarts, Hot Pockets, and Cinnamon Toast Crunch in your cart?" I questioned.

He timidly shrugged. "I guess my diet is pretty limited."

"Edward, this is so unhealthy. You're going to have a heart attack or something." I sounded like Charlie the time he warned me when I was little and wanted to eat Oreos for every meal. I definitely was not going to let Edward go home without something decent to eat. I pulled my list out of my pocket and read the first item like I had when I first entered the store.

"Bread," I announced.

"What?" he asked looking bewildered.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him. "You need bread."

He still stared at me, his face painted with confusion.

Wow, I was really going to need to spell this out for him. "We. Are. Going. To. Go. Get. You. Some. Bread." I felt kind of bad that I was speaking to him like he was a kindergartener but I wasn't sure how else to get through to him.

My words finally registered in Edward's mind and his expression changed from misunderstanding to objection.

"Bella, I'm not going to let you shop for me," he stated firmly.

I was irritated by his stubbornness, but there was no way I was going to yield. For a second I couldn't think of a way to convince him to let me shop for him… so I did the next best thing.

"Fine, then I won't let you push my cart for me," I retorted.

I walked back to my own cart and pushed Edward out of my way. I knew he let me do it because there was no way I could actually muster up enough strength to move Edward myself.

My feet arched up off the ground as I tried to move the stuffed cart. I tried to exaggerate the difficulty so that Edward would hopefully give in quickly. _1… 2… 3…_

"Alright, Bella. Stop before you hurt yourself." He slid my hands off of the handle and I moved back to his cart.

He noticed the smug smile I had displayed on my face.

"I don't like the idea of you wasting your time shopping for me, Bella. And I cannot cook, so I don't know what you expect me to do with the things you plan on buying." He frowned.

"Edward, I'm not shopping _for_ you, I'm shopping _with_ you. And don't worry; I'm only getting you the essentials so you can stop eating like a college student. There will be minimal cooking skills needed."

I was going to offer _my_ cooking skills to him—maybe go over to his place sometime and make him a good meal—but I decided against it. If he wanted me at his place he would've said it.

He looked as though he was thinking something over before he nodded and began pushing the cart. "Ok… so you were saying something about bread?"

I smiled and led him back over to the bread aisle. We avoided any routes that would bring us into the cash register boy's line of sight. By the time we were done, I had gone through my shopping list again, this time getting things for Edward. His cart was considerably less full than mine but he only needed to feed himself.

Edward helped me pick out a good pack of chicken breast before we headed towards the front of the store. When we neared the end of the aisle I stopped and turned to him.

"We probably shouldn't walk up there together; it might look suspicious." I whispered.

Edward nodded. "Yeah, you're probably right," he agreed.

I moved to switch places with him, so he could take his cart and I could take mine. But before I could take hold of my massive cart, Edward began pushing it out of the aisle and towards the cash register.

"Edward!" I quietly hissed.

I knew exactly what he was doing. He knew I couldn't just walk out of the aisle after him and switch carts right in front of the boy; it would look way too suspicious. I was more or less trapped in the aisle while he went and paid for my groceries.

Edward approached the cash register and I could hear the boy comment on the large amount of items Edward was purchasing. I couldn't make out what Edward said in response but it made the boy crack up and flash his shiny braces.

I was seething as I watched Edward pull out his wallet and pay for my things. I figured it had been long enough, so I exited the aisle and pushed the cart up to the register.

Edward turned to me and smiled nonchalantly. "Oh, hello Ms. Swan. How are you doing today?"

Even in all my anger I couldn't deny the splendor of Edward's smile. But it didn't distract me from the fact that he just spent entirely too much money paying for me. I glared at him, making the boy behind the register look confused by my apparent hostility.

"I'm not feeling too good right now, Mr. Cullen." I continued to glare.

"Hmm… well I'm sorry to hear that, Ms. Swan," he said sympathetically. I could tell he was trying very hard to conceal the smug smile that was threatening to appear on his lips.

"Here's your change, sir." The boy behind the register handed Edward a five dollar bill and some change.

"Thank you." He turned to me and smiled. "I hope you feel better, Ms. Swan. I'll see you tomorrow." Edward took turned and pushed the cart out the front doors to the parking lot.

I must have stared after him a bit too long because the boy behind the cash register cleared his throat loudly to catch my attention.

He began ringing up my—_Edward's—_few items.

"Hi." I looked up to see the boy's brace-filled smile.

"Uh… hi." I awkwardly smiled, feeling uncomfortable.

"My name is Ian," he announced. There was an awkward silence as Ian looked at me expectantly. It took me a few seconds to realize what he was waiting for.

"Oh, uh… my name is Bella," I mumbled, suddenly focusing on the money in my hands.

"We have biology together." _What?_

I was pretty damn sure I had never seen this boy before in my life. It made sense that he went to Forks High since there was no other High School in the area to go to, but I had no idea I actually had a class with him. Whatever, he was still creepy.

"Oh, really… that's cool," I said as I handed him two twenty dollar bills. I wasn't spending nearly as much as I expected thanks to sneaky ass Edward.

Ian finished bagging everything and I tried to ignore the surreptitious glances he kept giving me.

"Here's your change." He handed me three dollars and two dimes. His hand touched mine as he smiled and winked at me.

I immediately wanted to recoil but fought the urge to visibly cringe away from him. Instead, I mumbled a quick "Thank you" before casually placing my change into my front pocket and grabbing _Edward's _few bags.

I just about ran out of the store. I heard Ian yell "Bye Bella" before I could get past the slowly moving automatic doors. Hearing him only made my pace increase to a near sprint. _Biology's going to be fucking great tomorrow._

When I walked out to the parking lot, I immediately spotted Edward. He was casually leaning against the bumper of his Volvo. I then noticed that all of my groceries were already neatly placed in the back of my truck.

Edward spotted me coming towards him and a smile instantly lit up his face. I couldn't help but smile back at him, even though I was still pretty pissed.

"Took you long enough." He smiled as he grabbed the bags out of my hands. "I was afraid I was going to have to go back in there and kick that kid's ass."

I rolled my eyes at him. "And how exactly would you explain beating up some high school kid when the police arrived?" I questioned.

"Easy. I'd just tell them he was trying to have his way with you and I, being the caring man I am, could not just stand by and watch something so vile happen to such a sweet, caring, gorgeous-" I decided it was time to cut him off.

"Ok, ok, I get the point." I smiled and laughed. I wasn't expecting such a far-reached answer from him, but I never seemed to get the answers I expected when it came to Edward.

"So… am I forgiven?" He looked at me with innocent eyes and an apologetic smile.

I sighed. "Fine, but you're not allowed to spend money on me ever again," I stated firmly.

He nodded, unconvincingly. "Yeah, ok Bella."

I gave him a doubtful look before firmly telling him to promise.

He let out an immense sigh. "I promise," he muttered.

I smiled, satisfied, before glancing up at the sky. It was no longer bright and sunny like it had been just an hour or so ago. The all-too-familiar rain clouds Forks was plagued by had returned. It would definitely be pouring down rain in a matter of minutes.

I sighed and looked back at Edward, my mood had dampened. He looked at me concerned, probably worried by the abrupt shift in my mood.

"It's going to start raining soon. We should both get home," I stated sadly.

He then glanced up at the sky before looking back down at me. His mood now matched mine, saddened that we would have to once again say goodbye to each other.

I had somewhat mentally prepared myself to not see Edward all weekend. Sure I thought about him nonstop, but I knew I would not physically see him until Monday. Now that I had gotten to see him today, it made it that much harder to get back into that state of mind. I tried to remind myself that Monday was less than twenty four hours away, but in my mind it was still an eternity.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when a plump drop of rain hit me right on the top of my head.

"Bella, go home. It's starting to rain. I'll see you tomorrow morning, ok?" He tried to smile and sound normal but I could hear the anguish behind his words. He didn't want to leave either.

I just sadly nodded my head and whispered a soft "Bye."

I granted myself one last look at Edward hoping it would give me some kind of a fix until tomorrow, and turned to get into my truck.

Just as I unlocked the door, I heard Edward call out to me.

"Hey, Bella!" I turned to see Edward jogging up to me.

"Yeah, Edward?" I asked, confused.

He pulled something small and shiny out of his pocket and handed it to me. I examined the object and realized it was my cell phone. I looked up at him questioningly.

"You left it in your cart." He quickly explained.

"Oh, thanks Edward." I gave him a small smile.

I began scanning my brain for anything else to say to him; anything to elongate our time together. I didn't want to leave and I knew he didn't either. But as I thought of ways to extend out time, a thought that had not crossed my mind decided to make an appearance.

_What if someone saw us out here together?_

We had both agreed that being together publicly was not an option. Spending time together today was absolutely wonderful but we both knew how risky it was… and that it would probably never happen again. That thought alone almost made me start crying right in the middle of this fucking parking lot.

Edward must have been having the same thoughts as me because he gave me a meaningful look before he turned and walked back to his Volvo. I was glad we didn't say goodbye again, it would've fucking crushed any resolve I had. I would've surely suggested we stay in that parking lot for as long as we wanted and just say a good hearty "Fuck you!" to the world. But that definitely was not going to happen.

I hopped into my truck and stuck the key into the ignition. The engine roared to life and I hit the gas, quickly exiting the parking lot.

As I drove the familiar road home I thought to myself. _Less than a day. Less than a day. _I would rely on this private mantra to get me through the rest of the day.

***

_Fuck homework_. What spiteful mother fucker came up with the idea of homework? It was just another way to try and _occupy_ teenagers so that we didn't fall into the world of drugs and alcohol… or have sex. But if that was homework's actual purpose, then it wasn't doing a very good job considering the fact that there were a massive amount of teens still engaging in those activities.

I was lying across my bed with all of my school books tossed about in front of me. My brain was pounding as I tried to read – and effectively retain – the information on the pages of my French textbook. Passé Composé was giving me a hard time and I was just about ready to toss all the shit off of my bed and grab my tattered copy of _Wuthering Heights_ to give me a mental breather.

I looked out my window at the darkening sky. Charlie had called to check up on me a few hours ago. He told me he was leaving Billy's to go to the station for an overnight shift. Apparently there was a sudden spike in criminal activity in the area. I highly doubted that a bunch of troublemaking teenagers toilet-papering peoples' houses constituted a "spike in criminal activity."

After finishing my tiresome work, I changed into my pajamas and relaxed on top of my bed, not even bothering to pull down the covers. My homework had been hard enough without the constant thoughts of Edward that continually flooded my mind. Now that I was done with my work I could freely think of Edward, uninterrupted.

The sudden noise of vibrations against wood alerted me to my lit up cell phone that was wildly shaking on my nightstand. I glared at the offensive object._ So much for uninterrupted._

I snatched the phone angrily and looked at the screen. _Alice_. I was glad my phone was on vibrate mode so I didn't have to hear the annoying ringtone I had set for her.

I flipped open the phone and tried not to sound angry when I uttered a quick "Hi, Alice."

"_Bella? What's got you sounding all shitty?" _

Once again I was reminded that it was damn near impossible for me to get anything by Alice.

"Nothing… I just had a ton of homework and it gave me a headache."

"_Oh… that sucks,"_ she said passively. I was slightly surprised she didn't press the matter further but I figured she was still out with Jasper and would rather wait until she was alone to hassle me.

"Are you still out with Jasper?" I questioned, wondering why she called.

"_Yeah, he's in the bathroom. He took me to this new store that just opened up in Port Angeles. I can't wait to take you there, Bella. They have such a nice collection of shoes!"_

I inwardly groaned at the mention of more torture from Alice in the form of shopping.

"_Anyways, right now we're at this cute little Italian restaurant. When Jasper comes back we're going to head home."_

"Wow, Alice. It sounds like you had a great day." It still wasn't as great as mine. I smiled to myself at the thought of my time with Edward.

"_Yeah, I did."_ She paused before continuing. _"So, how was your day?"_

I could tell she wasn't expecting much of an answer, so I decided to shock her with the events of my day… well mainly just one event.

"My day was ok, I guess." I said indifferently. "I just got up early and went to the store. Got some stuff to make a good meal for Charlie. Ran into Edward. Got home before it started raining. Did my-" I was cut short by a squeal from the other side of the line.

"_You ran into whom?!"_ She asked excitedly. I could just imagine the shocked looks pointed towards Alice by the occupants of the restaurant.

"I ran into Edward at the store today."

"_Oh my gosh, Bella! Tell me what happened? And hurry up before Jazz comes back!"_ She was speaking so fast I almost didn't understand her.

"It's no big deal, Alice." I tried to down play the whole thing to her even though I had a massive shit-eating grin on my face. I felt like a giddy girl, bragging to her best friend about a boy she has a major crush on. "We just ran into each other at the grocery store and I helped him shop. It was nice, we talked a lot."

"_Oh please, Bella cut the crap. I know you are probably cheesing like a big dope right_ _now. You don't fool me one bit with this cool and collected act."_ She laughed. _So fucking observant._

I laughed along with her, my smile growing even wider. "I know, Alice. It was _amazing_ seeing him today. My heart didn't slow down the whole time. He looked absolutely _amazing_. I never thought being in a grocery store could be so… so _amazing_." My vocabulary seemed to be moderately limited when it came to Edward. I definitely needed to look up every synonym for the word 'perfection'.

"_Aww, Bella, I'm so glad you had an_ amazing_ time today."_ I could hear her snicker.

"Don't make fun of me, Alice!" I playfully yelled at her for mocking me.

"_I can't help it, Bella. You're brain turns to mush every time you talk about Edward."_ She laughed _"So… I'm guessing your going to be wearing that Victoria's Secret set really soon…"_

"I don't know Alice, I'm just waiting for the right time," I answered honestly.

"_The right time for him or the right time for you?"_ she inquired.

I had been thinking I was just waiting for me to be ready but hearing Alice put it that way made me wonder if Edward wanted to have sex with me right now or not.

"For both of us, Alice." That was the only answer I could come up with.

I figured Alice would question me further on it but I could hear Jasper's voice in the background.

"_Oh, sorry Bells, Jasper is back. We'll talk more tomorrow. I want more details!" _

And with that, she hung up the phone. I was relieved I didn't have to fully explain everything to her at that very moment.

I closed my phone and was about to toss it back onto my nightstand when I felt it start buzzing again.

_Fuck, Alice. Give me a break._

I flipped open my phone, expecting to see _Alice_ across my screen again, but instead I saw someone else's name. I was in complete astonishment as I stared at the distinct name. The very name that seemed to be permanently on the tip of my tongue. I gazed at the phone as if it were a mere fabrication of my mischievous imagination. The longer I stared at it the more I realized that it was in fact real and I was being an idiot for staring at a fucking phone…

"H-Hello?" I stuttered into the phone, waiting to hear the melodic voice that I was praying was on the other end.

"_Bella?" _Holy shit!

"Edward?! How did you get my phone number? And how do I have your number?" I questioned, knowing that Edward's name wouldn't have appeared on my phone if his number hadn't been programmed in.

"_Well when I was waiting for you in the parking lot earlier, I noticed you had left your phone in the cart. So I decided to put my number in your contacts. You're not angry right?"_ He sounded nervous.

I couldn't help but giggle at him. "No, I'm not angry at all. I'm so glad you did it! But how did you get _my_ number?"

"_Well to be completely honest, I was going to ask you for your number on Friday – so we could at least talk to each other over the weekend. But I lost my phone earlier that day and couldn't find it by the time I saw you last. So today, after I put my number into your phone, I was determined to find mine. I called my phone number from your phone so that when I found it I would have your number already. So about ten seconds ago, after an extensive search through my apartment, I found my phone and immediately called you."_ He sucked in a big breath at the end of his explanation.

"Wow, you've been looking for hours. Where was it?"

"_Uh… well…"_ He hesitated. "_It was um, kind of, under my couch cushions."_

"Wouldn't that be the first place someone would look for a missing phone?" I chuckled.

He sighed. _"Yeah… I guess that's why I didn't look there." _

"Well, I'm glad you found it." I was glad he found his phone more for my own sake than his.

"_Yeah, me too."_

Edward and I talked comfortably for awhile, just enjoying the sound of each others voice. I found my eyes drooping and my head nodding from side to side after awhile. Edward must have been informed of my drowsiness as my words started slurring together.

"_Bella, you should go to sleep now."_

I tried to shake my head to wake myself up a bit. "No, no, Edward I'm fine. Let's keep talking," I slurred.

"_You're exhausted, Bella. And it is pretty late. We'll talk tomorrow."_

"But Edward-"

He stopped me before I could whine. _"Bella, I want you to get some sleep so that you'll have enough energy tomorrow for me to kiss you how I've been dying to this whole weekend." _

Well that definitely shut me up.

"Ok, Edward, I'll go to sleep." I sighed, acknowledging just how tired I really was.

"_Goodnight, Bella."_ His velvety voice soothed me and I knew I was about ten seconds from passing out.

"Goodnight, Edward." I'm pretty sure he had no idea what I said considering the fact that _I_ could hardly decipher my lethargic speech.

I closed my phone and placed it by my pillow, not having enough energy to reach over to the nightstand.

As I began my quick descent into unconsciousness, my phone vibrated again. I let out an annoyed groan as I picked the irritating object up. I would have thrown it at the wall but I knew I wouldn't have enough energy to lift my arm. I flipped it open once again. I saw that I had a new text message. I opened the message and read its contents.

_Sweet dreams, Bella. I can't wait to see you tomorrow! Sleep well._

_Love, Edward :) _

My tired heart skipped a beat at the sight of the word 'Love'. I knew he only said it as a mere parting but I still couldn't stop my heart from swelling.

I eyed the message for another minute before I could no longer hold open my eyelids. After closing the phone, I placed it back by my pillow. I snuggled into my warm sheets and drifted off into a peaceful sleep… with a drowsy grin on my face.


	10. The Runner

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Many thanks to my lovely beta, erinmiyu.**

**

* * *

**

The speedometer read 75 mph and was inching closer and closer to 80. I was never one to speed, but knowing I was only a few minutes from Edward made me throw out my good citizen upbringing.

My truck wasn't exactly equipped for this degree of speed. It had started to sputter and groan once I hit 65 and I could hear clanking coming from the engine. I ignored the commotion and continued to race down the road. I was able to drown out the noises and continue on, but there was no way I could ignore the fact that when I hit 80 the floor began vibrating violently. It scared the shit out of me and I nearly slammed on the breaks to stop the frightening quaking under my feet.

Luckily, by the time I had hit 80 I was just around the corner from the school parking lot.

I pulled in and was shocked when I saw that Edward's Volvo was already parked in his usual spot. I figured I'd have to sit in my car and bounce around in my seat waiting for him like I usually had to, so it was definitely a pleasant surprise to see him already waiting for me.

I hadn't been able to completely slow down the truck and ended up whipping into my parking space. It almost looked like something out of an action move. A car whipping around quickly and stopping perfectly just inches away from the car next to it. Too bad I couldn't exit the car all cool and sexy like the people in those movies. Instead I sat with my hands clutching the steering wheel so tightly my knuckles were white and beginning to throb with pain.

I was sure I would have sat there alone in my horrified daze all day, but I felt my door being yanked open and then two warm arms wrap around me. I felt my hands being pried off of the steering wheel and my body being extracted from the truck.

When I felt my feet firmly on the ground – although my knees were shaking fiercely – I was enveloped in warmth. That's when I was suddenly pulled out of my daze. It wasn't the feeling of the ground under my feet or the light drizzle I could feel on my scalp or even the warmth that I was now sheltered in. I was brought back to reality by the wonderful smell that surrounded me.

_Edward_. Edward's scent relaxed me and I couldn't help but melt into his embrace. His smell was hard to identify with any other scent; it was so deliciously unique. Smelling it reminded me of the warm tingly feeling I got whenever I smelled fresh cinnamon rolls –my favorite dessert – baking. Edward's scent was like _cinnamon rolls_. He didn't actually smell like them but they both gave me a nice sensation that ran through my whole body – Edward a lot stronger, of course.

I wondered for a second if it was weird that I used cinnamon rolls as a sort of euphemism for Edward's smell, but decided it wasn't any weirder than the fact that I was trying to name Edward's scent in my head while he was trying to comfort me after a dangerous stunt in my truck.

I inhaled and let the cinnamon rolls relax me. I felt Edward press his lips to the top of my head and I felt him inhale.

"Bella?" he whispered softly with his lips still against my head. "Bella, are you alright?"

I gently nodded my head against his chest. "Yeah Edward, I'm fine."

I felt him sigh in relief. He moved removed his lips from my head and leant back a bit so he could look into my eyes.

"Bella, what were you thinking? You scared the shit out of me! Why were you driving so fast?" He looked at me disapprovingly.

"I'm sorry. I was just…" Even after a near death experience I couldn't stop the fucking blush that covered my cheeks. "I was rushing here. I wanted to see you so badly I guess I just didn't really pay attention to how fast I was going."

Edward moved his hands so cradle my face between them as he stared intently into my eyes. "Bella, I don't ever want you speeding like that again ok?"

"I won't, Edward." I assured him.

He pressed me firmly against him again before letting go and looking back into my eyes.

"Come on, Bella. Let's get inside." He smiled at me.

I grabbed my backpack out of my truck and Edward began leading me to Spring Hall. I noticed we both were walking at an accelerated pace towards the band room. I knew Edward had been waiting to be with me too and I was mad that my little truck stunt took away some of our time together.

We hastily entered the band room and Edward turned on the lights. I went to put down by backpack but didn't make it very far. I didn't even get my backpack off of my back before I felt Edward's arm wrap around my waist and spin me around to face him. His lips were firmly pressed against mine before I could even get a glimpse of his face.

He wasn't wasting anytime as he plunged his tongue right into my mouth. I gladly accepted it and began massaging his tongue with mine. I put my arms around Edward's neck as I felt him wrap both of his arms around my waist and lift my feet off the ground. He swiftly moved me up against the wall without breaking our passionate kiss. If I hadn't had my backpack on I would have surely slammed right into the wall.

He placed my feet back on the ground before dipping his tongue even farther into my mouth. I couldn't help but moan as I tasted his sweet tongue in my mouth. Edward tasted even better than he smelled.

As we continued kissing each other with much fervor, Edward slid one of his hands down my waist to my thigh before wrapping his hand around it and hitching my leg on his hip. We groaned in unison as he was firmly pressed against me.

I had never had sex before but I had some idea of what it felt like… well I _thought_ I did. I had never even had an orgasm but I had gotten wet before so I figured my body was still in working order… even though I wasn't _putting_ it to work. But then again, the times that I had dampened my panties, I was never aware of exactly how to take care of the _situation_. So I always ended up 'toughing it out' as Alice would say.

As much as I enjoyed Edward's tongue in my mouth, I wanted to show him how much I missed him too. I slid my tongue in his mouth and almost smiled when he groaned. Instead, I tightened my arms that were still placed around his neck and deepened the kiss wanting to hear it again. Edward's grip on my thigh tightened and I knew he was dying for more contact, as was I. So removed my tongue from his mouth and jumped up, wrapping both of my legs around his waist.

We immediately continued kissing but Edward managed to slip his tongue into my mouth before I could get mine into his. We vigorously fought for dominance but I was beaten when Edward started sucking on my tongue. I let out a rather loud moan and he released my tongue. And being the fucking girl that I am, I blushed from the embarrassment.

We were both panting profusely. I looked at Edward and saw the smirk on his face, obviously pleased he made me moan so loudly_. Hmm… two can play that game. _

I used my backpack as leverage to push off the wall and grind my hips into Edward's. He immediately stopped smirking and groaned louder than I had. I couldn't help the smirk that came upon my face.

He noticed my smug appearance and growled – yes, he fucking _growled_ – before recapturing my lips. But instead of slipping his tongue into my mouth, he released my lips and started kissing and sucking on my neck_. Holy. Fucking. Shit._

I bit my bottom lip in an effort to contain the moans that were building up in my throat. I was pretty sure I would start tasting blood soon if I didn't release my lip from between my teeth. The moment I freed my lip, a deep, long moan escaped me.

I could feel Edward's warm breath against my wet neck, where he had been placing open-mouthed kisses, licking, and nipping at my skin. I could feel my underwear getting even wetter and I was pretty sure Edward could too because he was pressing his hips into mine. He began lightly rolling his hips into me. I tightened my legs that were still around his waist and pulled him even closer to me.

I moaned as I could feel his obvious erection pressed right against my core. I was suddenly cursing myself for not wearing a fucking skirt today. I copied Edward's movements and started rubbing my hips against him while he pressed his into me. I heard Edward breathe "Fuck," as he slowly increased the pace of his hips, and I loved the sound of it.

The combination of his dick between my legs and smelling his cinnamon roll scent had me writhing against the wall. I was craving him in a way that made me throb with need. It felt like there was a coil in my lower stomach that continued to tighten painfully, longing for some kind of release.

He was still letting his tongue roam on my neck but I badly needed him to kiss me.

"Edward" I tried to speak clearly but it came out as a mere whisper.

"Yes Bella?" Edward's warm breath against my wet skin made me shiver.

"K-kiss me!" I tried to sound commanding but it again came out as a low whisper.

I was euphoric when Edward lifted his head and quickly attached his lips to mine. I plunged my tongue into his mouth and relished the taste of him. I was amazed at how perfectly we fit together. I was completely comfortable with Edward's warm toned body hard-pressed against mine. We could've stayed like this forever just embracing and enjoying the pleasures that we gave each other.

As if accenting my thoughts, Edward rubbed his hips up and down hard against my center. It felt so fucking good I didn't even care that I loudly moaned his name.

But just as I was feeling the coil tighten impossibly tighter, I heard a pair of squeaky wet boots getting louder and louder.

_Fuck my life._

Fortunately, Edward heard them too and he hurriedly released me and my feet hit the ground. I looked into his eyes worriedly, looking for an answer. He knew the question I was asking and jerked his head in the direction of his office. I sprinted to his office and shut the door as quietly as I could in my haste. I would've been shocked at how I managed to sprint to his office without falling on my face but I didn't have time to think about that right now. I needed to be as quiet as I could.

I pressed my ear to the door and listened intently to the conversation.

"Hey Mr. Cullen! You alright in hear?" I heard the distinct voice of Larry the janitor.

"Uh yeah, Larry. I'm fine." I could hear the faint trace of panic and …arousal in Edward's voice. Thank God that it was unnoticeable to anyone else.

"Oh well ok then, I just thought I heard someone yelling in here. I thought I'd come check it out."

"Oh uh, yeah… sorry about that Larry. I still haven't mastered this thing yet." What the hell is he talking about?

I had no idea what Edward was referring to but was suddenly dying for Larry to leave just as quickly as he came in.

"Well I'm sure you'll get it soon. I'll see you later, Mr. Cullen. Have a good day!" Yes, he's leaving!

"You too, Larry."

I second I heard the door to the band room close, I swung open the office door. Right as my eyes fell on Edward… I started laughing hysterically. The conversation made sense to me now that I could see the object that Edward had been referring to.

"Bella," he said warningly, obviously not happy about me laughing uncontrollably at him.

I tried to calm myself a bit but it was no use, because there stood Edward in the middle of the band room, holding a trombone case over his erection. He sat the case on the ground and frowned at me while I continued my laughter.

It was just too comical. How he managed to snag the case so quickly was beyond me; it had been pretty far away from where we had been so happily molded to each other.

The thought of our previous position made my laughter instantly stop and the raging desire inside of me spark back up. Edward's glazed over eyes made me aware of the fact that we were on the exact same mind track.

I was ready to pounce on him and pick up where we had left off. But when I moved to him and tried to kiss his beautiful pouty lips and run my fingers through his soft hair, he grabbed my wrists and held them down at my sides. I was confused – and a bit hurt – by his actions. I looked up into his eyes so he could see the confusion in mine. I tried to read his but still all I saw was pure lust.

"Bella, I think we should probably stop."

_What?!_ "W-why?" I stuttered.

He started running his thumbs in smooth circles on my wrist. "Because if we keep going, I don't have enough will to stop myself from completely taking you up against that damn wall." His voice was low and gritty and it was making the coil in my lower stomach tighten back up.

_Oh god._

"Then fucking take me Edward." _No! Did I really just say that?!_ My mouth moved on its own accord and I was back to blushing like an idiot.

Edward's eyes completely rolled into the back of his head and I heard a soft groan creep out of his throat. His smooth circles on my wrist turned into a tight grip that was almost painful.

"B-Bella please, don't say things like t-that right now." He struggled to calm himself. I was about to press the matter but I looked into his eyes and saw the pleading and pain in them. And then I thought about the agonizing throbbing his erection was probably causing him. I sure knew how bad my own ache for him was. _Fucking unbearable._

"Alright, Edward. You're right, we should stop," I conceded.

He let out a heavy sigh and released my wrist, moving his hands to cup my cheeks. He slowly leaned down so that he could softly touch his lips to mine. It was a sweet kiss but in our current state, I definitely was not helping us calm down. So before the kiss could become more, we separated from each other. We both knew we probably shouldn't touch again until we were fully settled down.

Edward walked over to the piano in the far corner and sat down on the bench. I had never paid the piano much attention since I didn't play. Come to think of it, I had never heard _anyone_ play that piano before. It was more like a decoration rather than an actual instrument. Mr. Bean used to use it as a table, simply stacking papers and whatever else on top of it. Edward must have removed all the materials and polished it or something because it had a new sparkle to it.

I grabbed a chair and sat about a yard away from Edward. His back was to me but I could see his hands hovering over the keys as if he was stunned by the magnificence of them. I caught myself smiling as I could visibly see him at ease and comfortable in front of the glossy piano. His ease alleviated all of the tension in my own body, and he wasn't even near me.

That's when it happened. His fingers pressed down on the ivories and I immediately stopped breathing. I watched as his big strong hands became nimble and elegant. The chord he played was a harsh yet beautiful minor chord that tugged at my heart. It was full of pain and hate… of hurt and hostility. I was entirely shocked to hear Edward play something so glum.

His fingers moved slowly, the sadness expanding and filling the room. The song was so powerful it scared me. I felt slightly bad for listening to something that sounded so personal. More than anything I wanted to ask Edward what caused him such harm, but there was no way I could ask him now and ruin this perfect view into his soul.

As the tone became darker and the harsh notes became more frequent, I felt a small tear trickle down my cheek. I reached up and wiped it away, only for it to be replaced by more tears sliding down from my eyes. It was at that moment that I realized exactly how much he affected me, emotionally and physically. He had shown me a side of him that would cherish me and take care of me. He had shown me a side of him that would please me and make me feel utterly amazing. And now, he was showing me the side of him that was open and honest with me.

He was baring his soul to me and I wanted to jump up and start rambling off all of the things he didn't know about me to him, but I knew that wasn't what this was about. Edward was doing this for _me_, not for himself. He wanted to show me all of him because that is what felt right not because it was a means to pump information out of me. Even though he did not intentionally mean to do it, he was making me want to bare myself to him. _But could I?_

I had never been a completely open person. Alice once told me that she could read me like a book, but I just assumed that all best friends could read each other like that. I had never willingly wanted to share all of my intimate details with someone before… until now, and this realization scared the shit out of me.

I didn't know how to be so open to someone. Growing up with Charlie as a father, I adapted his attitude of keeping everything bottled up and to myself. That is why my sudden relationship with Edward baffled me. The way I had confronted him last week and expressed my feelings for him and the way, just a few minutes ago, I writhed against the wall while moaning his name shamelessly; those moments of courage where completely spontaneous and foreign to me. I wanted to be open to Edward but, truthfully, I didn't know how.

I was drawn back to the music when I slowly started to hear the beginning of a crescendo. The volume of the notes began at a soft pianissimo and gradually grew into a thunderous fortissimo. The tugging at my heart and the tears in my eyes surged as I heard the key change into a cheerful major chord. Almost all traces of despair were gone – there was still a quiet but noticeable flat note that hid beneath the happy melody. I tried to ignore the note but it just continued to dampen the joyful feel of the piece.

Abruptly, Edward's fingers stopped moving and the music halted along with it. The song ended on almost an… _unsure_ note. I was confused as to why Edward had stopped playing. He just sat there staring at the keys with his head down. I sat in my seat, almost afraid to move and hoping he would continue the song and end it on a happy and definite ending.

The room was silent.

I didn't know exactly what to say but I did know that I suddenly resented the distance between us. So I rose from my chair and walked to Edward, who was still sitting still in front of the piano. When I reached him, he didn't look up at me but simply patted the spot on the bench next to him, inviting me to sit down. I didn't hesitate to join him.

The silence continued on as we sat next to each other, just listening to each other's slow breathing. I stared at the entrancing keys in front of me and couldn't ignore the sudden feeling of remorse I had for not learning to play such a magnificent instrument. I mentally promised myself that I would learn to play as soon as possible.

Getting tired of the elongated stillness, I turned my head to look at Edward. He still had his head down and his hands were resting on the keyboard.

"Finish it," I breathed.

I wanted to know how it ended. I wanted to know that the sad note that lingered under the happiness would disappear. I wanted to know that the last note would be one of peace and bliss. I needed him to finish it for me.

"I can't." Edward's soft whisper was barely audible.

"Why not?" I shifted on the bench so that I was fully facing him.

I heard him quietly sigh as he removed his fingers from the keys and turned to face me.

"Because I don't know how it's going to end."

As I looked at him I could see the pain he felt. He didn't know. He couldn't reassure me that everything would be ok in the end… because _he didn't know._ I looked into his eyes and saw how red they were. His eyelashes were glistening and I knew that he had been trying to hold back tears while he was playing. I had to fight back my own tears, knowing that they would not help him right now.

"Bella… I wrote that…" He stopped and closed his eyes, inhaling to calm himself.

"Edward you don't have to-"

"No, Bella, I need to tell you." He took a deep breath before gently sliding his hand into mine. "I wrote that song the night after the incident with Jacob." I could see the flare of anger in his eyes at the mention of Jacob.

"The way it starts out sad and hurt and grows into something beautiful… that's the only way I know how to explain the past few months to you. I guess I should explain to you exactly why the beginning was so vengeful." He took a deep breath, looked down at our hands, and looked back into my eyes.

"During college I used to perform on the weekends. Just at local coffee shops or at little clubs on open mic night. I would sing and play the guitar or sometimes the keyboard. Anyways, school had just ended and it was my last performance for awhile. I planned to get a job and focus on spending time with my family. When I finished my performance, a women named Tanya walked up to me and introduced herself. She went on and on about her uncle up in Alaska had some major hook-ups and he could get me some major recognition.

"It was such a sweet deal, Bella. She said he would give me endless access to his private studio and let me write my own music. It sounded like a dream come true. She convinced me to pack up all my shit and go with her to Alaska. Well… once we got there she told me she had an extra room in her house that I could stay in. I thought nothing of it, of course, because she just seemed like such a nice person.

So once I was settled in, I asked her when I could meet her uncle. She put on this whole story about how she didn't know he had just left on an important business trip and that I would just have to wait for him to come back. I was a little skeptical at first but it wasn't enough to make me get my ass on a plane and leave what I thought to be a life changing opportunity. So I stayed with her.

"Everyday she would find things to do to get me more 'comfortable'. She was slowly but surely making me a permanent part of her life. After awhile she started introducing me as _her Edward_. I cringed every time I heard her say 'my Edward'. Things became awkward as I began to realize that she had feelings for me. I didn't feel comfortable staying with her any longer, so I constantly asked to speak with her uncle on the phone. She would always come up with an excuse as to why it was impossible for me to talk on the phone with him. My suspicions continued to climb and I was so close to making the decision to go back home."

"So what finally made you leave?" I didn't mean to interrupt his story but I was dying to know what had happened between him and this Tanya woman.

"One day, after she had sent me out to pick up her dry cleaning, I went back to her house and some of her family was there. Her mother just happened to be outside when I walked up. I can't even begin to explain to you how fucking alarmed I was when her mother congratulated me on our engagement. I stared at her in complete shock before I asked her if Tanya's mysterious uncle was inside the house.

"She quickly told me that the man had died of heart failure two years ago. There was no fucking uncle, Bella. That bitch had been more or less holding me hostage for two months! So I managed to sneak quietly to my room and grabbed up all my stuff. I could hear that bitch down in the living room chatting up her family and convincing them that we were madly in love. I almost threw up hearing her scratchy voice say my name in such a loving manner.

"I quickly and quietly raced back out to her car and threw my stuff into the back before driving straight to the airport. I left her car in the parking garage and quickly went to find the next flight back to Chicago. Luckily, there was a flight that was leaving in ten minutes and I had to fucking sprint to get to the gate in time but I made it. And I never heard from Tanya again. I had heard she had returned to Chicago and was asking around for me but everyone had already heard the story of what a crazy fucking bitch she is so they didn't tell her a damn thing."

I didn't say anything for a minute. I was waiting to see if he was completely done with his story and I was also absorbing the information he had just given me. I couldn't believe it. How could someone get this beautiful man's hopes up and then fucking crush them like that? I fucking hated that Tanya bitch for what she'd done to Edward. I don't ever want anything like that to happen to him again.

Now that I knew the story behind the angry part of his song, I wanted to know what the rest meant.

"What was the happier part of the song about?" I questioned.

The smile that overcame his face made my heart skip and my breath hitch. "You."

_What?_

"What?" Wow, I'm really speaking my mind today.

"That part was about the happiness you've given me. The happiness that you continue to give me. Bella, I don't know how long this can last but I want to make the most of what time we do have together."

_He doesn't know how long this can last? He just wants to make the most of what time we have?_

For some reason unknown, his words bothered me. I knew that he was trying to be sweet, but I couldn't help the thought that he just looked at this – at _us_ – as some kind of… fling? A fling that wouldn't hurt him if and when it ended. But I knew I would be hurt when it ended. I was growing so close to Edward so fast that it was unthinkable to believe that this could ever end. I wanted it. I needed it. I lived for it.

That thought was scary but if I was being honest with myself I knew that it was all true. I needed Edward more than I should. More than he needed maybe I was looking at this all the wrong way. I mean, I knew there was a possibility that my relationship with Edward couldn't last forever. He was my teacher and if anyone found out or even suspected that there was an intimate relationship between us, we would surely have to stay away from each other. _Oh! That's what it was!_

"That's what it was!" When did my mouth and my brain become best friends?

Edward looked at me with confusion, not knowing about my inner thoughts.

"The sad note that was lingering under the happy stuff. It was the fear of us getting caught and having to end this, right?" I wasn't sure why I was so enthusiastic about my discovery but I was nonetheless.

Edward still looked confused as he gently nodded his head. I figured he was still puzzled about my reaction.

"When are you going to finish it?" I was still looking for some reassurance but of course it was in vain.

"I don't know, Bella." He shrugged. I guess I would just have to deal with that awful truth for right now.

"I have to get going." I sighed as I glanced at the clock.

Edward gave my hand I squeeze. "I know." He leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on my lips.

"Thank you," I breathed when our lips parted.

"For what?"

"For everything." I thought that was enough explanation and apparently it was because Edward just smiled at me and sweetly kissed me again.

I was running late getting back to the parking lot because Jasper was already standing with Alice next to her Porsche.

"Hey Bella," he greeted me. "Where were you?"

Shit. "I-I-" I stuttered, not thinking up a lie quick enough.

"Oh, Jazz, you know what a band geek Bella is. Any spare second she gets she has to go practice that damn clarinet." She smiled playfully.

I was thankful that I had such an awesome best friend who would cover for my ass.

I just smiled and shrugged at him. "Can't help myself."

Jasper chuckled and kissed Alice's forehead. "C'mon darling, we better get to class."

She giggled and latched herself onto his side as he began walking them to their first class. I stood watching them. Wanting to fucking _be_ them. I wanted to be able to touch Edward like that whenever I wanted to. And I wanted him to kiss my forehead and call me sweet names.

I remembered a conversation that Alice's mother had had with us once. She told us that a man only kisses you on the forehead when he loves you. Jasper and Alice definitely loved each other. There was absolutely no fucking doubt about that.

Classes went by fairly quickly. Angela spent the whole first period talking about how excited she was for the chair test. I just sat there and nodded my head at the appropriate times. In my mind, I was thinking about the fact that Edward would probably put me in the front row and I wouldn't have to kiss his ass. I was already kissing his sweet lips and I was definitely doing so much more than that this morning.

Thinking about Edward had reminded me of something I needed to take care of. I was anticipating lunch time. I bolted out of every classroom and nearly ran to the next, as if me getting there early would somehow move class along faster.

When the bell for lunch rang, I ran for the door. I think I heard someone call my name but I didn't care. I headed in the opposite direction of the cafeteria, towards Guidance.

I walked straight to Mr. McMahon's office and knocked on the door.

He opened it and immediately smiled. "Hi Bella, how are you doing today?"

"Pretty good. How are you?" I asked as he went to sit back down in his chair and I went to sit in the chair in front of his desk.

"I'm living. I'm breathing. Life is good." He shrugged. _Always the optimist._ "What can I do for you today?"

"Well… my band director, Mr. Cullen, he was planning a trip for the band to go play in a Christmas Eve parade in New York. But Mr. Kane thwarted that plan, saying that students wouldn't want to go so near to the holidays. But he's wrong! I know for a fact that everyone would be dying to go, holidays be damned!"

Mr. McMahon chuckled at my conviction but nodded his head. "Alright then, Bella. What exactly do you want me to do?"

"I just need you to give me a way to convince Mr. Kane that the members of band and color guard are more than willing to give up their time to go to New York for the parade," I explained calmly.

"Hmm…" He swiveled around in his chair and rummaged through a draw in his file cabinet. When he spun back around to face me he had a few papers in his hand.

"Ok Bella, this is what you can do. I'm going to give you these papers, they are petition forms, and I need you to have every single person in band and color guard sign it. I know it sounds like a big task but-"

I snatched the papers out of his hands not wanting him to further his condescending speech. I rushed out of the door and muttered a quick "thank you."

I stared at the papers as I walked to the cafeteria. It wasn't very difficult to understand. It was mainly just a bunch of lines on a piece of paper. There was a spot at the top where I could write the purpose of the petition.

I entered the cafeteria and went straight to the lunch table. Right as I sat down I regretted the fact that I couldn't go see Edward but I brushed it away so I could focus on the task at hand.

"Hey guys!"

There was a chorus of "Hey Bella!"

Angela was the first to turn and question me. I knew Alice _thought_ she knew my previous whereabouts, so I wasn't surprised she didn't begin the questioning.

"Where were you Bella?" Angela asked in her motherly voice.

"I went to see Mr. McMahon." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alice straighten up a bit out of Jasper's side. "He gave me these petition forms."

Angela narrowed her eyes in confusion. "What do you need petition forms for?"

I didn't want to have to tell the story again but I knew I had to get the word out somehow. "Well, Mr. Cullen mentioned to me that our marching band has been invited to go play at a Christmas Eve parade in New York. Mr. Kane said no because he thinks not everyone will want to go. So I got these forms for everyone in band and color guard to sign saying that they are willing to go." I let out a heavy breath when I finished.

Angela slowly nodded her head before turning around and grabbing a pen out of her backpack. "Well I want to be the first to sign your awesome petition, Bella." Angela smiled and wrote her name on the first line. "I would love to go."

Once Angela was done signing her name, Alice's little hands slid across the table and grabbed the paper. "I'm all for getting out of this shitty town for the holidays," she said as she scribbled down her name on the second line.

Jasper nudged her. "You're going to leave me all by my lonesome sweetie?" I looked at her sadly.

She snuggled back into his side and kissed his neck sweetly. "Don't worry Jazzy baby, I'll be back before you can sneak a peak at your Christmas present."

"You know I know where it is." He winked at her.

"You know I know you won't touch that shit if you ever plan on using."

"What? You already have his Christmas present?" I asked stunned.

Alice merely rolled her eyes at me. "Bella, you know as well as Jasper that when it comes to shopping I cannot help myself. When I see something perfect I have to get it."

"She has your presents too, Bella." Jasper chuckled.

Alice looked at him angrily – probably because he wasn't supposed to mention the fact that Alice had been shopping for me and also the fact that he said _presents_. I rolled my eyes and got up from the table. Any other time I would have bitched at Alice but I had something far more important to do.

By the end of lunch, I had a quarter of the band's signatures and almost half of the color guard. I couldn't help the feeling of accomplishment that washed over me. I had told everyone not to tell Edward about the petition. I didn't want him to discourage it or try and help with it. I wanted to do this on my own for me and for him.

I walked to the band room with Angela. My jacket was slightly damp from the rain we had to walk through in order to get to Spring Hall. I ran my fingers through my hair trying to shake off the water droplets that lingered on my strands of brown hair.

I had remembered to stop by my truck and grab my clarinet case. I had almost told Angela about my mishap this morning but decided that was not a situation I felt like explaining. Upon entering the band room we were greeted by Edward. That was his usual post at the beginning of class.

"Hi Mr. Cullen," Angela greeted him cheerfully.

He smiled. "Hi Angela."

She smiled back and continued walking to her seat. When his gaze turned to me his smile slightly faltered as I saw the desire rise in his eyes. I had to fight my own eyes, trying to keep them from wandering all over his body. I saw his lips part but no words came out.

"Hi." I was able to focus my mind enough to get the words out. All I said was "Hi" but what I meant was "Fuck you look good." I figured "Hi" was the better way to go.

"Hi," he responded. If his mind was in the same gutter mine was then he definitely meant "Fuck I want you."

I nodded softly and began to make my way to my seat. I didn't want to be seen staring at the teacher privately for too long, but when I passed him I caught his scent. My head swam in the fucking cinnamon rolls as I shakily walked to my seat.

"Bella? What's wrong with you?" Angela questioned.

"Hmm?" I turned my head and looked at her concerned face. "Oh… I'm just uh… a little dizzy I guess. It'll pass," I reassured her.

"Ok guys, today we're going to play something that's… _a bit_ challenging. I want to push you this year to see your full potential. So don't get too mad at me for this ok?" Edward smiled to the class as he began handing out the music.

I quickly got up and walked to him resisting the urge to snatch the papers out of his beautiful hands.

"Ed- uh Mr. Cullen? No offense, but you're kind of doing my job and I would appreciate it if you would let me do it myself." I tried to sound firm but it came out arrogant.

It didn't help that everyone in the room erupted in "Ohhh's" and laughter. Edward looked into my eyes and I was scared he might be angry that I was so blatantly rude to him in front of the whole class. But instead of being angry, Edward just fucking laughed with everyone and handed over the papers. He stepped back with his hands raised in a sign of surrender. I laughed too as I handed out all of the music.

Once I was seated, Edward looked to me from his stand. "Thank you for doing your job wonderfully, Bella." He bowed to me and everyone in the room chuckled a bit.

"Ok, so I want everyone to take a look at the piece you were just given. As you can see it is called 'Shadow Rituals'. It is an interesting piece but we have to focus because there are many time signature changes. So try and keep up. If you get lost I'll shout out measure numbers at the end of each strain."

He counted us off and we began. It started out with just percussion but soon the clarinets came in and dominated. Once everyone got the hang of it, the piece began to come together… well not exactly together. It was arranged so that at some parts it literally sounded like organized chaos. It was strange, but I liked it.

When the bell rang everyone was exhausted. My mouth was aching badly and it felt like I had just blown up fifty balloons. Everyone shuffled out of the doors and I slowly put away my clarinet.

"Bella?" I looked up and saw two alluring green eyes staring down at me.

"Yes Edward?"

"I have a meeting I need to attend. It shouldn't take me too long but you can feel free to go home if you'd like."

Fuck. I wasn't going to get my full free period with Edward. I so badly wanted to resume out morning activities.

I huffed. "I'll just stay here if that's aright."

He nodded his head. "Of course that's alright, Bella. You can go relax in my office if you want. And when I come back I can join you and we can uh… talk."

I laughed at him because he clearly did not mean talk. We were going to do anything _but _talk.

"Ok, Edward, I'll wait for you." I smiled up at him. He quickly bent down and placed a sweet kiss on my forehead. I immediately thought back to the conversation with Alice's mom. But I stopped my thoughts once I realized how ridiculous they were. He kissed me on the forehead so he must love me. That sounded like such middle school shit.

"I'll see you in a bit Bella." Edward waved and exited the room.

I sat for a few moments wondering what I was going to do until Edward returned. I remembered that I had left a book out in my car and decided to go get it. I jogged out to my car and swiftly grabbed the book off of the floor on the passenger side. As I opened the tattered book to see that my bookmark was still in place, the words on the page caught my eyes and I was immediately consumed. I must have stood in that parking lot, just leaning against my truck reading, for ten minutes before I felt a slight drizzle. I was pulled out of my trance and quickly jogged back to the band room.

I made a beeline to Edward's office and noticed the door was closed. I knew he wasn't here so I didn't bother knocking, I just walked right in. But I stopped dead in my tracks as I noticed the figure in front of me. Any normal person's reaction would have been to scream but all I could do was gasp – I guessed sneaking around with Edward was messing with my natural instincts.

"W-What are you d-doing here?" I stuttered, scared to death to find someone sitting in Edward's office. "W-Who are you?"

The man stood up and he towered over me. He literally was built like a fucking bear. I stepped back away from the door out into the band room. The man followed and once he was in the bright lights of the band room, I could see the confused look on his face. He seemed to be as surprised to see me as I was to see him, but he must have seen the fear on my face because he finally answered my question.

"Uh…hi, my name's Emmett. I was looking for Mr. Cullen. The lady in the front office said he was in a meeting and that I could wait here in his office," he explained.

I noticed the way his voice reminded me of the speakers' bass in Alice's car, the way they boomed and shook the whole room. It probably should have frightened me but his voice had a strange homey feel to it. It was slightly comforting.

_Wait! What did he say his name was?!_

"You're Emmett?!" I asked with my mouth hanging open like an everyday idiot.

He smiled and nodded at me. "Oh, so you've heard of me?"

_Oh shit. _I quickly debated whether I should backtrack or not but before I could decide I was interrupted.

"Emmett?" I turned to see Edward standing across the room, obviously just entering the room.

"Hey little bro." I didn't have to turn around to see the smile that I was sure was on Emmett's face. It was clearly mirrored on Edward's.

"Holy fuck! Emmett!" Edward ran across the room straight to his brother. After watching the two brothers embrace each other I noticed I had a huge smile on my face. Once again I was reminded of how much Edward's emotions were tied into my own. When they released each other all I could make out were "I missed you!" and a lot of expletives.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Edward smiled and playfully punched his burly brother.

"Well, Rosie and I have some fucking huge news. We are moving to Seattle!" Emmett boomed.

Edward stood with his mouth gaping open. "You're- what?"

Emmett chuckled at Edward's speechlessness and looked at me. "Can you believe they made this guy a teacher?"

I shrugged. "Eh, it's only music. He doesn't have to do too much talking." I chuckled along with him. "We don't pay him much mind anyways."

Emmett laughed and turned back to Edward. "She's a smart one. She must be your star pupil."

Edward's mouth closed but his eyes were still wide. "She's my teacher assistant, Bella."

Emmett looked back to me with a smile. "Nice to meet you, Bella."

I smiled right back at him. "You too, Emmett."

"Well Edward, when you are done fucking flipping out, I'll give you the rest of the news." Emmett went to the white board and started drawing doodles. I stood for a moment, just staring at Edward.

"Hey Bella, come play tic-tac-toe with me!" Emmett called from across the room. I gave Edward one last glance before I ran over to Emmett – I figured he would snap out of it eventually.

I laughed and played silly games with Emmett for awhile. He was literally a little kid trapped in a monster's body. He was so lively and fun. He reminded me of Jake – the-old-pre-I love you- Jake. I was laughing so much with Emmett that my sides were hurting. After awhile I turned back to look at Edward, who had sat down in a chair at some point and was now staring blankly at the ceiling.

"Is he going to be ok?" I whispered to Emmett as he drew another game of hangman.

He looked over his muscular shoulder at Edward and turned back to the board. "Yeah, he'll be fine. He's just in a little bit of shock. He never expected me and my fiancée, Rosalie, to move out of Chicago. And he definitely didn't expect for us to move all the way out here."

I furrowed my brow. "Then why are you?"

"Well my Rosalie has her own little clothing store in Chicago called _Foudre_. It's starting to get really popular there so she decided it was time to expand the franchise. We talked to an advisor and he told us that Seattle was the perfect place for the new shop. So we left our most trusted employee in charge of the Chicago store while we came here to establish the new one."

"She owns her own store? I'd love to see some of her stuff!" I almost laughed at myself for sounding like Alice but I really was interested.

"Well next time I come I'll bring you some free clothes." Emmett smiled.

We played one last game of hangman before we walked back over to Edward. He was still staring at the ceiling. It didn't seem like he was in shock anymore, he looked like he was thinking deeply about something. I wished that I could ask him what it was that was racking his brain but I didn't want to seem _too_ comfortable with Edward in front of Emmett.

"Edward? Hello? Isn't it a little early to be taking a vacation in your head? It's only fucking September." Emmett laughed but I still stared at Edward, wondering what was going through his mind to have him so completely wrapped up.

"Bella? Are you checking out on me too?" Emmett nudged me and I realized that I had been staring at Edward the way he was staring at the ceiling. But I noticed that when Emmett said my name Edward's head snapped down to look at me.

"Oh no…" I tried to laugh it off. "Just figured if my teacher can zone out then I can too right?"

Emmett looked at me and then at Edward. I was confused for a second… then I was fucking terrified. I tried to calm myself, telling myself that there was absolutely no reason for Emmett to suspect anything is going on between me and Edward. We had barely looked at each other the whole time.

Emmett furrowed his brow slightly before letting out a monstrous sigh. "Well Eddie, it was good seeing you. I missed you almost as much as Dad misses porno."

"Emmett, don't say shit like that in front of Bella and do not call me Eddie," Edward complained, finally out of his reverie.

"Yeah, yeah. It's true though, Mom's got that motherfucker on lock down." Emmett laughed to himself while Edward glared at him. "I'm just kidding, Bella. You'll get used to my sense of humor."

"How do you figure she'll get used to it? Are you going to come here everyday or something?" Edward inquired.

_What?! No. No. No!_ As much as I liked Emmett there was no way in hell I was going to let him ruin my alone time with Edward!

"Nah, bro. But I like Bella. She's like the little sister we never had." Emmett chuckled as Edward and I cringed. Thinking of being related to the person whose tongue you want down your throat isn't exactly a nice thought. "Is it against the law or some shit for you to hang out with us outside of school?"

I could tell Emmett was joking but the mention of the law made Edward and I both a bit uncomfortable. I decided I should play it off as best as I could.

"No, I'm pretty sure it's not. My Dad's the chief of police."

Emmett's eyes got wide as he faked shock. "Shit, I've got a warrant out for my arrest! I got to go!" Emmett jokingly acted like he was on the run from the cops as he jerked his head around, looking in all directions.

"Well you better get going then." Edward's voice sounded strange. His voice wasn't lifeless but it also wasn't playful. I wasn't exactly sure what his mood was but I too was suddenly impatient for Emmett to leave.

"Yeah, I do need to leave. I have to go meet Rose and help her pick out some carpets or some shit. I'll see you later Eddie." He smiled and waved. "And Bella, you should come to lunch with us this weekend. I think Rosie would really like you. But if hanging out with your teacher outside of school is weird then… we won't invite that bitch." Emmett's laugh boomed all the way down the hall until he had exited the building.

I looked at Edward and he motioned for me to come to him. I walked straight to him and he pulled me into his lap. I snuggled into him and smelled all the fucking cinnamon rolls, letting it relax my body.

"We don't have much time left," Edward whispered.

I sighed as I realized we didn't get to spend any time alone, but I'd be damned if I didn't get to enjoy the little time we did have left.

"Well, let's make the most it." I smiled and placed a soft kiss on his tense neck. I immediately felt him relax as his mouth began to stretch into a grin.

He picked me up and carried me into his office, desperately wanting to continue the fun we had had this morning.


	11. I Want You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Hugs and sloppy kisses to my beta, erinmiyu.**

**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

I walked into my apartment, tossed my keys on the counter and went to the fridge to grab a beer.

_This is the part of the day I hate._

I flopped down onto my oversized black leather couch and let out a loaded breath. One that I had been holding for the past five days. Ever since Emmett came on Monday, I had been fearful of what he might suspect. At first I told myself it was silly for me to be paranoid that Emmett would be suspicious of my relationship with Bella -- he had no reason to be. We hadn't even spoken directly to each other in front of him. I was her teacher and she was my student.

But then my paranoia increased when he called on Wednesday, telling me to ask Bella if she wanted to go out to lunch with him and Rosalie on Saturday. He added that my "bitchass" could come along too if she was okay with it. When I told Bella about the invite on Thursday morning, she was ecstatic. She and Emmett had really taken a liking to each other quickly. I wasn't surprised though, they both had fun loving personalities that seemed to draw people in. And they both were the most important people in my life.

I told Bella I didn't plan on attending lunch with them. And the disheartened look on her flawless face had me quickly reconsidering. I tried to reason with her that it would not be wise for me to join them.

The first reason was that I would have a really hard time keeping my goddamn hands off her. I already had to do that shit at school and it was insufferable. Last Sunday, when we had met at the grocery store, I was just about ready to drown myself in Alfredo sauce to stop the agony of the strange but powerful pull she had on me. My fingers were constantly twitching, begging to touch her. I had to stop myself from asking her to come to my apartment when I found out she'd be all alone that night. I didn't want to make her uncomfortable. I knew that if we were _that_ completely and utterly alone then I would not be able to stop myself from ripping her clothes away from her little body and showing her just how much I wanted her.

The second reason was that Emmett had a tendency to think improbably. He could come up with the strangest stories in his head and convince himself that they were true. I always joked that that was how he got Rose. He deluded himself into thinking she was his girlfriend and then proceeded to somehow convince her of it. He also would believe things that most people would dismiss, so I knew that if he even got an inkling of romantic feelings between Bella and me… he would hold onto that idea and beat it out of me… literally.

And the third reason… Rosa-fucking-lie. If I was worried about Emmett finding out then I was terrified Rosalie would. She was like a human lie detector. Any bullshit I ever tried to spit at her was quickly called out. She knew me almost as well as she knew Emmett.

But even with these valid reasons for me not to go, one "Please" from Bella had me conceding. The smile that lit up her face made my heart surge and my worries vanish… for about two minutes. Then my anxiety promptly returned as I thought of how the day would go.

I gulped down my beer as I rested my head against the back of the couch.

_This is the part of the day I hate._

I looked at the clock on the cable box and saw that it was six o'clock. I still had an hour before I had to be back at the school for the football game. It crossed my mind that I probably shouldn't be drinking before a school function, but I'm not a lightweight. One beer definitely would not have an effect on me.

As I let my body relax and sink into the leather, I felt my cell phone begin vibrating inside my pocket. I pulled it out and smiled when I saw that it was a text from Bella.

_Do you know what restaurant we're going to tomorrow? _

_B._

I furrowed my brow at the random question. I quickly responded back, wondering what brought on the subject.

_No I don't. Why? _

_E._

I didn't bother putting down the phone because I knew Bella would respond quickly. But instead of feeling the one lone vibration, I felt repeated vibrations indicating someone was calling me.

"Hello?"

"Sorry, I didn't really feel like typing so I called instead." Bella's voice came through the phone.

"Don't be sorry, I love to hear your beautiful voice." I could practically feel the gorgeous blush that I knew was covering her cheeks.

"Well… the reason I asked was because Alice is trying to find the perfect outfit for me to wear tomorrow and she said she needed to know what kind of place we're going to." She sounded completely uninterested and I was positive the only reason she was asking was because Alice was forcing her.

The mention of Alice made me think back to Tuesday when Bella had informed me that Alice knew about us. I nearly had a heart attack and Bella had to spend twenty minutes calming me down and assuring me that Alice would not tell a soul. It wasn't that I didn't trust Alice or her loyalty to Bella… it was just the fact that someone _knew._ It was no longer a secret between just the two of us. And the more people who knew… the more precarious the situation became.

"Don't worry about it. Anything you wear is going to look absolutely stunning," I told her honestly.

"Try telling that to Alice," she grumbled.

"Just tell her it's casual. Knowing Emmett we're probably just going out to a little hole-in-the-wall restaurant. He loves those places because apparently they have the best food. What he doesn't realize is that they also have the fattest rats." I shook my head as I thought back to all the times Emmett had dragged me to some of the nastiest restaurants in the state… possibly in the whole country.

Bella chuckled. "Sounds like fun. There's nothing like finding rat shit in your food."

My stomach churned thinking of the likely possibility.

"Are you ready for the game?" I was relieved to hear her change the subject.

"Yeah, I'm just going to hop in the shower. Care to join me?" I asked playfully and totally wishing it was possible.

"I wish I could." The longing in her voice let me know just how fucking much she meant that. "But Alice is playing dress-up and using me as her fucking mannequin."

I heard a loud bang and promptly heard Bella yell, "What the fuck Alice? I'm just speaking the truth. You don't have to go all Mike Tyson on my ass!"

I laughed as I listened to the two girls shout at each other. I looked back at the cable box and saw that it was time for me to start getting ready.

"Bella?" I tried to get her attention back to the phone that was most likely no longer near her ear. "Bella!" I shouted loudly into the phone hoping she would hear me over their clamor.

"Oh, sorry Edward," she apologized once I'd gained her awareness.

"It's ok, but I'm going to go get ready now. I'll see you in a little bit."

"Okay. Bye Edward." I laughed when I heard Alice enthusiastically yell "Bye" in the background.

I closed my phone and placed it on the cushion next to me. I gulped down the remainder of my beer before heading to the bathroom.

My apartment was rather small. It had one bedroom and one bathroom. The living room was a decent size and the kitchen was oddly bigger than what a place of this size would warrant. Esme had found this place for me, insisting that I let her do _something _for me. I had never liked letting my parents buy me things -- it always bothered me. They would frequently ask me about why I opposed them spending money on me claiming that they needed something to do with it.

Carlisle and Esme had an insane amount of money. Most of it was from an inheritance from Carlisle's father. He had been a tremendously successful business mogul that left behind an obnoxious amount of money that all went to Carlisle, his only son. But Carlisle did not just live off of his father's inheritance. He donated a substantial amount of it to various charities. He had also made a name for himself in the world of medicine. He was a successful and well known doctor. I'd always admired that about Carlisle. He didn't have to work but he chose to because he loved to help people in anyway he could.

Esme had also found her own success in interior decorating. She had practically begged me to let her fix this place up for me, and I couldn't say no to my mother. So of course she went all out and made this place into some kind of miniature bachelor's pad. Sure, I enjoyed the flat screen televisions and the king sized bed, but it still bothered me when I looked around the over-filled apartment.

I stood in my large tiled shower, letting the hot water cascade over my body. My mind wandered to Bella. I closed my eyes and pictured her big beautiful smile, her soft full lips. I remembered how it felt to have her pressed against the wall on Monday, writhing against me. That had definitely been the most painful boner I'd ever had.

I wanted Bella. I needed Bella. I was completely fucking fanatical about Bella. I felt disgusted with myself every time I thought of the pleasure I got from her rubbing her little hips against mine, but the disgust I felt could never completely mask the overpowering lust and desire. Just the thought of having sex with her got me going. Imagining my cock sliding into her tight little… _Fuck_. I looked down and examined my erection. I groaned, placing my left hand against the tiled wall as I let my right hand slide over my stiff dick.

I looked at the clock. I hadn't planned on taking a thirty minute shower so I grabbed whatever items touched my hands. Although I was frantically running around, I was in a really good mood. Masturbation could do that shit to a man. Make him see fucking rainbows and daffodils. But more than the cliché images of happiness that were occupying my brain, I was still thinking of Bella. The thought of how I was only minutes away from seeing her had me throwing on a pair of dark jeans and a grey t-shirt and sprinting to the door.

I got into my Volvo and turned up the radio. There was some song blaring out of the speakers but I couldn't quite make out what the singer was saying. It was something about a code or figuring out a map. I wasn't really sure.

As I pulled up to the school parking lot I examined the mass amount of cars lined up along the street. The football field was directly behind Spring Hall, only a parking lot separating them, so I knew it would be hell trying to get a space. Instead of racing the maniacal football Dads to get a space, I just parked down the block and walked up the street.

I managed to make it through the chaotic lot alive and rushed into Spring Hall. I was pleased when I saw all the members of my band, many of them in the process of or already dressed.

Everyone got dressed in the band room together. The uniforms were worn over street clothes, so as long as you had a pair of shorts and a t-shirt on, you were good to go.

I immediately spotted Bella. She was off in the corner talking to Alice, who had a grimace on her face. The way she was pulling at her color guard uniform made her dislike for the colorful uniform pretty clear.

I made my way to the center of the room and loudly whistled to get everyone's attention. Before the whistle had even rung from my lips, I saw Bella's head snap to me and her lips curve into a grin. It took everything in me not to run to her and carry her back to my Volvo… back to my apartment… back to my enormous bed.

Once everyone's attention was on me, I looked away from Bella and cleared my throat.

"I know you are excited about tonight, I am too. But since it's the first game, I have to reestablish the rules so everyone is clear about them." I stopped and laughed at the unanimous groan that went around the room. "I know you guys don't want to hear it but administration told me it's mandatory. So rule number one, stay with the band. Rule number two, don't do anything stupid. As long as you're in that uniform, you're representing the school and more importantly you're representing the band. So no making out under the bleachers, guys."

Someone yelled out, "That means you, Mike" and the room erupted in laughter. I looked at Mike and saw him glaring daggers at Alice.

Once the laughter died down I continued on. "So to wrap this up, don't drink, don't smoke, and don't die. Alright?"

I looked around the room and saw everyone nodding their heads in compliance.

"Well alright guys, let's get going! They can't start the game without us!" I yelled enthusiastically, trying to get everyone pumped up.

"Why can't they start without us?" I turned towards the opposite corner Bella was in and saw Jessica Stanley staring at me, obviously the one who asked the question.

I scoffed at her and rolled my eyes dramatically. "Why the fuck do you think people come to the game? They come to see the mother fucking marching band!"

The room was silent for a moment. Everyone must have been shocked to hear their teacher saying so many expletives. But before I could get nervous and regret my words, everyone began grabbing their sides and laughing. Some were probably laughing at the hilarity of my statement. Others were most likely laughing at my colorful vocabulary. They had no idea what a fucking rainbow my mouth _really_ was.

Everyone finished getting dressed, grabbed their respective instruments, and headed out towards the back exit of Spring Hall. It was pretty dark outside, only a few street lamps giving a substantial amount of light. Cars sped past us still trying to find parking spots.

I walked around inspecting peoples' uniforms and making sure no one was hiding beer in the tuba or some shit like that. I had lost track of Bella and was inconspicuously roaming my eyes around looking for her.

"Uh… Mr. Cullen?" My body immediately reacted to the sweet sound. I had to remind myself of our whereabouts to keep me from spinning around and scooping up the girl I knew was behind me.

I slowly – too slowly – turned to see Bella looking up at me. She looked so fucking adorable in her uniform. I wanted to rip that shit off. There was no way I was going to make it through the night without touching her.

"Mr. Cullen, can you check my uniform?" She looked up at me innocently, but I could see the slight gleam in her eyes. She wanted me to have an excuse to touch her in some way tonight and she had no idea how eager I was.

But my eagerness was exactly what made me decide not to touch Bella. I knew that just one minor contact would have me craving for more. Fucking desperate to feel her again.

So I looked her over – keeping my hands down at my sides – and nodded my head in approval. "Your uniform looks perfect, Bella." I smiled at her, hoping she knew everything was ok between us.

But the way the gleam in her eyes dulled and the happiness drained from her features made me aware of the fact that she didn't think things were ok between us. And before I could think of a way to convey nothing was wrong, she mumbled a quick "Thank You, Mr. Cullen" and walked away.

I felt like an asshole. I was an asshole. I shouldn't have just assumed that Bella would understand my dilemma. I couldn't worry about it for too long, though, because I had to get the band into the stands before the game started.

The whole town had shown up for the game, literally. The stands were packed with rowdy high school students and overly excited parents. It looked like a town hall meeting that got turned into a fucking riot. Everyone was keyed up for the first home game of the year. I wasn't as thrilled but I was definitely looking forward to it.

There was a roped off section of the stands that was reserved for the band and color guard. Even though I had been confident in the band room, I had no idea how people here would treat the band… and me. Bella had mentioned a few days ago that the people in town thought Mr. Bean was a nutcase who made the band play shitty music at games. She had told me they actually booed him once. I was never a really self-conscious person but the thought of being booed by the whole town had me really fucking nervous.

As everyone took their seats with their sections in the stands, I handed out the flipbooks. The flipbooks were little black books that were filled with small sheets of pep band music. All the music in the books were songs that would – hopefully – get the crowd pumped up. I had replaced nearly all of the music Mr. Bean had in them_. Didn't he think it was a little ridiculous to be playing Beethoven at a football game?_

Once everyone was seated and ready to go I told them to turn to number five in their flipbooks. I could feel the eyes of the crowd on me as I raised my arms and counted off the band. As the notes to "Eye of the Tiger" began to ring through the stadium, the crowd grew louder. At first I wasn't sure what the commotion was and feared that they were mad about my choice of song. But then as the noise grew louder I realized that they were cheering. The crowd was going fucking wild and I couldn't help the smile that covered my face.

Ten minutes after the song had finished, the crowd was still going crazy. I had received so many thumbs up and pats on the back that my cheeks were hurting from my ongoing smile. My cheeks hadn't burned this bad from smiling since the day I met Bella. Thinking of Bella I looked to her, sitting in the middle of the bleachers with the rest of the clarinets.

Angela was talking animatedly to her but she didn't seem interested. In fact, her head was turned and she was staring intently at the scoreboard. I knew Bella had absolutely no interest in sports and there was nothing interesting about the score 0-0.

As I was watching, a flute player leaned back and knocked Bella's flipbook off of the bleacher. I wasn't sure if it had just fallen to her feet or down underneath the stands. But it was clear that it had fallen all the way to the ground because Bella and Angela were peering down and pointing.

I saw Bella get up and jog down the stairs. I stopped her and asked where she was going, even though I already knew the answer. She still had the same unhappy look on her face from before and it made my heart ache.

"I'm going to get my flipbook. Lauren accidentally knocked it down and it fell under the bleachers. I'll be right back."

She moved to get around me but I blocked her. "Bella you're supposed to stay with the band at all times," I reminded her.

She rolled her eyes at me and ducked under my arm that was blocking her way. "I know _Mr. Cullen,_ but I need to get my flipbook. It will only take a second."

The way she said my name left me staring wide-eyed at her retreating form. She was obviously hurt and growing angry with me. It pained me to see her like this, thinking I had rejected her. Before I could stop myself, I told the captain of the drum line he was in charge until I got back. I ran to the end of the bleachers and quickly went under before anyone could notice me.

It was pitch-black and I could only see the faint light at the other end. I walked farther underneath to where I estimated the band to be seated. I knew Bella was somewhere near me, and I didn't want to scare her so I whispered her name. I prayed she wouldn't scream and run fearing an attacker.

"Edward?"

I was elated when I heard her soft whisper come from beside me. I reached my hands out and felt her soft hair. I felt her come closer to me and I pulled her in to a tight embrace. I pressed my nose against her head and inhaled her luscious scent.

"I'm sorry," I whispered into her hair. "I didn't mean to upset you. I just knew that I couldn't touch you without wanting more. I want you. I always want you."

"I understand," she breathed into my chest. Her words said she understood but her voice made it clear that she still felt a little hurt.

I carefully felt around for the beam that I knew was nearby. I pushed her back against it and gently pressed my lips to hers. The sweet kiss didn't last long, because although it was passionate and tender, I needed to show her exactly how much I wanted her.

I unbuttoned her uniforms jacket and slipped my hands underneath her shirt. I trailed my hands up her sides until I felt the edge of her bra. I maneuvered my fingers under the bottom of it until I was fully palming her breasts.

Her sudden intake of breath made my hands stop their movement. Before I could remove my hands from underneath her bra, she grabbed my neck and crashed her mouth to mine.

Her tongue slipped between my lips and she moaned into my mouth. Realizing she was enjoying it, I started to massage her breasts with my hands. It was a little difficult since my hands were restricted by her bra but I was persistent.

Our breathing picked up and I knew she was enjoying this as much as I was. Our tongues fought for dominance as she continued to moan into my mouth. Luckily, the sound of the game was drowning us out.

My hands were moving vigorously as I applied more pressure to her breast. She pressed her little hips into me and I knew exactly what she wanted. And I was going to give it to her.

I continued massaging her breast with my left hand while letting my right slide down over her stomach. I found the zipper to her pants and tried to pull it down with one hand. I was obviously having trouble with it so Bella removed her hands from around my neck and unzipped her pants. She had on a pair of cotton drawstring shorts underneath and I felt her move to undo the strings. I pushed her hands away, silently telling her I wanted control over this. I wanted to pleasure her. Understanding, she removed her hands and slipped them into my hair.

Not once had our lips separated and I knew we were going to need air soon. I quickly pulled the string of her shorts to undo the knot. Once the string was undone, I let her shorts and pants drop to the ground.

I trailed my fingertips along the top of her panties, letting her know exactly what I was going to do and giving her a chance to stop me. Instead of stopping me, she ground her hips into me again telling me to continue.

I bit back a moan and slipped my hand into her underwear. I ran my fingers along her slick folds. I could almost hear her eyes roll into the back of her head as she tore her lips away from mine and let out a deep moan.

She was so wet it made my dick impossibly hard. "Fuck, you're so wet Bella," I whispered in her ear. She moaned again at my words.

I began kissing and licking her neck as I ran my fingers along her slit. She grabbed some of my hair and pulled it roughly. I groaned into her neck as I slid my finger down to her entrance and traced it, teasing her. She growled and pulled my hair harder, raising her hips into my painful erection.

I moved my lips to her earlobe and kissed it softly. "I want you, Bella," I whispered in her ear before sliding my finger into her.

We moaned together as I began sliding my finger in and out of her. She was so wet and tight I couldn't help but imagine how good it would feel to have my cock in her.

I pinched her nipple with the hand that was still working at her breast. She whimpered and I couldn't help the smug feeling that ran through me. _I_ was doing this to her. _I_ was making her feel this way. She wanted it to be me and no one else.

I slipped another finger in her and her grip on my hair tightened. It was near painful and my scalp was throbbing a bit, but there was no fucking way I was going to tell her to stop.

Our breathing picked up as I pumped in and out of her, deeper and deeper. She was writhing against me and I knew she needed more. So I ran my thumb over her clit and was rewarded with the loudest, deepest moan I'd ever heard from Bella.

I pumped my fingers faster and faster as I rubbed her clit vigorously.

"Edward" she breathed my name.

Hearing her say my name drove me absolutely insane. It drove my penis even crazier but I knew there was no way I could take care of _that_ issue right now. I rubbed her impossibly faster, trying to give her a release.

"I want you so much, baby," I whispered into her ear, "Cum for me, Bella."

I felt her body shudder and just as her walls tightened around my fingers, there was a touchdown and the crowd started cheering deafeningly. I think the loud cheers of the crowd intensified her climax. She yelled my name as she came hard on my fingers.

I continued sliding my fingers in and out of her, drawing out her orgasm. When she was finally coming down, I slipped my fingers out of her and removed my hand from inside her bra.

She was panting loudly as I kissed a trail from her neck to her cheek. She sighed contentedly as I placed gentle kisses all over her face. When I came to her lips I could feel that she was grinning.

"Wow… I can't believe you just did that," she said with amazement.

I grinned and kissed her lips again. "I told you Bella. I want you, always."

"I want you too, Edward." I felt one of her hands move from my hair to my chest and then down to my crouch.

I swatted her hand away. "We can't Bella. We've already been down here too long."

And as if to confirm my statement, we suddenly heard Angela call down from above.

"Bella? You still down there? Are you okay?" she called worriedly.

I panicked a little before I realized she couldn't see us. We were completely concealed by the darkness.

"Yeah, Ang. I can't find that damn flipbook," Bella called back up to her.

"Well just come back up here. I'm sure Mr. Cullen won't be too mad. We can just share mine."

Just so Bella knew how _un-_mad I was at her; I started sucking on her neck again. I chuckled quietly against her skin when I heard her whimper.

"Y-Yeah, Ang. I'm coming." I chuckled even more. _You already were coming a few seconds ago, silly Bella._

I placed one last kiss on her lips before finally moving away.

"Come on, Bella. We have to get back up there." I whispered.

"Okay just give me a second. You didn't exactly leave me presentable, Edward."

I was confused for a moment until I realized that her clothes must have been all over the place. That made me think back to my still evident hard-on.

_Shit, I couldn't walk out of here with a fucking boner._ I immediately started thinking of anything that would make it go flaccid.

Licking the floor of a men's bathroom. Old women with saggy tits. Catching my parents fucking. Bella's Dad, the chief of police, catching Bella and I fucking. _Yep, that did it._ My dick was completely limp from that thought alone.

I could hear Bella shuffling around, fixing her clothes.

"Okay, I'm ready," she said after a minute.

"Alright, well I think it'd be best for you to go back up to the stands first. I'll wait under here for another minute."

"Good idea." I thought Bella had walked away to head back up but I suddenly felt hands grabbing my shirt and pulling me down. Bella's lips smashed into mine before quickly releasing me.

"Thanks for that. I want you too," she whispered against my lips before releasing my shirt.

"Anytime," I told her before I heard her walk away.

I waited in the darkness for a few more minutes. I could hear the band playing "Wild Thing" while the crowd cheered.

Once I figured it was safe, I walked out from under the bleachers and headed back towards the band. I tried to look nonchalant so that no one would be suspicious of me. When I made it back to the stands, I looked around to see if anyone's eyes were on me, but it seemed as though no one had even noticed my reappearance.

I let out a soft sigh of relief but I wasn't relieved for too long. As I continued to look around I noticed Alice's eyes were on me. Her eyes shifted to Bella, who had a ridiculous smile on her face as Angela appeared to be questioning her demeanor. When Alice looked back to me her eyes narrowed infinitesimally. I felt nervous under her stare and was relieved when her attention was taken over by a blond haired boy.

I took a look at the scoreboard and saw that there was only enough time for one more song before halftime. I ran through all the songs in my head trying to think of which would be the best to play. As I continued to think, Bella caught my eye. She still had that goofy smile on her face. I had never felt this good. Knowing that I was the one who made her smile like that.

Just then I knew exactly what song I wanted to play. I got the attention of everyone and told them to turn to number fourteen. Once it appeared that everyone was ready to play, except Bella who did not have a flipbook and didn't seem to want to share with Angela, I raised my hands and counted them off.

I watched with elation as Bella's eyes lit up. I knew she would understand that I picked this song just for her. As the song went on Bella's smile grew and grew. I could see her mouthing the words to the song and nodding her head at me. "Are You Gonna Be My Girl?" was definitely the right choice of music.

When the song was over I almost told them to play it another time, just so I could see her face light up again, but there wasn't any time. It was halftime and the band had to perform. Everyone headed down to the asphalt track that surrounded the field. When all the football players left to go back to the locker rooms, the band filed out onto to the muddy grass.

This was our first performance of the year and you could feel the cloud of apprehension that was hovering overhead. I gave words of encouragement to everyone, hoping they'd relax and not worry about the spectators, but of course my words didn't do much to ease them.

The show ended up being a disaster. People were out of step, the music was echoing from opposite sides of the field, color guard flags were being tossed and not caught. To make matters so much fucking worse, it started raining _hard_ in the middle of the show.

I didn't give the crowd enough time to react, quickly directing everyone from the field straight to Spring Hall. I figured they'd had enough torture for one night and the uniforms smelled like wet dog when they got wet.

We entered Spring Hall and the sad faces that passed by me made me feel like shit. The Sports Director had told me we didn't have to perform at this game that we could wait until we felt ready, but being the optimistic motherfucker I am, I told him we were absolutely ready to perform. _Big fucking mistake._

Now I had to face the disappointment and possible hostility that was sure to be directed solely on me. I entered the band room after everyone was inside and looked around. People were taking off their uniforms and putting away their instruments, but not a single person was talking.

I spotted Bella, hoping she wouldn't be angry like I was sure everyone else was. The small sad smile she gave me let me know she was just upset they didn't do well. I used her as reassurance, stepping up on my podium and calling for everyone's attention. I began once I saw that all eyes were on me.

"I'm sorry about what happened tonight. I know you guys did your best and that's all I'll ever ask of you. But although that was your best right now, I know you guys can do so much better. Don't let this discourage you. No band's first show is ever good. And I know if we just keep practicing… we're going to be the best damn band in the Pacific Northwest."

I stood, holding my breath, hoping that my conviction would make them believe my words. Slowly but surely, people started to smile and nod their heads. _Thank God!_ I didn't think I could deal with a hostile band.

"Alright, well you guys can head home or head back out to the game if you want."

Everyone seemed to be pretty drained and headed home. I waved goodbye and told them all to have a goodnight. By the time everyone had shuffled out, I was ready to head home myself. I turned to make sure everyone was gone but was met with two big brown eyes staring up at me.

"Bella? What are you still doing here? I thought you would've left."

She shook her head. "Nope. I'm still here, as you can see."

I looked over my shoulder, making sure there was absolutely no one around, before I ran my hand through her long brown hair.

"We can't stay here," I whispered to her.

"Then take me home," she promptly replied.

"But what about your truck?"

"I got a ride here with Alice. I already told her to leave."

"You planned this." I smirked at her.

She shrugged her little shoulders. "I was hopeful." She smiled mischievously.

Without a second thought, I grabbed her hand and bolted out of the band room. With Bella trailing behind me, I exited the building and made a beeline straight down the street to the Volvo. When we reached the car, I hurriedly unlocked it and got in. Bella slipped into the passenger's seat. She barely had the door closed before I hit the gas and sped off.

The road was dark and empty. Everyone in town was still at the football game. It let me relax a little, knowing I didn't have to worry about anyone seeing us in my car together.

Neither of us said anything. We just rode down the road in a comfortable silence. The sound of the rain was oddly comforting. I was definitely getting used to Forks.

Out of my peripheral view, I saw Bella abruptly turn and look at me.

"Where are you going?" she questioned.

I turned my head to look at her. She looked completely confused. Which confused me.

"I'm taking you home?" My confusion made it come out sounding like a question.

She shook her head. "Edward, when I told you to take me home I didn't mean 'take me to my house.'"

"Oh." That was my brilliant fucking answer. _Oh._

I turned the car around and headed towards my apartment. For some reason I was really nervous to let Bella see it. Not that I was ashamed of it or anything, it just seemed like it was a big deal to take her home with me. I was nervous to show her my place but I was perfectly fine fingering her under the bleachers at a football game. _I'm so fucked up._

"And besides…" she added with a grin "I'm really craving a ham and cheese sandwich."

I pulled into my designated parking spot outside my apartment building. I shut off the car and looked over at Bella. She was staring at the building, scrutinizing it. I knew what she would think by looking at it. _This place is shitty._

The outside of the building wasn't well kept. With the rusty rails and peeling paint, it was easy to classify this place as a dump. She couldn't even get the full effect because the rain was creating a nice shield. She didn't seem too fazed by it, though. This place probably seemed standard for someone living off of a music teacher's salary.

Without speaking a word, we both got out the car and quickly ran for cover from the rain. I hastily led her inside and straight to the elevator. Once inside, I pressed the button for the fifth floor. I looked over at Bella and saw that she was trembling. I would have hugged her for warmth but I figured it would just make matters worse, considering I was just as soaked as she was.

When the elevator dinged, I grabbed Bella's hand and led her right down the hall to my apartment. I unlocked the door and led her in ahead of me, quickly closing the door behind me. I heard her sudden gasp and quickly went into a panic.

"What is it Bella? Are you okay?" My hands frantically moved all over her body as if that would someone how fix whatever the problem was.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that… I didn't… you… wow." Her lack of verbalization didn't give me much information, but it did let me know she was okay.

I let out the breath I had unknowingly been holding and removed my hands from her. She stood motionless with her eyes popping out. I had a sudden epiphany and realized that she was staring – rather gawking – at my ostentatious apartment.

I couldn't help but chuckle at her total shock and awe. I left her standing there as I went to change and grab her some dry clothes to wear. I quickly changed into a white undershirt and sweatpants. I hung my wet clothes on a hanger and hung them up on a bar in the bathroom. I knew my clothes would be far too big for Bella so a grabbed the smallest items I had. I picked out an old pair of boxers, a gray shirt that said "South of the Border" on it, and my old high school track sweatshirt in case she was still cold.

When I went back out to the living room, Bella was still in her trance. I wasn't quite sure what to do to get her to snap out of it. Instead of trying to bring her back to reality, I decided to do the next best thing.

I sat the clothes down on the arm of the couch and walked up to her slowly with a seductive grin. When I was close enough that by body was almost fully against hers, I ran my fingertips over her damp arms. I trailed them up to her neck and slowly leaned in close to her so that my lips were hovering over hers. I could feel her soft breath on my lips and smell her incredible scent. It was hard to believe but the rain made her smell even better.

"Bella?" I softly whispered with my lips just barely grazing hers.

"Hmm?" She was still clearly in a daze but I was hoping it was being caused by me now.

"Bella, I want you to go into my bathroom and put on those dry clothes." My lips barely touched hers as I spoke.

She slightly nodded her head but didn't make any move to leave. I ran my fingertips up her neck and into her hair and began gently massaging her scalp. I moved my lips away from hers and glided them down her jaw to her neck. I placed soft kisses on her throat. Although she was still in damp clothes and lightly trembling, her throat was exceedingly warm.

"Bella" I started placing open mouth kisses all over her throat.

"Y-Yes," she stuttered. I knew I had her attention now, which is exactly what I wanted.

I placed a kiss on her neck, her cheeks, and then both sides of her mouth. I stopped and my lips lingered over hers again. Her breathing had picked up and she was practically panting into my open mouth.

I slid my hands from her hair down to her lower back. I licked my lips, the tip of my tongue only just touching her full lips. Just as she closed her eyes and started to lean in, I moved back.

"Change into the clothes Bella." I slapped her ass and stepped back from her.

She yelped and scurried towards my bathroom, snatching the clothes off the couch.

She looked over her shoulder and glared at me. "You don't play fair, Edward Cullen."

I laughed to myself and headed to the kitchen. I pulled out all the ingredients for ham and cheese sandwiches, which wasn't much. As I started making the sandwiches, all the anxiety I had felt about her being here had fully vanished. It felt oddly natural for her to be here. I loved knowing that she was in _my_ bathroom right now, changing into _my_ clothes.

"What are you smiling about?" Bella's voice alerted me to her standing at the edge of my kitchen.

I hadn't even realized I was smiling. "I was thinking about you." I smiled widely at her.

She rolled her eyes. "You know, if your corniness wasn't so cute, I'd totally ignore you."

I scoffed. "You definitely weren't ignoring me a few minutes ago."

She glared at me and I couldn't contain my laugh.

I watched her stroll over to the counter across from me. I let my eyes roam over her body, taking in her appearance. She looked so fucking sexy wearing my clothes and she had put on my track sweatshirt. There was something distinctly sensual about seeing **Cullen **across her back.

Bella pulled herself up onto the granite countertop. She crossed her little legs and stared at me.

"Those look delicious."

I looked up at her and saw her grinning at the mess of ham and cheese. She was sitting comfortably on top of the counter, my boxers barely peeking out from under the large sweatshirt.

"You know, you got me to buy all that stuff in my fridge. Shouldn't you be making me something yummy to eat?" I playfully raised an eyebrow at her.

"First of all, you didn't buy _that_ food, I did. And I feel like having ham and cheese." She smirked. "And there's something really _hot_ about seeing you cook for me."

_Fuck, this girl was going to be the death of me._

I finished up the sloppy sandwiches and set them on a plate on the counter. Bella jumped down from the counter she was on and grabbed the plate. She headed towards the giant leather couch.

"You want something to drink." I called with my head inside the fridge.

"Nope."

I looked at my options, beer… more beer… and water. I was glad Bella didn't want anything because I would have hated to only be able to offer her water.

I grabbed two beers, because I knew I'd want another and didn't want to have to come back for it.

With my beers in hand, I walked over to the couch and sat next to Bella. I sat my beers down on the coffee table and she handed me my sandwich.

We sat quietly eating and enjoying each others company. It felt so good to finally be completely _alone._ We didn't have to worry about anyone walking in on us and ruining this for us. I just relaxed and let myself enjoy my time with Bella.

I was pulled out of my state of relaxation when I saw Bella reach out and grab one of my beers. I didn't move. I just watched her take the bottle opener I had sitting on the table and skillfully pop the cap off.

She wrapped her lips around the bottle and took a big gulp. When she finished swallowing she looked directly at me. I was completely mystified by her actions and was surely gaping at her. She merely shrugged her shoulders and settled back into the couch, snuggling into my side.

"You really want to add to my list of offenses don't you?" I said, kissing her on the top of her head.

She just giggled and took another sip.

We stayed like that, comfortably talking and cuddling with each other. Bella looked so happy it made my heart swell. I loved seeing her like that. Not caring about anything in the world except the two of us.

Something about Bella had changed. She had this boldness to her that amazed me to no end. I very rarely saw her blush anymore, but when I did I still fucking loved that shit. She wasn't cute or adorable anymore… she was fucking sexy as hell and that was a constant turn on… and a constant hard-on.

I wanted Bella. I wanted her more than I thought possible. I wasn't going to press the matter though. When we do have sex, it's going to be me following her lead.

The clock on the cable box said it was eleven-thirty. The game was definitely over by now and everyone was probably headed home.

I looked down at Bella, who was happily asleep pressed into my side. She had fallen asleep around eleven o'clock while we were watching some movie called "Center Stage".

I didn't know what happened at the end of the movie because I was so focused on watching Bella sleeping. She looked so tranquil and so goddamn gorgeous. I couldn't help but kiss her head every few minutes.

Looking at the clock again, I realized that this moment couldn't last forever. And that made me fucking livid. Who was society to tell me that Bella and I couldn't be together? The more time we spent together the more I realized just how perfect we are for each other, how much we bring out the best in each other. So why the fuck was it so wrong for me to go outside and walk down the street holding my Bella's hand and kissing her.

My anger died when I thought of all the sick motherfuckers in their forties and fifties who prayed on young naïve teenagers.

_Was I just as bad as them? _

That question scared the shit out of me. I shook my head from side to side, as if that would force the negative thoughts out of my head. My movement stirred Bella and she was awake within seconds. She stared up at me with sleepy eyes. She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand as she lazily smiled at me.

I smiled back at her and tenderly kissed her forehead. She got a flash of something in her eyes but quickly hid it. That confused me but I decided not to pay attention to it. She was probably just disoriented.

"What time is it?" Her voice was soft and still lethargic.

"It's about eleven-thirty."

She lifted herself off my side and stretched her muscles.

"I should get home. Charlie should be asleep by now. I told him Alice would be dropping me off late."

I grinned at her. "You really did plan this out."

"Just hopefulness." She lazily smiled.

I lifted myself off of the couch and then pulled Bella up at my side.

"Do you want me to go get your clothes?" I asked, noticing that she was still in my clothes.

She tiredly shook her head. "No, just keep them here."

For some reason, knowing that Bella was not only wearing my clothes but keeping them made me extremely happy. I loved the thought of her having something of mine.

She dragged her feet as I led her to the door. I knew there was no way she'd make it to the car, so I picked her little body up and carried her out the door.

We managed to get to the Volvo undetected. I swiftly slid her into the passenger's seat and ran around to the driver's side. I hopped into the car and quickly peeled out of the parking lot.

Bella was cuddled up on the seat and I could tell she was already falling back to sleep. I was hoping she'd be able to make it up to her room. It without doubt wouldn't look good if Charlie found her passed out on the sofa in the morning, dressed in men's underwear… with my name on her back.

I pulled up to Bella's house and shut off the car. I gently ran my hand over her cheek. She woke up and looked around disoriented.

"Bella, we're outside your house. I need you to get up to your room okay baby?"

She slowly nodded her head and moved to open the door. She stopped with her hand on the handle, as if she had just remembered something.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked softly.

Even in her exhausted condition she still had to confirm that I was planning on going to lunch tomorrow.

"Yes Bella, you'll see me."

She smiled and nodded her head as she got out the car.

I watched her as she walked up the path to the front door, making sure she got inside safely. Once she was inside she languidly waved goodbye to me and shut the door. I raced back home. For some reason I thought the faster I got home and got in bed… the faster tomorrow would come… and the sooner I'd see my Bella again.

I woke up to a loud buzzing underneath my head. I reached my hand under my pillow and grabbed my phone. I angrily flipped it open, ready to reprimand whoever thought it was okay to wake me up this fucking early on a Saturday.

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and read the text message on the screen.

_GET YOUR ASS UP! _

_:)_

_B. _

I smiled at the contradicting message. Only Bella knew how to be sweet and mean at the same time like that. I did as she demanded and dragged myself out of bed. I stripped off my clothes and quickly got into the shower.

As I was brushing my teeth at the sink I heard my cell phone going off. I spit out the toothpaste that was in my mouth and ran for the phone, hoping it was Bella calling.

Instead I was greeted with the name _Emmett_.

I flipped the phone open and curtly said "Hello."

"_Well good morning to you too sunshine." _Emmett's voice rang through the phone hurting my tired eardrums._ "Have you gotten your lazy ass out of bed yet?"_

"Yes_ mother_, I've already taken a shower and everything like a good little boy," I answered irritated.

"_Well I'm glad to hear that. I don't want to have to smell your foul ass all goddamn day. Now come open your door."_

"What?"

"_I'm said come open the door, Edtard." _Right then I heard two loud knocks on my front door.

I shut the phone and walked to the door. Emmett continued knocking – actually banging – against the door. I opened it and was met with a far too jolly looking Emmett.

"Oh man, you were supposed to say 'Who is it?' I had this whole joke setup and everything." He pouted.

"Well I'm sure you'll get another opportunity for that one," I said as I let him in.

I went to the kitchen sink to rinse out my mouth while Emmett leaned against the counter.

"This place looks way better than the pictures mom showed me and Rosie."

"Yeah, it's great," I said unenthusiastically.

"I still don't get it Edward."

"You don't have to, Em." I curtly responded, not wanting to give another lecture about why I don't want to enjoy "rolling in the dough".

Once my mouth was clean I turned back to face Emmett.

"So why exactly are you here? I thought we were meeting you and Rosalie in Seattle."

"Well I was nearby, picking up some stuff for the store, and Rose suggested that the three of us – you, me, and Bella – all ride together. And it sounded like a good idea to me so here I am."

I clapped mockingly. "Wow that was a fascinating story, Emmett."

"Hey Edward," he said as he stood up straight off the counter. "Fuck you, you prick."

I smirked at him.

"Now were the fuck is your toilet, I gotta take a massive piss."

I rolled my eyes and pointed towards my bathroom.

He nodded and walked in.

But just as I heard the click of the door closing, my eyes shot open and I nearly chocked on my own spit.

"EDWARD WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!"

_Holyfuckingshit._ Bella's clothes… in the bathroom. I had completely forgotten that her now dry clothes were still hung up in the bathroom with mine.

Emmett came storming out of the bathroom with said clothes in his hand.

"What the fuck are Bella's clothes doing here, Edward?" Emmett looked like a pissed off older brother. Except he looked like he was Bella's pissed off older brother, not mine.

I was totally taken aback when Emmett immediately assumed the clothes were Bella's. He had only seen her once and she hadn't been wearing that outfit.

"Why do you think they are Bella's?" I questioned, trying not to look as guilty as I felt.

He scoffed and rolled his eyes. "You think I'm that fucking stupid Edward?"

I figured his question was rhetorical so I just stared at him, waiting for him to continue.

"You think I didn't notice the way the two of you looked at each other?" He asked. "It scared the shit out of me."

_What? Why the fuck would it scare _him_? _

"Why did it scare you?" I voiced my thoughts.

"Because it's the same goddamn way Rosie and I look at each other."

His words stopped me. Stopped my mind. Stopped my heart. Stopped everything.

I never thought that there was a distinct way Bella and I looked at each other. We've spent so much time trying to hide our feelings for each other from everyone by not touching or being around each other too much. But come to find out, we gave it away by just fucking looking at each other?!

I just continued to stare at Emmett, not having any idea what to say.

"Are you fucking Bella?" he asked bluntly.

I shook my head. "No… well… not really."

He furrowed his brow. "What the fuck does 'not really' mean?"

"Well, I kind of fingered her last night under the bleachers at the game." I rushed the words out of my mouth.

Emmett still looked confused. "But if you did that shit at the game, why are her clothes here at your apartment?"

"Bella came home with me after I dismissed the band from the game. It was raining so we both got drenched. We changed into dry clothes and when she left she was really tired and just kept on my clothes and left hers here."

Emmett nodded his head and walked over to the couch. I followed suit and flopped down next to him with a heavy sigh.

"Any other illegal activities going on?" he nonchalantly asked.

I thought back to last night. "Yeah, she drank a beer."

Emmett slowly sighed and shook his head. "Maybe you'll find a cute boyfriend while you're in jail."

"Only if I'm lucky," I replied drearily.

Emmett huffed and shifted to face me. "Look Eddie, why don't you take that dick out your ass for two seconds and fucking relax."

I looked at him, completely shocked by his quickly shifted demeanor. "You don't think what's going on between Bella and me is wrong?"

He laughed boisterously. "Of course I think it's wrong!" He continued laughing. "Damn, you're just as bad as the motherfuckers on _To Catch a Predator_. What, did you show up at her house butt naked with condoms and duct tape?"

His laughter grew deafeningly and my annoyance was rising along with it. He must have realized my irritation because his laughter gradually died down.

"Look Edward, what's going on between the two of you may be wrong but it's also right," he said seriously.

I looked at him like he was a complete dumbass for making that confusing statement.

"I've never seen you this… this _happy_. Even before the shit with that Alaskan whore. You never fucking glowed like this, Edward. And Bella, she looked so exuberant. It's like the two of you feed off of each other's energy and love. It's like you were made for each other even though there's the age difference."

"Wow Emmett… that was deep." I patted his meaty shoulder. "You want me to go get your tampons so you can dry your eyes with them."

He shoved me and glared. "Not. Funny. Fucker."

It was my turn to laugh while he sat annoyed, but as I continued to laugh I realized I needed to ensure that Emmett would keep his big fucking mouth shut.

"Emmett, promise me you will _not_ tell Rosalie." I stared intensely at him.

I knew when it came to Rosalie; Emmett was fucking putty in her well manicured hands.

Emmett rolled his eyes and nodded. "Of course I won't tell her. You think I want my sweet Rose knowing what a pervert my brother is?"

"I think she figured out what perverts the both of us are after she caught us with that porno back in high school." I chuckled.

Emmett started chuckling along with me, remembering the hilarity of that day. "She was so fucking pissed. I didn't get ass for two weeks after that."

We laughed for a few more minutes, reminiscing about all the shit we used to get into together.

Emmett noticed the time on the clock and told me to call Bella and inform her of the plan to ride together. The phone rang twice before she picked up.

"_Hey, Edward."_

"Hey, Bella." I smiled even though I knew she couldn't see that shit. "Uh, so Emmett is here at my apartment. Rosalie thought it would be nice for the three of us to drive to Seattle together and meet her at the restaurant. Is that okay?"

"_Yeah, of course. I'll be right over."_

"Alright. See you in a few."

I closed the phone and placed it in my pocket. Emmett was rummaging through my fridge with his head buried deep in it and his ass swaying in the air.

"Man, you've got a lot of fucking food in here…_ good_ food." He called to me without removing his head from the refrigerator.

"Bella" was my simple answer and I knew he understood.

"Oh, speaking of Bella," I quickly added, "I don't want her to know that you know."

Emmett's head emerged from behind the door. "Why not?"

"I just don't think it's a good idea." I shrugged.

He shrugged indifferently and returned his attention to my food.

About ten minutes later, I heard a soft knock on the door. Emmett was happily drinking a beer and eating potato chips in the kitchen. I had changed into a faded pair of jeans, a black V-neck shirt, and my black Converse.

I just about sprinted to the door, anxious to see Bella. I could hear Emmett snickering behind me in the kitchen. I unconsciously flung the door open violently, as if it were the most offensive object I'd ever seen. I was immediately greeted with a warm smile and beautiful chocolate eyes.

Bella had her hair curled and up in a ponytail, making it look like a waterfall flowing down her back. She had on a black and grey halter top dress. I couldn't help but notice how amazing her chest looked in it.

I let my eyes trail down over her and as I got to her feet, I noticed we were totally matching. She had on black Converse too. When I looked back up at her questioningly, she simply shrugged her shoulders.

"I had to draw the line somewhere. She was seething when I told her I was wearing Chucks with the dress she picked out." Bella chuckled.

I turned my head and called over my shoulder. "Emmett clean that shit up. We need to leave."

I didn't take my eyes off Bella and she didn't take her eyes off of me. We stood there in the doorway staring at each other with fucking lustful eyes. Usually when I see couples matching it makes me want to vomit but something about having my Bella matching me made me fucking giddy.

Of course the fucking jolly green giant had to come and ruin everything. Right when Bella noticed Emmett, she ripped her eyes away from mine and nervously smoothed her dress.

"Bella!" Emmett boomed as he scooped Bella up into a bone crushing hug.

"Emmett!" I think Bella was trying to shout his name too but his embrace was obviously making it hard for her to breath.

Even though it was my happily engaged brother, I was still bothered seeing him so freely touch Bella like that. I would be bothered to see _anyone_ touch Bella, male or female. Because the only person I wanted touching her at all times was me… and I knew that shit was impossible. And it made me angry.

And I was even angrier that I was so fucking jealous over that shit.

We left the apartment building and walked out to the parking lot. We decided to take my Volvo so that Emmett would have enough gas in his car to drive home when we came back.

Emmett willingly got into the backseat of the Volvo, claiming that he thought it was rude to make a pretty young lady sit in the back. _Bullfuckingshit._

He just wanted a good seat for when he tortured the two of us the whole ride, which I knew was exactly what he planned on doing.

I didn't even make it out of the parking lot before the bullshit began.

"Hey Edward, when is the last time you got laid?"

I looked into the rearview mirror and glared at Emmett as I flipped him off.

I could see Bella fidgeting next to me, obviously uncomfortable.

"Emmett shut the fuck up. You're making Bella uncomfortable." I hoped using Bella as an excuse would make him lay off. _No such luck_.

"Aw Bella, don't be uncomfortable. I mean, it's not like you two are fucking."

My breathing halted as my eyes unwisely snapped to Bella. She was staring at me wide-eyed and I could tell she had stopped breathing too.

_Fuck. You. Emmett_.

"What the hell is going on between you two?"

Bella's head snapped around to look at Emmett. "W-What do you mean?"

I looked back into the mirror and saw Emmett shrug his shoulders.

"I don't know. You both have those weird moments were you look like you've seen a ghost or some shit. I just hate being out of the loop," Emmett complained.

Bella quietly sighed and turned back around.

I almost told her not to be relieved just yet. If I knew Emmett, he definitely wasn't done. Not by a fucking long shot.


	12. Camaro

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**A/N: ****300th reviewer- **g8r gal

******I have an awesome beta, erinmiyu.

* * *

**

**BPOV**

The ride from Forks to Seattle was the longest three and a half hours known to man.

At first I tried to ignore the crude and blunt comments Emmett was making. It made me a little on edge but I figured he would stop after awhile. _No goddamn dice._

Emmett's weird behavior continued throughout the whole ride.

I would sneak glances at Edward every now and then and I could see how uncomfortable he was. He was sitting uneasily straight, with his arms rigid, and his hands violently grasping the steering wheel.

I couldn't stop myself from fidgeting and blushing every time Emmett made a suggestive comment or asked Edward a question about his sex life… or lack there of.

But what bothered me even more than Emmett's relentless remarks was the fact that Edward hadn't looked at me the entire ride. For the first hour I just convinced myself that it was because he was a careful driver and was focusing on the road.

But I then realized that wasn't the reason because after two hours of Emmett's voice filling the car, Edward had enough. He just about turned his entire body around to glare at Emmett before loudly yelling "shut the fuck up before I throw your obnoxious ass out of this fucking car!"

Emmett was pretty quiet after that. He would mumble little remarks under his breath ever few minutes. Eventually, Edward got tired of hearing Emmett's mumbles and turned up the radio.

He still didn't look at me… at all.

I was no longer fidgeting because of Emmett. Now I was fidgeting because Edward was making me nervous. Scenarios and doubts went through my head as I tried to figure out what his distant behavior meant.

_Emmett's questions had finally led him to believe how wrong our relationship is. He's afraid to touch me now. He's probably not going to talk to me after today. He doesn't want me anymore._

But my flow of doubts stopped when I realized how self-conscious I was sounding. Something in me had changed since I met Edward. I started resenting any feelings of self-consciousness or doubt. Edward made me feel so good about myself and I wanted to feel that way all the time.

"Bella?" I was hoping it was the lovely man sitting next to me calling my name. But when I turned my head I realized it had been Emmett.

"Yeah?"

His eyes swept over my face. "You don't look too good. Are you feeling okay?"

I wanted to say, _'No, I'm not feeling _okay_, Emmett. Your brother won't look at me for some reason and it's making me want to slam my head against the dashboard just to get a glance from him.'_

But instead of that brilliant response, I merely nodded my head at him. When I moved to turn back around, I came face to face with Edward. He must have turned to look at me when Emmett asked how I was feeling. His green eyes stared into mine and I got lost in them. I worried for a second when I realized his eyes were on me and not the road, but then I felt that the car wasn't moving.

"Yes, we're finally here!" Emmett yelled from the backseat. He swiftly jumped out of the car and slammed the door.

I was still gazing into Edward's eyes and was in no rush to move. Edward gave me a small smile and took hold of my hand that was resting in my lap.

"You okay?" he asked softly.

I nodded my head. "Yeah, I'm fine. Are _you_ okay?"

He looked down at our entwined hands. His eyes moved back to mine and his smile grew wider. "I'm more than fine."

He squeezed my hand before letting it go and opening his door. "Let's get this over with," he groaned.

I laughed and hopped out of the car.

The restaurant we were at looked like an old warehouse from the outside. I was suddenly reminded of Edward telling me about Emmett's love for offbeat places. I really wasn't in the mood for big juicy rat. I cringed at the thought.

As we got closer, I saw that there was a patio with outside seating and a great view of the water. Maybe this place wasn't as bad as I thought.

Emmett had run ahead of us and I could see him with his arms wrapped around a tall blonde. _Rosalie_.

Edward and I approached them and I fully took in Rosalie's appearance. She was fucking _gorgeous_. She had long wavy blonde hair flowing down her back. She was wearing a short floral dress that showed of her mile long legs and clung to her full chest. Guys would've definitely been hitting on her left and right if they weren't scared shitless by Emmett.

They finally noticed our arrival. Rosalie turned to me and her face lit up. "Hi, Bella, it's so good to meet you! Emmett's been raving about you all week." Rosalie smiled and hugged me tightly.

"It's good to meet you too…" I trailed off, not knowing what she wanted me to call her.

"Oh Bella, you can call me Rosalie or Rose, whichever you want." She smiled.

Rosalie looked over at Edward, who was standing an awkward distance away. Her eyes narrowed infinitesimally. "What's up with you?" she questioned.

Edward shrugged his shoulders, staring back at her. "Nothing."

Her eyebrows furrowed and she continued to stare at him. Edward must've been worried she was suspecting something because he quickly diverted her attention.

"I missed you so much, Rose." He smiled and moved to hug her.

Rosalie's mouth stretched into a smile as Edward pulled her into his arms. He squeezed her tight before ruffling her perfectly done hair. When he released her, Rosalie playfully punched him in his side. I could see the tight bond they had, like brother and sister. It made me so happy to see Edward cheerful like that.

I realized I was smiling as I watched them interact. I loved to watch the way Edward's lips curved when he smiled widely. Emmett, however, was done watching the pleasantries.

"Okay, enough with the Hallmark greetings. Papa's gotta eat!" Emmett interrupted.

Rosalie pursed her lips before smacking Emmett on the back of his head.

"And I know exactly what _Papa_ needs to eat. Hmm… some spinach sounds good."

Emmett groaned and wrapped his arms around Rosalie's waist. "C'mon Rosie, you know I'm allergic to vegetables."

She rolled her eyes. "Unless they're in the form of French fries and ketchup."

"Rosie, you know vegetables are for frail bodies, like Edward's." Emmett began kissing her down her neck as he obviously tried to sweet talk her.

But as Edward had said earlier this week, Rosalie doesn't fall for anyone's bullshit.

"Give it a rest, Em. And don't think I don't know you already ate something at Edward's apartment."

Emmett looked stunned at Rosalie's knowledge. She smirked and kissed his cheek. "I love how you still think you'll get away with shit."

Emmett sighed dramatically and shook his head. "I can't stop trying, baby."

I watched as they nuzzled and placed loving kisses on each other. I felt Edward near me but I kept my eyes away from him. If I looked at him, I knew I would see the same longing in his eyes that was unquestionably in mine.

Rosalie looked over at Edward, still pressed against Emmett's large body. "And what took you guys so long to get here?"

Before Edward could respond, Emmett answered her. "Rose, you know Edward's a shitty driver. Back in high school, he raced a school bus… and fucking lost."

"Emmett, you've only won one street race and it was against an elderly lady in an old BMW," Edward retorted.

Rose chuckled and walked away from Emmett and into the restaurant. Emmett ran after her, claiming the old lady had a race car engine hidden in her BMW.

Edward gave me a pointed glance before we followed after them.

Edward wasn't kidding about Rosalie knowing _everything. _Her perceptiveness made me slightly on edge. I knew with one wrong word or look, Edward and I would be in _big_ trouble.

We waited in the front of the restaurant for only a few minutes before a waiter came to show us to our table. As the waiter led us through the restaurant, I saw that the shabby exterior of the place was very misleading. There were round tables set up all over with immaculate white tablecloths and shiny silverware. Each table had a small crystal vase placed in the center with a single orange tulip.

The waiter sat us at a table in the back that was somewhat secluded. He placed four menus on the table before excusing himself with a smile.

Emmett pulled out a chair for Rosalie. She smiled at him as she sat down. I felt Edward nudge my arm and I looked up at him, stunned that he would dare touch me right in front of Emmett and Rosalie.

He gave me a meaningful look and nodded his head towards the empty seat next to Rosalie. I immediately knew what he meant. There was no way we could get through lunch, undetected, if we were near each other.

I looked over and saw that Emmett and Rosalie still had their eyes on each other, oblivious to our interaction. Edward nudged me again, a little harder, making me stumble towards the empty seat.

Just as Emmett pulled out a chair for himself, I ran around the table and slid into it. Everyone had stopped moving and all eyes were on me. I slowly looked up at Emmett, who was still standing behind me with one hand on the chair.

"What?" I looked around at everyone. "I wanted to sit next to Rose," I said casually.

I turned and smiled at Rosalie, hoping she wouldn't call out my bullshit.

Luckily, she chuckled and bumped her shoulder against mine. "You were right, Emmett, she is like you. You both take what you want." Rosalie laughed.

Emmett moved around the table and sat in front of Rosalie. "Yeah, and apparently we both want to be close to you, Rosie," he chuckled.

I just smiled and tried to look as innocent as possible.

Edward ended up having to sit across from me and my eyes were begging to look at him. Only Edward could make jeans and a t-shirt look so sexy. If Emmett hadn't been at his apartment when I arrived, I wouldn't have been able to keep my hands off of him. I could see every ripple of his muscles through the fabric and I wanted to run my hands over them.

_This is not helping._

To distract myself from the marvel of Edward's body, I began a conversation with Rosalie.

"So, Rose, how's the new store coming along?"

I could tell she really loved her store because just the mention of it made her excited. "Oh Bella, it's great! I can't wait to show you and Edward. Emmett's been working so hard to get everything together for our grand opening in two weeks."

"Wait, both of you own the store?" I looked at Emmett. "I thought you said it was Rosalie's store."

"Well, yeah, technically we both own it. But I just let Rosie run everything, she likes it that way. I'm just the muscles of the operation." he explained. He smiled at Rosalie before adding, "Plus, we needed something to do with all that money. So I let Rosie use it for the store."

I noticed Edward roll his eyes at the mention of money and wondered what that was about.

"All what money?" I questioned.

"The money our parents are constantly giving us because _they_ have nothing better to do with it," Emmett chuckled and shook his head.

I looked at Edward for answers.

Edward smirked and said, "It's true, Bella. Some grown men still get an allowance."

Emmett's grin was completely gone and he turned his head to look at Edward. I watched as he mouthed "Fuck you" to Edward. Edward just laughed and looked back at me.

"Our parents are very generous people."

I nodded, understanding. Then I thought of Edward's lavish apartment. "Oh, is that why your apartment is so nice?"

Out of my peripheral, I saw Rosalie's head snap towards me.

"You've been in Edward's apartment?" she asked rather loudly.

_I really need to learn how to keep my big ass mouth shut._

I hesitated, silently panicking. I looked at Edward and saw my panic mirrored in his eyes. But before I could start shaking and hyperventilating, Edward's expression became relaxed and nonchalant… well it would seem that way.

"Of course she's been to my apartment, Rosalie. It was _your_ idea for all of us to come here together. Bella met Emmett and me at my place before we left."

Edward's explanation was accurate, except for the fact that I hadn't gone _into_ Edward's apartment this morning. I looked at Emmett, horrified, waiting for him to point out that fact. But instead of commenting, Emmett just picked up his glass of water and gulped it down.

Although I was relieved that Emmett didn't say anything, I was confused about his silence.

_Emmett knew I didn't go inside and therefore could not possibly know how impressive Edward's apartment is. Why wouldn't he tell Rosalie that? Why wouldn't he be suspicious of Edward and me?_

Emmett's lack of suspicion made _me_ highly suspicious.

_Edward wouldn't tell Emmett. He wouldn't. Telling Emmett would not be a good idea. Edward was so worried when I told him that Alice knew, so he definitely wasn't going to tell anyone – especially not his loud mouth brother._

I let that thought ease my mind. Rosalie was still looking at me and I felt incredibly nervous under her perceptive eyes. I was really hoping her B.S. meter wasn't screaming "They're full of it!"

Luckily, the waiter came back to take our orders before Rosalie could ask anymore questions. We all gave him our orders and he was gone again… much too soon.

"So Bella, what do you like to do for fun?" Rosalie asked with a genuine smile.

I smiled back, thinking I was off the hook. "Well, I hang out with my best friend Alice when she's not with her boyfriend, Jasper. Other than that, band is the only other thing I do that I would consider fun."

"Bella, you're in high school. You should be having more fun." Rosalie looked at me disapprovingly.

"That's what I said," Edward said from across the table.

"I bet you did, Mr. Know-it-all," Rosalie said sardonically before turning back to me. "You should be spending your time doing more than just hanging out with your best friend when she's available and band."

"You should let her help you with the store, Rosalie."

I looked over to see Emmett smiling back at me.

Rosalie clapped her hands together excitedly. "That's a great idea, Emmy! I really do need help with the store. I bet you could give me some great new ideas, Bella. Will you help me out?"

At that moment, I knew Rosalie and I were going to get along just as well as Emmett and I had. But the thought of working with her made me think of Edward. I wasn't sure if he was okay with me being around his family so much.

I looked across the table at him, trying to see if he was okay with the idea. But his eyes were focused on Emmett. They were staring at each other with blank faces, silently communicating something.

I looked back at Rosalie's excited face and blurted out "Yes" before I could rethink things.

She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and pulled me to her. "Oh Bella, this is going to be so much fun!"

I was a little shocked at how excited Rosalie was about having me around. When she released me and leaned back, she must have noticed the minor shock that was in my eyes.

"Bella, I'm sorry for being so keyed up. It's just that…" she looked down at her hands resting on her lap. "Well, I don't have many friends. I know that probably sounds odd to you, coming from an older woman, but it's true. Between the money and the jealousy, I…" Her eyes became glossy and my heart ached to see such a gorgeous women looking like she was in so much pain.

I reached over and held her hands in mine. She looked up at me and tried to smile.

"I just wish people didn't judge things they don't know about," she sniffed.

I knew she was talking about her situation but something in the way she looked at me made me feel as though she was referring to _my_ situation also.

Rosalie stood up from her chair and pulled me with her. She looked over at the guys, who were still staring at each other. "We are going to the ladies' room."

Emmett turned to look up at Rose but Edward's eyes stayed on him. "Okay," he responded. But then he took in Rosalie's wet eyelashes and his face dropped. "Rosie, are you okay, baby?"

I had never seen such a serious and concerned face in my life and I was completely shocked that it was coming from Emmett. I could feel the love he felt for Rosalie and it made me desperately want Edward to look at me like that, but his eyes were still on Emmett, not even glancing my way.

Rose smiled at Emmett and nodded her head. "I'm fine, Emmett." She walked around the table and kissed his cheek before leading me back towards the restrooms.

This place had the fanciest restrooms I had ever seen. It had couches and vanity mirrors everywhere. The lighting was dim which, somehow, made your features look soft.

Rose went straight to a mirror and dabbed at her eyes. I sat down on a comfy couch and waited for her to join me. When she came and sat down, she immediately turned to me with intense eyes.

"Bella, I've known Edward a very long time, just as long as I've known Emmett. He's always been a very good friend to me. When people started turning their backs on me because they thought I was only with Em for his money, Edward was always nice to me. He knows how much I love his brother and that I would never do anything to hurt him. I care about Edward just as much as I care about Emmett and I want both of them to be happy… _no matter what it takes_."

_You've got to be fucking kidding me_. I was tempted to ask her how she acquired such an accurate bullshit meter but I was too busy hyperventilating. I wasn't sure exactly how Rose found out but it didn't matter, all that mattered was that she _knew_.

_I really need to stop hanging out with so many perceptive people because this shit is getting ridiculous_.

I stood up from the couch with shaky legs and went over to one of the sinks. I cupped my hand under the faucet and drank the water. I knew it was gross but I was so scared it didn't even matter.

I felt Rosalie come up behind me and place her hand on my back. I looked up into the mirror and saw her staring at me through the reflection.

"Bella, it's okay. You can tell me," she spoke softly, looking at me with understanding.

_I really hope I don't regret this._

"Well… Edward and I are kind of… _together_." My voice shook and came out almost inaudible. But Rosalie heard. She heard every goddamn word.

She went back and sat on the couch, I followed behind her. We sat on that couch for about four minutes before I couldn't stand it anymore. I was panicking almost to the point of tears.

I turned towards Rosalie and grabbed her hand.

"Rosalie, p-please don't tell anyone. I j-just… we just…" I felt the tears begin to trail down my cheeks. Just the thought of losing Edward made my chest constrict and my throat burn.

Sobs began to rip through me and I couldn't stop them. I felt Rosalie pull me down to lie on the couch, my head resting in her lap. She patted my head and combed her fingers through my hair as my tears ran down my face onto her lap. After a minute, I was relaxed enough so that I could speak.

"Rosalie, please don't take Edward away from me. I… I know it's wrong for us to be together and I know he could go to jail, and I know both of our lives could be destroyed. But please, don't do this to me," I pleaded, tears dripping off of my nose.

Rosalie continued softly pulling her fingers through my hair. "If you know all of those bad things can happen, why would you risk it?" she asked. Her voice was blank and didn't give me any idea as to what her feelings were.

I thought about her question for a second. I knew why I took the risks but I didn't know how to express that to Rosalie. So I sat up, looking her straight in the eyes, and just opened my mouth and let the words pour out.

"I love the way Edward smiles at me and makes my stomach flutter. I love the way Edward can look at me and say so much without words. I love the way he can make me laugh and smile no matter where we are. I love the way Edward and I can be ourselves with each other. I love the way heat courses through me whenever he touches me. I love the way it feels when he kisses me. I love the way Edward makes me feel about myself_._ I… I love Edward."

The realization of my words shocked me. I loved Edward and there was no denying it. It felt unbelievably good to say those words out loud. And it felt even better to know that I meant them with everything I had in me.

"I love Edward and I can't lose him. I _won't _lose him." The scared panicked voice was gone and I was speaking with true conviction. I wasn't going to lose Edward and I wasn't going to let anyone come between us.

I looked back at Rose, hoping I hadn't offended her with my defiance. But instead of scowling at me, she smiled and wiped the remains of my tears off of my cheeks.

"I won't," she simply said. "Not even Emmett."

I understood and nodded my head. "And can you please not tell Edward you know? I just don't think it's a good idea. He might go insane knowing I told someone else."

She chuckled lightly and nodded her head. "I promise."

I sprang forward and wrapped my arms around Rosalie, thanking her for doing this for me. I knew she wouldn't say anything because she knew firsthand what I would face if this came out into the open. Everyone would turn their backs on me and I would lose everything I loved, including Edward.

**EPOV**

"You know you love her right?" Emmett looked me dead in the eyes after the girls were out of listening range.

It was a little disconcerting to see Emmett so serious. He usually just took everything in life as a joke. So with that in mind, I thought maybe it was a good idea to listen to him. He'd have to feel_really_ strongly about something to get him this fucking serious.

We had been staring at each other for awhile now, silently conversing. Emmett was trying to tell me I loved Bella. For some odd reason, he thought I loved the girl that I had secretly been with for only two weeks.

I almost laughed at his ridiculous statement. I couldn't love Bella. It was too soon. But if I don't love her, then why do I feel this way? Why did I have to spend the whole car ride trying to distract myself from the way she smelled and how incredibly sexy she looked in that dress?

I was pathetic and I knew it. So maybe I was pathetic enough to fall hard for Bella in such a short amount of time.

I sighed and shook my head. "I don't know, Em. Maybe it's too soon. I don't want to fuck this up."

Emmett laughed humorlessly. "It already is fucked up, Edward."

"I know," I said pathetically.

"Well then what the hell are you worried about?" he asked baffled.

"Emmett, if things with Bella and I end, do you know what that would do to me? Having to see her everyday? Multiple times a day? And now that Rose has offered her this job, she's going to be around you guys too. I just don't want to say the wrong thing and then fuck everything up." I looked down at my lap, slowly shaking my head.

"Look Edward, Bella is a smart girl. I like her a lot and so does my Rosie. And I told you this morning, you guys look at each other the same way Rosalie and I do."

I stared blankly at him, not comprehending the relevance of that.

He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Like you are _in love_, fucker. True and undeniable love."

I took in his statement, picking it apart and analyzing every word and its meaning.

This morning, when Emmett had made the comment about the way we look at each other, I immediately freaked out. I was so worried about someone catching Bella and I from just simply seeing the way we look at each other, that I didn't realize what that look was.

_Love._ Fucking true and undeniable love.

"I love her, Emmett," I told him, honestly.

Emmett rolled his eyes. "Wow, you're like a fucking modern day Einstein."

"You know, Bella has the same birthday as Einstein," I said matter-of-factly.

Emmett groaned dramatically. "Don't tell me you love him too. I'm pretty sure having the hots for a dead guy is just as bad as doing the deed with a minor... maybe worse."

"Where exactly does being a big obnoxious tool go on that list?"

"Oh shit, boys and girls, Edward made a funny," Emmett mocked me with a fake surprised face.

I punched him in the arm as he laughed uncontrollably.

A few minutes later, the girls came back just as the waiter came with our food. He sat down the plates and refilled our drinks before disappearing again.

Rosalie had looked pretty bad when they left to go to the bathroom. My focus had been so intent on Emmett that I hadn't heard a word they said to each other. But now it wasn't Rosalie who looked distressed, it was my Bella.

Her eyes were puffy and her face flushed, looking like she had just been crying. I was instantly flooded with worry.

Her eyes met mine as she slid back into her chair. I stared into her eyes silently asking _"Are you okay?"_

She understood and smiled at me, reassuring me that everything was okay.

We all dug into our food after that. I was pleasantly surprised how well Bella fit in our little group. The conversation was light and fun and we all laughed together, comfortably. I did notice that Rosalie kept glancing at me but every time I'd look at her confused, she'd just smile and look away.

By the time we were all walking out of the restaurant, grabbing our sides and laughing, it was getting dark outside.

"Emmett, it's late and it's a long drive back. You can stay with Edward tonight if it's okay with him." Rosalie looked at me.

Before I could say a word, Emmett grabbed Rosalie and kissed her hard. Watching them kiss like that made me happy for them but sad for me. It took every ounce of control I had left in me to not grab Bella and kiss her like that.

When Emmett finally let Rose up for air, he grinned at her. "I'll be home tonight, baby. And you better be up when I get there. I've got some things planned for you." He winked at her, causing Rose to giggle like a teenager.

"Alright, alright, can we wrap this up? Bella needs to get home." I turned and walked towards the Volvo.

The parking lot was dark and I was glad I could feel Bella next to me, so I knew she was alright. I let my hand brush against hers in the darkness and could sense her smile. She let her little fingers curl around mine for a few moments before pulling away.

We got into the car, Emmett sliding into the backseat again. I was hoping he wouldn't be an ass for the whole ride again; I would be too tempted to leave him on the side of the road.

But luckily, Emmett passed out within minutes. For some reason, he would always fall asleep quickly on long rides in the car at night. I didn't care though, because it gave me some quiet time with Bella.

I looked over at her, the lights from the dashboard providing enough light for me to see her striking features. She had her eyes on me and a smile permanently on her lips. I smiled back, taking her hand in mine and resting them on the center console.

"I had a lot of fun," she whispered softly, trying not to wake Emmett.

"I'm glad you did. They really like you," I whispered back.

"I really like them. I can't wait to work at the store with Rose. She said she's going to call me tomorrow and we can work out some kind of schedule around school and band."

"Oh…" I tried to hide the unhappiness in my voice but apparently didn't do so well.

Bella squeezed my hand. "We're still going to have time together, Edward. I promise. Rosalie even suggested that you should drive me to Seattle when I have to go."

I looked over at her. "_Rosalie _suggested that? Why would _Rosalie_ suggest that?"

"Uh… well I told her about my truck and that it probably wouldn't be able to make it there so she suggested that you drive me. Also, she really would like to see you. She misses you so much. I think it's a good idea for you to come."

I smiled and brought our entwined hands up to my lips, kissing her knuckles. "Of course, it is. It gets me more time with you and we'll be alone for the long ride."

She smiled and leaned over to kiss my cheek but right when her lips got close to me, I turned and pressed my mouth against hers.

She leaned back into her seat and looked at me disapprovingly, trying not to smile. "Edward, you're supposed to be driving. We'll have time for this later."

I raised my eyebrows, questioningly. "Oh?"

She grinned naughtily. "Charlie thinks I'm spending the night at Alice's house."

"You really do plan this stuff out," I laughed softly.

She shrugged and relaxed into her seat. "Just hopeful."

We spent the rest of the ride whispering little things to each other and holding hands. I was so tempted to tell her I love her but I knew it wasn't the right time. I didn't want to have to whisper that, I was too proud of it.

When we pulled into my apartment building's parking lot, I kissed Bella's hand one last time before releasing her and reached back to wake up Emmett. I flicked his ear and he immediately shot up.

"Are we there yet?" he asked, not fully coherent.

"Yeah Em, you're big ass slept the whole way here. Now wipe up your slobber and get out of my car."

I hopped out the car at the same time as Bella. We stood and stared at each other, waiting for Emmett to hurry up and fucking leave. I was eager to be alone with Bella… for the _whole_ night.

Emmett dragged his massive body out of my car and slammed my door. He headed over to Bella and gave her a giant bear hug.

"I'll see you soon, Belly."

When he released her, he waved goodbye to me and headed to his car. I saw Bella's eyes light up when she saw it.

"That's your car?" she asked, looking at his coal black 1966 Camaro.

Emmett turned around to smile proudly. "Yup, she's the best car ever made."

I scoffed. "This coming from the man who thinks 'Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure' was the best movie ever made."

"Bella, don't listen to him. He's just mad because my car wouldn't even use his bitch car for scraps," Emmett laughed and got into his car.

"My car is _reliable_," I yelled, defending my Volvo.

Emmett leaned out of his car and said "Bitch cars usually are" before speeding off into the night.

I turned back to Bella and saw her laughing hysterically.

"You thought that was funny?" I asked, stalking towards her.

She tried to stop laughing and shook her head. "No," she answered, a laugh slipping through her lips.

I growled and ran towards her. She started laughing again as she ran around the car, trying to get away from me. I couldn't help but laugh along as I chased her around. Eventually, I managed to grab hold of her arm and press her up against the car. She was panting as I pressed into her.

"I think I'm going to have to punish you for that," I whispered into her ear. I smiled as I felt her shiver against me.

"Well it's a good thing we have _all_ night." She grinned before slipping under my arm and running towards the building.

I laughed and chased after her. I knew this night was going to be important and I couldn't wait to have Bella alone… in my bed… writhing under me… moaning my name…_ fuck_.

I ran faster towards the entrance, impatient to get my night with Bella started.


	13. Slow Night, So Long

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Much love to my beta, erinmiyu.**

* * *

**BPOV**

We stumbled into Edward's apartment, our mouths glued together. Our lips hadn't parted since the elevator doors closed.

I was mentally patting myself on the back for arranging this night. Alice had gladly agreed to let me use her as an excuse to spend more time with Edward, but I think the real reason she was so eager for me to spend the night with him was because of the little "surprise" I had planned.

Edward kicked the door shut with his foot and removed one hand from my hips to securely lock it. Now that we were safely inside, Edward picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I knew he was as impatient as I was so I was a little confused when he walked to the couch and sat me down.

I looked up at his smug grin, confused and slightly irritated. "What's going on, Edward?"

His grin grew wider and my irritation grew with it. "Bella, Bella, Bella… don't tell me you've forgotten about your punishment already."

"W-What's my punishment?" I asked suspiciously.

Instead of giving me an answer, Edward lunged towards the couch and attached his hands to my sides. He began tickling me, making me laugh loud and hearty. His fingers were relentless and it wasn't long before my tears were running down my cheeks.

"Are you going to be a good girl for the rest of the night?" Edward questioned.

"E-Edwa- stop! Oka… OKAY!" I was gasping for air and could hardly form words. My hands were flailing around, hitting his shoulders, begging him to stop.

Edward's hands finally stopped the torture and moved to wipe the remnants of tears from my cheeks. He kissed both my cheeks as I tried to catch my breath.

"Okay Bella, your punishment is over," he smiled and chastely kissed my lips.

Once I had caught my breath, I raised my hand and smacked Edward's chest. He looked down at me in shock.

"Edward Cullen, I'm going to get you back for that. My throat's burning!" I yelled at him.

He chuckled as he got up and headed towards the kitchen. "I'll get you something to drink, love."

_Love._ That word made me think back to this afternoon and my confession to Rosalie. I wanted to tell Edward I loved him. I didn't let myself worry about rejection or anything of the sort, I just needed him to know.

I got up from the couch and walked passed Edward, who was diligently searching his fridge for something other than beer, I'm sure. He noticed my movement and asked where I was headed.

"I'm going to the bathroom. You're lucky all that tickling didn't make me tinkle on your couch."

I listened to his melodic laughter as I walked towards his bathroom. Instead of entering, I walked passed it and into Edward's bedroom. I let my eyes wander over the room as I had never seen before. The walls were white and contrasted perfectly with his dark furniture. The room wasn't as large as I expected it to be, the kitchen was more spacious, but the massive king-sized bed that devoured the room made up for the lack of space.

I didn't waste any time, quickly pulling at my laces to take off my shoes and socks. I fumbled with the zipper on my dress as I tugged it down hastily. I left my discarded clothing on the floor at the foot of the bed, no longer caring about them.

When I had decided to put on my Victoria's Secret set this morning, I had no idea whether I would actually be putting it to use or not. Alice told me that we'd have another shopping trip soon because apparently after tonight I would need many skimpier items from VS. I actually didn't cringe at that idea.

My fingers ran over the soft comforter that covered Edward's bed as I walked to the side. I pulled back the sheets and hurriedly climbed in. The sheets were soft and comforting. My mind spun as I inhaled, Edward's scent surrounding me. _Cinnamon rolls._ I smiled as I relaxed in his bed, letting my body sink into it. It felt so good being in Edward's bed, it was like being wrapped up in him.

A few minutes later, I was close to falling asleep and fighting my eyelids to stay open. Luckily, Edward was impatient and done waiting for me. I heard him call my name and ask if I was okay. When I didn't answer, he became nervous and knocked hastily on the bathroom door. Still being met with silence, I heard Edward open the door and upon seeing the empty room, he called my name louder. I snuggled into his bed more and psyched myself up for what I was about to do.

_You love him. You love him. You love him._ My chant helped to calm my nerves.

A moment later, the door to Edward's bedroom swung open and a frantic looking Edward walked in. His green eyes immediately fell on mine. His eyes were wide, taking in the sight of me wrapped up in his sheets. He looked down and noticed my discarded clothing on the floor and his eyes shot back to me.

I bit my lip as I slowly began pulling back the sheets, revealing my half naked body to him. I could hear his breathing pick up, his eyes freely roaming all over my body. I tried not to laugh at the way his eyes were popping out; my laughter probably would have ruined the moment.

He didn't move an inch, still in a state of shock, so I climbed out of the bed and slowly walked over to him. I tried to sway my hips and look seductive, hoping I didn't look completely ridiculous. But Edward seemed to like it because his breathing turned into a near pant and I could see his fingers twitching in anticipation.

I stopped, leaving some distance between us, and sexily placed a hand on my hip.

Edward finally came out of his daze and licked his lips. "Oh fuck, Bella… what is that?"

I smirked naughtily at him. "You like it?"

He opened his mouth, speechlessly nodding his head. "Y-Yeah, I like it… can I rip it off of you now?"

I smiled and shook my head. "Sorry Edward, but it's time for _your_ punishment."

He furrowed his brow. "What are you talking about?"

"I told you I'd get you back for all that damn tickling," I said, narrowing my eyes at him. "So I decided it was only fair if I get to punish you too."

He shrugged indifferently. "Fine. What's my punishment?"

I could tell that Edward didn't think there was much I could do to him and he was right. But that's exactly what I knew would drive Edward crazy… doing _nothing_.

"Your punishment is that you can not touch me tonight… until I say otherwise."

I watched with delight as Edward's jaw dropped and his eyes grew wide again, this time for a much different reason.

"Bella, that's not fair!" he tried to argue, but I wasn't having that.

"It's completely fair, Edward. You already got to put your hands on me while you were mercilessly tickling me!"

"Yeah, but you weren't wearing _that_ before!"

"Oh, yes I was! You just couldn't see it." I couldn't help but smirk at that.

Edward was visibly mad about the rule. His mouth kept opening and closing, searching for a justifiable argument. I felt a little bad that I was withholding from him but I knew the wait would pay off in later.

"Well my throat still burns so I'm going to find something to drink." I paused, waiting to see if he would say anything. He looked pensive as his mouth continued its routine, completely ignoring my words.

I sighed and walked around him. When I passed the bathroom, I noticed that Edward had left on the light in his haste. I stuck my head in and flipped off the switch before continuing on to the kitchen.

Upon entering the kitchen, I saw two cans of soda sitting on the counter. I grabbed one and went over to the living room area. Instead of sitting on the couch, I pushed the coffee table to the side and sat down on the carpet. I rested my back against the couch as I popped open my soda and took a big gulp. Gulping down the drink only increased the pain in my throat so I started doing the slowly sip technique.

As I was concentrating on my slow sipping, I felt Edward sit down next to me. I smiled when I saw that he had also opted to drink soda with me.

"Alright," he sighed lightly. "I'll accept my punishment."

He looked over at me and I started laughing at the pitiful look on his face. Edward looked like a child who was just denied a second helping of dessert. My laughter only increased his pout.

"I thought you said you were going to be a good girl…" he glowered.

I nodded my head, trying to sober myself. "You're right, Edward. I'm sorry."

We sat in silence for awhile, until we both had empty cans sitting next to us. I could tell Edward was still having trouble with not being able to touch me; I too was having trouble with it. I knew the rule was stupid and maybe a little cruel but I had to do it. I needed him to know I loved him and that nothing physical had to do with it.

"Let's talk about something." I shifted so that I was leaning towards him.

He chuckled at my sudden urge to chat. "About what?"

"Anything you want," I shrugged.

He leaned his head back, resting it on the couch cushion as he thought of what to ask me. This reminded me of the first day we met, enthusiastically thinking up questions to ask each other.

A good question came to Edward's mind because he turned his head toward me and stared intensely into my eyes, trying to find the answer to a question he hadn't asked yet. "Tell me about your mother."

My heart stopped. Of all the things to talk about, he chose the one fucking subject that I tried hard not to think of. He, too, must've been thinking about our first day together and how I had avoided talking about Renee.

_Fuck, I don't want him to think I'm as crazy as my mother._

I looked down at my hands, taking a deep calming breath. "Well… her name is Renee. She never married my dad. Last time I saw her was five years ago, she stopped in after a trip to Egypt. She stayed for about two hours, freshening up in the bathroom, and then left." My voice was emotionless and hollow. This was the stuff that I blocked out, the stuff that I didn't let myself mull over. As far as I was concerned, I didn't have a mother.

"Why did she leave?"

Edward's voice sounded the same as it had a minute before. I forced my eyes to look into his. He even looked the same, his eyes intense and his face void of pity. I expected him to look at me differently but he didn't.

I sighed and continued, still looking into Edward's eyes. "Charlie told me that she's a very active person. She doesn't like staying in one spot for more than a few days. He told me that while she was pregnant with me, he just about had her on house arrest just to keep her inside. She was crazy…. She left eight days after I was born, leaving Charlie a note taped to my crib. He still has that stupid fucking note." My teeth clenched when I thought of the note Charlie kept in his nightstand draw.

I felt my eyes tearing a little and blinked it back. Edward reached for my hand but I pulled it back and shook my head at him. "You know the rule."

He nodded, understanding, and continued on with his questions. "Do you miss her?"

His question confused and angered me. I sat up and turned to face him, sitting cross-legged like a kindergartener. Edward copied my position, his face staying blank and his eyes intense. My hands balled into fist as I finally let myself thinking over his question.

"Do I miss her?! How can I miss someone who was never there for me? Someone I never even knew?" I shouted, my voice ringing through the spacious apartment. "She left us, Edward! She left Charlie! God, he loved her so much, he still does. I can see it in his eyes…" I ignored the tears that trailed down my cheeks, not even bothering to wipe them off.

"Sometimes I feel so fucking bad when he looks at me because I know I remind him of her. But I don't want that! I don't want him to see her in me. I'm not her! I would never run out on my family like that. She's just… she's just so fucking selfish," my voice cracked as the sobs ripped through me. "How could she do that to us, Edward? I was just a baby, not even a month old… I couldn't beg her to stay. Every time she visited it would tear Charlie apart even more. It was like she would give him a taste of what he could have and rip it away again."

"He holds onto that fucking note like it'll bring her back. But I don't think he actually reads it anymore, or else he would realize that she is never going to come back. This isn't the life she wanted. She didn't want Charlie. She didn't want me." Tears were now falling down my cheeks rapidly and dripping down my chest.

I couldn't see Edward's face clearly but I knew he was aching to comfort me. And I could no longer ignore the fact that I need his touch desperately.

"Edward," I said softly. He didn't need anymore explanation.

Edward wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to him. He straightened out his legs and sat me in between them, my back against his chest. His arms held me tightly to him as I continued to cry. I felt his lips planting tender kisses on the top of my head and it helped calm me down.

"I hate her so much, Edward… I do. But I can't figure out why I still love her… why I still miss her so much it hurts sometimes…" I sniffed.

Edward held me, letting me cry it out. He knew exactly what I needed. I didn't need someone telling me it was "alright" or that everything would "be okay". Trying to tell me how much my mother loved me wouldn't have helped either. He just held me and kissed me and wiped the tears from my eyes.

Eventually, my tears stopped flowing and my cheeks dried. But we didn't talk, Edward just kept holding me. My love for him grew to a new height that made my heart pound and my lips plead to tell him. But before I could utter a word, I felt Edward sigh against me.

"Bella… I know there's nothing I can say to make it better or to make her come back. All I can say is that I hope she knows what an amazing, talented, intelligent, and beautiful daughter she has."

Edward shifted his body and I turned to look into his eyes. They were still intense but there was more now, more feeling.

"I know this probably isn't the best time but I can't hold this in anymore. Bella, I…" he paused and took a deep breath. "I love you so much, Isabella Swan."

_Do not fucking faint!_

My breathing halted and my heart stopped beating. All that cliché shit, about when I guy says he loves you, is so fucking true. But I didn't even let it bother me that I felt like such a giddy girl because Edward Cullen said he loves me and that's all that matters.

His face was suddenly flooded with concern. "Bella you don't have to-"

I didn't let him finish his worries. I smashed my lips into his so hard I was sure they'd be bruised tomorrow. I didn't give a damn. I didn't give a damn about anything, except me and Edward.

Our lips parted and our tongues moved together, trying to get deeper into each others mouths. He tasted better than ever.

_I guess love makes everything taste and feel better. _

That thought made me suddenly detach my lips from his and look deep into his beautiful jade eyes. We were both panting profusely but I had to get the words out, clear and sincere. He had to know I loved him just as much as he loved me.

"Edward, I love you too. I love you so much. I was going to tell you-" I tried to tell him I wanted to say it earlier but Edward eagerly pressed his lips back on mine. I felt him smiling against my lips and I smiled right back.

I lay down on the floor, not releasing Edward's lips, and his body hovered over mine. We continued to passionately kiss each other, with more love than I thought imaginable. I needed him, everywhere, and was delighted when his hands began to roam over my body. I pulled at his shirt until it was over his head and tossed somewhere on the floor.

I continued undressing him, reaching down to unbutton his jeans. When I had them unzipped, I pushed them down as far as I could and Edward kicked them off.

Although his warm hands were traveling all over my body, they weren't going to the places I really needed him. I pulled back from the kiss and looked into his eyes.

"Touch me, Edward," I begged him.

"Not here on my living room floor."

"Then let's go fuck in the bed." My eagerness made my words come out a bit skewed.

Without another word, he got up and scooped me up with his strong arms. He just about ran to his bedroom with me securely in his arms, kissing his neck and chest. When we got to his bedroom, he gently placed my body on the soft sheets. He covered my body with his own, letting me feel his skin against mine but not too much of his weight. Edward didn't bother stopping to snag a condom; I had already made him fully aware of Alice's rant about how all girls should be on birth control, and that she made sure I was since freshman year.

Edward tugged at my panties, pulling them slowly down my legs. "And for the record, Bella, I'm not going to fuck you."

My forehead immediately scrunched at his words. But he ignored me and continued pulling my matching underwear until they were off my legs. They were tossed somewhere on his bedroom floor. His hands then moved to my back to unhook my bra.

I was more than a little puzzled about what was going on and decided to voice my confusion. "Edward, what are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be hastily ripping these off?"

Edward's eyes moved to mine but his hands continued to pull my bra from my arms and toss it with the rest of the clothes.

"Bella, uncaringly ripping clothes and all that rushed shit is for when you're about to fuck. Like I said, I'm not going to fuck you, Bella."

"T-Then what are you going to do?" I asked softly, my voice still full of desire.

His emerald eyes looked deep into mine. I felt like he was staring right at my soul, trying to make sure his words were clear to every part of me. "I'm going to make love to you, Bella Swan. _All night long_. And we won't stop… until you say otherwise."

His words made my heart flutter and my thighs wet. I was so ready and yearning for Edward, I didn't need any warm-ups or preliminaries. I could feel myself dripping, the anticipation palpable. I just needed Edward.

"Part of making love is appreciating each other's bodies, Bella. And I'm going to spend all night doing that, _slowly and thoroughly_." He accentuated his words by letting the tip of him slide along my folds. I moaned and bit down on my bottom lip.

Edward put his thumb on my lip and tugged it from between my teeth. "Don't do that, Bella, not tonight. I need to hear you. You have to tell me what you need."

I nodded my head and he shook his at me, telling me to use my voice. "Okay, Edward."

He moved his head down and started kissing and nipping at my throat. I let my hands slip into his soft hair, the bronze strands sliding between my fingers. Edward kissed a trail down to my chest and I gasped when I felt him slip one of my nipples between his lips. He lightly sucked before his tongue darted out and licked my breast. I pressed his face firmly into me and moaned when he bit down. He released my taut nipple and switched to take care of the other one.

Edward let one of his hands slide down my side, making my skin tingle. His hand didn't hesitate as he slipped it between my legs, his fingers becoming drenched with my wetness. I tightened my grasp on Edward's hair when I felt him slide two fingers down to my entrance and slip right in.

"Oh, Edward," I panted. My need for him was growing stronger and I could no longer wait. "Please."

Edward slid his fingers slowly in and out of me as he looked into my eyes. "What do you need, Bella?"

I tried to ignore the pleasure of his touch so that I could tell him my needs. "I-I need you, inside of me."

Edward removed his fingers and kissed my lips fervently. I felt him line himself up with me before he ended our kiss. He rested his forehead against mine, staring into my eyes.

"I love you, Edward," I whispered along his lips.

"I love you, Bella," his voice was low and husky but the conviction of his words shone through.

With those words lingering between us, Edward slid into me. I tightly closed my eyes and bit my lip. Edward didn't complain, he knew I needed it at that moment.

Edward stilled inside me, letting me get accustomed to his size. I was softly panting from the pain as he placed understanding kisses on my cheeks. I knew this was hard for Edward but he didn't say a word, just laying there with me and giving me sweet kisses.

After a few moments, the pain became bearable and I tried to focus on the pleasure. I wanted to be able to enjoy the feeling of Edward inside of me for the first time.

"Okay, Edward." I gave him the go-ahead and he slowly slid out of me before pushing back in. I whimpered from the sting as Edward groaned loudly.

"Shit, Bella," he groaned as he continued to slowly push into me, getting deeper every time.

"Edward," I sighed breathlessly.

He kissed my lips again before steadily increasing his pace. He was so deep inside of me, my hands were desperately clutching onto him. I still felt a stabbing pain with each of his thrusts but the feeling of fullness was wonderful.

"Need you… so much," I whispered against his lips.

"I need you too, baby," his gravelly voice strained to speak.

I couldn't feel anything but him moving in and out of me. I couldn't hear anything but our heavy breathing. I couldn't taste anything but his flavor on my tongue. I couldn't think about anything except for Edward, the man that I loved.

He kept his eyes on mine as he moved against me. He moaned loudly as he continued to push his entire length into me. My breath caught in my throat and my eyes fluttered closed.

"Bella, open your eyes," Edward softly commanded.

I complied and let my eyes return to his.

"I love you so much, Bella," he said between grunts as his release neared.

I ran my fingers through his hair and looked into his eyes as he shuddered and came inside of me. He pulled out of me and collapsed onto the bed beside me. I looked over at Edward, his body sheen with sweat, and gazed into his eyes. Just his loving stare alone could turn me on.

"You okay, baby?" He asked softly, reaching over and wiping away a tear that I was unaware of.

I smiled and kissed him. "Yeah, I'm okay."

We spent the rest of the night expressing our need for each other. We whispered soft and meaningful words of love with gentle caresses. The night was perfect. All we had was each other and the love that we shared… and that's all we needed.


	14. Knocked Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

******A/N: ****I have a tremendous beta, erinmiyu****. I have many more chapters to write – that will generously use the words "fuck" and "shit". And I have the kindest and most enthusiastic reviewers. You guys are pure fucking motivation. That's all I gotta say.**

******

* * *

**

**EPOV**

Bella Swan is the love of my life.

Everything about that statement felt so good to me. Bella had quickly and thoroughly become the most important thing in my once forlorn and solitary life. She consumed my every thought and I found myself trying to find any way to please her.

My eyes fluttered open, seeing the bright Sunday morning light. I knew it had to be around eleven. Bella and I had a long night together, filled with passion and pleasure, which neither of us wanted to end.

I reached behind me, searching for the warm little body that had been pressed against me when I'd fallen asleep. But all my hands felt were empty sheets. I rolled over, examining the spot that Bella had occupied. My muscles tensed for a moment until I realized that she had probably just gone to the bathroom.

I relaxed back into the bed and propped my head up on my pillow. I scanned my room and took in the sight of our scattered clothes. Then my eyes met the small digital Yamaha piano that sat in the corner of my room. I let myself think back to earlier this morning, when Bella and I had expressed our love for each other, which was deeper than either of us knew.

_Bella and I had finally passed out after making love repeatedly through the night, our bodies now void of energy. I woke up after a few hours with Bella still wrapped up in my arms. I looked at the clock and saw that it was only three o'clock in the morning. _

_I stared down at Bella's peaceful face,_ _her lips slightly parted and her breathing steady. Her hair was_ _everywhere and my hands ran through the soft strands. I stilled when Bella began to stir, before settling into me with a sigh and a murmur of my name._

_My heart was squeezing almost painfully in my chest. I had so much love for Bella that it still scared me a little. Even though it was far too early to be getting up, there was something important I had to do. I slowly moved my arms from around Bella, trying not to wake her. _

_Once Bella was out of my arms, I watched as her forehead scrunched up. She reached for my pillow and pulled it against her, inhaling my scent in her sleep. I smiled when her forehead smoothed and a sleepy smile spread across her lips. _

_I walked to the little piano in the corner. I sat down on the bench and plugged in my headphones, trying not to wake Bella. My hands glided over the keys, entranced by them. My fingers began to play the notes that my heart told them to. I played the familiar song, the one I'd written to express everything about me to Bella._

_When I had first played it for her, I was so nervous that it would scare her away. I hadn't planned on telling her about Tanya but I wanted to be honest with her and tell her everything about what I'd gone through and how I was feeling._

_I felt like shit when she asked me to finish the song and I couldn't. I was so unsure about everything and I couldn't give her a false guarantee that everything would be okay for us. But that was then, that was before I pulled my head out of my ass and realized my love for her. _

_I could promise her anything and everything now, and she deserved it all._

_I placed my hands on the keys, preparing to begin the song, but I stopped when I felt the bench move. I looked next to me and saw Bella, her big brown eyes looking at me and her hair a wild mess._

_She smiled at me as she reached up to remove my headphones from my ears. _

"_I want to hear you," her swollen lips whispered. _

_I nodded, unplugging the headphones so that we both could listen._

_I pressed my fingers into the keys and began the piece. The harsh tones rang through the room, reverberating off the walls and coming back in an even more distressed form. I could see Bella's hands resting in her lap, held tightly together. I wished I had skipped over this part of the song and just gone to the cheerful shit._

_But I played it all, and when I got to the happier key, it sounded different. It wasn't a considerably noticeable difference, but one that Bella would most likely note. I had always been pretty good at improvisation, but this was different. I hadn't planned on changing the song, other than adding the ending, so the unmediated rewrite surprised me. But I continued playing, letting my fingers do as they pleased, and I noticed Bella's hands were no longer rigid._

_I approached the last part of the song that Bella had already heard. I knew she thought I was finished, leaning over and putting her head on my shoulder. I played the last whole note and let it hang in the air. I felt Bella take a deep breath, getting ready to say something, but I didn't let her._

_My fingers bore down on the keys, forcing out every bit of love and admiration I had in me, giving it all to her. I heard her quick intake of breath as she promptly lifted her head up. Out of my peripheral, I could see Bella looking at me with wide-eyes; they went back and forth between the side of my face and my hands. I kept my eyes on the little piano though, not wanting to let myself get distracted. I had to finish this song for her._

_I continued to just let my hands roam over the keyboard until they finally finished with a blissful major chord. _

_My eyes remained on the keys as we sat in silence. I was scared to look at Bella. I had just given her everything that I am, and told her everything that I wanted to be. I was afraid that the powerful notes would frighten her, make her think twice about us and decide to end this. I wouldn't be able to bear it if she decided she didn't want me anymore. _

_Bella finally decided to break the silence. "That note is gone; the one you said represented fear."_

_My eyes remained on the piano as I nodded my head._

"_When did you change it?" She was trying to sound nonchalant, but I knew this moment was just as important to her as it was to me. _

"_I didn't know I did," I answered honestly._

_I could see her nod her head in understanding. "And when did you make an ending?"_

"_Right now."_

_She nodded again and I saw her hands tighten, her nails digging into her palms, and her knuckles white. She was nervous… or scared… or…._

_I finally mustered up enough courage to turn and look into Bella's eyes. There were tears brimming on the edge of her eyelids, but her smile assured me that they were tears of joy. She was happy._

_I took her hands into mine and smoothed them out. I pressed her fingertips to my lips and her tears began to spill over. My eyes stared into hers as I placed soft kisses up her arm. _

"_I'm not afraid anymore, either." Her words meant more to me than she knew._

_I kissed up to her neck and enjoyed the warmth on my lips. _

"_That music was so beautiful, Edward." But just as she spoke my name, I licked a spot behind her ear, making her moan deeply as my name fell from her lips._

_I moved my lips up to her ear, kissing it sweetly. "Bella, hearing you moan my name like that is the most beautiful music I could ever hear."_

_She placed her hands on the sides of my face and led my lips to hers. We kissed caringly and passionately, lovingly and_ _desperately. We had given ourselves to each other, without embellishments or falsities. Our love was true and irrevocable._

_I carried her back to bed and we fell asleep, with Bella pressed firmly against my chest._

I was abruptly pulled from my thoughts when I heard Bella's scream come from the kitchen. My feet hit the ground running before I could even come up with scenarios. I rushed into the kitchen, immediately asking what was wrong.

Bella was standing in front of the sink with her mouth under the faucet, wearing only my t-shirt and boxers. She rinsed out her mouth and angrily turned off the water.

"Edward, your cereal is so stale! Have you ever heard of closing the bag and the box lid?" she shouted.

I stared at her angry face in shock, before the laughter took hold of me. I grabbed onto the edge of the counter to hold myself up as I gasped for air.

"_Ha ha_, Edward, laugh it up. You're not the one with crusty Cinnamon Toast Crunch in your mouth."

I wiped my eyes and walked over to the sink. I poured out the bowl of bad cereal then grabbed the unopened box from on top of the fridge. Bella stared at me as I poured her a fresh bowl, but she shook her head when I tried to hand it to her.

"It wasn't for me. I was going to bring it to you but when I tried some, it nearly broke my teeth," she explained.

I sat the bowl down on the counter and wrapped my arms around Bella's waist. She looked even sexier in my clothes than she had before.

"You were going to bring me breakfast in bed?"

She smiled timidly and nodded.

"That is the sweetest… _sexiest_ thing anyone has ever done for me."

Her little body shivered at my words and she pressed her lips to mine before I could say anymore. I wanted to pick her up and take her back to bed, but I knew she was probably too sore to do anything this morning, so I settled for just kissing her profusely.

We spent the morning snuggled up on the couch, telling each other funny stories and stealing kisses. It felt absolutely perfect to have Bella's body pressed against mine, innocently enjoying the feeling of being together. But just like with all perfect situations, we had to come back to reality.

Bella kissed my neck before getting up. "I have to head home." She sounded as sad as I felt.

"Are you going home in that?" I pointed to my clothes that she was wearing.

"No, I have clothes out in my truck."

I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that she wasn't taking home more of my things, but I reminded myself it was probably for the best. Bella walked towards the door but I stopped her.

"Uh, Bella… as much as I like it, I don't think you should go outside in my boxers."

She looked down at herself and blushed. "You're right."

I brushed my fingertips over her heated cheeks and leaned down to kiss her once more. But as soon as my lips touched hers, Bella's hands seized my face and she pressed herself against me. I groaned when I felt her braless breast against my chest. I tore my lips away from hers, gasping for air.

"I'll go get your clothes." I tried to turn towards the door but Bella grabbed my shirt.

"Edward I can stay for a little while longer," her voice was thick with need.

"Bella, you have to get home. And you need time to recuperate before we make love again." The last thing I wanted to do was bring her anymore pain.

"But we don't have to make love right now; I just want you to fuck me," she said bluntly.

I chuckled at her reasoning. "You still need some time, Bella, and you know it."

She huffed and mumbled, "Fine, go get my clothes."

It amazed me how Bella could be blushing from me simply pointing out her clothing one minute then the next, she's unabashedly telling me to fuck her. I laughed and kissed her forehead before walking towards the door, and then I realized I needed her truck keys.

"Bella, I need your keys."

She shook her head. "No you don't, it's not locked."

"You didn't lock your truck?" I asked incredulously.

"Edward, do you honestly think someone would want to steal that piece of junk?" she rolled her eyes.

I just shrugged and walked out the door.

When I came back to my apartment with Bella's bag, I found her in my room, sitting on the bench in front of the piano. She sensed my presence and turned to smile at me.

"Will you play for me again?"

I silently walked over to the piano and sat down next to her. My fingers immediately began moving over the keys, eager to give Bella what she wanted. She rested her head on my shoulder as I played our song.

She sighed longingly when I finished. "I wish I could listen to that all the time. It's just so beautiful Edward."

"I wish I could keep you here all the time," I replied honestly. I would give anything to wake up every morning with Bella. But her father, who owns a gun, would have my balls before that shit happened.

Bella got dressed while I picked up all our clothes and packed hers in her bag. She walked in, wearing jeans and my t-shirt, and instantly frowned.

"Edward, stop picking up after me," she grumbled.

"Bella, stop complaining," I quickly replied, feeling satisfied when she went to sit down without another word. I smiled and kissed her chastely. "You're still wearing my shirt." I was happy she kept it on; albeit I was a little sad she had put on a bra.

"You said I shouldn't go outside in your boxers," she grinned.

"Well, what is your father going to say when he sees you wearing a man's shirt?"

"Don't worry; I have a jacket to put on over it. Charlie never notices what I'm wearing anyways." She pulled on her jacket and I handed her the packed bag.

I walked Bella to the door, not wanting her to leave. Her hand was in mine and her grip tightened as we approached the door. I opened it and Bella spun around to face me.

"Tell me again," she pleaded in a whisper.

I squeezed her hand before letting it go and placed both my hands on her cheeks, staring deeply into her chocolate eyes.

"I love you, Bella. With all my heart." I spoke the words and they sounded so natural, as if I had been saying them for years.

She closed her eyes and nodded. When her eyes reopened, she stared into mine and whispered, "I love you too. More than you know."

She pushed up onto her toes and kissed me hard. Our lips lingered for a few moments and then she was gone. I was once again alone in my apartment, having nothing to do but think about the next time I'd get to see Bella. And hoping it was really fucking soon.

**BPOV**

I hummed Edward's sweet song as I drove my truck home, still in his comfy shirt that smelled just like him. The song was beyond words. The shock and love that ran through me when I heard him play the ending brought me to tears. His notes sounded so confident and certain. I knew what he was saying, that he wasn't afraid, that he wanted to be with me no matter what, that we would make it. He had given me the happy and definite ending I needed.

When he denied me sex this morning, I was a little angry, but I got over it quickly. I knew I was too sore to have sex again, but I didn't care. I wanted so badly to feel Edward on top of me again, our bodies moving together flawlessly, but unfortunately, we'd have to wait.

As I pulled up to my house, I immediately slammed on the brakes. The little car I saw sitting by the driveway nearly gave me a fucking heart attack. I had to restrain myself from hitting the gas and ramming into that little piece of shit. My truck already had a dozen dents, what was one or two more.

I pictured Charlie running out to see me all perky after slamming into Jacob's car and that calmed me enough to slowly pull into the driveway. I grabbed my bag and got out of my truck, not happy about what I was about to face.

I slammed the truck door and walked slowly – really fucking slowly – to the front door. I reached into my pocket to grab my key, but before I could get it out, the door flung open.

"Bells, guess who's here!" Charlie's happy smile made my anger evaporate slightly, before I was reminded of the other person in my house. "It's Jacob!"

I faked a smile and tried to look enthused. "Wow, really? That's great Dad."

Charlie moved so I could get inside and I immediately noticed Jacob, sitting on the couch looking smug. He hadn't even spoken a word yet and I was already ready to punch the shit out of that fucker.

"Bella, aren't you going to say hi?" Charlie questioned.

I grumbled a curt "Hi" and threw my bag down by the stairs before going to the kitchen. I heard Charlie say to Jacob, "Her and Alice must've gotten in a fight or something."

_If only you knew the truth, Charlie. _

I could never tell Charlie what happened, it would completely ruin his friendship with Billy, and I wouldn't do that to him.

I got a glass of water and tried to ignore the fact that Jacob was in my house, but was unsuccessful.

"How are you, Bella?"

I turned around to see Jacob's mutant body standing entirely too close to me. I moved over to the kitchen table and leaned against it. "I was great until I saw you were here and my fucking good day was ruined."

His face saddened and for a moment he seemed like the old Jacob again. "C'mon, Bella. You used to be so excited every time I came to visit." I felt a little bad about my words, until he added, "And you used to hug me all tight and shit, like you couldn't live without me."

I clenched my teeth to keep from screaming. "Yeah, Jake, that was before you tried to force me into your car like a fucking barbarian kidnapper. If it weren't for Edw-" I caught myself. "Mr. Cullen, who knows what you would've done to me."

Jacob shook his big head. "Bella, you know I would never do anything to you-"

"Except give me fucking bruises, you asshole. I should ask Charlie what he thinks about what happened," I tried to scare him.

Jacob just laughed and shook his head, calling my bluff. "You've already forgotten how well I know you, Bella. You would never tell Charlie about what happened, risk his relationship with my dad."

His smug smile and cocky laugh made me want to bash his head into the counter. His large body was producing a lot of heat, something that was normal for him, and making the small kitchen uncomfortable.

I pulled off my jacket and placed it on my chair. Edward's scent wafted around me and my eyes slipped closed, enjoying the comfort it gave me.

"Did you have sex?!" Jacob's voice wasn't loud enough for Charlie to hear, but it brought me right out of my Edward-induced daze.

My eyes shot open. "What?"

"You have on a guy's shirt and you're standing here smiling in some kind of post coital reverie. I have sisters Bella, I know what I chick looks like after she's fucked." He cringed and added, "Unfortunately."

How the fuck did Jacob come up with that conclusion so quickly. I hadn't even realized I was smiling. I panicked, trying to come up with a plausible lie.

"J-Jacob, you don't know what you're talking about. This is Charlie's shirt; I borrowed it to sleep in last night at Alice's."

He rolled his black eyes. "Yeah right, Bella. Then why are you standing here in a fucking trance?"

He was persistent and it was pissing me off. "Because Alice and I didn't get much sleep last night. Stop trying to analyze me and butt the fuck out."

"Fine, but don't come crying to me when you're fucking knocked up."

My fists were tight and my teeth ground together. Who the fuck does he think he is? Jacob always thought he could read me like a book, and he was right. After he started trying to convince me I loved him, I figured I was no longer an easy read, but apparently I was wrong.

"Get the fuck out of my house, Jacob, before I accidentally stab you with a knife."

"I don't even get a hug before I go?" He stretched his big meaty arms out.

I narrowed my eyes at his stupid grin. "I don't ever want to touch you again, Jacob Black."

A deep growl came from his chest and his jaw was rigid. "We love each other and-"

"I don't love you."

"- you let some douche bag fuck you but I can't even touch you. Wow Bella, if I didn't know you better, I'd think you were just another whore."

Then suddenly, Jacob was drenched, his face dripping and shirt soaked. I looked down at my hand and saw that my full glass of water was now empty. Once I realized what happened, I smugly smiled at him and tried not to laugh at the fact that he looked like a big wet dog.

"Now get your soggy ass out of my house," I smiled and walked to the sink.

"Jake, what happened to you?" Charlie came into the kitchen and I kept my back to him, hoping he didn't catch my pleased smile.

Jake didn't say anything so I answered for him. "Jacob just had an accident. He was just about to go home so he can change."

I turned around in time to see Jake nod to Charlie and walk out the door. When we heard the front door close, Charlie fucking sprung.

"Isabella, what is the matter with you? You came back from your sleepover pissed off and then took it out on poor Jacob. That wasn't fair to him," he lectured me.

_Poor Jacob? Poor motherfucking Jacob?_ I wanted to pull my hair out. If I heard one more goddamn thing about Jacob Black, I was going to explode.

I stormed out of the kitchen, grabbed my bag, and ran up the stairs. I slammed my bedroom door shut, taking all my frustrations out on it, and went straight to my bed. I didn't even bother kicking off my shoes; I just laid fully clothed on top of my bed, trying to steady my breathing.

Jacob had changed so much from the person I knew, yet he somehow kept up the persona for Charlie. It frustrated me that he couldn't just forget about everything that happened between us. Maybe… maybe I would even consider being his friend again if he just stopped harassing me. He was acting like a crazed ex- boyfriend or something and it was freaking me out. I wanted to fix my situation with Jacob… I just didn't know how.

I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and texted the only person that could make me feel better.

_I need you_  
_B. _

My phone vibrated before I could put it down.

_I want you  
E. _

I smiled at his words, wishing I could be with him at that moment.

_I miss you  
B._

_I love you  
E._

_I love you  
B._

_You've been away from me too long. What have you been doing?_  
_E._

We had only been apart for about two hours and I missed him more than ever. I didn't want to tell Edward about Jacob being here, at least not yet, so I left it out.

_Just hung out with Charlie a little. What about you?_  
_B._

_I talked to my mother actually. It was… interesting  
E._

I was about to ask him about that, but I heard a knock on my door and put my phone under my pillow.

"Bells?" Charlie's voice was soft and sounded strange.

"Come in Dad."

The door cracked open and Charlie stuck his head in. "Can we have a talk?"

I was surprised by his request, Charlie and I hardly ever had "talks". So I knew this was important and I quickly nodded my head and waved him in.

Charlie came in and sat down on the edge of my bed; I sat up and moved to sit beside him. His eyes stayed on the ground and his knee was bouncing nervously.

"Listen Bella, I know you haven't seen me much lately, and we haven't gotten to spend any time together at all, but I want you to know I'm trying to change that," he looked up at me and my heart broke, he looked so poignant_._ "That look you had on your face downstairs, it reminded me so much of your mother. She would make that face every time I'd tell her to 'stay put' or 'go rest'," he took a deep breath before continuing. "I guess I just… I just don't want you to resent me like she did."

His words made me want to cry. Charlie only showed this much emotion when he was thinking about my mother and I hated that she still had this affect on him. "Dad, I love you, you've done everything you can for me. I understand that you have to work and that when you have free time you like to hang out with your friends. I'm not mad at you at all. And don't… don't worry about me leaving you or anything like that Dad. I would never." I wanted to tell him that I was not anything like my mother and I didn't want him to compare us, but that would've hurt him even more.

He smiled and put his arm over my shoulders. "I love you too, Bells. And I think I should let you know that I'm doing better, Bells. Now when I think about her, it doesn't hurt as much. For the first time… I think I'm going to get over this. I'll never forget her, but maybe one day I'll be able to stop loving her so damn much."

My arms wrapped around Charlie and squeezed him tight. He hugged be back just as hard and kissed my head. I would do anything – absolutely anything – to relieve the burden my mother had placed on Charlie, that's why I had always tried my hardest to take care of the both of us. I smiled at the thought of Charlie finally letting my mother go.

Charlie sighed and let go of me. "Well I have to head in to the station." He looked around awkwardly. "But if you want me to stay…"

I shook my head. "No, that's okay. I'll be fine."

He nodded and stood up. "Well, I probably won't see you until tomorrow night so uh… have a good day," he said uneasily, the emotional situation was now uncomfortable.

"You too, Dad."

After Charlie left, I pulled my phone out from under my pillow, wanting to talk to Edward. But as soon as I flipped it open, the phone began to vibrate in my hand.

I answered, a little disappointed it wasn't Edward calling.

"_Bella!"_

My disappointment dissolved and I smiled at the cheerful voice. "Hi, Rose. How are you?"

"_Oh, I'm just fine. How are you? How was your night?" _she asked knowingly.

"It was fine," I tried to be vague.

"_Bullshit!" _she shouted into the phone.

_Wow, she is good._

"Okay Rose, it was fucking mind-blowing, alright?" I huffed, not wanting to share my special night with Edward.

Rosalie giggled._ "Oh, Bella, don't be shy. I saw how you guys were looking at each other before you left. I could tell you were dying to be alone."_

"Then why did you suggest Emmett stay the night with Edward?" My brow furrowed.

"_Oh I knew he wasn't going to willingly choose to stay with his brother rather than me," _she laughed._ "Especially since I told him what lingerie I was wearing." _

I laughed with her, thinking of what I had been hiding under my own dress.

"_So Bella, I think I've worked out a pretty good schedule for you to come to Seattle. And since Edward practically has the same schedule as you, it won't be a problem for him to drive."_

"Yeah, I mentioned it to him in the car and he said he'd be happy to."

"_I bet he would." _I rolled my eyes when she chuckled._ "Okay so the plan is that the Fridays that are free because of away games, you two can head for Seattle right after practice. Then you can spend the night here and we can work and hang out on Saturday, and you can head home Sunday morning."_

I thought it over and Rosalie's plan sounded perfect. When we were in Seattle, Edward and I could freely touch each other without worrying about being caught, well except we'd still have to hide things from Emmett, and Edward wasn't aware that Rosalie was in the know.

"But Rose, how am I going to explain my frequent trips to Seattle to Charlie?" I wondered if she'd thought that part up too.

"_Oh yeah I thought about that. You mentioned that Charlie works a lot, so it probably won't bother him that you're spending time with friends, right?"_

"Uh, yeah, but he doesn't know you guys. I can't just tell him I'm going to hang out with my music teacher and his family." I didn't even want to think about Charlie's reaction to that.

"_Of course you wouldn't tell him that," she sighed exasperatedly. "Maybe you could tell him that we're Alice's cousins or something."_

_What? _

I couldn't even think of using Alice as an excuse anymore. I felt so bad that I hadn't been spending time with her, yet using her name to get alone time with Edward. If I was being honest, Charlie probably wouldn't mind me staying in Seattle some weekends, as long as I mentioned Alice's name. Charlie's love for Alice seemed to cloud his better judgment, which was fucking ridiculous to me.

"I don't know. I feel a little bad using Alice's name so liberally. But I'll ask her about it and see what she says."

"_Alright, Bella. Well I have to get back to work. We'll talk soon!"_

I promised Rose I'd call her again soon before hanging up.

I looked out my window and saw the dark night sky. The day had passed by so quickly, but didn't lack on the emotional side. I had felt so many things and was feeling a little drained. I just wanted to make dinner and head to bed. When my phone vibrated again, and I saw the name _Edward_ across the screen, I knew there was one emotion that I would never get tired of feeling.

"Come over here, now!" I said as soon as I had the phone open.

I heard Edward's smooth melodic laugh come from the other end. _"Sure, but I don't think Charlie would appreciate me knocking on his door and then boning his daughter."_

"He's not here," I said between laughs.

"_Really?" _Edward's excitement sparked._ "You really want me to come over?"_

"Of course I do!" _He actually thought I was kidding!_

"_Okay… give me… five… minutes!" _I could hear Edward moving around and knocking things over.

"I'll be waiting for you…," I tried to sound seductive.

The noise paused for a second, and then came back even louder._ "Holy fuck Bella, I'll be there in two fucking minutes!" _He rushed the words out.

I laughed and hung up the phone before hurriedly running over to my closet. Having no fucking clue what to wear, I grabbed an outfit that Alice had bought for me; a grey, formfitting tank top and cutoff short shorts, sans any underwear.

I ran down the stairs to the living room to try and make it look presentable. I picked up the old news papers that were lying around and straightened the pillows. I swept up a little, hiding most of it under the rug for later, and wiped the dust off of the TV. I felt a little crazy running around the house, but I didn't want Edward to think I lived like a slob. My house was already disappointing, compared to his grand apartment.

Just as I was going to the kitchen to find something to quickly cook, I heard the doorbell ring and rushed over. I flung the door open and grabbed Edward's shirt, pulling him inside, before he could say a word.

I slammed the door shut and looked out the peephole anxiously.

"Did anyone see you?" I asked, still looking to make sure he was undetected.

"I don't know. Let me go back outside and find out," he answered sarcastically.

"Don't be a jerk, Edward," I chided.

Edward wrapped his arms around me and spun me around to face him. "No, I parked down the block and sprinted over here. If anyone saw me, they probably thought I was a burglar. So if we get caught, we're going with that story." He smiled and kissed me.

I smiled back. "Yeah, Charlie is less likely to shoot you if you're a burglar rather than 'boning his daughter' as you so lovely put it."

Edward looked down at me and his smile faltered when his eyes caught sight of my chest. He groaned as he saw my erect nipples under my tight tank top. "Speaking of boning…" He licked his lips and pulled me tight against him.

I knew where this was going – exactly where I wanted it to – but I hadn't planned for us to get right to the sexing.

"Edward," my voice came out gravelly and I cleared my throat. "I wanted to make you dinner." I tried to pout, but that only seemed to spur him on.

"I thought you were dinner," his voice was thick and his hands went to my hips.

Edward picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist, letting him carry me to the couch. He sat down, keeping me right in his lap, and his lips went straight to my neck.

"Edward," I moaned as his soft lips explored my skin.

His hands were massaging my hips and I shifted against him, feeling his erection becoming prominent. I rubbed against him again and his hands held my hips tighter.

"Bella, don't do that," his strained voice warned me.

I smirked and rubbed him again. "Why not?" I asked innocently.

He shook his head and groaned.

I tightened my thighs around him and pushed against his hard cock. "Tell me what you need, Edward," I repeated his words from last night.

His head fell back against the couch but he didn't answer me.

"I know what you need, Edward. You're just too afraid to say it."

I slipped my hands down between us and moved to unbutton his jeans. I heard Edward trying to discourage me, but I ignored him. I pulled down his zipper then got down on the floor, resting between his legs.

I ran my fingers over him, only the thin material of his boxers between us. I heard "fuck" fall from Edward's lips and I knew he needed this bad. I pulled down the top of his boxers, letting his cock spring out, and just as my hand wrapped around him… the motherfucking doorbell rang.

_You've got to be kidding me?_

"Who the fuck is that?" I asked angrily.

Edward looked like he'd just had a heart attack – and been completely cock blocked. "Shit, I don't know. But I'm pretty sure whoever it is doesn't want to see you sucking my dick." He winced as he yanked his pants up over his erection.

I huffed, got off the ground, and fixed my clothes. I walked over to the front door, fuming and ready to kick some ass. I pulled the door open so hard, it slammed into the wall.

_And the cock blocker of the year award goes to…_

My breathing faltered. "Mom?"

* * *

**A/N: Who likes rough sex? You? Well then you should definitely go read Chapter 20 of "Taken" by rippnercullen, written by little ol' me. .net/s/5009956/1/Taken**


	15. Arizona

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

******erinmiyu is my beta extraordinaire, and was also my 500th reviewer! Thanks for being so damn awesome, bb!

* * *

**

_My breathing faltered. "Mom?"_

I stared at the woman in front of me, my mouth gaping. Of all the people that could have knocked on my door, it had to be her. My mind couldn't process what was happening and my body was frozen solid. I just stared at her. Her tanned, freckled skin looked completely out of place here.

"Hi, Isabella." Her voice was soft and nothing like how I'd remembered it. I remembered her voice sounding self-assured and earthy, now it sounded slightly… maternal.

I continued to stare, trying desperately to make sense of it all. She didn't saying anything else, just stared back at me with a slight smile on her face. I felt numb looking at her.

When I heard a noise behind me, and saw Renee look past my inert figure and say, "Hello," I whipped around. Edward was bending over, picking up the remote he'd accidentally knocked on the ground, and the look on his face read _'holy shit, we're fucking caught.'_

Edward stood up and placed the remote back on the arm of the couch. He nervously ran his hand through his hair, trying to figure out what to say or do now that he was spotted. I wanted so badly to ease him or say something to fix the situation, but I was just so fucking numb.

"U-Uh hi," he forced a smile to Renee then looked back at me. "I'm going to leave now, Bella."

Something about his words struck me. I knew he just meant that he needed to leave because my absent mother had just randomly shown up, but for some reason hearing him say he was leaving worried me.

_He loves you. He's just leaving so you can talk to your mother_, I told myself. The more I thought about it, the less numb I became.

Edward shouldn't have to leave just because Renee decided this was the night she wanted to barge into my life again. She didn't know who he was or what we were doing, so there was no need for me to worry about her ratting us out. She'd probably be gone again in an hour or two. _Fleeting._ Renee had always been just a fleeting part of my life and I was tired of it, tired of her. I had permanent people in my life that loved me, and I wouldn't let her ruin that, especially not after what Charlie had just said to me a few hours ago.

My anger took hold of me and I gave myself to it.

"No, Edward," I turned back around. "I want you to leave. Now!"

Renee's eyes widened at the level of anger and strength in my voice. It was so powerful that it even shocked _me_. I had vented to Edward about everything the night before, but it wasn't the same as yelling directly at the source of it all.

"I-Isabella calm down," Renee said in that same soft voice and my anger grew to utter rage.

"Do not fucking call me that! My name is _Bella_," I yelled at her.

Renee put her hands up innocently. "Okay, I'm sorry, Bella."

I was fuming and my body began to shake with the force of it all. "_Now_ you want to apologize? For calling me Isabella?" My nostrils flared and my teeth clamped together. "How about you apologize for all the fucking letdowns. Hmm? How about you apologize for tearing apart my dad's heart and not giving a damn." I felt the hot tears glide down my cheeks; they fueled my words as I thought back to all the grief this woman had caused. "How about you apologize for not being there for your goddamn daughter, who just wanted you around."

I smacked the angry tears away from my cheeks as my body trembled.

"B-Bella, can I please j-just talk to you?" she pleaded softly.

Renee's face looked foreign to me. Her distressed glossy eyes and sulking expression conversed with the glowing smile and bright eyes I had seen in the past. My anger lessened infinitesimally, not enough for me to want to have a little chat with mommy.

"No we can not talk. You've never tried to talk to me before. Give me one good reason why I should give you any of my sweet fucking time?"

Renee looked down at her scuffed sandals, slow tears dripping to the ground.

"Bella," I felt Edward come stand beside me, I kept my eyes on the sobbing woman in my doorway. "I think you should hear what your mother has to say." Those words would've made me furious had they come from anyone else, but I trusted Edward and when I looked up into his eyes, my anger subsided and I felt a bit more reasonable.

I took a deep calming breath, my limbs stopped quivering, and I stepped aside. "Come in." My voice wasn't kind but it wasn't hostile.

Renee's head lifted and she looked like someone who'd just been given a second chance at life, but that's far from what I was willing to give.

She stepped into the house and I motioned for her to take a seat on the couch. When her back was to us, Edward brushed his fingers along my cheek and moved to leave. I panicked and grabbed onto his arm.

"Please don't leave me," I whispered desperately.

Edward turned back to me and sighed. "Bella I don't think it's a good idea for me to hang around for this. It was already risky for me to be here in the first place and now your-"

"Please," I begged him. I knew I couldn't do this without Edward, I wasn't even sure I could do this _with _Edward.

He sighed again but moved back inside and shut and locked the door. He squeezed my hand gently then let go and we walked to the living room.

Renee was sitting uncomfortably straight on the couch, her eyes looking around the room. When Edward and I came and sat down, Edward sat in Charlie's chair, forcing me to sit on the opposite end of the couch from Renee.

She looked over at me and timidly smiled. "It's just like I remembered it. Well except for all the pictures of you." Renee stared at the school pictures Charlie had all over the walls. Her eyes stopped on a picture of me and Alice from Homecoming freshmen year, Alice looked wound up and I had a giant frown on my face. "Who's that?"

"Alice," I answered curtly, without any further explanation.

Renee nodded her head, realizing that I wasn't in a giving mood. Her hands were twisted in a nervous knot and I realized that I must have gotten that from her. It bothered me to notice similarities between us and I wanted her to hurry up and leave before I discovered anymore.

"Why are you here?" I questioned bluntly.

Renee sighed and looked into my eyes, which were exact replicas of hers. "I came because… I've changed, Bella."

My eyes narrowed. "How so?" I asked skeptically.

"Well for starters," she held up her left hand. "I'm engaged."

I examined the small engagement ring that was on her ring finger. I didn't give a fuck how biased I was, the ring was the ugliest piece of shit I'd ever seen, fucking scrap metal.

"His name is Phil," she continued, placing her hand back in her lap. "I was on a trip to the Grand Canyon three years ago and we met on the Skywalk. We spent a few hours talking to each other, telling stories of our travels. Two weeks later, I moved in with him in a little house in Phoenix."

_Wow, you didn't waste anytime_, I thought.

Renee's eyes saddened. "Bella, it wasn't about time."

I hadn't realized I had spoken out loud.

"I spent so much of my life worrying that I was wasting time. There was always somewhere I wanted to go and something I wanted to do, and I had to do it all." Renee scooted closer to me and stared deeply into my eyes. "I never planned on falling in love, getting married, or having a child. Those things just weren't for me."

"You didn't love Charlie." My words were surprisingly soft and true.

She sighed. "Bella, when I met your father I was at a complicated stage in my life. I wanted to feel needed and loved, and Charlie was there, giving me it all. It felt good. But when I found out I was pregnant… I just couldn't handle it. I didn't want it; I didn't want any of it anymore-"

"You didn't want _me_, you mean," I cut in, my vision getting blurry.

Renee looked down at my lap, taking a deep breath; she hesitantly reached over and took my hands in hers. I contemplated snatching them away from her but decided not to. Her touch was… strange, definitely not as comforting as Edward's.

"Bella, I don't ever want you to think I didn't want you. I just wasn't… ready for you. I wasn't ready to be tied down to one place, one town, one life. It all scared me."

I sniffed and mumbled, "So what's changed you?"

She smiled, crow's feet on the corners of her eyes. "Phil. We connected in a way that I can't describe. Everything that I thought I needed to do with my life changed. I _wanted_ to be a wife and a mother. And I'm so sorry I couldn't be here for you. I wish I could've been a part of your life and watch you grow into this beautiful woman before me. Hopefully you'll give me a chance to make it up." She looked at me with desperation that seemed oddly forced, but I shook it off and chalked it up to the fact that I wasn't familiar with her facial expressions.

This was all so strange to me. Who was this woman? I felt a little bad that I had doubted her intentions, thinking she was just here to bring more pain to my family. But maybe… maybe she wasn't so bad. Maybe she was just a confused woman looking for some redemption.

I took a deep breath, preparing myself for what I wanted to say, what I thought I was finally ready to say. I was going to forgive her. I was going to forgive my mother for everything she's done because we couldn't move on if I didn't. It had never crossed my mind that one day she would come back to Forks, seeking some kind of relationship with me. It made me happy, it made me peaceful, and it made me a little confused.

I didn't know what words to say or how to say them, so I just said whatever nonsense came to mind. "M-Mom, I'm happy you found someone that you truly love. A-And I'm so glad you want to be apart of my life." I smiled at her, a little teary-eyed. "And I'm sure when I meet Phil someday, I'll really-"

"You'll meet him at the wedding ," she spoke confidently, nodding her head and smiling.

_Crazy-assed delusional mother say what?!_

"Are you insane?" I shouted, ripping my hands away from hers and standing up. "You didn't even bother to ask me if I _wanted_ to go. And there's no way in hell I would be caught dead at that wedding!"

And just like that, everything went to hell.

"Bella, why on Earth wouldn't you come to your own mother's wedding?" she asked, still putting on the loving voice, but I knew it was all bullshit now.

"There's no way I could tell my dad that I'm going to watch you marry another man. Do you know how bad that would hurt him?" I felt the heat and anger in me building back up.

Renee stood up and faced me, looking like someone who'd read about disciplining their child instead of actually doing it. "Bella, you're my daughter too," she tried to speak authoritatively, pointing her finger at me.

I could just picture it: Renee, sitting and reading some "guaranteed to be effective" book about parenting. _Chapter 7: Disciplining the Wild Child_. Or even better_, Chapter 7: How to act like you're a real mother even though you've been MIA for your daughter's entire life, have been chillin' in Arizona for the last 3 years, and have now decided to stop by and say "Hey, I'm getting hitched!" _

I've got to copyright that shit, it's going to be a bestseller.

"No, I'm not! You don't just get to decide you want to be a mother when it's fucking convenient for you! You just want me at your wedding so your fiancé and his family don't see that you have absolutely no one."

Renee's pointed finger fell and her eyes dropped to the ground. The thought had just come to my head and immediately out of my mouth, but her reaction confirmed it. Renee's fast-paced, here then there lifestyle had left her with no friends and no one to turn to. She only came here to try and save face by tricking me into going to her wedding so she wouldn't be embarrassed in front of her new family when they saw how vacant the bride's side is.

_Well, that's it. I'm done._

I really hoped Phil would be enough to fill her void because I had nothing to give her, and I would make sure Charlie never had to deal with her again either.

"As far as I'm concerned," I continued, "I don't have a mother. I have an amazing father who took on both roles and did just fucking fine. I don't need you Renee… and I'm so glad I've finally realized that. Now take your piece of shit ring and your textbook mothering techniques and get the fuck out of _my family's_ house," I spat.

Renee opened her mouth as if to say something, but when her eyes met mine her mouth snapped shut. She knew it was over. She nodded her head once and turned to head for the door. I followed behind her, standing in the doorway as she walked out.

Two steps outside the door, Renee suddenly turned around. I glared at her, daring her to say something. When she finally spoke, what she said shocked the hell out of me.

"He really loves you," she spoke softly. Her voice didn't sound fake like it had before. She sounded like how I'd remembered her, just muted.

Truth be told, I had actually forgotten Edward was even here. He had sat so quietly through the whole conversation, just watching and listening. I appreciated the fact that he didn't intercede, that he let me handle Renee all on my own. He may not have realized it, but being with him had made me a stronger and braver person, and I loved him even more for that.

"The way he looks at you," she continued with a small smile. "Is the same way your father looked at me."

My glare relented and I stared at her, mulling over her words. Renee didn't know Edward was seven years older than me, that he was my teacher, or that I was about to give him a blowjob before she rang the doorbell. Somehow in the time that she'd been here, she knew that Edward loved me.

At a loss for words, I nodded my head to her. She smiled again before walking into the night and out of my life. I turned and shut the door, locking it before I pressed my back to it. I slid down to the ground, wrapping my arms around my legs and burying my head between my knees. My emotions were all over the place, leaving me lightheaded.

I sat against the door for some time before I felt two arms wrap around me and pick me up. I snuggled into his chest, comforted by his touch and smell. Edward slowly carried me up the stairs and to my room, correctly guessing which door was mine. He pushed the door open and walked me to my bed, placing me down. I felt his fingertips on my cheeks, wiping away the tears I wasn't aware of.

He bent down and kissed my forehead before turning to walk out. I immediately grabbed his hand, surprising him by my sudden movement. He turned back around and looked down at me concerned.

"Stay with me," I whispered, my voice sounding raspy from crying.

Edward nodded his head, taking off his shoes and getting into bed with me. He wrapped his arms around me and I rested my head on his shoulder. I felt secure with him holding me tightly. His touch felt so good, immediately clearing my head of everything else. I knew I was becoming addicted to it but, like so many other things, I didn't care. I just needed him.

I fell asleep almost immediately, dreams flooding my head. I dreamt of inconsequential things, lights and sounds, and then some familiar images would randomly pop up. I was in a mossy forest, surrounded by damp tree bark, one second and then the next I was in a scorching desert, my pale skin reflecting the sunlight.

My dreams faded as my eyes fluttered open. My room was still dark so I knew it was either late in the night or early in the morning.

"Bella?" I turned my head to see Edward leaning over the side of my bed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," he whispered.

"Hmm?" I was rubbing my eyes, trying to make sense of everything.

"It's really late and I have to go back to my apartment."

My eyelids were still too heavy and I couldn't get them to fully open. My brain didn't comprehend anything except the fact that Edward was no longer in my bed.

"You're leaving?" I lamely asked, sleep coating my voice.

"Yeah, Bella, I have to go home. Don't worry; I'll see you in a few hours. Just go back to sleep, baby." I felt his warm hand brush my hair back and his soft lips press against my forehead.

I mumbled something; I had no idea what, and started to fall back into a deep sleep. Right before I reached unconsciousness I heard a soft whisper.

"I love you too."


	16. Four Kicks

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**A/N: ****600th reviewer –**___xx. DIP464.x._

******This chapter is dedicated to my lady love, **_Whitney Hale_**. Thank you for encouraging me to finish this chapter, always giving me so many awesome ideas, and helping me with anything I ask of you. No one makes me spew Arizona Tea like you, bb.**

**Much love and thanks to my beta, **_erinmiyu_**.

* * *

**

"Okay, okay. I have to go." I tried to sound firm but was failing miserably. Although I had told him several times that I needed to leave, Edward's lips remained on my neck, sucking and nibbling persistently.

We'd spent the morning in his office, kissing and touching each other. I was seated on top of Edward's desk and he stood between my spread legs. The cramped space of his office forced us to be pressed tightly against each other, but there were no complaints from either of us.

"We still have fifteen minutes," he murmured against my skin, his warm breath making me shiver.

I tried to shake my head. "I told you, I have to go talk to Alice." I had called Alice on my way to meet Edward this morning. She had happily agreed to meet me in the parking lot twenty minutes early so we could talk alone. I was already running late.

"She can wait."

I laughed at the thought of someone telling Alice Brandon to wait. I was already going to receive a tongue lashing for the five minutes of her time I had wasted.

"Edward-" My words escaped me when he began sucking harder on my skin. I felt his mouth turn up into an impish smile when I moaned. His lips were warm and wet against my neck and I indulged in the feeling… until I thought of the impending outcome. "You better not give me a hickey, Edward! I can not walk around with hickeys on my neck," I warned him, pushing him away so I could slide off of his desk.

Edward tried to step back but barely moved—the cramped space not permitting. The instant my feet touched the floor his arms wrapped around me, pulling me tight against him.

"Hmm… how about I give you one where nobody will see?" he asked seductively, dipping his fingers into the back of my jeans. I bit my lip as he slid his hands further into my pants and firmly cupped my ass.

_Fuck me. Why do we still have clothes on?_

There was _almost_ nothing stopping me from letting him take me right then and there, but the one thing that was standing in our way was sitting in the parking lot right now, no doubt ready to bite my head off. Although it clearly wasn't, this felt like the toughest decision ever. I wanted Edward so badly; having his warm, toned body pressed against mine and his hands kneading my ass was making me tremble with anticipation. I really needed to talk to my best friend and I knew that if she were in this situation, Alice would choose me over Jasper. Beside all of that, I was just flat out terrified of Alice.

Yup, the wrath of Alice wins again.

I sighed and rested my forehead against Edward's chest. "Edward, I really have to go."

Surprisingly, he listened and removed his hands from inside my jeans, deeply sighing as he did so. I knew that he wanted me just as badly as I wanted him, but he would still do what I asked of him.

I lifted my head and kissed his pouty lips, hoping he knew just how hard it was for me to leave. When I pulled back I looked up into his green eyes. "Later?" I asked with a small, but hopeful, smile.

He nodded his head, kissing me again. Our lips moved slowly and tenderly, just savoring the moment until we could be together again. I sighed when we parted, missing the feeling of his soft lips already.

Edward and I had such a monumental weekend. We had said and experienced things that had brought us closer together, forming a bond that could not easily be severed. The weekend felt like it had been a week's worth of events squeezed into two little days. The fun I had hanging out with Rosalie and Emmett, the anger I felt from Renee's surprise return, the annoyance I felt when Jacob visited, the happiness I felt for Charlie's recovering heart; all of that was nothing compared to the love and devotion I felt when Edward and I expressed our love for each other. I replayed it in my head constantly, never wanting to forget the special night we shared.

Being away from Edward was so much harder now. After he left last night, I tossed and turned in my bed restlessly. It wasn't until I got up and changed into his clothes that I finally got some peaceful sleep. He was never getting those clothes back; I would wear them all the time if I could.

I waved bye and walked out of his office, knowing that we would just keep dragging out our goodbye if I didn't find the strength to leave. I just had to remind myself that it would only be a few hours before we saw each other again. _Maybe I could visit him for lunch again after my meeting_, I thought optimistically.

With my backpack in hand, I headed out of the building to the parking lot. Alice's yellow Porsche was in its usual spot, sticking out like a sore thumb. I jogged over to her car, trying not to trip and fall. When I got inside, Alice didn't waste any time.

"You're late," she said exasperatedly. "You call me and make me get over here twenty minutes early for what? To make me sit in an empty parking lot and-"

"I missed you, Alice," I told her softly.

Alice stopped her ranting and sighed before looking over at me, smiling when our eyes met. "I missed you too, Bella."

Alice could be a handful at times, but she was still my best friend – my sister, and I missed her more than I'd realized. "I know we haven't talked much lately and I'm sorry about that. It just that-"

She waved her hand, dismissing my apology. "It's okay, I understand. You're situation with Edward is… complicated."

I nodded my head. _Complicated_ felt like an understatement.

"So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

I suddenly felt like an asshole for what I was about to ask. Only a minute ago I had told Alice that I missed her and now I was asking this of her.

_What a shitty friend I am._

"Alice, I know this is going to make me a terrible friend just for asking, but… I was wondering if I could possibly tell Charlie that Edward's brother and sister-in-law are your cousins or something. You see, I met them this weekend and we hit it off, and they asked me to come work at their store in Seattle, but I can't just tell Charlie I'm going to hang out with my teacher's family and I know it's selfish for me to ask but I-"

"Okay."

"- don't know any other way to… wait, what?" I looked at her, hoping I didn't just imagine the word that interrupted my rushed explanation.

Alice giggled and shook her head. "I said okay, Bella. We can tell Charlie that…"

"Rosalie and Emmett," I provided, still stunned at her immediate compliance.

She nodded her head, cementing their names in her memory. "We can tell Charlie that _Rosalie and Emmett_ are my cousins."

"Really?" I couldn't believe she was so willing. My heart swelled knowing that I had such an incredible friend to have my back.

"Of course, Bella, I love you. And if this is what you need from me, I'll happily do so." She smiled and patted my left leg before adding, "And you and I both know that Charlie is putty in my hands."

I rolled my eyes but chuckled along with Alice.

"But Bella, I do have one condition."

I held my breath, hoping I was not about to get forced into another shopping trip. _Although, I would like to get some more lingerie to wear for Edward. _

"What's your condition?" I asked cautiously.

"You…" she stopped for dramatic effect. "Have to take me with you to Seattle this weekend. I would like to meet my new cousins."

I laughed, relieved by her simple request. "Alright, you can come."

"Yay!" she clapped her hands. "There's this new store that's opening soon that I'm dying to go see. Maybe I can sweet-talk my way into getting a sneak peek." She winked.

Alice had charmed her way into getting many "sneak peeks" at unopened stores, batting her eyelashes and flashing her smile at gullible workers. Alice had even gotten away with some freebies, which she would flaunt around in, making sure everyone knew she had on an exclusive item. It didn't bother me or Jasper though; Alice very rarely gets the attention she deserves, always putting others before herself, so it was nice to see her feeling so special.

Cars began to fill the lot, some speeding around the parking lot and others going ridiculously slow. There had been more than five accidents in the school parking lot last year; I had witnessed three of them. Though there is absolutely nothing funny about an accident, no one could contain their amusement when Mike Newton rammed into the back of Mr. Kane's parked car. Alice had just about peed her pants that day.

"How was your morning with Edward?" Alice asked.

I tried to hide my smile as I thought of Edward's hungry lips moving along my skin. "Wonderful, as usual," I answered blissfully.

"Did you tell him about the petition?"

I shook my head. "Not yet. I've gotten all the student signatures. Now all I need is Edward and Mr. Kane's signatures and we're set to go."

"Do you actually think Mr. Kane will agree to it? I mean, he's pretty anal. Someone needs to tell him that just because he's the principal doesn't mean he has to be a major butt-muncher," she complained.

I turned to her with a contorted face. "Alice, what the fuck is a butt-muncher?"

She shrugged her slightly bony shoulders. "I don't know the exact definition, Bella. But I'm sure Mr. Kane is one."

I sighed and shook my head. Alice loved using obscure, yet crude names for people she didn't like. Her vocabulary was chalk-full of offensive words and phrases. If it wasn't for Jasper, Alice would have one of the foulest mouths in Forks. Luckily, he kept her in check… most of the time.

Alice and I got out of her car and waited for Jasper. When he sent Alice a text, telling her he wasn't feeling well and had decided to take a sick day, we headed inside the building.

As soon as the doors opened, an obnoxiously loud and annoying laugh assaulted our ears. Both of us cringed at the irritating sound, the people around us doing the same—some even covering their ears with their palms. Alice and I looked at each other, knowing who the horrid laugh was coming from.

Fire burned in Alice's eyes, her annoyance brimming. I panicked, not sure if I could rein her in without Jasper's assistance. I pulled my phone out to call him, but Alice was already storming toward the source of the noise.

"Fuck," I muttered to myself, knowing this was not going to end well at all. I sent Jasper a quick text message and hurriedly followed after Alice down the hall. She ignored me as I tried to talk sense into her, but I expected as much. When it came to Mike Newton, Alice didn't give a flying fuck what anyone had to say, unless their name rhymes with Casper.

We rounded a corner and to no surprise, there was Mike and a bunch of his friends, crowded around something in Mike's hands. All of the boys had their heads thrown back with laughter, Mike's hideous cackle the loudest of the bunch. Alice, not able to reach him, decided to yell over the noisy group of guys.

"Mike Newton, shut the hell up! I could hear your hyena-laughing-ass all the way down the hall!"

Mike and his friends all turned around to face Alice. With the way she had looked striding down the hallway, I expected the boys to tremble in fear of her wrath. But instead—shockingly—they all began to laugh even harder the moment their eyes fell upon her.

I could see Alice's back tense uncomfortably, obviously put-off by the unexpected reaction. Her fists were tight and she looked like she was ready to claw Mike's eyes out.

"What the fuck is so goddamn hilarious?" she growled.

Mike walked out of the group towards Alice. When he emerged, I saw the object in his hands and recognized it as a mini DVD player. I was immediately confused as to why he would have one with him and also what had been playing on it that was so funny.

Mike smiled mockingly at Alice. "You are." Another round of laughter passed through the boys.

"What are you talki-" Alice began, but her voice dropped when Mike held the tiny screen up to her face.

I couldn't see the screen from my spot behind Alice so I moved to stand next to her. I looked down at the player and my fist instantly clenched tightly, mirroring Alice's. On the screen was a video of the marching band's performance at the game on Friday, except the camera was only following Alice, closely zoomed in on her.

Her face was flushed as she ran across the field with her flag, visibly counting the sets and trying to keep up. Her flag had gotten wrapped up around the pole and she struggled to loosen it. Preoccupied with her flag, Alice ran into a trombone player's slide and missed her next spot. Then she tossed her flag into the air but failed to catch it, the bastard holding the camera obnoxiously counted each time she dropped it. But the most degrading part of the video was definitely after it began to rain. Alice's dramatic makeup was smeared and running down her face as the rain hammered into her. The cameraman zoomed even closer up on her, focusing on her very visible chest, the color guard uniform's thin material becoming incredibly revealing.

Disgusted by the perverted video, I reached over and slammed the top of the DVD player down. Mike was beaming, more than pleased with himself. I could feel Alice shaking next to me and I looked over at her concerned. I thought that she might've been crying from the cruelty that had just been displayed, but she wasn't crying at all. She was shaking with _rage_.

Just in time, I wrapped my arms around Alice before she lunged at Newton.

"I'm going to kill you, you piece of shit!" she screeched.

Alice was using all her strength to get her hands on Mike, but I held onto her securely, fearing that such an altercation would surely get her suspended.

_Although, seeing Mike get knocked out by my little best friend would definitely be worth it._

Mike stood cockily in front of us, well out of Alice's reach. I tried not to roll my eyes and hoped that his friends realized what a pussy he is.

"Alice, calm down." I tried to use the calming voice Jasper does when she gets riled up, but it was proving to be ineffective when done by anyone other than him.

"No! Let me go!" she screamed, still trying to get her hands on Mike. "I will murder that fucker!"

Mike laughed and looked back at his idiotic little posse. "Let's go boys, before this chick starts PMSing."

_What the fuck? Is he really that fucking stupid? _

Mike and his crew of morons walked away, leaving me and a rowdy Alice in the hallway. Alice was still struggling against my hold on her, growing angrier with every failed attempt at escaping my arms.

"Goddamnit, Bella! Let go of me! Right. Fucking. Now." She tried to jab my ribs with her elbows, angrily thrashing around in my arms.

"Alice, I'm doing this for your own good." I let go and stared down at her exasperatedly. "Fuck, Alice! You can't do shit like that. You can't just attack Newton in the middle of the hall and not consider the repercussions of your actions."

Alice laughed sneeringly. "Like you've considered the repercussions of your _own_ actions, Bella?"

I reflexively stepped back from Alice, mouth gaping. My breath left my lungs as if I had just been kicked in the gut.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I narrowed my eyes at her.

She rolled her eyes. "You know exactly what I'm referring to Bella."

My breathing picked up as my anger increased. She had _no_ right to call me out on my situation with Edward! And only a few minutes ago she had been telling me that she understood and was offering to help me. Too angry for words, I turned and walked away from her. I needed to go to Edward, but one glance at the clock told me I would have to wait until later.

As I walked towards my first class, my phone vibrated with a text from Jasper.

_WHAT HAPPENED? IS EVERYTHING OK?_

I could imagine how worried he was. There had only been three words in the text I had sent him: _Alice. Mike. Fight._ I didn't reply to his message though, not wanting to explain how fucked up things had gotten and that the fight was now between Alice and _me_.

The bell rang, signaling it was time for lunch. I headed in the opposite direction of the cafeteria, towards my guidance counselor's office. I knocked lightly on his door, knowing he was expecting me. Mr. McMahon greeted me with a confident smile. We were both nervous about the meeting we were about to have with Mr. Kane, fearful of his reaction to the petition. I kept my mind focused on Edward and how ecstatic he would be if I could get this trip approved. I had to get Mr. Kane's approval, I couldn't let everyone down. I took a deep breath and walked into the office, immediately spotting Mr. Kane sitting in the corner.

_Here goes nothing…_

I was getting frustrated at my feet, begging them to move faster. I only had five minutes. My meeting with Mr. Kane had gone on much longer than anticipated. I missed lunch completely and was five minutes away from missing the entire band class. I just had to make it there before everyone headed to their next class.

In the last 2 hours it was proven to me that Mr. Kane was a manipulative bastard, always having a question for every answer you had until you were left tongue-tied and confused. But the tables had been turned today. I was above and beyond prepared for this meeting. Mr. Kane had obviously thought I had simply gotten a piece a paper and had everyone sign it, but boy was he wrong.

His mouth dropped to the floor when I started hitting that bitch with plane ticket cost, hotel rates, and ideas for fundraising. I tried to stifle my smug smile, but it crept up every time that pensive look would come across his face, trying to come up with questions to stump me. He knew the battle was lost when I pulled out the stack of permission slips signed by everyone's parents. Mr. McMahon had already signed everything as a sponsor of the trip, and I only needed Edward and Mr. Kane's signatures.

Finally, he conceded and signed his name on the dotted line. I resisted the urge to bounce in my seat and giggle obnoxiously. When he finished signing everything, I grabbed up all the papers and sent Mr. McMahon a triumphant smile.

_Suck it, Kane._

I entered Spring Hall and just about stumbled down the hallway until I collided with the band room doors. Everyone was putting their instruments back in their cases and their music in their folders. Edward was standing at the board, writing the parts of the music he wanted everyone to practice.

All eyes turned to me when I flung open the doors, curiosity painted on ever face. Edward furrowed his brow, silently asking where I had been. I smiled and walked over to him, clutching the papers in my hands.

When I reached Edward, he put down his dry-erase marker and faced me.

"Bella, where have you been?" he whispered.

My smile grew with the knowledge of what was in my hands. "Mr. Cullen, is it okay if I make a quick announcement?" My voice was loud enough for everyone to hear.

He was visibly worried and confused – about what, I had no idea. It wasn't like I was about to announce our relationship to the class or something.

_What… he doesn't think I'd-_

I shook my head lightly, dispelling the ridiculous thought, before I looked up into his eyes. "It's really important."

Edward stepped back and nodded his head, giving his silent permission.

I stepped onto the platform and looked over the class. Most people had already put their stuff away, but some had stopped to see what was going on. I took a deep breath and held the papers to my chest.

"As all of you know, our band has been invited to play in a parade on Christmas Eve in New York."

Out of my peripheral, I saw Edward step forward suddenly. "Uh Bella?" he whispered.

I ignored him and continued. "You also know that Mr. Kane had said no to the trip without a second thought. We all agreed that that decision was not fair and that we, the marching band, should have a say in the matter. So as the result of hard work and determination, I am proud to announce that as of four minutes ago, Mr. Kane has given his full approval for our trip to New York!"

The class erupted in cheers and everyone began hugging each other with wide toothy smiles on their faces. Angela ran over to me and hugged me tightly.

"Oh my God, Bella! I can't believe you did it!" she shouted over the noise of the room.

Everyone turned towards us and began clapping their hands and shouting my name in appreciation. Surprisingly, I didn't run and hide or blush like a fool. I simply held the papers up in the air, like they were a first place trophy, and beamed back at all the joyful faces.

The bell rang and everyone grabbed their stuff and headed out of the room. The rapture filled the building as everyone continued to celebrate in the hall. I got down from the podium, still smiling brightly, and turned to Edward. I expected to see a jolly grin, shining eyes, open arms… but instead, I was met with a blank face and a rigid body.

_Fuck, I shouldn't have done this. _

In the blink of an eye, my euphoria was gone. He hadn't even spoken a word yet and I was already feeling like a made a huge mistake. He was probably mad at me for going behind his back and keeping him in the dark. Just a minute ago I had felt so proud of myself but now I just felt like an idiot and a liar.

Edward's lips twitched as he said "Follow me."

He walked past me out into the hall. I followed behind him like he told me to, feeling like a little girl who was about to be scolded. My head hung low as he led me down the hall to the practice rooms. I figured he'd want to be secluded so that there was no chance of anyone hearing his shouting.

He unlocked the door and walked inside, not bothering to turn the lights on. I followed after him, closing the door behind me. As soon as the door clicked shut, I released the breath I had been holding and turned to face him. I couldn't see his face in the darkness, just a slight outline of his body. Knowing I didn't have to stare into his face helped a little… barely.

"Edward… please don't be mad." My voice was weak and scared, nothing like how it had been when I stood up to Mr. Kane.

I could faintly see his body getting closer to mine in the darkness. "I know I should have told you, and I shouldn't have gone behind your back but I just…" I tried to continue but I just wasn't sure how to apologize for something that had felt so right, something that I didn't feel was wrong in anyway.

His body had moved so close to mine that he was nearly pressing me into the door. I had no idea what to say or how to respond. He still hadn't said anything. Fearing that silence would make matters worse, I continued talking into the darkness.

"Edward please forgive me, I'll never-"

His hand abruptly covered my mouth. "Stop apologizing," he spoke firmly.

I nodded my head and he removed his hand from my mouth. "So you're not mad?"

Edward's breath fanned over my face as he laughed quietly. "Silly girl, how could I be mad at you?"

"But you didn't look happy about the news."

He held my face between his hands and even in the darkness I could feel his eyes penetrating mine. "Bella, do you know how absolutely crazy you make me?"

I shook my head.

"When you didn't come and meet me for lunch today I was crushed. It made no sense at all, because I knew you were just having lunch with your friends and that I'd see you after, but I couldn't help but feel miserable that you weren't here with me. And then when you didn't show up for class I was insane with worry. I asked Angela if she knew why you were late for class and she told me you hadn't been at lunch either. Then you come in the room, making my heart stop, and drop this amazing news on me." His thumbs lightly stroked my cheeks. "I love you so much, Bella Swan, and I'm so fucking proud of you."

The steady flow of air that had been slipping through my lips began to shake as tears sprung up in my eyes. One of his hands left my face to flip on the lights. The small room lit up and I was met with vibrant green eyes and a beautiful smile.

He wiped away the tears that had fallen down my cheeks. "I'm sorry I made you think I was mad at you. I just had to control myself until we could be alone," he explained the expressionless appearance he had had earlier.

"It's okay. I understand." I sniffed and smiled at him. "And I love you too."

He leaned down until his forehead was against mine. "You're so amazing, Isabella," he whispered before he pressed his lips to mine.

He kissed me slowly and gently at first. His smooth tongue ran along my bottom lip and I opened up my mouth for him. His tongue massaged mine sensually and had me moaning into his mouth.

His hands slid down my body to my thighs and picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. As our tongues moved hungrily together, the interminable need to be closer to him was becoming unbearable. I had never felt this way before and I never wanted it to stop. He must have read my mind because he pressed his body hard against mine, trapping me between him and the door.

Edward released my lips so we both could get some much needed air, but his mouth never left my skin. I felt him kissing my cheek, then my jaw, and then down my neck. As he licked and sucked, my fingers slid through his bronze hair, making it even messier than it had already been. But as good as his lips felt on my skin, it wasn't enough.

I wanted more of him.

I _needed_ more of him.

"Edward… more," I panted. I knew he would understand exactly what I meant, but in case he didn't, I tightened my legs and swiveled my hips against him.

He groaned into my neck and I could feel his hard cock pressing into my thigh. I let my hand slide down to feel him. I felt his cock twitch when I placed my palm on it and started to rub him.

"Fuck Bella," he moaned.

He was panting into my skin and licking every inch of my throat. It felt amazing knowing that I was doing this to him, making him want this so badly. Making him want _me_ so badly.

I started rubbing him faster, applying more pressure as he grew harder from my touch. His lips finally left my skin and he looked into my eyes. I could see the lust burning in them, and I welcomed it with wide open legs.

He growled as he pulled back from me, telling me to remove my legs from around him. The second my feet touched the floor, Edward was tugging at my jeans, trying to get them off as quickly as possible. Once they were unzipped, he dragged my jeans and panties down my legs and I kicked them off. Edward had his own pants off in seconds, before he grabbed my ass and lifted me back up.

My chest moved up and down rapidly with the overwhelming anticipation. Edward's hands were hot on my skin, squeezing and pulling me to him. He pressed his body flush against mine and the length of his cock slid along my wet pussy. I shuddered against him, biting my lip and whimpering.

"Let me hear you, baby," he whispered huskily in my ear.

"But, Edward-"

He pressed his lips to mine, silencing my worrying. "No one will hear us," he promised.

I nodded my head and moved my hips against him, asking him to continue.

His lips were placing open-mouthed kisses along my neck as his hands kneaded my ass. A throaty moan left my lips when he grazed his teeth along the tender skin of my neck at the same moment his dick brushed against my clit. "Yes Bella. Let me hear what I do to you."

My hands gripped his hair in tight fist, my yearning for him making me throb. "Please, Edward," I pleaded.

His lips kissed a trail up to my ear, stopping to suck on the sensitive skin just below. "Please what, baby?" His warm breath and gritty voice sent shivers down my spine and made me ache even more for him.

"Fuck me, Edward. I n-need you… _inside of me_." I was shocked at how desperate my voice sounded. I needed him in such an incomprehensible way and I was absolutely driven by it. Even with our bodies pressed impossibly close and his cock not even a centimeter away from entering me, it still wasn't close enough. I felt like I wanted to be connected to him in every way conceivable. I wanted us to be one whole instead of two halves.

I gasped when I felt the blunt tip of his cock pushing into me.

"Fuck, baby. So damn wet for me." His voice was gravelly and strained as he inched into me.

"Just for you, Edward," I told him breathlessly, hoping he knew the affect he had on me.

With one last push, he buried himself inside of me. I cried out, not caring if anyone could hear me. Nothing compared to feeling every inch of him, thick and hard inside of me.

"Fuck," he hissed through clenched teeth as he began thrusting into me. His head rested on my shoulder, placing kisses on my neck and collarbone.

"Oh, God. Edward, yes!" I gasped as his long hard cock moved in and out of my pussy. My body was a buzz of sensation and sound. The heat between us grew as his rhythm picked up and he pumped into me fast and hard.

Edward's shoulder muscles tensed and untensed repeatedly as began to ride the limits of control. "Fuck, baby, I'm so close," he said in deep pants. "You feel… too good."

I was close too, right on the brink of ecstasy. I let my hand slip from Edward's hair to reach down between us and finding my clit, I began to rub it slowly. My fingers slipped along my wetness and brushed against his dick as he continued to pump into me.

He looked down between us at my hand, watching me stroke myself. "Oh fuck, Bella. Let me see you touch yourself, baby."

His words were my undoing as my orgasm overtook me. I came hard, crying out as I clenched around him. I felt him shudder as he continued thrusting erratically. His cock pulsed inside of me as his own release surged through him. He breathed my name while softly placing kisses along my skin. Giving my lips another gentle kiss, he let me slide down his body.

He leaned against the door, catching his breath. On shaky legs, I walked around the room, picking up our discarded clothes. I walked back to him, to hand him his pants, but they fell to the ground when his hands grabbed my waist and he kissed me passionately. "I've never felt this way before," he murmured against my lips.

I smiled up at him. "Me either." I kissed him one last time before moving to put on my clothes.

Once we were both fully dressed, he placed his hand on the doorknob. "Are you ready?"

I sighed, not wanting to return to reality. I would have stayed with him in that room if he asked me to, but we both knew that we couldn't just ignore the outside world. With a nod, we walked out.

My eyes immediately swept over the hall, and to no surprise, it was completely bare with no one in sight. We both breathed a sigh of relief, although we still kept a good distance between us. The bell would be ringing any minute, so Edward decided to head to his office while I went to my locker.

I dug through my locker and pulled out my practice clothes; a pair of reasonable-length shorts and a form-fitting t-shirt. I closed my locker and went into the bathroom to change. I heard the bell ring sometime while I was pulling my shirt over my head. When I finally exited the stall, I could hear the hustle and bustle that ensued when everyone came for practice.

I walked back towards my locker, walking around the people that thought it was a great idea to stand in the middle of the hallway. When my locker was in clear view, I noticed the small body that was leaning against it.

Alice was staring at the ground while wringing her hands anxiously, not noticing my approach.

"I hope you're not expecting me to makeout with you like Jasper does when you meet him at his locker." Alice's eyes shot up to mine and I smirked down at her. "Unless you really want me to."

Alice smiled before launching herself at me. My arms wrapped around her as she tried to squeeze the life out of me.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I didn't mean it," she apologized, still squeezing me tightly. "I just let Newton get under my skin and I took it out on you. Please forgive me."

I patted her back lightly. "I'll always forgive you, Alice. You're my best friend."

She nodded her head before releasing me. Alice opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by the worst possible thing… Mike fucking Newton.

"Damn, Alice. Keep your lesbian ass off of Bella. I'm pretty sure she plays for Team Peen." He laughed loud and irritatingly. I felt Alice tense next to me, no doubt ready to rip him a new one, but I decided to step in for my best friend, not wanting a repeat of this morning.

I smiled alluringly at him. "Hey, Mike, I was just wondering… how does it feel?"

His lips turned up into a sick little smirk. "How does what feel, sexy?"

I tried not to visibly gag at his words. Instead, I wrapped my arm around Alice's waist, looking him dead in the eyes. "How does it feel to know that I'd rather fuck Alice than even touch your little baby dick?"

His lips became a flat line as his face grew red. I could feel Alice shaking next to me, laughter rocking through her whole body. He glared at her before storming away. She waved and yelled, "Bye, Baby Dick!" to his back.

"Oh, shit," she gasped while trying to calm her laughter. "Bella, that was so funny! Did you see his face?" She shook her head and sighed, "What a little bitch."

I smiled and grabbed her hand as we walked out of the building towards the field. With my free hand, I pulled my phone out of my pocket. Although things were calm now, I knew a storm was coming; one that I couldn't handle alone.

I scrolled down to Jasper's name and typed him a short message.

_More shit with Mike. Might need assistance. _

I hoped there would be no need for him to come, but the way things were looking between Alice and Mike… shit was about to hit the fan.

Once everyone was on the field, Edward asked us to set up the end of the show. Everyone moved to take their spots on the field. I began to relax a little as practice was going smoothly… until about fifteen minutes in.

"Bump my ass with your drum one more time and I will shove this pole down your throat, fuckface!"

Everyone turned to see Alice holding her flag pole like a baseball bat, aiming for Mike's head.

_Crap._

I ran across the field to Alice, but couldn't get there soon enough. Alice swung her pole at Newton, but he managed to avoid the blow.

"You crazy bitch!" Mike yelled at her as she prepared to take another swing.

"Alice, stop!" Edward tried to calm the situation while running over.

We reached her at the same time, Edward grabbing her flag from her hands and me holding onto her.

"What is going on here?" Edward asked, looking genuinely displeased.

"This little-"

"Watch it, Newton." Edward's voice was low and threatening. Pride rushed through me as I watched my boyfriend defend my best friend.

"She was trying to kill me," Newton continued.

Edward looked down at Alice, standing calmly in my arms. I let go of her, seeing she was no longer riled up. "Is that true?" he asked her.

Alice merely shrugged her shoulders and turned to walk back towards the building. Edward sighed before cupping his hands around his mouth. "Alright, let's get back to work," he announced.

"What?! You're just going to let her leave like that?" Mike asked incredulously.

Edward looked back at him, obviously trying to hold in the annoyance he felt. "You can leave too, Mike. I think we'll be able to manage without you," he answered sarcastically.

Mike huffed and headed in the same direction as Alice. Fear twisted my stomach as I watched Mike walk into the building.

"Uh Mr. Cullen…" I looked at him uneasily. His eyes were in the same direction mine had been. He nodded his head, granting me permission.

I booked it towards the building, hoping I wasn't about to walk into a full out brawl. But when I walked through the doors I was met with complete silence.

_That can not be good._

I ran through the building out to the parking lot, where I immediately saw Alice. What I didn't expect to see was a bloody Newton on the ground, writhing as Jasper's foot slammed into his stomach. I watched as Jasper swiftly kicked him four good times.

He leaned over Mike's curled up body and said, "Remember this moment next time you think it's a good idea to mess with my girl, you little prick." Jasper's voice was so menacing it sent chills down _my_ spine. I could only imagine what it did to Mike.

_He probably just pissed his pants, _I thought happily.

Jasper staggered back while pulling a tissue out of his pocket and blowing his nose.

"Aw, Jazzy!" Alice squeezed him and rubbed his chest. "Let's get you home, baby. I'll make you some hot soup."

"Alice," Jasper shook his head. "I don't want you to catch my cold, sugar. I'll just ice my hand and then go to sleep," he told her with one arm wrapped around her shoulders and the other cradled against him.

"Jasper, I do not care if you are contagious or not. I'm coming to take care of you." She spoke firmly, leaving no room for him to argue—not that he really wanted to. "And you just beat the snot out of Newton for me! There's no way in hell you're not getting some good lovin' tonight." She winked playfully.

"Yes, ma'am." He smiled widely at her before turning to look at me. "Thanks for the heads up, Bella."

"No problem."

Alice then turned to me, her hand still tenderly rubbing Jasper's chest. "I'll come over tomorrow, Bella. So we can talk to Charlie about Seattle," she added as they headed towards her car.

"Seattle?" Jasper looked at me questioningly.

"Shopping," I told him, hoping he didn't ask any further questions.

"Hmm…" he nodded his head and squeezed Alice's shoulders. "C'mon, Ali. If you're good, I'll let you put the VapoRub on my chest."

Alice giggled, calling Jasper a dork as they walked away, waving goodbye.

I smiled as I turned to walk back into the building, passing by Mike on my way in.

"Bella," his raspy voice called out to me.

I rolled my eyes and looked down at him, his body still in the fetal position.

"What do you want?"

"Can you please help me?"

I laughed at his request. "You have got to be the stupidest motherfucker I've ever met."

I bent down so my face was near his and spoke in a threatening voice. "And you better keep your mouth shut about this, or Jasper will be the least of your concerns." Making sure he understood me clearly, I stood up and put all my force into a strong kick to his groin.

I skipped into the building to the sound of Mike "Baby Dick" Newton's pained groans. I walked through the building and out the back towards the field when I noticed Edward jogging over.

"Where are you going?" I asked when he neared me.

"I was going to make sure everything was okay."

I nodded and began walking to the field again, Edward walking alongside me.

"Everything _is_ okay right?"

I stopped and looked up at him. "Yup. Everything is absolutely fine." I smiled and brushed my arm against his. Edward smiled brightly at me, mouthing "I love you" as we headed back to practice.


	17. Frontier City

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**A/N: ****700th reviewer-****_AnthonyMasen_.**_** Also, shout-outs to **__slyt_**, **_JasmineMarie84_**, ****and **_dolphin62598 _**for going through and reviewing every chapter!**

**I decided to split the Seattle weekend into two parts, so this is the first part.**

* * *

"Alice don't touch that!" I swatted her hand away as she yet again attempted to change the music.

"But Belllaaaa," she whined. "I don't want to listen to this boring classical shit. It's putting me to sleep! And this is my car; don't I get to choose what we listen to?"

"Both hands on the wheel, Alice."

She mumbled something under her breath as she put her right hand back on the steering wheel.

I smiled as I turned up the volume. Edward had given me a CD of his favorite piano pieces and I had been listening to it nonstop. Some of them I had recognized but most were unfamiliar. I was glad I had something of Edward's with me for the drive to Seattle.

Edward tried to hide his disappointment when I told him that I'd be riding with Alice to Seattle. He smiled and kissed me, telling me it was okay and that he was fine with it, but I knew he was looking forward to spending the alone time together. I was too.

Alice and I left right after school ended; our overnight bags already packed away in her car. I was still in awe at how effortlessly Alice had gotten Charlie to approve of our trip to Seattle.

"_Did you see Mike's face today? He is fucked up." Alice laughed as we left the school lot. "My Jazzy really taught that bitch a lesson. He didn't even glace in my direction! I didn't even see him looking at you either!" Alice shook her head in disbelief._

_I smiled smugly, thinking of the warning I'd left Mike with. "Yeah, I don't think Mike will be a problem anymore."_

_Alice nodded her head as she frowned at the chipped nail polish on her pinky. _

"_Do you know what you're going to say to Charlie? You have to make sure it sounds believable. And remember their names are Emmett and Rosalie."_

"_Bella, will you please chill the fuck out? I have all the details and I'm more than positive Charlie will believe me." She smiled at me, looking like an innocent little girl. _

_I rolled my eyes as I pulled into the driveway. Charlie had told me he'd be home early today, so I wasn't surprised when I spotted his cruiser by the driveway. _

"_Just follow my lead Bella. Don't say anything stupid or start that babbling shit you do."_

"_Alice, shut up and get out of my truck." I grabbed my backpack and hopped out. Alice was by my side as we walked up to the front door and into the house. The T.V. was on in the living room and we both spotted Charlie sitting comfortably in his favorite chair._

"_Hey Dad," I greeted him as I walked over to the couch._

_Charlie turned his head to look at me. "Hey Bells. How was school?"_

"_Uh, pretty good. I brought someone home with me."_

"_Hi Charlie!" Alice flew over to Charlie and wrapped her arms around his neck, not bothering to let him get up. _

"_Alice!" Charlie said happily, reaching around to pat her back. "How are you doing?"_

"_I'm doing just fine." Alice released Charlie's neck and moved to sit down next to me on the couch. "I hear you've been working a lot lately. You really need to take some time for yourself Charlie. I'm sure the freak nasty streets of Forks, Washington will survive without you for a bit."_

_Charlie just chuckled and shook his head. He was used to Alice's uncensored and blunt remarks by now. I think that's one of the many things he loved about her._

"_So what are you girls up to today?" he asked, easily changing the subject._

_I looked over at Alice as she relaxed into the couch with an easy smile. I crossed my legs and sat back, hoping my face looked as relaxed as hers._

"_Not much. Well… we did need to talk to you about something," she told him._

_Charlie sat up with a fretful look. "What's wrong? Are you girls okay?" His eyes flashed to mine, but Alice was already soothing him before I said a word._

"_No, no. Everything is fine, Charlie. I just wanted to ask you a bit of a favor."_

_Charlie relaxed back into his chair with a deep breath. "Anything. What'd you need?"_

"_Well, my cousin Rosalie and her husband Emmett just moved to Seattle a few weeks ago, they're opening up a new clothing store. And they're very private people, wanting to keep things within the family, ya know. So they asked me if I would come help out with their store, and I had to say 'yes', of course. _

"_But I'm honestly not comfortable going all the way to Seattle by myself all the time, so I suggested that Bella come work at the store too. Rosalie liked the idea of me having a friend come along and said she'd love for Bella to come. So we were wondering if it would be alright for Bella to come work in Seattle with me."_

_I sat staring at Alice as if she had two heads. Did she seriously just come up with all of that bullshit right off the top of her head? This girl had serious BS skills. Briefly, I wondered if Rosalie would be able to detect hers, although I couldn't imagine Alice ever having to feed Rose any bull._

_Charlie scratched the back of his head. "How often will you be going?"_

"_For now, we'll go every other weekend. We'll leave on Friday after school and come back Sunday afternoon."_

_Charlie nodded his head. "Well I'm okay with it as long as you call me to check in when you get there."_

_Alice smiled and hopped up to hug Charlie again. "Thank you so much!"_

"_You're welcome." Charlie laughed, once again patting her back._

_Alice released him and came over to me, swiftly grabbing my arm and leading me up the stairs. I closed the door to my room as Alice went straight to my bed, stretching out her little limbs._

"_So what do you plan on wearing this weekend?"_

_I sighed, still unable to catch up with everything that had just happened. "Alice, I do not care what I'm wearing. I'm just glad I can go."_

"_But Bella-" she began to whine. I tuned her out and walked over to my closet, searching for my small overnight bag. Once I found it, hidden under a pile of clothes that I hadn't bothered to fold, I placed it on the side of my bed that Alice wasn't covering._

_I walked back over to my dresser to get some underwear and pajamas. _

"_Don't you want to bring something nice for Edward?"_

_I stopped and looked down at the items in my hands; pink cotton panties and white cotton pjs with black music notes all over the bottoms. There was nothing sexy or mature about them, but I didn't expect to get much alone time with Edward on this first trip anyway. Rose would be showing me the ins and outs of the store, Emmett would definitely be taking Edward for a night out, and I had to keep Alice entertained. We'd be lucky if we could even sneak a kiss this weekend._

"_It doesn't matter. We probably won't get any alone time together anyway." I shrugged my shoulders and put the stuff in my bag._

"_Well not with that attitude you won't," she grumbled. "I thought the whole point of this was for you to spend more time with Edward."_

_I sighed deeply. "It is Alice, I just don't think this weekend will be accommodating. This is going to be my first Seattle weekend and I do actually plan on helping Rosalie with the store."_

"_But doesn't she know about you and Edward? Wouldn't she help by giving you some free time to be with him?" _

"_Yes, but like I said, this weekend is going to be about helping her with the store. Not figuring out ways to discreetly fuck Edward Cullen."_

"Make a right at the next light," I instructed Alice as we made our way through the streets of Seattle.

I felt at home in Seattle already, the buildings were beautiful and oddly welcoming. I looked at the people on the sidewalks, admiring the diversity of the city.

"Hey, this is the same way the directions said for the store I want to go to. Maybe they're close by each other." Alice smiled happily at the prospect.

"Oh, that's it right there," I told her, pointing out the store.

We pulled up in front of the cute little store. I couldn't see much of anything from the outside, but I figured the inside looked much better.

"Oh my god, Bella! How'd you know this was it? I don't remember telling you the name." Alice was smiling but her forehead was crinkled in confusion.

"Alice, what are you talking about?" I asked as I unbuckled my seatbelt. "This is Rosalie's store, Foudre." I pointed up to the black and white sign that said "Foudre" in elegant script.

There was a beat of dazed silence before a high-pitched scream ruptured my eardrums. I was pretty sure all the dogs in a twenty mile radius were headed our way.

I could barely understand anything Alice was saying as her arms flailed around and words flew out of her mouth. "Tell me… you bitch… I thought… holy crap… my goddamn cousin… new store… fuck… what I'm wearing…"

I opened my door and got out of the car, shaking my head as I slammed the door shut. I could still hear Alice as I walked around the car to her side. I yanked open the door and tugged her out, practically holding her in my arms. She still hadn't stopped her babbling even as I pulled her towards the doors. Rose had let me know earlier that they'd be open when we arrived.

As soon as we walked in, Alice's mouth clamped shut. We both looked around, admiring the few details that we saw. Most of the room was filled with boxes and tables, and there was a wet paint sign on one of the walls. I had figured the store was nowhere near ready yet, but I was still a bit surprised to see that it was still so bare.

There were a couple workers walking in and out, carrying buckets of paint. I noticed a door to our right that said "Employees only." We walked over to the door, trying to stay out of the workers way. We walked into a back room, immediately noticing the big black couch to our left, and it's even bigger occupant.

"Yeah! Suck on that, motherfucker!" Emmett yelled at the T.V. in front of him while rapidly hitting buttons on a controller. Emmett was playing a game on his Xbox, violently murdering people with a machine gun.

I turned to Alice and saw her trying to stifle her giggles. If I hadn't already known Emmett, I would've thought seeing this grown man playing video games was hilarious. But since I already knew what a goofball he is, I just saw it as typical Emmett.

Alice let a giggle slip through her lips and Emmett's focus turned from the game to us.

"Bella!" Emmett heaved himself off of the couch and ran over to me, scooping me up into his big arms. "How are you?"

I took in some much needed air once he placed me back on the ground. "I'm great Emmett." I couldn't help but smile up at his cheery face.

I turned and pointed to Alice. "Emmett, this is my best friend, Alice. Alice this is Rosalie's husband, Emmett."

Alice's eyes lit up at my mention of Rosalie. "Hi!" she said excitedly, shaking Emmett's hand wildly.

He chuckled and turned to me. "She always like this?"

"No… well, yeah. At the moment, she just really wants to meet Rose. She's a big fan apparently." I rolled my eyes and shrugged.

"Well, I'm sure Rosie will love to meet you too, little one."

"I'll love to meet who?"

We all turned to look at the backdoor. Rosalie was standing in the doorway looking casual with a bright smile on her face. I was a little amazed at how fashionable she could make a pair of jeans and a plain shirt look. The large shirt hung loosely off one of her shoulders, and it was knotted at her lower back. Only she could pull off wearing one of Emmett's bear-sized shirts.

"Rose!" I smiled and ran over to her, my arms immediately encircling her. We had talked on the phone frequently in the past week but it was nothing like being able to see each other. "I missed you," I smiled and laughed at how ridiculous that was, yet true.

Rosalie laughed lightly before admitting she missed me too. "I've been so excited for you to come all week!"

"Yeah, you should've seen her bouncing around the house like a manic, trying to clean every inch of the place," Emmett laughed.

"Shut it, Em," Rosalie just about growled at him.

Emmett shrugged his shoulders and sat back down on the couch.

I noticed Alice was still standing in the same place, looking frozen solid. It all seemed kind of silly, but maybe that was just because I was not aware of how popular Rose's clothes really were. I had never seen Alice wear anything with the _Foudre _label on it – but then again, I had never really noticed any of the labels on Alice's high-priced clothes.

"Uh… Rose, I'd like you to meet someone." I tugged her arm and moved so we were standing right in front of Alice. Alice didn't move a muscle, only her eyes widened slightly. "This is my best friend in the whole world, Alice Brandon. She's a _huge_ fan of yours." I knew Alice would love that I was playing her up a bit.

Rosalie's smile grew as she looked down at Alice. "Oh, it's so nice to meet you!"

Surprisingly, Alice managed to reach her hand out to Rosalie. "It's such an honor to meet you," she said politely in a somewhat shaky voice.

"Oh, please Alice. I'm not the Queen of England." Rosalie laughed sweetly and ignored Alice's outstretched hand. "And we don't shake around here, we're huggers."

Rosalie wrapped her arms around Alice and squeezed her welcomingly. I couldn't help but smile. Everything was going so well—dare I say perfectly. It almost scared me how well and natural everything was going in my life. I owed most—if not all—of that to Edward.

_Speaking of Edward…_

My phone vibrated in my pocket and I pulled it out, grinning happily when I saw it was him. Rosalie and Alice began talking as I checked my phone.

_I'll be there soon. Meet you guys at the house. Can't wait to see you._

I laughed quietly at the fact that he had only seen me a few hours ago, and I'd left him with a rather lengthy and passionate kiss.

_It's only been a few hours… but I can't wait to see you too. Hurry up! No, I take that back. Drive safely!_

I sighed and shook my head at my idiocy. I was seriously trying to get him killed. My phone vibrated again.

_Haha, don't worry. I'll be there promptly and in one piece. I love you :) _

_I love you too_

"Bella, you ready to go?" Rose called over to me. I had drifted to the opposite side of the room.

"We're leaving already?"

Rose frowned. "Yes. The painters were supposed to be here yesterday but cancelled, so they have to get to work. We're going to go hang out at the house now."

I nodded and followed everyone out the door.

"Edward called and said he'd be here soon. I told him to meet us at the house," Rosalie announced as we all walked outside the store. "But I'm sure you already knew that," she whispered for only my ears to hear.

I looked up and saw Rosalie wink at me before going in the direction I assumed her car was in. I was really hoping this weekend wasn't going to be full of knowing smiles and conspiratorial winks. Or I would definitely end up saying "Fuck the world!" and telling Edward to do me on their dining room table.

_Okay… so maybe I was getting a little carried away._

From the few details Rose had told me, I knew that she and Emmett lived in a beautiful house right on the coast of Lake Washington. Unfortunately, it had started raining heavily on our way over and I could barely make out the front door. Rose called my phone and told Alice to park next to them in the garage. We pulled into the garage; the harsh sound of the rain beating against Alice's Porsche was finally silenced.

Emmett led the way through the garage into the house. I immediately smiled when he opened the door and the smell of vanilla surrounded me.

Rose looked at me and smiled before saying, "Plug-ins." I chuckled and followed her into the kitchen.

"Have a seat girls and I'll get you something to drink." Rose gestured for Alice and me to sit down on the stools in front of the counter.

I took a moment to admire the elegance of the kitchen. The recessed lighting and deep cherry wood made the perfect ambiance. Normally, I would feel uncomfortable in such a fancy home—other than Alice's and Edward's—but I already felt at home in Rose and Emmett's house.

"What would you like to drink, we have just about everything under the sun in here," Rosalie called to us with her head in the fridge.

"Got any apple juice in there?" I asked.

"Yup." Rosalie sat the bottle of juice on the counter then turned to look at Alice, who had been oddly quiet. "What can I get for you, Alice?"

"Uh… water is fine," she said timidly.

Rose nodded and closed the fridge, heading over to a cabinet to get us some glasses.

I turned to Alice and whispered harshly in her ear. "Okay, I gave you your time to freak out. Now can you please stop gawking and drooling? You think Rose and Em want to hang out with an immature little fangirl all weekend?"

Alice's head whipped around and her eyes met mine. She looked a little shocked so I figured my words had registered with her. "Oh fuck, you're right. We're hanging out with _adults_. I need to act more mature." She straightened up in her chair and made her face look relaxed.

I rolled my eyes at her forced maturity. "Alice, just be yourself, they'll love you."

"But still, don't they think it's a bit strange having us around, two girls in high school chillin in their house with them."

"No, I told you Rose doesn't have any friends, she welcomes the company. And Emmett is like a monster sized five year old anyway, he loves having more people around to play with." I chuckled. "Just relax, have fun, and be yourself. Don't worry about age, or how excited you are to meet the owner of _Foudre_."

"You're right," she sighed. "I'm going to go call Jazz and see how he's doing."

Rosalie walked over to us and sat down our glasses.

"Rosalie, do you mind if I go call my boyfriend?" Alice asked politely.

"Oh, go right ahead, sweetie. The living room is right through there." She pointed behind us. "Or if you'd like, you can go sit on the back porch. It's covered so you don't have to worry about the rain."

Alice smiled kindly and thanked Rose for her water, before leaving the kitchen.

"She's sweet," Rose spoke contentedly.

"Yeah," I replied, resting my head on my palm.

"Bella, you look exhausted." She frowned. "You should go take a nap."

"I am pretty tired, and a nap sounds really nice." I yawned, standing up.

"You're room is upstairs, second door on the left. There's no way you'll miss it." She smiled warmly.

"Thanks, Rose." I hugged her as tight as I could, before turning to go upstairs.

I dragged my tired body up the stairs, hating gravity even more with each step. When I finally reached the top, I walked down the hall and stopped at the second door on the left. Rose was right when she said there was no way I'd miss it. She had tacked a little sign onto the door that read "Bella's Room" in purple swirly letters. Despite my exhaustion, I smiled brightly at the welcoming sign. Already, I truly did feel comfortable and apart of the family.

I opened the door and was pleased to see that Emmett had already brought up my bag. I rummaged through it and pulled out the first things my hands touched. Luckily, I happened to grab a comfy oversized t-shirt and some shorts. I pulled back the thick white comforter on the bed and climbed up. The bed was soft and comfortable, and within minutes I was out cold.

I awoke to the feel of something smooth moving against my arm. I shivered and pulled the covers over my head.

"Oh, no you don't," a soft voice whispered from behind me, before tugging the sheets back down.

I fought off my post-nap daze, and realized who was lying in bed with me. "Edward? What are you doing in here?"

"Shh," he whispered quietly, continuing to trail his fingers up and down my arm. "Rose and Alice went to the grocery store and Emmett is out in the backyard."

I rolled over so that I was facing the gorgeous man next to me. Edward wrapped his arms around me and pulled me against him. I felt my body mold perfectly with his, loving that we fit so well together. He kissed my tenderly on my head and brushed my hair behind my shoulder. I closed my eyes and sighed contentedly.

"So what did I miss?"

I opened my eyes and looked at his smiling face. "Well you missed seeing Alice speechless for the first time ever."

He chuckled. "How'd that happen?"

"She's a big fan of Foudre and just about peed herself when she found out Rose is the owner… and her cousin." I chuckled. "But I told her to calm down, so she should be fine now."

We snuggled closer together and I relished the warmth of his body and smell of his skin.

"Wait a minute, did you say Rose and Alice went to the grocery store together?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah, they went to go get some things for dinner," he answered casually.

"Wow."

"What? I thought you said Alice was calm now."

"Well, yeah, but…" I shook my head slightly and snorted in disbelief. "Alice isn't exactly the grocery-shopping type, or the cooking for that matter. One time, she tried to be sweet and make dinner for Jazz. When she called me frantic, saying things were bad and she needed my help… I never expected to walk into her kitchen and see purple gunk dripping from the ceiling."

His mouth twisted up in disgust. "Purple? What the hell was she trying to make?"

"Spaghetti," I answered matter-of-factly. "Rosalie is a miracle worker if she could get Alice to the grocery store, she never goes with me."

"I'm guessing this won't be Alice's only trip to Seattle with us." He smiled.

"Definitely not. I'm sure she'll try bringing Jasper along next time. Although, I'm sure he's dying right now without her."

"I know how he feels."

I frowned, not understanding and silently asking him to elaborate.

He sighed heavily and brought his hand up to my cheek. My eyes didn't leave his as I waited for his explanation.

"Bella," he began, "I don't want this to come off the wrong way, but when I was away from you – even for just those few hours –everything felt… _wrong_."

He closed his eyes and shook his head slightly, as if to sort out his troubles. I stared at the deep crease in his forehead, wanting so badly to make it disappear. I hated seeing him like this, it reminded me too much of our situation. Things had felt so _easy _lately, our lives naturally coming together as one, but as anyone can tell you, life ain't easy.

"Every scenario played out in my mind, not one of them having a happy ending. I tried not to think about it, about us not being together someday, someone ruining this happiness for us, but I just couldn't shake the thoughts."

I felt tears rise up, readying themselves to spill over on the drop of a dime. One sentence, one phrase—hell, even one word—could break me. I realized in that moment that I had grown emotionally dependent on him. If he was uneasy, I was uneasy. If he had doubts, I had doubts. If his doubts grew so bad that he decided he wanted to end this—end _us_—I would hold on to him with everything in me. Only one thing could truly break me though… and that was rejection.

I sniffed, trying to keep my tears at bay. "So… you don't think things will end well for us?"

"Oh god, Bella, no! That's not what I meant at all." His eyes widened and his hand moved from my cheek into my hair. "I was just trying to say that I was having these terrible feelings that something bad was going to happen. It was eating at me and I felt like with each negative thought I lost you a little more. It was even harder dealing with it because I didn't have you near me. That's why I know how he feels. It hurts too much when you're not with me."

My mind was muddled as I tried to grasp everything he was trying to tell me. My face must not have looked too pleased because he swiftly untangled his fingers from my hair, and his hand anxiously swept through his own hair.

We laid in silence for a minute or so before he looked like he was about to rip every last strand of his disheveled hair out. I lifted my hand and gently removed his hand from within his hair. I lightly pulled on it so that his arm wrapped around me and pulled me closer to him.

"Bella, I really d-"

I quickly pressed my lips to his, not wanting to hear anything else. I broke away and looked into his eyes.

"I don't want to talk anymore. Can you please just kiss me now?"

His lips turned up into a small smile as he eagerly pressed his lips to mine. I cleared my head of the troubles that always lingered in the back of my mind, and simply loved him. Even if I could do nothing else in this world, I could love Edward. And love him I would, even if someday that love isn't returned.

**EPOV**

"EDWARD!"

I groaned as the high-pitched scream reached my tired ears. I was worn out from the long day. Although I was pretty beat, I didn't hesitate to makeout with Bella for about an hour. She smelled so good and her tongue moved so energetically with mine, that she had me groaning against her eager lips.

"EDWARD! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE, RIGHT NOW!"

I sighed as Rosalie called for me a second time. She sounded pissed and I didn't have any clue as to what I'd done.

"You should go. I'll get changed and come down," Bella spoke softly as she brushed my hair back from my forehead.

"Alright," I sighed, not wanting to leave her side. I groaned as I got up and stretched, hearing my elbows pop loudly. I leaned over the bed and placed one last kiss on Bella's lips, before heading downstairs to see what was going on.

I walked into the kitchen, immediately spotting Alice happily perched on the countertop. When her eyes met mine her face turned grave as she mouthed "Run!"

Just at that moment, Rosalie stormed into the kitchen, an empty beer bottle in her hand.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't I tell you and Emmett that I'd get the liquor out when I came home? After we had a nice dinner for everyone?" she asked angrily, her eyes narrowed as she stared at me.

"Uh… yeah, you did."

"So wouldn't you think that I didn't want either of you drinking anything until I got back?"

"Um… yes?"

She nodded curtly. "Then please explain to me why my fiancé is wasted, with no shirt on, dancing around in the fucking backyard!"

When Rosalie left earlier, I was impatient to be alone with Bella. But Emmett complained that he was bored and needed someone to hang out with. So to placate him, I grabbed the six-pack of beer that I had brought with me out of the back of my car. He accepted the beer happily, telling me that Rose had hidden all of the booze in the house for the past week, claiming she didn't want him drinking through the week then getting wasted when I came. Emmett had headed to the backyard, practically skipping, as I had headed right up the stairs.

"He's wasted?" I asked, feigning unawareness.

Rose turned her head and called for Emmett to come to the kitchen. Two minutes later, Emmett came stumbling into the kitchen with a huge smile on his face.

Rose turned back to me and continued to glare. "What do you think?" she asked rhetorically.

Alice giggled from her spot on the counter as Emmett tried to instruct her on how to properly do the "sprinkler". "It's all in the attitude, little one," he explained to her.

"I'm sorry, Rosalie," I sighed, no longer able to act as though I wasn't responsible for Emmett being drunk before dinner. "I gave him the beer that I brought with me."

"Why would you-"

"BELLA!" Emmett shouted deafeningly.

I turned and saw Bella walking towards us. "What the heck is going on down here?" she questioned. "And where the fuck is Emmett's shirt?"

We all opened our mouths to answer, but Emmett beat us to the punch.

"Come outside and dance with me Bella!"

I laughed and shook my head. "Emmett, you're drunk."

"Eddie, you're ugly," he responded, not missing a beat. "And I wasn't asking you. I've seen you dance before and I'd rather not get a front seat view of that freak show again."

"Emmett, I really can't-" Bella tried to protest, but Emmett wasn't having it.

"Oh, c'mon, Belly Button!"

She stopped her objection and stared at him. "What did you just call me?"

"I called you… Belly Button," he repeated himself, looking fearful of her reaction.

"Hmm…" She smiled up at him, thinking to herself for a short moment. "I like it."

He laughed loudly, picking Bella up and tossing her effortlessly over his broad shoulder.

"EMMETT!" she screamed loudly, pounding on his bare back with her little fists.

My first instinct would always be to rescue her, but at that moment, I couldn't do anything but double over and laugh hysterically with Alice. Even Rosalie chuckled to herself, yelling for Emmett to be careful with Bella.

"Alice, want to help me with dinner?" Rose looked at Alice and smiled cheerfully.

Alice could hardly contain herself as she slid off the counter and stood in front of Rose, awaiting her directions. I chuckled under my breath and headed outside to see what Emmett was doing with my girlfriend.

I was pretty shocked from the sight I was met with…

* * *

**A/N:There was d****efinitely some foreshadowing going on in this chapter... **More drunken Emmett coming in the next chapter!

**November is National Novel Writing Month! I encourage all of you to participate. It really is a lot of fun, especially if you have friends who are also participating. For more information go to nanowrimo(dot)org!**

**Fic Recs: ****Kidnapped by _madcowre_ – I could not stop reading this story! Very suspenseful!**

**********Fire Of My Soul by _dolphin62598_ – Crazygoodsweetness! She's an amazing writer!**

**Hydraulic Level 5 by _Gondolier_ – I'm constantly checking my email, hoping there's an update. This story is just too awesome.**

**REVIEW FOR A TEASER!**


	18. My Third House

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**A/N: So I'm back from my little hiatus. Big thank you to everyone who is still reading this and reviewing. I love you all!**

**800th reviewer- **_CatMasters_** 900th reviewer- **_Girlievintage. **And a special thanks to** __AC07_ **for going through and reviewing every chapter!**

**erinmiyu is the best beta ever (but you already knew that).**

**Here's part two of the Seattle weekend. Enjoy!**

_

* * *

_

_What the fuck was going on out here? And where did this fire come from?_

I watched in horror as Emmett's large body moved around the fire, dancing and singing 'Hakuna Matata'. His loud, drunken singing was horrendous, off key, and was surely scaring away all the animals in the backyard. But it wasn't just his singing that had my attention.

I watched as Bella danced around the fire with him, trying to sing along with him, and laughing hysterically when his slurred words became gibberish. I'd never seen her so uninhibited. I couldn't stop myself from admiring the way the fabric of her shirt hugged her body, or the way the fire cast a warm glow on her skin. It was all I could do not to grab her and run her back up to her room… and that nice big bed.

I walked over to the outdoor chairs and sat down, quietly watching the show. Although she was seemingly as carefree as he was, I could see her keeping a wary eye on him, making sure he didn't accidentally get too close to the fire.

I was still thoroughly surprised with the sight before my eyes. There's nothing like watching your girlfriend dance and sing around a fire pit with your inebriated brother. I wasn't sure how long I had sat there watching them, but I was interrupted when Rose walked out the door with Alice right behind her.

Her eyes immediately fell on me. "Edward what are you-" but she stopped when she noticed what I'd been staring at. "Oh, hell. Emmett! Get your drunken ass away from that fire before you burn yourself again!"

Rosalie ran down the steps and over to Emmett as he continued to sing without a care. Bella was still smiling and laughing as she ran over towards me. I could see the glint in her eyes and it made my fucking heart soar. I wanted to kiss her, touch her, fucking feel her. I craved her in a way that was damn near impossible to ignore.

I felt like I was stuck in the middle ground between being constantly happy or frustrated. I loved Bella so much and wanted nothing more than to be with her every second of everyday. But I couldn't do that, and that pissed me the fuck off. I wanted so badly to hear her introduce me to someone as her boyfriend and not give a damn what they had to say about it, but the fact that we couldn't even tell Rosalie made my hope for openness diminish.

"Wow, Bella. Having fun?" Alice giggled as Bella nodded her head happily.

"Emmett's like a big ball of fun. I wonder how Rose puts up with him," she laughed.

We laughed as Rosalie walked up with Emmett's arm slung over her shoulders. He was smiling brightly and rubbing his cheek against her hair. "Mmm, baby, you smell like Froot Loops. Oh shit, are we having Froot Loops for dinner? Fuck yeah!" Emmett pumped his fist in the air.

Emmett almost knocked Rosalie over with his wild movement. She elbowed him in the side, frowning up at him. "Cut that shit out! We're not having goddamn Froot Loops, you dummy. Now everyone get inside before it starts raining again."

We headed inside, going straight to dining room. The table looked amazing, food spread out everywhere. Rosalie had made taco meat and tortilla shells, with all the ingredients for tacos in bowls around the table. She tossed Emmett into a chair and sat down next to him, smacking his hand as he tried to grab some cheese out of the bowl in front of him.

I noticed Bella look between the four available seats, one on each end of the table and the two in front of Rose and Em. I knew what she was thinking. She didn't know where to sit. Automatically sitting next to me instead of Alice might look a little suspicious, but luckily she didn't have to mull over it too much because Alice came over and plopped into the seat on the end, next to Rosalie.

Bella sat down across from Rosalie, subtly smiling at Alice. I pulled out my chair and sat down next to her.

"Just dig in," Rosalie offered as she gestured to the food in front of us. "As you can see, I made enough for an army, which means Emmett will eat at least half of it."

We all laughed, seeing Emmett had already started stuffing his face. He heard our laughter and looked up, quickly asking "What?" with a mouth full of food.

Rosalie sighed. "Can I get you something to drink? Edward, you want a beer?"

"Uh, yeah. Thanks."

She nodded, getting up to go to the kitchen. "What about you two?" she asked, looking at Bella and Alice.

"I'll take a beer too!" Alice said without hesitation. Everyone's head turned to her—except for Emmett. She looked around, confused by everyone's shocked faces. "What? You don't think I can hold my booze? I might be little, but I'll put you all to shame at any drinking game you can think of," she said proudly.

"Alright," Rosalie chuckled, shaking her head. "I don't have a problem with you drinking, as long as you stay inside the house."

"No problem." Alice smiled brightly.

"What about you, Bella?"

"Uh, water's fine," she said politely.

Alice asked if Rosalie needed some help and they both walked into the kitchen.

I leaned over and whispered in Bella's ear. "So do you really not want a beer, or are you just waiting to steal one of mine again?"

She smiled lightly, keeping an eye on Emmett, but it was clear that he was paying us no attention. "No, I won't steal yours again. I'm not really in the mood for any alcohol."

I nodded, before leaning in again. "So what _are_ you in the mood for?" I whispered softly.

Her body shuddered at my words. "You," she said breathily.

I grinned, noticing the light blush that appeared on her cheeks. She didn't blush as much as she used to, but when she did I truly enjoyed seeing it. "Well, I'm _always_ in the mood for you."

I slipped my hand under the table and placed it on her thigh. She immediately tensed up, surprised by the proximity of my hand.

"Edward-" she whispered quietly, her eyes moving between Emmett and the direction of the kitchen slightly panicked.

"Shhh," I whispered softly. "Just relax, okay. I promise we won't get caught."

Her body relaxed into her seat a little, but her eyes continued to glance around the room. I slowly began to move my hand higher, letting my fingers lightly skim along the inside of her thigh. She was wearing skintight jeans and I could feel the warmth of her skin through the fabric.

I noticed her chest begin to move faster, her breathing increasing with her excitement. Her hands were in tight fist resting on the table, her plate still empty. I loved knowing that I had such a strong effect on her. Seeing her like this—wanting me like I wanted her—only increased the possessiveness I felt towards her.

I gently squeezed her thigh when I reached the very top, the side of my hand softly pressing against her. She nearly shot out of her seat, but quickly calmed herself. She relaxed back into her chair and discreetly lifted her hips, begging me to touch her again.

It took everything in me not to just grab her and run upstairs like I had wanted to earlier. I could tell by the light crease on her forehead that she really wanted the pleasure that only I gave her. Although I wanted nothing more than to lay her down and make love to her, it was definitely was not the time to do so.

I moved my hand back to its spot between her legs. This time when my hand glided against her pussy she didn't jump or panic. I applied more pressure as I moved against the spot that I knew was her clit. Her hips wiggled around a little as she tried to stay quiet and calm—well, as calm as could be expected. I wished that she had been wearing a skirt so that I could really _feel _her, but I wasn't complaining. I was one happy motherfucker at that moment. My hand was nice and snug between my girl's legs as her body silently begged me for more. And more was exactly what I intended to give her. I could hardly fucking wait to pull her jeans off of her and slide my-

"Yo, Eddie! Pass the sour cream! I need a motherfucking dollop of Daisy." Emmett's loud voice took me away from my inner thoughts and my hand swiftly moved away from Bella. Of course, he already knew about us, but she would be alarmed if I continued getting her off with my brother staring right at us. And besides, that would just be _too_ weird.

I grabbed the sour cream and passed it to him. He smiled happily, taking the spoon and covering his entire taco in sour cream. A fucking dollop my ass.

Rose and Alice walked back into the dining room with the beers and Bella's water. Alice sat down in her chair happily, already sucking on her bottle. Bella lifted her glass to her soft pink lips and gulped some down. It was obvious that she was trying to calm herself because I had gotten her quite worked up.

Dinner was strangely relaxed and amusing. I had never imagined that a group like this could get along so well. Rose talked about the store a little, Alice talked about the designers she loved—Rosalie being the first on the list. Bella talked about her love for music, and I talked about the artists that have influenced me. And, of course, Emmett told jokes, laughed entirely too loudly at them, and shared old stories that were solely told to embarrass me. Basically, he did nothing out of the ordinary.

When we were all done eating, Emmett grabbed Bella and Alice, dragging them off to the living room. Rose and I laughed as we began cleaning up the table. I helped her wash the dishes and throw out the trash. When we were finished, we turned off the lights in the kitchen and dining room, and headed towards the living room.

"I'm really sorry about getting Em drunk, Rose," I apologized as we continued to walk. "I know you wanted us to have a nice dinner."

Rosalie shrugged her shoulders and wrapped her arm around my waist. "Oh, forget about it. That goofball would've found something crazy to do either way."

And right at that moment, we entered the living room and saw just how crazy things had gotten. They had moved the coffee table off to the side and made room to play Rock Band. Rose and I stood off to the side, laughing as we watched how ridiculous they looked. Bella was on the drums, rocking out and hitting them harder than what was necessary. Alice had a guitar strapped around her shoulders and was spinning and jumping around, still managing to hit the right buttons. And then there was Emmett. He was standing on top of the couch, screaming the lyrics to "Down with the Sickness" into the little microphone with his eyes closed, thrashing his head around as if he were at a real rock show.

When the song ended, Rosalie and I clapped loudly, hollering and chanting "Encore!" They all smiled at us and excitedly bowed, before going on to choose the next song. I caught Bella's eye and grinned at her, hoping to convey just how fucking cute I thought she looked, beating the shit out of those fake drums. She smiled brightly before biting her lip and looking back at the television.

We spent a little over an hour playing Rock Band and just hanging out. Everyone switched what instrument they were playing every few songs—except Emmett, who could barely keep a handle on his singing. Rose even joined in, picking up the extra guitar they had and playing bass on some songs. She mentioned that Emmett should take a break and let me sing a little. I didn't miss the way Bella's eyes lit up at the idea, but I had to decline. I hadn't sung in a while and wouldn't dream of stealing the mic from Emmett. His singing was just too _captivating._

Alice was the first to head upstairs, saying she had to call her boyfriend before she went to sleep.

Rosalie stood up, stretching her muscles. "You ready for bed, baby?" she asked Emmett as she started walking towards the stairs.

"Yeah, I'll be up in a minute."

She nodded and said goodnight to us before disappearing up the stairs.

Bella looked between Emmett and me briefly, before standing up and saying, "Goodnight!" Her eyes stayed on me a moment longer before she went upstairs too.

I sighed and stretched out on the couch. Emmett already had his large body taking up a majority of it, but luckily, they had ostentatiously large furniture.

"So, how'd you like dinner?" Emmett asked. His words had that distinct drunken slur.

I shrugged lazily. "It was good."

"Good? That's it?"

I frowned. "Yeah, it was fucking good, Em."

"Hmm…" he said quietly—well what he thought was quiet.

"Hmm what?"

He chuckled, confusing the shit out of me, before saying, "Well, with all that action you were getting under the table, I thought you would've said it was better than just _good_."

My face must have looked really fucking hilarious because that motherfucker started laughing hard.

"How… what… you didn't… you were…" I was so fucking stunned I could no longer form sentences.

"I'm drunk not blind, dumbnut," he explained.

"Shit," I muttered. And here I thought I was fucking stealthy and shit.

Emmett continued laughing. "Chill out, Eddie. Your secret's safe with me," he slurred and grinned. "I won't tell anyone you were giving her private lessons on how to play your sax?" He winked and wiggled his eyebrows.

I groaned at his drunken attempt to make a joke. "Remind me to put this shit on Fmylife(dot)com later." I shook my head, standing up and walking to the stairs.

I went straight to Bella's room, not even bothering to knock. I knew she was expecting me. Bella was sitting in the middle of the big bed, legs crossed, and her hair was flowing down her back. She had on the big t-shirt she was wearing earlier, but had decided not to put back on the shorts. She smiled sweetly at me and my heart sped up.

I had spent most of the day thinking about how badly I wanted to make love to her. I'd restrained myself numerous times from just taking her at any moment, wanting so badly to be inside of her. But looking at her now, in that big ass shirt that made her look all innocent and adorable, I just wanted to fucking hold her and fall asleep with her wrapped up in my arms.

When we woke up the next morning, I slipped out of her room and went to my own—which was conveniently right across the hall. After I showered and got dressed, I went downstairs to grab a cup of coffee. I smiled at Rosalie when I saw her in the kitchen, already getting the coffee going. Everyone came down and joined us in the kitchen soon after.

"Morning," I said casually to everyone.

Emmett cringed, placing his hands over his ears. "Not so fucking loud, _Edtard_," he groaned.

I smirked, knowing this was my chance to get back at him for all his bullshit. "Oh, I'm sorry, Emmett. Was I talking too… _loud_?"

His face scrunched up even more as my volume increased. I laughed, watching him plop down into a chair, cradling his head in his hands.

Rosalie walked over to him, placing a hot cup of coffee in front of him and rubbing his back. "Aw, you poor baby," she cooed at him.

Bella, Alice, and I chuckled to ourselves as we watched Rosalie treat Emmett like a big ass baby.

"So what do you guys want for breakfast?" Rosalie asked, keeping her voice down.

We all looked at each other, no one having anything particular in mind.

"Well there's an IHOP down the street if you want to go out for breakfast," she suggested.

We agreed that IHOP sounded good and headed out to the cars. I offered to drive Bella and Alice so that Emmett could have a quiet ride with Rosalie—well, that was my excuse, of course. Bella sat in the front with me and held my hand as we followed Rose and Emmett to the restaurant.

We didn't have to wait long to be seated, the place was pretty empty for a Saturday morning. We sat at a table, unsurprisingly ending up in the same seating arrangement as last night. We ordered our food and talked casually as we waited.

"So there's this cute little offbeat boutique I found last week that I think you'll absolutely love, Alice." Rosalie smiled brightly at Alice, who was beaming back at her. "We can go over there when we're finished, if you want."

Alice's head looked like it was going to fly right off as she bobbed it up and down excitedly. "Of course I want to go!"

Emmett groaned loudly, rubbing his forehead.

"Sorry, Emmett," Alice apologized softly.

"It's okay, little one."

Our food arrived and we all dug in. I couldn't keep my eyes from constantly drifting over to Bella. The way she slid her fork between her plump lips, the way her tongue would snake out to lick the syrup off her mouth, and how she would moan softly with each yummy bite had me squirming in my fucking seat. I promised myself that the next time we were alone I'd be _inside _her. I couldn't fucking take it anymore.

"So, you'll be okay?" Rosalie asked Emmett before getting into her car. We had just left out of IHOP and were going out for the day. Rosalie was taking Bella and Alice out to shop a little and I was taking Emmett over to Foudre to see what work had gotten done.

"Yeah, baby, I'll be fine. I'm feeling much better." He grinned before kissing her on the cheek and closing her car door. "I'll see you girls later."

"Be safe," I added, chuckling when Bella rolled her eyes and smiled at me.

We watched the girls drive off before getting into my car.

"Well, bro…" Emmett began, smiling to himself.

I rolled my eyes, knowing that only bullshit would be coming out of his mouth next.

"Just get on with it, Em."

He chuckled, leaning forward to flip through the radio stations. "I wasn't going to say anything mean, Eddie. You really need to lighten up."

I rolled my eyes again, trying to keep my focus on the road and not on my juvenile brother. He gave me directions to the store, only making fun of me every now and then. It felt good to just hangout with my brother again. Believe it or not, I missed his teasing and joking. I was so used to it that his joking actually put me at ease, made me feel at home again. I hadn't felt this happy in a long time.

A big part of that was having Bella in my life. Although I hadn't been able to spend much time alone with her so far this weekend, I was so content just to have her in Seattle with me and my family. It was amazing how everything was working out so fucking _perfectly_.

I pulled up to the store and let Emmett out. He stretched his muscles and cracked his neck.

"You've really gotta stop riding around in this bitch car, bro." He laughed. "It's so fucking tiny! I felt like I was back in Mom's fucking womb."

I was about to respond when my phone began vibrating in my pocket. I dug it out of my pocket, flipping it open and seeing _Rosalie_ across the screen.

"Yeah, Rose?" I answered.

Emmett's face immediately lost its humor as he stared intently at me, waiting for me to say something.

"Hey, Edward, can you pickup Bella? She really wanted to check out this bookstore and I told her I'd just have you pick her up," she explained. "If that's alright with you…"

"Oh, yeah. I mean, I can do it… pick her up, that is." I stuttered like an idiot.

"Alright." She gave me the directions to the bookstore and I was glad it was only a couple blocks away. I was eager to finally have my alone time with my girl.

I quickly explained what was going on to Emmett, before I sped off. I broke about three traffic laws in my rush to get to her. She was probably just as excited and impatient as me. I whipped into a space and ran towards the doors of the store, apologizing quickly after accidentally bumping into some guy. I walked straight towards the sign that said 'Fiction' figuring that was where she'd be.

Just as I rounded a bookshelf, I spotted her… chatting with a fucking guy. I stopped dead in my tracks, watching as her shoulders shook from laughter. She turned to the side and I could see the bright smile on her face. She spoke softly to the guy—_boy_. He looked about her age, with fucking dirty blonde hair and grubby clothes. My fist clenched with the need to slam his head into the motherfucking bookshelf.

Her head suddenly snapped to my direction. She was still smiling, but her smile fell slowly as she noticed the look on my face and my tense stance. The boy realized she was no longer paying him any attention and turned to look in my direction. He looked me up and down with a confused expression.

"Uh… is that your brother?" he whispered to her, eyeing me warily.

It took everything in me not to beat the shit out of that little fucker. I knew I was about to lose it, so I turned on my heel and walked back out the way I came. Bella was right behind me, calling my name and begging me to stop, but I just fucking couldn't—not after seeing that shit. I needed to get far away from that kid before I turned back around and fucked him up.

I made it out to the parking lot and tried to take big breaths to calm myself down. I hadn't been this angry in a long time and I wasn't exactly sure if I could calm myself down just yet.

"Edward, you need to calm down and tell me what's wrong."

I kept walking ahead of her, trying to hold everything in.

"Goddamnit! What is your fucking problem?" she yelled angrily from behind me, obviously fed up with me walking away from her. "If this is how you're going to act, I'll get Alice and we'll leave now."

I turned around quickly, my temper reaching new heights.

"What the fuck was that, Bella?" I spat angrily.

She gasped and stepped back, not expecting my harshness. "What are you-"

"Don't give me that bullshit. You know exactly what I'm talking about. You were fucking whispering in the fucking corner with some douchebag who's just trying to get into your pants."

Her forehead scrunched up in anger, nostrils flaring slightly. If I wasn't so fucking mad I would've thought she looked adorable.

"Whispering in the corner? Really?" She shook her head and glared at me. "It's a fucking bookstore, you're supposed to be courteous and keep your voice down. And it's not my fault they put the fiction section off in the goddamn corner.

"And if you had taken a fucking second to look around, instead of overreacting and embarrassing me, you would've noticed that there were several other people around us, not just me and him."

"Bella, you-"

"No," she cut me off. "I'm not fucking finished." She moved closer to me, her body almost brushing against mine. "As for him trying to 'get into my pants', I would hope that my fucking boyfriend would trust me enough to know that I'd never let that happen. I can handle myself."

Although she was much shorter than me it felt like she towered over me, making me take a slight step back. I had never seen so much anger and hurt in Bella's eyes. It hurt me to see that I'd done that to her, but I just couldn't calm myself down.

"I can't just trust that that won't happen, Bella. It almost happened before. You didn't handle yourself very well when Jacob was _forcing you_ into his car." And right as the words left my mouth, I knew I had just fucked everything up.

Bella's chest rose and fell quickly, her eyes twitched, and her lips trembled. Her fists were clenched and her glare was so intense it felt like it was burning a hole right into me.

"You know," she began, her voice softer but detached, "I really thought this was going to be one of the most fun and amazing weekends of my life. I was so happy to have all of us together, getting along so well. And I thought that we would only spend this time getting closer to each other."

My chest ached as I watched the slow fat tears drop from her glossy eyes. She wiped them away, her eyes never looking away from mine.

"But instead of taking advantage of our time together, you're wasting it on this jealousy bullshit."

I didn't want it to be like this. I overreacted. I ruined our weekend. I hurt her. I had to fix this—somehow, someway.

"Bella, I'm sorry. You're right, I overreacted. I shouldn't have been so jealous," I told her, ashamed of how I had acted and trying to quickly patch things up between us, but it was already too late for a quick fix.

Her eyes were on the ground and she wouldn't look up at me. "Just take me back to the house."

"Please, Bella-"

"No more." She shook her head, walking around me to the Volvo. I unlocked the doors and she slipped in before I could open the door for her. I sighed, walking around the car, knowing what an idiot I'd been.

She didn't say a word on the ride back to Rosalie's house, just staring out of the window the whole time. I was beating myself up as she sat silently next to me. I had never imagined that I would act like such a prick and treat Bella like that. I had no right to talk to her like that and my stupid little fit had ruined our afternoon together.

When we got to the house, I pulled into the garage. She shot out of her seat before I could even turn the car off. She ran into the house through the garage entrance without a glance in my direction. I sighed, taking the key out of the ignition and resting my head against the steering wheel.

I sat there. I didn't think about time, I just sat there and wallowed in my regret. I always thought I was somewhat of a gentlemen—that's how I was raised to be. I never thought I had it in me to yell at the sweet girl that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I never thought I could be so overcome with jealousy that I could ruin the one thing that I was doing right with my life. I needed Bella, and I would do anything to be with her.

I needed to make sure she knew that.

I jumped out of the car and ran into the house. I quickly searched around downstairs and saw that she was nowhere in sight. I took to the stairs, skipping as many as my long legs could manage. I nearly ran right into the wall in my haste, trying to reach her room before I was too late. When I reached her door I hesitated for a moment, not knowing if it was still okay for me to just come in or if it was more appropriate for me to knock. Slowly, I raised my hand, deciding that knocking was the best way to go in this situation. I let my knuckles softly tap the door.

There was a moment of silence as I waited for some sign that I could enter. I was about to knock again before I heard a soft "Come in" from the other side of the door.

I slowly turned the knob, slightly afraid of what I'd find on the other side of the door. I didn't know what she was feeling at this point and I was desperate to fix what I'd done.

I walked into the room, my heart stopping cold when I saw her standing by the bed, putting clothes into her bag. I closed the door behind me before stepping farther into the room. Her eyes weren't on me. She was looking closely at her hands as she folded a shirt and stuffed it into her bag, before zipping it up.

I ran my hand through my hair, trying to sort out my thoughts and get the right words to come out of my mouth. "I'm sorry." Yup, that seemed like the way to go.

"I know," she said. Her eyes were still on her hands, which were now fidgeting with the edge of the blanket that was on top of the bed.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, Bella. I never want to hurt you. I just can't-" I stopped, sighing loudly at my lame attempt to explain myself.

Her eyes finally moved to look into mine and her hands moved to her hips. "You can't what?" she asked, truly interested.

I sighed again, rubbing the heels of my hands into my eyes before running my hands through my hair, tugging on the many strands. I didn't know how to explain the feelings I had felt or my reaction. I didn't know what to say to make everything better. I wanted so badly to have the perfect words that would sound like they came from the best fairytale or movie. I just didn't know what they were.

So instead of trying to find words that other's have said, or words that were said only for the purpose of romancing someone, I just told her the truth in the only way I knew how.

"I can't lose you. Ever."

The room was quiet, the only sound coming from the light rain against the window. I closed my eyes, preparing myself for the end—for the end of me. I couldn't exist without Bella. It sounded so fucking cliché and melodramatic, but I just could not ever live without her. Nothing would feel as good or taste as sweet without her. And if she ending things with me right now… I would simply crumple and cease to be.

I was startled when I felt two soft hands run along my sides. I didn't open my eyes, not wanting it to end, whether it was really happening or not. It's not uncommon for one's mind to play tricks on them in situations like this.

I felt Bella's hands move down to the hem of my shirt, pulling it up without any hesitation. I lifted my arms and tugged it off after she could no longer reach. Her nimble fingers were already unbuttoning my jeans by the time I was free of my shirt. She continued on, swiftly pulling my jeans and boxers down. I toed off my shoes and stepped out of my jeans.

Her hand wrapped around mine, leading me away from the spot I had been standing in. I felt the softness of the bed, Bella pushing me onto it. Her scent was all around me, making my head spin and my fingers twitch. I wanted nothing more than to touch her, feel her against me, even if it was only for one more time. I reached out, seeking her, when my hand made contact with a bare breast.

I whimpered, in what sounded like agony. I really wasn't sure.

"Open your eyes, Edward."

I was afraid to open my eyes, afraid to fucking speak. I didn't want to lose this. I didn't want to forget the way she smelled or tasted. I was desperate for her, but even more than that, I was desperate not to lose her.

Slowly, I opened my eyes, squinting at first before taking in the goddess that was hovering over me. Somehow, Bella had not only taken off my clothes, but she'd rid herself of clothing as well. My hand was still cupping her breast, physically unable to let go yet.

I looked into Bella's eyes, praying that she'd still look at me the same way she had before. I couldn't cover up my sigh of relief when I saw the love in her eyes. And as I continued to stare into the deep brown, I didn't just see love, I saw passion and care. I watched as her hand moved to cover mine, pressing my hand more firmly into her breast.

"You'll never lose me. I'll be with you as long as you'll let me."

"Forever. I want you forever. Promise me," I pleaded.

I felt her breathing pick up, her chest rising and falling beneath my hand. "I promise," she said softly, a quiver in her voice.

As I watched her eyes begin to glisten with tears of joy, I realized what had just happened. I had just told Bella that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. And no truer words had ever been said, not in any fairytale or movie.

No longer able to stand it, I reached up with my free hand and pulled her face down to mine. I kissed her sweet lips, tasting the salt of her tears. As the kiss became more eager, my hand began kneading her breast, my thumb brushing against her hardened nipple.

She moaned, sucking and licking at my bottom lip. Her fingers moved along my neck and into my hair, softly scratching my scalp. I frowned when her lips left mine and she sat up, trailing her fingers from my hair down my chest. Then she shifted her hips, sliding her bare slit along my dick. I groaned, my hands instinctively going to her hips. I wanted her to remain in control, so I didn't move her, just ran my thumbs in smooth circles on her hips.

My cock twitched with anticipation as her warmth and wetness continued to move against me. She was exquisite, moving so fluidly, her chest rose and fell with ever movement. My lustful eyes fixatedly gazed at her as she got herself worked up, using my body for her own pleasure.

She bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes as her release neared. My eyes remained glued to her, wanting to absorb every second and memorize the look of bliss on her face. Her body shuddered above me and every muscle in my body pulsated with the need to get closer to her, to get _inside _of her.

Her breathing calmed and her eyes opened, looking down at me. Her eyes looked so warm and soft, just like melted chocolate. I immediately thought of how delicious it would be to lick chocolate off of her skin, her natural taste mixing with the smooth chocolate. I put that thought off to the back of mind, saving it for another time.

I pulled her down to me, my lips seeking hers, our tongues colliding. I groaned, my cock was so hard it was becoming a little painful. Any other time I would've been inside of her by now, but I wanted her to stay in control. I needed her to feel what she meant to me.

My hands roamed all over her soft body. The love we shared felt like sparks of electricity between us, intensifying with each passing second. My fingers ran over the sides of her breast down to the curve of her ass. I gently squeezed her ass, causing her to moan and move against me. I knew she was ready for me.

"Sit up and lean back," I instructed her softly.

She nodded her head, immediately sitting up straight then leaning back on her hands. I moved my shoulders up to the headboard, looking down to see her perfectly positioned for me. She looked hesitant for a moment and I nodded my head, letting her know everything was okay. Her hesitation disappeared in an instant and in one smooth move she sank down onto my cock.

We moaned simultaneously, both of us enjoying the pleasure we gave each other. I loved knowing that I could pleasure her in so many ways. Her body responded to me by the simplest touches and words. I trailed my hands up and down her sides as she began to move up and down on my dick. My hands moved up to her breast, kneading them and playing with her nipples.

Her head fell back as she began to move faster, her hips lifting her and dropping her back down onto me. I was lifting my own hips, thrusting into her as she pushed down onto me. My eyes moved down her body to where we were connected. I watched as her wet pussy slid along my cock. I almost lost it right then.

"Fuck," I muttered, knowing I couldn't hold out much longer. I closed my eyes, listening to the sounds of the room. Our moans and whispered expletives, the clap of our skin connecting, the soft creak of the bed, and our breathless cries of pleasure was the soundtrack to our lovemaking.

"Edward," Bella cried out rather loudly as her orgasm peaked. My eyes snapped open and I watched her go over the edge again. Her pussy clenched as I felt her come around my cock, triggering my own release. She pressed her lips to mine as I came inside of her.

We lay there for awhile, wrapped around each other. I knew everyone would be coming back soon and that we'd have to get up and put some clothes on, so I just laid there with my girl, enjoying the time we had together. We spoke in soft whispers, talking about anything and everything. She asked me about the gigs I used to play in college and I asked her about growing up in Forks. Shit was simple for once.

I really enjoyed simple.

We were interrupted when my cell phone began ringing loudly. I groaned, lifting myself off of the bed and walking over to where my pants lay on the floor. I pulled my phone out of the pocket and flipped it open, it was Emmett calling.

I sighed and answered. "Hello."

"Yo, Eddie. The girls are coming to pick me up right now so we can go home. Thought you might like a heads up."

"Oh, yeah. Thanks, Em."

"No problem. I don't want you and poor Belly Button getting caught with your hands in the cookie jar," he laughed.

"Really?" I said annoyed.

He continued to laugh. "Or rather with your hand in her—"

I abruptly hung up, not wanting to hear where he was going with that. I sat my phone down on the nightstand and slipped on my boxers. Bella got up, putting on her own clothes.

"What'd Emmett want?" she asked curiously.

_Shit. _"He was just telling me things went well at the shop."

She looked over at me, her brow furrowed. "Why were you thanking him?"

_Double shit_. "I was just thanking him for keeping me updated, ya know. I think they're going to be back soon so we should get dressed."

She looked at me skeptically for a moment before shrugging her shoulders and going into the bathroom. I heard the shower start and fought the urge to join her. I couldn't risk them getting home while we were still in there. Who knows how Rosalie would respond if she caught us in the act. I doubt anything good would come from that.

A few hours later, we were all sitting on the living room floor, laughing and playing card games. The rain was pouring outside and we didn't feel like going anywhere anyway. We chatted and joked as we played various games. We'd started with board games, but after ten minutes of Monopoly, we all agreed to play card games instead. It was harder for Emmett to cheat with card games.

Somehow, the topic of the conversation switched to me—despite my efforts to talk about anything but. I sat listening with a frown on my face, hoping that Emmett didn't say anything too ridiculous. So much for fucking wishful thinking.

His arm was slung over Bella's shoulders as he talked his nonsense. "Pay attention, Belly. We're about to have a moment," he said with a serious face. "You too, little one."

Bella and Alice giggled, shaking their heads at him.

Emmett proceeded to tell a very embarrassing story about my first crush on a girl, making sure to add every embarrassing detail. I cringed and groaned at everything he said, all things that I didn't want other people—especially Bella—hearing about. But even as I sat there listening to him go on and on, I had no idea he'd literally share _every_ fucking detail with them.

"So that night—"

"EMMETT!" I interrupted his little storytelling, glaring daggers at him.

He smiled at me, enjoying watching me get so flustered and panicked.

Bella broke the short silence asking, "So what happened?"

Emmett turned and grinned at her. "C'mon Bella… you know what happened."

She looked at him, obviously still puzzled.

"Little Eddie woke up with yogurt in his pants," Emmett laughed and winked suggestively.

Yup, there's nothing like having your girlfriend hear about your first wet dream.

We spent another hour or so hanging out before we started to clean up. We'd made pizza and ate ice cream. Everyone seemed pleased and pretty tired. As we packed up the games, we discovered that one of the pieces to the Monopoly was missing. Of course it was Emmett's piece.

"Where the hell is that thing?" he grumbled, checking under the couch cushions.

"Check your pocket," I suggested.

He rolled his eyes, reaching his hand into his pocket. When his hand came out, it was holding a tiny silver car.

I laughed. "See? It's always in the last place you look."

"I hate that expression. Of course it's in the last place I look. Why the fuck would I keep searching after I've found what I'm looking for?"

We all laughed at his frustration. Rosalie took the tiny car from him and tossed it into the box. "Well, I'm hitting the sack. I have to head over to the store in the morning," she said.

"Yeah, I'm hittin' that… the sack I mean." Emmett said, wrapping his hands around Rosalie's waist and hoisting her up over his shoulder.

Rosalie looked back at us as Emmett walked away with her. "I'll make sure I see you guys before you leave tomorrow!"

We all headed upstairs to our rooms. Bella stripped off her clothes and climbed into the bed in her underwear. I did the same, stripping down to my boxers and joining her. She turned her body to face mine and cuddled up to my chest as I stroked her back.

"I'm not ready to leave," I told her, thinking about how easy things were here.

"Yeah, me neither. But we'll be back soon."

"Not soon enough."

"Oh, don't be such a whiner."

I stopped, leaning back so I could see her face. She had a smile playing on her lips as I stared down at her. "Oh no…"I said with a straight face.

"What?" she asked, looking worried about my reaction.

"You've been spending far too much time with Emmett."

She laughed and then rolled her eyes. "I don't know what you are talking about, _Edweird_."

"Oh you don't?" I asked, moving so that I hovered over her. "You don't know what I'm talking about?"

She tried to speak but my fingers were already going to work. I tickled her sides and she squirmed around underneath me, trying to get me to stop. I started getting turned on as we continued to play in bed. I could see that Bella was too.

We easily transitioned from tickling to lovemaking. We weren't as serious as we'd been earlier, still looking at each other with playful eyes as we moved together. We spoke softly, telling each other what felt good and what we needed more of. It was seamless and beautiful. And as we fell asleep in each others arms, all I could think about was how much I wished everyday could end as perfectly as this one.

And knowing that that wish may never come true.

* * *

**A/N: ****Fmylife(dot)com is an actual website where people put their fucked up stories from their everyday lives. Check it out and let me know if you get addicted!**

**REVIEW FOR A TEASER!**


	19. Revelry

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**A/N: So I won't say much up here because you probably just want to read this chapter, right? But I do need to say thank you to my ****1,000th reviewer – **_porcupinerrs_******! And another thank you to **_Barbarito_** for going through and reviewing every chapter!**

**This chapter has NOT been beta'd so I apologize for any and all mistakes! I just could not wait to put it up. I think we can all agree you've waited long enough! **

* * *

It was official. I fucking _hated_ cupcakes. Chocolate with vanilla icing, vanilla with chocolate icing, rainbow sprinkles, chocolate sprinkles—whichever way you spin it, I had had enough. We'd had several bake sales over the past three months to help raise funds for our trip to New York and I'd had my fill of baked goods.

The first sell hadn't gone too well—only ten people bought a treat—but the next few brought in some good money. We had also expanded the bake sale to the whole town, stopping people at various stores—with permission, of course—and asking them to help support the band. Surprisingly, the good people of Forks seemed to be really inspired by our ambition and were more than happy to donate.

The donations we'd received were incredible. Somehow, people from outside towns had heard about us too and were eager to help us out.

We were leaving for New York tomorrow and we were having one last bake sale, although it wasn't entirely necessary at this point because we'd risen more than enough money. But everyone was still so willing to get involved and decided one last bake sale wouldn't hurt.

School had ended twenty minutes ago and Angela and I stayed late to finish selling the last few cupcakes.

"Gosh, I'm so nervous!" she said, while smiling excitedly.

"What exactly are you nervous about?"

"New York! This will be my first time going to the Big Apple."

I put my hand over my mouth, trying not to chuckle too loudly at the _twinkle_ in her eyes as she spoke. Angela's smile faded and she picked up a cupcake, swiping some icing off the top.

"I'm sorry, Ang. I'm really excited too, I'm just hiding it well," I told her the truth. "You better pay for that, by the way."

"Do I get an employee discount?"

"No such thing."

Angela frowned and reached into her pocket for her wallet. I felt my phone buzz against my leg, alerting me that I had a text. Angela dropped three quarters into our box of money as I flipped open my phone.

_**Come over to my place when you're done packing tonight**_

I turned my face so it was facing away from Angela, trying to conceal my smile. I knew Edward would want me to come over so we could spend some time together before we left for New York. Honestly, I was a little nervous about how things would go on the trip. Edward and I had been spending so much time together that it was getting harder and harder to keep ourselves in check.

In the past few weeks I'd often found myself staring at him in the middle of class, daydreaming and fantasizing. I would've been a little embarrassed every time he caught me, but the embarrassment dissipated when I realized he'd been doing the exact same thing.

And it wasn't just our thoughts that had gotten out of control, our hands and mouths seemed to have a magnetic pull towards each other. While we were in Seattle last weekend, we'd almost gotten caught by Emmett while we were sneaking a little kiss in the hallway. I could've sworn I saw Emmett wink at Edward later at the dinner table but then I figured I was just being paranoid.

Alice came to Seattle with Edward and me a few more times. She even brought Jasper once. Jasper fit in easily with the group of us and things continued to go well. Surprisingly well considering Edward hadn't gotten caught sneaking across the hall into my room every night we spent there.

Charlie's started coming home earlier and asking to spend more time with me. I was surprised when he first approached me, telling me that we should do something together that weekend. I responded with a simple "Okay." I was glad my dad wanted to be around me. At least one of my parents did.

Renee hadn't tried to contact me since the night I'd officially kicked her out of my life. But she had sent me something in the mail. I was shocked when I'd pulled the envelope out of the mail, yet relieved that Charlie hadn't. I opened the envelope, not having any idea what she could possibly send me and hoping it wasn't some lame "I fucked up" sob story letter. But all that was inside the envelope was a single picture of a man and a woman in a wedding dress and tux. The woman was obviously Renee and I figured the man was the guy she'd been talking about, I couldn't remember his name for the life of me, not that I really cared. I stared at the picture for twenty seconds before ripping it into the smallest of pieces and tossing it into the garbage can.

I looked back down at my phone, smiling again at the words from Edward. I considered going straight to his place and leave packing for later but quickly realized there really wouldn't be a later. Edward and I had planned on me staying as late as possible tonight—Charlie thinking I was having dinner with the Brandon's and helping Alice pack—and I knew I'd be way too tired to pack when I finally got home.

But the sooner I finish packing, the sooner I get to Edward.

"Hey, I think we can wrap things up now," I suggested to Angela, who was happily snacking on her cupcake.

"Okay." She helped me clean up the table and return the chairs to the class room we'd taken them from. When everything was clean and where it belonged we waved goodbye and headed to our cars. I jumped into my truck and went straight home, reminding myself why I couldn't go right to Edward's all the way there.

I smiled when I saw Charlie's cruiser parked in front. When I walked in the door I immediately saw him, walking down the stairs.

"Hey, Dad."

"Hi, Bells. You had practice today?" he asked, noticing that school had ended some time ago. I liked that he noticed.

"No, I stayed late with Angela Webber to sell some more cupcakes."

He nodded, before walking into the living room and flipping on the television. "Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"Uh, almost. I'm actually about to go finish packing."

"How long will you be gone again? You'll be back for Christmas right?"

Charlie never made a big deal about Christmas. It tended to be a pretty relaxed holiday, much like all of them. We would exchange a few gifts, watch "A Christmas Story", and I'd make a nice dinner for the two of us. It was our unspoken tradition. But although we acted as though it wasn't a big deal, it was important to both of us.

"Yeah, Dad. We're leaving tomorrow morning, and the parade is the next day on Christmas Eve. And we are leaving after the parade is over so we'll get back pretty late on Christmas Eve."

Although everyone had offered to give up spending Christmas with their families, we'd decided that a short trip would be better. Everyone was excited about going to New York but our main focus was just being in the parade. We wouldn't even be spending a full day in New York but at least we'd be back home in Forks for Christmas.

Charlie had settled into his chair and I went upstairs to my room to get my packing done. There really wasn't much for me to pack though since I wouldn't be gone long and my name wasn't Alice. I had everything neatly folded and ready to go into my duffel bag. I made sure I had everything I needed, making a mental checklist as I looked at all the items.

Underwear. _Check._

Jeans. _Check._

Shirts. _Check._

Pajamas. _Check._

Hats and Scarves. _Check._

Clarinet. _Check._

Jacob. _Check._

_Wait, WHAT? _

"How the hell did you get in here, Jacob? And what the fuck are you doing lurking in my doorway," I growled at him.

"Your dad let me in."

"Yeah, well I don't want you here so leave," I said in a tone that I was hoping conveyed my lack of interest in talking to him or even being near him. I turned back to my neatly folded clothes, snatching them up and throwing them harshly into my bag, completely wasting the effort I'd put into folding.

I heard Jacob's sneakers squeak as he moved into my room. It wasn't the first time he'd been in my room, in fact, he'd been in my room almost as much as Alice had. Charlie knew Jacob and I were nothing more than friends. I knew Jacob and I were nothing more than friends. But unfortunately, Jacob hadn't gotten that same impression.

I could feel the heat that naturally radiated off of his body as he moved closer to me. I used to take comfort in that nice warmth that he gave off, always comparing it to a toasty blanket or the dry heat of the sun. Now it made me tremendously uncomfortable, as if the sun had finally gotten too close and was now burning my skin.

I didn't turn around though, even when I heard him ask from behind me, "Can we talk?"

No, I most certainly did not want to talk to him. I was going to finish packing then go see Edward. "Jake, get out of my room," I said, stuffing more clothes into my bag.

"Bells," he said softly, placing his warm hand on my arm. I froze then slowly turned to face him. His dark eyes stared down on me, silently pleading to me. "I really need you right now, Bella."

It felt like time rewound with those few words, like we were best friends again. Jake had always been there for me and now he was asking me to return the favor. What kind of person would I be to just turn him away? The least I could do was listen to him, right?

I sighed heavily before placing my bag down on the floor and sitting on the edge of my bed. Jake stood in front of me, understanding that he still needed to keep his distance. Although I was willing to listen to him, nothing had changed between us.

"What's going on Jacob?" I asked, genuinely curious and worried.

Jake didn't answer immediately so I took a second to take in his appearance. His shoulders were slumped, his mouth frowned, and his eyes darted around as if he were thinking really hard and physically searching for an answer.

"A few days ago my dad asked me about you, why you haven't been around in a while."

"And…" I failed to see where he was going with this.

"And I told him that we were just taking a little break."

I tried very hard not to roll my eyes at his vague answer. Of course he wouldn't tell his father what had really happened between us, how this "break" was completely his fault.

Jacob's eyes moved from the floor and looked into mine with a look of sheer determination.

"Because that's what this is, Bells. Whether you want to accept it or not, this is just a break between us."

I shook my head and frowned, slightly disturbed by the way he was looking at me. "Jacob, this is not a 'break'. I don't even know what _this_ is." I sighed heavily. "Jacob… I don't… I don't think we can ever be friends again."

It was the sad and unfortunate truth. I hardly knew Jacob anymore. Every encounter we had now was filled with hostility and frustration. It hurt my heart to know I was slowly but surely losing someone that had meant so much to me, but there was no denying that our friendship had apparently run its course.

"No, Bella. That's where you're wrong. We're going to be together forever. No matter what." He spoke confidently before walking right out my door.

I sat on my bed, completely bewildered about what'd just happened. Jacob had annoyed and worried me before but now I was feeling an entirely different way towards him. I was _scared_.

I resolved that that was the last time I would let Jacob cry wolf with me. The next time he tried to put on those sad eyes and tell me he "needs" me I would ignore him because everything was just an act with Jacob now. I'd known Jacob Black my whole life and I could honestly say that the boy who just left my room was not him.

I didn't sit idle long before I realized I was supposed to be heading over to Edward's place. I rushed to finish getting all my stuff together and my bags packed. Once I did another mental checklist and a once over, I headed down the stairs.

"You headin' out?" Charlie asked as I approached the front door.

"Yeah, Dad."

"Alright, have a good time. Tell Alice I said hello."

I nodded, walking out the door and hopping into my truck.

I pulled into my usual space in front of Edward's apartment. I reached across the seat and grabbed the small envelope I'd left in the truck. Edward and I had agreed to exchange Christmas gifts tonight and I was excited to give him his.

I rushed up to his apartment, not wanting to spend another second away from him. I knocked on the door once before it swung open. I couldn't even blink before soft lips were pressed against mine. My hands instantly moved up to his head and my fingers ran through the soft wet stands of hair.

"What took you so long?" Edward asked when our lips parted.

"I had an unannounced and unwanted visitor. So I got a little held up," I sighed. "But you were in the shower anyways." I smiled, running my hand through his wet hair again.

"Well," he said as he pulled me inside. "I wanted to be nice and clean for you. I was actually waiting for you so you could join me," he said with a wink.

"Next time," I promised, brushing my lips against his.

"Mmm," he hummed in agreement.

I kissed him once more before putting his present on the couch and going into the kitchen. I began looking through his fridge for something to eat for dinner. I groaned in disgust when I spotted the moldy fruit at the bottom.

"Edward, why haven't you thrown this out? It's gross."

"I guess I didn't notice it," he answered with a shrug.

"Well for future reference, when it starts to smell bad and turn strange colors _throw it away_."

"Yes, ma'am."

I turned to glare at him. He was sitting on top of the counter behind me but quickly jumped down when he saw the look on my face. He ran over to the trashcan and brought it over to me.

I quickly grabbed all the food that'd gone bad and tossed it into the trash. Edward put the trashcan back then returned to his spot on the counter and I went back to digging through his fridge for dinner. I was still searching when I heard him ask, "So who was the visitor?"

"What?" I asked after I pulled my head out of his massive fridge.

"You said you were late because you had a visitor. I was just wondering who it was?" he asked with genuine curiosity.

I sighed heavily, not wanting to talk about it. But I knew I couldn't keep it from Edward.

"Jacob."

"What?" The playfulness he'd had all night immediately disappeared and was replaced with anger and concern.

I closed the fridge, giving up on dinner, and turned to face him. "Jacob showed up while I was packing."

"What'd he want?"

"He just came over to irritate me. But it's fine, Edward. I told him our friendship is over," I tried to reassure him.

Edward shook his head, clearly still angry that Jacob had come around. "Bella, I don't think-"

"Edward," I interrupted. I didn't want this night to be about Jacob or anyone else and I was determined to keep things light and happy. "Just drop it. Please? I really don't want to talk about this. I just want to have a nice night with you. Okay?"

He stared at me for a few minutes before sighing and nodding his head. I smiled, walking over to stand between his legs. His hands moved into my hair and he kissed me softly on my forehead.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you too," I told him before wrapping my arms around him.

After a few minutes of just holding each other, Edward suggested that we order some Chinese food for dinner. After placing our order, we sat down on the couch to wait for our food to arrive.

"Hey, how about we exchange gifts now?"

"Okay," I agreed.

"Alright, you first."

I reached over to grab the envelope I'd sat on the edge of the couch. I had been pretty confident in my gifts for the past few weeks but now that I was giving them to him I was extremely nervous. Edward smiled brightly when I handed him the envelope and shook it playfully. I'd already told him not to expect anything too extravagant because I really didn't have much money to spend. Luckily, only one of the gifts cost money—the other just required some serious persuasion and many promises.

I watched anxiously as Edward ripped the paper. When he'd opened it, he peeked inside. My breath rushed out of me in a huge sigh of relief when I saw his smile.

"Baby, I can't believe you got these for me," he grinned as he held up the two tickets.

"You want to go?"

"Of course I do!" he exclaimed. "I love Kings of Leon."

I was practically bouncing with excitement and giving myself mental pats on the back. "I know you do. And the concert's in Seattle in August so we'll be on summer break."

"That will be awesome. Thank you, Bella." Edward leaned forward and kissed me sweetly on my lips. "Alright, my turn!"

"Well," I stopped him. "I actually kind of got you something else."

Edward looked around, seeing that I hadn't brought anything else with me. "What is it?"

"Um…" I hesitated. This was the gift that I truly didn't know what reaction I'd get from him. He'd either love the idea or hate it. But I knew I wanted this for him so I just had to take a chance. "I was talking to Rosalie about the _Foudre_ grand opening party in a few months and she told me she hadn't booked any entertainment. So I um… I kind of booked you."

"What?" Edward frowned in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Well I know you used to play shows back in college so I thought maybe you'd like to do it again," I rushed the words out of my mouth.

Edward's head slowly shook as he was clearly thinking over what I'd just told him. "Bella, it's been a while since I've played for anyone…"

"I know. But you're _so_ good, Edward."

Edward had played his guitar for me numerous times and it was always so beautiful. I had thought that the piano was his instrument of choice but after I'd heard him play his guitar I knew it was his true calling. Sometimes Edward would simply play for me, softly strumming chords or captivating me with his skills, and other times he'd sing as he played. I loved when he sang, his voice entrancing in a way that made you think you could read his mind or see into his soul. He completely bared himself when he sang.

Right when Rosalie mentioned she didn't have any entertainment for her party I immediately suggested Edward. It hadn't even occurred to me that I'd said it until Rose asked me if I was joking. I could've played it off as a joke, but then I began to think about how amazing Edward was when he sang and how he'd said he used to play live shows before that Alaska bitch came around. After thinking about it I decided that it would be a great idea for Edward to play at Rosalie's party and proceeded to beg her to let him do it. Rosalie wasn't exactly excited about the idea, saying that Edward wasn't a professional and hadn't even played live in a while. So I more or less had to bribe the woman.

After talking her into it and making a few promises, including that I'd spend a week with her during the summer, Rosalie agreed to let Edward perform. I was excited to tell Edward but decided to wait for Christmas so that I'd have more to give him.

I watched patiently as Edward quietly thought to himself. I didn't like that he was doubting himself, especially when he was always so confident when he played for me.

"Edward," I whispered softly as I reached over to comb my fingers through his hair comfortingly. "What are you afraid of?"

He stared into my eyes for a moment before sighing heavily. "What if I can't do it anymore, Bella?"

I scoffed rather loudly before telling him, "Of course you can do it. You play for me all the time."

"But that's different. When I used to play for audiences I would slip into this zone and just play my heart out because I had a goal. I wouldn't even notice the audience because I was too busy dreaming about getting signed and doing it for real. But I don't dream of that now," he sighed. "When I play for you I just get this feeling that makes me feel so... _good_. And I know that you won't judge me. That's why I love playing for you, Bella."

"Well then just play for me," I said easily.

His brow furrowed in confusion. "But you said I was playing at Rosalie's party…"

"You are. But when you perform just do it for me. I'll make sure I'm in your line of sight so you can just focus on me instead of everyone else."

Edward grinned, grabbing my hands in his and kissing them softly. "You're amazing, Bella Swan."

"That's what you keep telling me," I laughed.

"And I mean it every time," he said seriously.

He kissed my lips one more time before getting up and sprinting to his bedroom. When he came back he had two rather large presents in his hands.

"What the hell, Edward? I thought we agreed on small things," I said incredulously as he sat the items down in front of the couch.

He shrugged. "You want to open the smallest first?"

I rolled my eyes, reaching for the smaller of the two gifts but Edward stopped me. "That's not it," he told me, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a little envelope.

"Edward Cullen, three things?" I glared at him.

"I couldn't help myself. Just shut up and say thank you," he huffed.

"Well which is it? Do you want me to shut up or say thank you?" I said simply to push his buttons.

"Just open it, Bella," he groaned.

I chuckled as I opened the envelope and pulled out the little plastic card that was inside. The front had a picture of books and the name 'BORDERS'.

"There's one hundred-fifty dollars on there," he said matter-of-factly.

"Edward, that's too much—"

"What's that they say about the gift horse?" he asked rhetorically, while stroking his chin in wonder.

I laughed at him but decided he was right. There was no point in complaining about the gifts he gave me because he only bought them out of love for me. And it was rude to complain about how much money he spent.

"Thank you, Edward. I can't wait to use this," I told him honestly.

I couldn't help but smile when his face broke into a huge grin. He giddily handed me the next gift, sitting it on my lap, and I immediately noticed it was kind of heavy. Edward watched with excitement as I tore the gift wrap off. When I'd thrown the paper aside, I stared at the case that sat on my lap, bearing the words "_Buffet A Paris Crampon & Cie._"

"No fucking way," I said to myself as my hands slowly unlocked the case and lifted the top. The bright shiny keys were glowing from inside the case and my fingers couldn't help but hover over them.

"Well I'm guessing the way your eyes are popping out of your head right now means that you like it," Edward laughed.

"Like it? Are you crazy?" I exclaimed. He couldn't think that I simply _liked_ the beautiful top of the line clarinet he'd just given me. "I fucking love it. It's beautiful and so much more than I could've asked for. Thank you."

He smiled widely obviously pleased with himself. "I thought it was time for you to have a new one."

"So, of course, you had to get the best," I said playfully.

He shrugged. "You deserve it."

Fuck, if it was possible to love him anymore I think it would actually physically start hurting.

I kissed his lips and thanked him again for my amazing gift.

"You've still got one more."

"I can't even imagine what it is."

"Well I guess you'll just have to hurry up and open it to find out," he said, sitting the present in front of me.

I smiled as I excitedly tore the paper off until I could see a long brown box. I reached up to open the top flap of the box then proceeded to pull out its contents. Inside was a hard black guitar case. I immediately looked over at Edward not surprised to see him grinning like the fucking Cheshire Cat.

"You got me a guitar?"

He nodded happily before moving to open up the case so I could see it. Nestled inside the case was a glossy, new acoustic guitar.

"Edward," I sighed. "I can't even play the guitar."

"I know. That's why I'm going to teach you," he said matter-of-factly.

"Really?" I asked excitedly.

"Yeah. Since you can't really take this home without some crazy explanation for Charlie, you can leave it here and we can play whenever you're over."

"Thank you, Edward. This is really awesome. I can't wait to learn."

"I can't wait to teach you."

"Yeah," I laughed. "That's what you say now."

Just then the doorbell rang. Edward ran over to answer it while I began picking up the mess I'd made with all the wrapping paper. I headed to the kitchen to throw it all away when Edward came in with his hands full of Chinese food.

"Wow, did we really order that much," I asked.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing."

We laughed at our abundance of Chinese food but didn't hesitate to dig in.

"So are you pumped to leave in the morning?" Edward asked after slurping up some noodles.

"Nope, not really," I shrugged, feigning indifference.

Edward just about choked on his noodles and was looking at me as if I'd lost my damn mind.

I couldn't help but laugh hysterically at him. "Of course I am, Edward! I've put so much time and effort into this… there's no way I could be _more_ excited."

We both ate as much food as we could before putting the rest in the fridge and cleaning up the table. After dinner, Edward took me back into his room and immediately picked up his guitar.

"You in the mood for a lesson?"

"No, I just want to listen to you. Will you sing something for me?" I asked sweetly, as I went to lie down on the bed. Edward sat in a chair across from me so that I could see him as he played. He began strumming some chords, tuning the strings. When everything sounded harmonious, he looked into my eyes and began playing.

"_**When you came to me with your bad dreams and your fears…"**_

Something about Edward's voice when he sang just made my body feel like it was tingling all over. My heart would pound as if it was trying to sing along with him and I could hear no sound but Edward and his guitar.

"_**Seems like everywhere you turn, catastrophe it reigns…"**_

My eyes lazily followed Edward's fingers as they smoothly moved along his guitar. I'd never seen someone play with such ease and grace. There was no doubt in my mind that Edward could've been a professional performer if he'd only gotten the chance.

"_**When you kissed my lips with my mouth so full of questions…" **_

As I lay comfortably on Edward's large bed, I thought about nothing but Edward and how happy I truly was. And it dawned on me that for the first time in my life I honestly knew what pure happiness was.

"_**I could hold you in my arms…" **_

_This_, what I had with Edward was happiness. This was love. This was everything that a person could possibly hope for… and I never wanted to lose _this_.

"_**I could hold you forever…"**_

And with those sweet words from Edward's mouth, I knew exactly what he was telling me. I looked up into his eyes and saw them staring right back at me, never moving. _We could have this forever._

I quickly sat up, moving off the bed and grabbing Edward's guitar. I'd heard all I needed to hear. I gently sat his instrument down before reaching up and wrapping my arms around his neck. Edward's lips eagerly sought mine as his hands moved down my sides to the curve of my ass. He pulled me up, letting me wrap my legs around him before he laid us down on the bed.

Our lips stayed connected as our bodies moved together. I softly moaned when I felt Edward's tongue move into my mouth as his hand moved to grip my hip. He massaged the skin there before trailing back up my side. Our mouths finally parted with a loud wet sound and we breathed in heavily together.

"I want to marry you someday."

The declaration hung in the air between us. Our eyes were locked as we both tried to catch our breath. The longer the silence went on the hotter I could feel my face getting. I knew I must've been the shade of a tomato when Edward finally grinned at me.

"Well is that a proposal?" he asked jokingly.

"You wish," I rolled my eyes, trying to play it off.

He laughed, before leaning down and kissing my lips. "I do wish, Bella. Every day," he said seriously.

I could feel the tears begin to form in my eyes but I fought them back, trying not to be such a girl. But after I looked into Edward's eyes and saw the honesty behind his words I couldn't control it. Tears began trailing down my cheeks and Edward sweetly wiped each away.

After I cried for a while, Edward pulled me close and wrapped his arms around me, whispering to me how much he loved and cared about me. Love and security, most people either spend their lives striving to find them or spend their lives taking them for granted. But in that moment, with Edward, I knew I was both safe and loved and I appreciated it more than anything. As I slowly began drifting off to sleep, as the man I loved promised me forever, I thought about the future and how it was suddenly looking brighter than it ever had before.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I'm a flaky bitch, I know.**

**I know at this point the teaser was more like torture. I didn't official put this story on hiatus because there are two things readers don't want to hear from an author: "I'm putting my fic on hiatus" or "I'm pulling my fic." So for the sake of keeping hope alive, I did not put FM on hiatus. But I do apologize for not updating for soooooo long. I know it sucks. I'm still waiting for some of my favorites to update after months. But I thank all of you who continued to read, review, and rec FM. I appreciate more than I can express in this already lengthy AN.**

**The upside: During my time away from actively writing, I was able to check out some really awesome fics. And seriously people, this isn't my usual awesome. This is fucking AWESOME! So here's some amazing fics to check out while you wait for me to update. I do plan on updating more regularly now that I have time. I'm also working on some new fics as well as a continuation of my one-shot** My Boss's Secret**!**

**I made a FACEBOOK so go add me! I need friends!**

**Links for this chapter as well as my facebook are on my profile! **

**Thanks again for sticking with me guys. It means the world to me!**

**Recs:**

**The Education of Professor Cullen by sheviking—Who isn't reading this story? The Education of Professor Cullen is without a doubt my favorite fic right now. And when you're done reading that, check out sheviking's other fic, The Blizzard!**

**Love Between Sexes by EFC—I'll say this now before your eyes cross and pop outta your head when you see that it's an Edward/Jasper fic. This fic is so good I don't know how I hadn't heard of it. If you aren't a fan of slash READ THIS STORY. It's written perfectly for those new to or afraid of slash fics. I personally am not a fan of slash fics so believe that I'm speaking the truth. There are lemons but they're not too graphic and you always have the option of skipping them. This story is worth stepping outside your comfort zone for!**

**PLEASE REVIEW EVEN IF IT'S JUST TO TELL ME YOU WANNA KICK MY ASS FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE! YOU WILL RECEIVE YOUR TEASER! AND THEN GO READ MY BOSS'S SECRET IF YOU HAVEN'T ;)**


	20. Manhattan

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**It's been awhile hasn't it!? Well if you haven't gone back and re-read the other chapters DON'T feel like you need to before reading this one! The previous chapters were mostly back-story and fillers but it picks up from here so you can honestly just start from this chapter. If you have any questions just ask me and I'll be happy to refresh your memory!**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

I stared out the window as the plane began its descent. I'd spent the entire flight with my headphones in my ears and my eyes glued to the window. I'd only looked away a few times to smile at Edward across the aisle or frown at Alice when she tried to close the window shade. I'd been on an airplane before but I'd never gone _this_ far.

New York already looked amazing from overhead and I couldn't wait to get everyone off the plane so we could start exploring the city. I happily obeyed the stewardess when she announced for everyone to secure their tray tables and lift their seat backs. The excited butterflies in my stomach were getting crazier as the plane descended lower and lower. The plane vibrated violently as we touched down, finally arriving in New York.

It was madness as everyone tried to get off the plane and make their way to baggage claim. Once every person had their stuff, we all headed out to the shuttles that would take us to the hotel. Luckily, we had been able to find a pretty nice hotel near downtown NYC that gave us a great group rate, although I knew Edward had put in quite a bit of his own money to pay for it.

When we arrived, Edward quickly ran to the front desk as everyone else began unloading the shuttle buses. When he came back he had everyone quiet down so he could call names and hand out room keys. Everyone had already been paired up into groups of four roommates. There was one room that would only have two people in it, so of course Alice and I made sure we got that one. Edward was more than willing to let us have it since there was no chance I would be able to sneak over to his room if I had other roommates.

There were two chaperones that came along on the trip with us, Ms. Lewis and Mrs. Stanley. We had free time so everyone was basically free to do what they wanted but the chaperones were there just in case anything happened. I had heard them talking together earlier, sharing all the places they absolutely had to go visit while in New York City.

"Hey, Bella I got our keys. Let's go upstairs!" Alice excitedly grabbed her stuff and I followed her over to the elevators. When we made it up to the room we immediately put our things down and ran to the huge window. We smiled as we took in the city before us, seeing the people and yellow taxi cabs everywhere below.

"Wow…"

"This is so not real life right now."

After we got settled in, everyone had a couple hours to themselves just to explore the city. Edward sent me a text saying he was going to Times Square with some of the drumline guys. So when Alice asked if I wanted to go shopping around there I easily agreed, secretly hoping we'd bump into them.

After hours of shopping, and sadly no encounters with Edward, we returned to the hotel. I had sent him several texts while we'd been out but hadn't heard back from him at all. I frowned as I placed my bags next to my bed before lying down.

"Cheer up, sour puss. Why do you look so depressed?" Alice asked as she took all her new clothes out and looked them over. She cocked her head to the side before lifting up a bright yellow shirt. "Should I have gotten this in red?"

"Alice, you got it in yellow, purple, and blue. I think you can live without the red one. And I'm not a sour puss," I finished with a huff.

She rolled her eyes before picking up her phone to call Jasper.

"Don't stay on the phone long. We need to get ready for rehearsal," I told her as I made my way into the bathroom.

Later that night, the entire band met down in the hotel's ballroom to rehearse the music we were performing in the parade the next day. Everyone's ears rang a little as the sound bounced off of the walls in the room. This was definitely the best we'd ever sounded, which I believed was due to everyone's excitement.

Edward cued is to stop playing and then stepped down off the chair he'd been standing on. "Okay, I've got a couple things. Trumpets need to come in together at the beginning of the second phrase. From measures fifteen to twenty-six, clarinets, flutes and piccolos need to articulate clearer. Other than that, I love the energy we've got going on. I can tell you're all ready to get out there and show them what we've got."

Everyone clapped and cheered happily before Edward continued, "Right now, everyone needs to gather their things and make your way outside to the shuttles so we can get to the parade rehearsal."

While everyone started heading outside, I causally went over to Edward. "Um, Mr. Cullen," I began loudly before lowering my voice and continuing, "Why didn't you text me back all day?"

"I'm sorry, Bella. I have absolutely no idea where my phone is. I think I dropped it somewhere while I was out," he explained with a slight frown.

"Oh," was my brilliant response.

He smiled at my expression before softly nudging me. "Come on, Ms. Swan. We've gotta get going."

When we got to the rehearsal, we were all led to our position in the lineup and put into order by sections. Our band was towards the beginning of the parade so we finished pretty early. Everyone decided to stay and stand on the side to watch the rest of the parade.

We all smiled and took out our phones to take pictures as the pretty floats rode by. It was all so picturesque as flurry's began to fall from the night sky. I looked around at all my band mates, having the time of their lives in NYC at Christmas time. The only thing that could have made the moment better was if Edward's arms were wrapped around me. It was hard being so close to him yet still not close enough.

I flinched a little when I felt something cold softly brush my hand. My smile grew wide when I looked down and noticed Edward's fingers happened to be very close to mine. I casually moved an inch closer to him so that the backs of our hands and fingers rested solidly against each other's. It wasn't much and it wasn't ideal, but it was enough for us. I couldn't help but dream of the day I could casually stand in a crowd or walk down the street with Edward holding my hand…

When the rehearsal was over, we all walked back towards the shuttles. Alice hooked her arm in mine and we cozied together, trying to keep warm as the flurries picked up. By the time we reached the hotel there was a noticeable amount of snow on the ground. Some people tried scraping some together and making little snowballs. We all laughed when Mike got hit in the face with one and started yelling at Tyler.

The elevators were packed as everyone tried to get back up to their rooms quickly. I could tell I wasn't the only one who was pretty exhausted from such an exciting day. Alice swiped us into our room and immediately ran into the bathroom yelling, "I call shower first!"

I rolled my eyes as I closed the door and flopped down on my bed. Just as I was taking my shoes off, the room phone on the nightstand began to ring. I was confused who would be calling on it but then remembered Edward said he had lost his cell phone.

"So are you as exhausted as I am?" I immediately asked.

He laughed softly into the phone. "Yeah I'm pretty worn-out. Did you enjoy the parade?"

"Yeah, it was great! I'm so excited for tomorrow. I still can't believe we're actually here."

"I know, I'm still taking it all in myself. It's all thanks to you though, Bella. You really are amazing for making this happen."

"Edward, don't act like you weren't a major part in this trip happening. You think I don't know you footed most of the hotel bill?"

"How'd you find that out?" he questioned with a laugh.

"Well we're in a nice hotel that's near downtown, which _you_ suggested and insisted on calling _yourself _to make reservations. This has got to cost way more than the $150 everyone paid and you're the only person who'd chip in that much money. It wasn't that hard to figure out, Edward."

"Hmmm, well I'm certainly not as sneaky as I thought."

I laughed, "Maybe with other people but not me."

"Yeah, I don't think I can get anything past you," he agreed. "Are you coming over here?"

"I will after I take a shower. I'm waiting for Alice to get out." I raised my voice on the second part so that Alice would hopefully hear me and hurry up.

"Just shower over here with me," he said convincingly.

"Hmmm, well I suppose I can do that. Be there in a few," I told him before hanging up.

I gathered up all my things before telling Alice I was leaving and heading towards the elevators. I wasn't worried about anyone spotting me because the chaperones had put a piece of scotch tape on all our doors. The tape was placed so that if the door had been opened it would either break or one side would be pulled off. In the morning before breakfast, they'd go through and check to see if anyone's tape had been tampered with. Of course I had no problem sneaking out of my room because Edward could just put the tape back on my door after I was back inside.

I knocked softly on his door, knowing he was listening out for it. He opened the door with a smile on his face, grabbing my hands and pulling me inside. After closing the door, he took my bag off my shoulder with one hand and pulled my head towards his with the other.

Our mouths fit perfectly together as we kissed passionately. My hands slipped under his shirt and ran up and down his back as his moved over my ass before picking me up. My legs wrapped around his waist then he walked us over to the window and pressed me up against it. Our hips moved together in a slow rhythm while his tongue caressed mine.

Edward began kissing down my neck as I rested my head back against the cool glass, catching my breath. I moaned when he sucked lightly on my skin and I felt him hard between my legs.

"Shower," I mumbled, having a hard time even forming words.

"Mmmm what, baby?" he asked, not bothering to remove his lips from my skin.

"Let's take this… oh mmmm," I stopped when his tongue ran over a sensitive spot by my ear and my body trembled. "That feels so good."

He continued sucking and licking all over my neck and collarbones, making me moan and my skin warm.

"Weren't you saying something?" he asked hastily before continuing.

"Oh right," I said. I had completely lost my train of thought, getting distracted by Edward's talented tongue. "I was saying let's take this to the shower. I want to get cleaned up first."

"Bella, if we're taking a shower together I can guarantee you'll be feeling dirtier when you get out than when you got in." He winked before quickly kissing me and setting me down on my feet.

"I'll go start the shower. You… get naked," he said before walking to the bathroom.

I picked up my bag and sat it on the bed, pulling out my body wash and shampoo. I had brought a pair of pajamas with me but figured I probably wouldn't be wearing them so I left them in the bag. Wasting no time, I quickly stripped my clothes off and headed to the bathroom.

After a lengthy shower, in which Edward came through on his guarantee, we got right into bed and cuddled close together. I made sure I set an early alarm so that I could get back to my room before the chaperones were up.

Edward placed a soft kiss to my head before we both quickly dozed off.

The sound of my alarm startled me awake at five in the morning. I groaned, rolling over and cuddling myself into Edward's warm chest. His arm tightened around me as his chest hummed with soft laughter.

"Bella, it's not going to turn itself off."

I groaned as I reached behind me and picked up my phone. After turning the alarm off, I yawned and stretched my arms and legs.

"We should get you back to your room," Edward said as he moved my messy hair away from my face.

After ten minutes of coaxing, Edward finally got me up and out the door. He kept his arm tightly around me until we reached my room.

"Alright, I'll see you in a few hours," he whispered softly before placing a sweet kiss to my forehead then turning to head back down to the elevator.

I caught his hand in mine before he could go, pulling him back towards me. "Happy Birthday, Edward," I said softly before kissing him and scurrying inside my room.

I got into my bed and slept for another hour before getting up and ready for breakfast. Alice was a morning person so she easily got up and ready while still finding time to write a lengthy text message for Jasper to read whenever he woke up. We both finished just as the chaperones knocked on our door telling us we could go down to breakfast.

After everyone was finished eating, we all went right out to the shuttles and straight to the parade. The parade was a blur of people, balloons, and music. Everyone was truly filled with the Christmas spirit which was a great distraction from the cold weather.

At the end of the parade, my feet ached and my lips were slightly chapped but none of that mattered. My eyes were glued to Edward's bright smile as he shook hands with some of the other bands' directors, thanking them for their compliments on our band. I caught his eye as he was saying goodbye to the other men and he gave me a quick wink before walking over to our group.

"Listen up," Edward began, trying to get everyone's attention. "You all should be very proud of yourselves! You did a great job out there today and represented not only Forks, but the state of Washington very well. I'm truly honored to lead such a talented and ambitious group of people."

Some of the drumline guys joined together for a chorus of Awwwww's which made Edward laugh and roll his eyes.

"Alright, alright settle down back there. Tomorrow is Christmas and I know you all want to make it home to see your families in time. So right now we all need to get back to the hotel and get ready to go. We've got a flight to catch."

We got back to the hotel and immediately went up to our rooms to get our stuff, packing up and going to the airport. I wasn't surprised to see that so many people were still flying all over the country, everyone just trying to make it home to their family before Christmas.

When we finally made it back to the school everyone quickly got their stuff and jumped in their cars to head home. Most people carpooled and others had their parent's there waiting for them so everyone was gone in a matter of 10 minutes.

I had sat in the parking lot in Alice's car, waiting for Edward to finish locking up inside.

"So what do you and Edward have planned for tonight?" Alice grinned and nudged my arm.

I laughed and shook her off. "I don't know. We're probably just going to relax and take it easy tonight."

Alice rolled her eyes and sarcastically mumbled, "Yeah, sure you are."

But I chose to ignore her because Edward strolled out of the building right at that moment. He hopped into his car and started the engine. I barely had "See ya later, Alice" out of my mouth before I was already in the Volvo's passenger seat. Alice drove away and we left right after her, heading straight for Edward's apartment.

When we were almost there, my phone went off in my pocket. I assumed it was Alice so I was surprised when I saw 'Dad' across the screen.

"It's Charlie," I explained to Edward before answering. "Hey, Dad."

"Hi, Bella. Just calling to make sure you made it in safe," Charlie replied, sounding genuinely concerned.

"Yeah everything's fine, Dad. We got back a while ago."

There was a brief pause before I heard him on the line again. "So are you sure it's okay for you to stay at Alice's tonight?"

"Yeah she already cleared it with her parents…"

"Oh… okay. I was just thinking that maybe you'd wanna come home and sleep in your own bed after being on a trip and stuff."

Suddenly I realized what a terrible daughter I was being. My poor dad hadn't been seeing much of me in the past few months since I started seeing Edward and sneaking around. Now I wasn't even spending Christmas Eve with him or waking up Christmas morning at home with him.

_Shit… _

"Dad?"

"Yeah, Bells?"

"I'll be home first thing in the morning. Okay?" I told him, trying to make sure he knew that it was important to me too.

"Alright, I'll see ya then," he said before adding, "Merry Christmas, Bella."

I smiled at the sentiment. "Merry Christmas, Dad," I replied before hanging up.

"Are you sure you don't want to spend the night at home with Charlie?" Edward asked.

I should've known he'd ask considering how selfless he tends to be.

"Edward, it's your birthday and I want to spend the rest of it with you. We're finally alone," I said convincingly before placing my hand high on his thigh— bringing it home.

Yup, he didn't ask again after that, he just pressed his foot against the pedal a little harder to get us home faster.

We hardly had our stuff in the door before it all fell to the ground as we immediately grabbed at each other. Edward quickly pushed me back to the couch before laying me down and covering my body with his. Our lips were moving frantically against each other's yet our kisses were so soft and full of passion.

We kissed until I was light-headed. He pecked my lips gently one more time before resting his forehead against mine as we breathed heavily.

"It's crazy how much I love you," I said softly, smiling up at him.

He laughed softly as he stared into my eyes. "Yeah, I know what you mean." He moved his hand to my cheek and softly rubbed his thumb against it. "I'm glad I could spend my birthday with you."

"Me too." I smiled happily as I enjoyed the feeling of Edward's body against mine. After all the excitement of the trip, it was nice to just be alone with Edward.

"Are you hungry?" he asked before stealing another kiss.

"Yeah but I'm pretty sure your kitchen is empty."

"Hmmm I think you're right. We can order delivery."

"Edward, it's Christmas Eve. I don't think anything is going to be open."

He frowned for a moment as he thought to himself, before smiling and jumping up, heading towards the kitchen.

"Who are you calling?" I asked as I watched him pick up his phone.

Instead of answering me, he began speaking to the person the phone. "Hi, are you still open tonight? Great! I'll have an order of beef & broccoli and an order of General Tso's for delivery. Yeah cash… okay….alright, thanks!"

After hanging up the phone, Edward turned to smile triumphantly at me. "Am I the man or am I the man?"

I rolled my eyes, trying to hide my smile so his ego didn't inflate too much. "You're certainly A man for thinking you can just order for me like that without asking what I wanted."

Now it was his turn to roll his eyes at me. "Please, Bella. You order the same thing every time we get Chinese. You're too scared to try anything else because you think you won't like it."

"Shut it, Mr. Know-it-all," I huffed like a 5 year old. "How'd you even know they were open?"

He shrugged. "I remembered seeing a sign that said they were open on holidays."

"How long did they say it would take?"

"About 20 to 30 minutes. I was thinking maybe we could take a quick shower in the meantime," he said suggestively.

I laughed at his wicked grin before getting off the couch and walking towards his room. "You're always trying to get me in the shower with you."

"What can I say? I love it when you're all _wet_," he replied, heavy with innuendo.

"Silly Edward, you don't need a shower for that…" I finished with a wink as I left a trail of my clothes to the bathroom.

We'd only been in the shower for about 15 minutes when we heard banging on the front door.

"Dammit he's early," Edward sighed before quickly getting out of the shower and throwing a pair of shorts on. "I'll be right back."

"Alright, I'll be here…. _naked and wet_," I taunted him.

"Fuuuuck," he groaned as he rushed out of the bathroom.

I decided to wash my hair as I waited for him to return but couldn't find my shampoo that I usually left in his shower. I quickly realized it was still packed away in my bag which was out in the living room. I figured Edward had already said goodbye to the delivery guy so I precariously tossed a towel around me before walking out of the bathroom.

Right as I reached the bedroom doorway I was surprised to hear a woman's voice.

"I've been looking for you for a long time, Edward. It was only a matter of time."

"You need to leave. NOW!" He shouted at the woman.

I gasped, caught off guard hearing Edward raise his voice. It must have been louder than I thought because I caught the woman's attention. She pushed open Edward's door so that she could now see me and I could see her.

The woman looked around Edward's age and had strawberry blonde hair, icy blue eyes, and a pair of obviously fake breast. Everything about her, especially the way she was now staring at me, made my skin crawl and my stomach churn.

I watched as an evil grin spread across her perfectly made-up face.

"Well, well, well… what do we have here?"

My heart stopped with those words and everything moved in slow motion as I looked over at Edward. His face looked pale, as if he'd just seen a ghost and been caught red-handed all at once. I was looking to him for reassurance that everything was okay but he looked just as terrified as I felt.

This was it. I knew this would be the worst moment of my life—my worst fear come true. This was the moment Edward and I were finally caught.

* * *

**Recently there's been an influx in new readers which definitely caught my attention and pushed me to get this chapter done! Thanks for giving FM a shot even though I hadn't updated in so long! And to all the readers who've been waiting for so long, thank you for sticking with me. I'm finishing this story for you guys!**

**Again, if you have any questions about previous chapters/information I'll be happy to answer or recap for you! Please leave a review and let me know what you think! :)**


End file.
